


Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison

by Funambulle



Series: Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (j'avais oublié ça : important), Bucky Barnes souffre, Civil War (Marvel), Les Howling Commandos nouvelle version, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Yes I Can Do That (Don't Believe Me Just Watch), aka Kamala America Kate Colleen et Mercédès, as usual, but happy ending, fluff too though, lot of pain, lots of pain for everyone, pain & fluff basically, plus caméos en veux-tu en voilà, shameless cameos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle/pseuds/Funambulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après L'arithmétique des Sentiments<br/>Dernière partie.<br/>Steve essaye de recoller les morceaux après l'attaque mené contre HYDRA en Écosse. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait lorsqu'il apprend que son meilleur ami a tué son petit ami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Une pensée pour tous les attentats de la semaine dernière (Bagdad, Beyrouth et Paris), pour toutes les victimes, leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs proches et tout ceux qui en ont soufferts.  
> J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, vous et vos familles.  
> Bonne lecture.

 

 

 

 

"Crossbones, où étiez-vous passé ?"

"S'occuper du corps de l'autre fiotte, dehors avec les gars ! On a eu un problème avec – Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Madame ?"

"Les gardes viennent de signaler une attaque sur le flanc Est ! _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_ Ward est en train de faire évacuer nos associés, le Soldier va nous gagner du temps. Crossbones, nous ne pouvons pas échouer maintenant ! Vous devez riposter !"

"À vos ordre, M'dame ! Et le Captain ?"

"Y a eu des complications. Éliminez-le dans la foulée !"

 

***

 

"Clint et Kate vont arriver par les airs mais on doit s'occuper de désactiver le réseau informatique de la base avant, alors grouille-toi Kamala !"

"Je fais c'que j'peux, figure-toi ! J'voudrais t'y voir… Voilà, j'ai accès aux caméras. Natasha ? Tu me reçois ?"

_"Agent Romanoff, Kamala !"_

"Pardon. Le Winter Soldier est au premier étage, au nord. Il progresse avec un groupe de pingouins vers l'ascenseur."

_"Des pingouins ?"_

"Ouais, des gens en costard-cravate. Et y a plein de soldats aussi, au moins dix."

_"Ok, je m'en charge. Essaye d'être plus professionnelle enfin, tu as passé ton test de terrain avec quel superviseur ?"_

"Heu… America, depuis quand il faut passer un test de terrain ?"

"Laisse tomber. Viens, on avance, on ne va pas rester ici les bras croisés."

 

***

 

_"Clint ?"_

"Nat' ?"

_"On va avoir besoin d'un rapatriement d'urgence."_

"Ok, je pose le Quinjet sur le toit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as une voix bizarre ?"

_"Peut-être parce que le Winter Soldier vient d'essayer de m'étrangler…"_

"T'es sûre que ça va ?"

_"Je viens de trouver Steve. C'est… pas beau à voir."_

"Merde. Il est vivant ?"

_"Ouais ouais. Dépêche-toi !"_

"Clint, demande-lui où est Sam !"

"Kate demande où est Sam. C'est qui, Sam ?"

_"On ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Mercédès et Colleen n'ont pas fini de vider les sous-sols. Je dois appeler Fury. C'est le plus gros nid à rats qu'on ait jamais trouvé."_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Steve ?"

_"Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer… Il est inconscient. Magne tes fesses, Clint ! Je raccroche"_

"Si Nat' est inquiète, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment mauvais…"

 

***

 

"Mais enfin, Nat', t'es complètement malade !"

"Clint, s'il te plait, arrête de crier et mets le cap sur ma maison. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça."

"Je suis désolé, je refuse ce plan, c'est complètement aberrant !"

"Arrête d'utiliser des mots que tu ne comprends pas et _mets le cap chez moi_ , compris ?"

"C'est de la folie ! Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas prendre cinq minutes pour en discuter ?"

"On a un assassin drogué dans la soute, je ne préfèrerais pas, non."

"Ouais justement, tu veux ramener ce type chez toi ?!"

"Tu as une meilleure solution ?!"

"Le SHIELD. L'organisation pourra parfaitement le contenir et –"

"Steve ne me le pardonnera jamais si je laisse Barnes au SHIELD."

"S'il s'en sort."

"La ferme, Clint !"

"Pardon Nat'. C'est juste que… Je n'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ramènes ce gars chez toi. Il n'est pas sain."

"Il est même complètement dérangé. Tu crois que je n'le sais pas ? Il a essayé de m'étrangler. Presque réussi. Que crois-tu qu'il lui arrivera si on le remet au SHIELD ?"

"Ok, allons chez toi... Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je l'expédie à Fury dans une boite en carton !"

 

***

 

"Bonjour Docteur. Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Monsieur Rogers va bien, ses fonctions vitales sont stables ; physiquement, il est en pleine forme. C'est surprenant ; grâce au sérum, de toute évidence. Cependant, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il reste toujours plongé dans le coma ; selon ma collègue, ce serait une forme de réponse à un traumatisme psychologique très important ; je pense que cela peut être lié également à ce que vous appelez communément effacement de mémoire, ou lavage de cerveau, ce qui est évidemment très réducteur de la complexité du processus car le cerveau humain est un mécanisme bien plus compliqué que nos ordina -"

"Merci Docteur, j'ai compris. Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?"

"Alors ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vous êtes de la famille ?"

"Je suis… une amie."

 

***

 

"Sharon !"

"Salut Natasha. Tu as l'air épuisé."

"Tu crois que t'as l'air mieux ? Est-ce que tu as des infos sur Sam ?"

"Nat', je suis désolée."

"Sharon, tu sais… Je me doutais bien que si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé…"

"Je ne le connaissais pas bien mais on avait fait équipe. Et je sais que tu l'appréciais. Il y a une vidéo. Ce n'est pas - c'est pas joli-joli."

"Et on sait… où est son corps ?"

"Jeté à l'océan."

"Quoi ?"                                               

"Selon les dernières actions de Rumlow. C'est ce qu'il a marqué sur son agenda… Oh mon Dieu, Nat' c'est tellement… Tellement _barbare_ ! Mercédès et Colleen ont essayé de scanner les fonds marins…"

"Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le corps."

"Non. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu – pour sa famille, l'enterrement. Mais avec les courants… Impossible."

"Sharon, dis-moi comment il est mort ?"

"… Tué par le Winter Soldier."

" _Bozhe moy_ "

"Je sais."

"Passe-moi la vidéo !"

"C'est pas beau à voir."

"Tu crois que j'n'ai pas vu pire ? Merci. Je verrais ça au calme."

"Comment va Steve ?"

"Toujours inconscient. Il n'est pas – On ne sait pas trop pourquoi il ne se réveille pas mais les docteurs ne peuvent rien faire de plus. À l'hôpital, ils ont dit que tout était bon alors je l'ai rapatrié chez moi. J'ai pensé que…"

"Qu'il préfèrerait. Bien sûr. Il en a vu d'autres."

"Ouais. Mais ça, je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à l'encaisser."

"Il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait. Je l'avais mal jugé, au début."

"Mmmh."

"Nat' ? Je pourrai venir le voir ?"

"Bien sûr, Sharon, bien sûr. Ça me fera plaisir, et lui aussi je pense. D'autres nouvelles ?"

"La routine du SHIELD. On a dû gérer les gouvernements qui avaient été infiltrés par HYDRA. La plupart des pays vont gérer eux-mêmes les coupables. La Française va faire de la prison à vie, et en plus, elle a des dettes, haha. Y en a qui se sont échappés, tu sais ? Coulson est sur le coup."

"Il les a retrouvé ?"

"Non. Ils se sont volatilisés. C'est une question de jours maintenant. Les heures d'HYDRA sont comptées."

"Mmmh c'est ce qu'on a toujours cru…"

"Coulson est prudent. Oh, et j'ai une dernière question."

"Vas-y."

"L'équipe – les Howling Commandos – on se demandait : qu'est-ce qu'est devenu le Winter Soldier ?"

"C'est classifié."

"Ok…"

"Si je te dis, tu gardes ça pour toi ? Juste toi et ton équipe. Vous avez assurées, à Skye. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de ça."

"Merci. On est bavardes mais on sait garder un secret."

"Il est chez moi."

"Le Winter Soldier ? Il est _chez toi_ ?!"

"Oui. Je ne voulais pas le remettre au SHIELD, pas avec cette loi qui menace d'être passée, Stark sur les crocs et Steve dans le coma. Donc, j'ai pensé…"

"Que chez toi, c'était une bonne planque ?!?"

"J'ai un studio dans mon sous-sol… Murs blindés, porte en acier, pas de fenêtre. Austère mais confortable. Un genre de prison quoi. Il va rester là, enfermé à double-tour jusqu'à ce que Steve puisse le ramener."

"Natasha, pourquoi t'as construit une telle pièce dans ta maison ? Oh, en fait, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir pourquoi."

"Pas pour enfermer des gens comme dans un film d'horreur dégueu. C'était pour moi-même. Quand je suis arrivée au SHIELD. Je m'enfermais là-dedans et je… frappais des choses. J'étais _bizarre_. Perturbée, disons. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me réadapter. Le Soldier – Barnes, il aura besoin de temps aussi. Il haïra sûrement cette pièce. Mais pour lui, c'est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr du monde – pour les autres et pour lui."

"D'accord… Donc là, il est chez toi ? Au sous-sol. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je lui apporte à manger régulièrement. J'ai hâte que Steve le prenne en charge."

"J'imagine…"

"Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais… Le monde est devenu tellement étrange ces derniers temps."

 

***

 


	2. Effondrement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie dédiée à LD parce que sans toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas continué à poster toutes ces parties. Merci !

 

 

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il se rendormit immédiatement. Trop difficile de rester éveillé sans savoir son nom.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû savoir. Il ne se rappelait même pas la forme de son propre visage.

Il ne connaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà venu ici avant ou pas. Il voyait des champs enneigés par la fenêtre, et des montagnes au loin. La chambre était lumineuse, parquet en bois roux, murs à la chaux.

Son corps n'était pas familier. Pendant quelques instants, il se crut plus petit, plus maigre.

Il ne savait plus _qui_ il était.

Il avait su avant. Les souvenirs nageaient dans sa conscience mais, chaque fois qu'il essayait de les attraper, ils se dérobaient à lui, filant entre ses doigts comme des poissons.

Il arracha les fils et les aiguilles plantées dans ses bras, des instruments bipèrent frénétiquement, il sursauta et se leva.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et des gestes automatiques prirent le dessus. Quand une femme aux cheveux enflammés entra comme une tornade dans la chambre, il l'immobilisa et la plaqua au mur en une fraction de seconde sans y réfléchir. Les mouvements étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Elle parut surprise. Il fut effrayé par sa propre réaction et la lâcha instantanément.

Il ne savait pas qui il était mais il savait qu'il n'était pas violent. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas l'être.

"Steve, je suis contente de te voir réveillée" dit la femme d'une voix douce.

Il recula, les émotions pétillant dans sa poitrine.

"Qui suis-je ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et papillonna des paupières. Choc. Tristesse.

"Tu ne – Tu ne te rappelles plus ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix mal assurée.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis… Je m'appelle Natasha."

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que des souvenirs émergeaient des eaux sombres. Comme une loupiote, ce nom vint illuminer des scènes passées enfouies dans les ténèbres.

"Oh ! Natasha, bien sûr... Natasha Romanoff. Tu es…"

Il lui fallait parler, en vrac, précipitamment et tout de suite, pour que les souvenirs ne disparaissent pas comme une volute de fumée.

"Tu es toujours honnête, on peut compter sur toi. Tu es… une amie. C'est ça ?"

Elle avait les yeux rouges, des perles cristallines accrochées dans les cils.

"C'est ça, Steve."

"Steve…"

"Ton nom, Steve Rogers. Tu n'en rappelles pas ?"

_Steve Rogers_. C'était un cadeau offert sans le savoir. La connaissance. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de retrouver la lumière, une douleur atroce lui vrilla les tempes et il perdit l'équilibre. Natasha l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il mit sa tête sur ses genoux pour essayer d'atténuer la souffrance et finit par se rendormir.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Mais Natasha était au pied du lit. Elle lisait. Elle lui sourit quand elle le surprit à l'observer.

Elle était son amie. Ça, il savait.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Le processus pour récupérer sa mémoire était long, frustrant et fatiguant.

Il était si reconnaissant à Natasha de l'aider. Il savait qu'elle avait d'autres obligations plus importantes – mais lesquelles ? Néanmoins, elle restait à ses côtés sans faillir, attentive, patiente.

"Je suis là pour toi" murmurait-elle lorsqu'il perdait pied, au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Tout ira mieux."

Elle l'aidait à récupérer les poissons de ses souvenirs un par un. La pêche était ardue et méticuleuse – ils ne voulaient pas se laisser capturer.

Il devait avancer lentement car s'il forçait trop, une douleur aigue et lancinante lui perçait le cerveau. Dans ces cas-là, il devait s'allonger et ne pouvait penser à rien qu'à la migraine infernale qui le frappait au crâne et entre les sourcils.

Le temps passait étrangement, il ne s'écoulait plus fluidement. Des jours passaient en une poignée de secondes, des heures duraient des siècles.

Toujours, lorsqu'il se réveillait, pendant quelques secondes, il ne savait plus qui il était.

 

Mais petit à petit, il commençait à se reconstruire.

Il était Steve Rogers. Ou Captain America, même si Natasha l'avait officiellement déclaré en congé longue durée.

Les souvenirs qui revenaient le plus difficilement étaient les plus récents. Natasha lui racontait tout. Il demandait des précisions, confirmait des souvenirs. Elle lui parla des Avengers, de tous les membres, des nouvelles recrues, des anciens familiers. Elle raconta leur combat contre Ultron, l'Intelligence Artificielle.

"Et avant ça ?"

Elle lui rappela la chute du Triskellion, elle expliqua qui était HYDRA et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lorsque Steve se rappelait, les émotions revenaient en même temps se loger dans sa poitrine.

"Et avant ?"

Elle mentionna son année à travailler pour le SHIELD, les quelques missions qu'ils avaient faits ensemble, leurs sorties, des souvenirs communs. Il y avait même des moments joyeux.

"Et avant ?"

Tout ce processus prenait des jours et des jours. Souvent, il s'arrêtait, pantelant de douleur, la tête brûlante, plus frustré que jamais. Natasha parla des Chitauris, de Loki, un extraterrestre d'Asgard qui titillait la mémoire de Steve.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes tellement pour que je te parle de lui ?" lâcha Natasha un jour – quand ? – un peu plus agacée que d'habitude, elle qui était toujours si patiente. "Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais sur lui."

"Il manque quelque chose" grommela Steve, "Ça ne fait rien, c'est de ma faute."

"Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute, Steve" soupira Natasha.

Steve savait que, pour elle aussi, ce processus était douloureux. Natasha n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur le passé. Il croisait souvent son regard compatissant – apitoyé ? – posé sur lui.

"Et avant les Chitauris ? Je ne me rappelle rien."

Ce jour-là, Natasha déglutit et lui parla plus doucement encore de son Réveil, des soixante-sept ans passés dans la glace alors que le monde poursuivait sa course. Steve n'avait pas aimé la discussion de ce jour-là, les émotions douloureuses qui crépitaient dans sa poitrine.

 

                Mais les souvenirs d'Avant revenaient beaucoup plus facilement. Dans un flash, il se rappela immédiatement des Howling Commandos – deux ans passés ensemble, les blagues, le soutien, les coups durs, les missions, tout. Tous morts.

Il se rappela de sa complicité instinctive avec Bucky et de sa chute qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. C'était son pire souvenir de la guerre.

Il se rappela Peggy, le cœur chaud et fondant, les yeux humides. Elle était son plus beau souvenir de la guerre.

                Natasha n'eut qu'à mentionner son enfance pour que tout revienne : les rues de Brooklyn et les immeubles en briques, le dessin, les petits boulots, les quatre cents coups avec Bucky, la gentillesse de sa mère, la pauvreté, le visage flou de son père.

Il se remémora sa rencontre avec un garçon chétif de treize ans plus grand que lui d'une tête, son amitié si intense qu'ensemble, ils n'étaient plus Steve et Bucky mais _Steve-et-Bucky_ , une seule entité inséparable.

Il passait beaucoup de temps allongé à chérir ses souvenirs, plus nombreux chaque jour.

Néanmoins, il savait que des souvenirs manquaient toujours à l'appel.

 

***

 

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et alla trouver Natasha dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Elle leva les yeux de son dossier du SHIELD – elle travaillait comme consultante en attendant – et l'étudia attentivement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ce mal de crâne, ces souvenirs effacés, ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après Ultron ? Tout est blanc."

Natasha s'humecta les lèvres et répondit prudemment : "Tu cherchais Bucky."

Il cligna des yeux : "Bucky ?"

Natasha préféra regarder ses mains, posées à plat sur ses cuisses. "Il est vivant. Tu l'as appris en juin. Tu es parti à sa recherche après Ultron, en septembre."

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se courba en avant.

"Steve, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Natasha.

Il se redressa vivement et planta son regard dans le sien : "Bucky est mort en 1944. Je me _rappelle_ de sa chute, il est tombé d'un train HYDRA."

Il était en colère.

"Tu le _croyais_ mort" rectifia Natasha. "Tu te souviens, il y a deux semaines, quand je t'ai parlé du Winter Soldier ?"

"Ouais, l'assassin d'HYDRA ; il protégeait le projet Insight ; je l'ai affronté à deux reprises ; on s'est battus… à bord d'un héliporteur… Quel est le rapport ?"

"C'était Bucky" avoua Natasha.

"Non" rétorqua-t-il d'un ton abrupt, comme si la force de sa volonté pouvait nier le passé.

Natasha resta silencieuse et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Non" murmura-t-il comme une supplique.

Il se recroquevilla de nouveau pour essayer de dompter le flot de souvenirs qui inondait sa mémoire. Il se rappelait maintenant, les rues de Washington, le masque qui tombe, ce combat avec lui comme un déchirement, pourquoi il avait cessé de se battre sur l'héliporteur, tout prenait du sens.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?" gémit-il.

Natasha se mordit la lèvre. "Je voulais te protéger, j'imagine. Les docteurs ont conseillé d'y aller doucement."

"Raconte-moi tout" ordonna-t-il, la voix dure, les épaules raidies – un soupçon de la stature de Captain America.

 

                Natasha commença à déballer son sac – des choses qu'elle avait tu pendant trop longtemps. À l'aide d'une carte, elle lui montra comment il avait suivi la trace de l'étranger que Bucky était devenu, comment il avait voulu le sauver jusqu'au nord du Canada avant de le suivre au Groenland puis en Islande et en Écosse. Elle décrivit les Howling Commandos reconstitués avec un sourire affectueux dans la voix.

Il était ému aussi. Il se souvenait des filles et de leur bonne humeur communicative, la gentillesse de Sharon, les blagues de Kate, les piques de Kamala, la générosité d'America, la tendresse de Mercédès et la timidité de Colleen.

Il se souvenait de Peggy et retrouvait les souvenirs manquants : leur première et dernière danse au goût doux-amer, et lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé figée comme une poupée de verre à son retour de mission.

Natasha expliqua qu'elle avait pris le relai ensuite. "Je me souviens" dit-il, "J'étais si heureux de te voir arriver !"

Mais elle avait dû le quitter en Islande.

"Tu as trouvé HYDRA en Écosse. Mais tu as été capturé et –"

"Ils ont essayé de m'effacer le cerveau – presque réussi. J'ai compris."

"Je voulais continuer avec toi" avoua Natasha en regardant ses genoux, "Je me suis mis à ta recherche immédiatement après, avec les filles du Commando. Je suis désolée qu'on soit arrivée si tard…"

Il secoua la tête : "C'est pas d'ta faute, Nat'. T'en fait pas pour ça."

Natasha ne répondit pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Il fouillait son esprit pour en tirer les derniers souvenirs.

"Natasha, dis-moi… Bucky, je l'ai retrouvé ?"

Natasha n'arriva pas à le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle répondit : "Il est au sous-sol."

Il se levait déjà et sortait du salon en trombe lorsqu'elle l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras, les talons fermement plantés dans le sol.

"Attends, Steve, attends !"

Il se retourna brusquement : "Mon meilleur ami est au sous-sol depuis le début et tu ne me dis _rien_ ! Lâche-moi. Tout de suite."

"Il est instable. Très erratique. Et tu n'es guère mieux. Tu ne peux pas aller le voir maintenant !"

"Où est-il ? Montre-le-moi" protesta-t-il, le front buté.

"Je ne te laisserai pas le voir" insista Natasha. "Ça ne fera aucun bien, ni à lui ni à toi."

Il se calma un peu.

Natasha poursuivit : "Vous vous verrez quand tu iras bien, Steve. Faudra que tu passes des tests au SHIELD et –"

"Quand ?"

Natasha soupira. Il était si obstiné qu'elle céda.

 

***

 

Il se plia à une batterie de tests qui le laissèrent la tête douloureuse et le regard brouillé. Il essaya de rester concentré pendant l'entretien avec le docteur et fut reconnaissant à Natasha de l'accompagner. Le docteur dessinait des schémas sur son tableau électronique, l'air véritablement fascinée, et elle parlait plus avec Natasha qu'avec lui.

"J'ai étudié cette machine à « effacer les souvenirs » avec l'équipe de Coulson, Fitz-Simmons, vous voyez, des jeunes extrêmement brillants. C'est incroyable de savoir qu'HYDRA a construit ça dans les années 50. C'est d'une grande complexité, je vous assure. Il faut savoir qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de mémoire – à court et long terme, je vous épargne les détails – et qu'il n'y a pas de zone spécifique dans le cerveau réservé aux souvenirs. Mais cette machine, grâce à des impulsions électromagnétiques, va brûler les synapses – les liens entre les neurones – de façon à « effacer » les souvenirs, voyez ?"

Elle faisait des guillemets avec les doigts.

"C'est délicat et très minutieux puisque vous conservez les souvenirs _utiles_ – la capacité de parler, de vous habiller, de vivre en société en fait. Une personne moyenne finirait le cerveau en bouillie, si je peux me permettre. Mais grâce au sérum injecté dans votre sang, non seulement vous survivez mais en plus, vous parvenez peu à peu à reconstruire ces liaisons détruites, donc à retrouver vos souvenirs" précisa-t-elle pour lui, qui peinait à suivre son jargon scientifique.

"C'est une machine fascinante – sordide, bien sûr – mais fascinante car incroyable de complexité."

Natasha soupira, agacée par tout ce bla-bla. "Donc Steve, _ou n'importe quel super-soldat_ , sera en mesure de retrouver ses souvenirs au bout d'un certain temps ?"

"Je pense" répondit le docteur, hésitante. "C'est difficile d'être sûre, il n'y a jamais eu de précédent. Néanmoins, cette procédure doit s'effectuer régulièrement. Donc si vous n'y êtes plus confronté, je suis confiante en disant qu'au bout de quelques mois, vos migraines vont cesser et vous récupèrerez la plupart de vos souvenirs. D'ailleurs, sur les tests, on voit bien que vous avez déjà retrouvé vos plus anciens."

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Les plus récents peinent à revenir, mais c'est bien normal" assura la docteure. "Il faut vous laisser du temps et beaucoup de repos. Un traumatisme pareil sera long à effacer entièrement."

Il pinça les lèvres. "Je me rappelle de discussions avec Natasha pendant notre recherche, des choses intimes qu'elle a dit à peu de personnes et qu'elle ne m'a pas redit. La plupart des souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes."

Il tirait sur un fil et la pelote se déroulait d'elle-même sans à-coups.

Natasha battit des paupières, troublée.

Il continua : "Mais j'ai des trous, des périodes blanches. Des grosses absences pendant ces derniers mois. Je ne comprends pas à quoi c'est dû."

"On pourrait essayer l'hypnose si vous le désirez" proposa le médecin.

Il secoua la tête, rebuté par l'idée.

"Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste qu'à patienter."

 

***

 

Natasha lui avait proposé de cocher les jours sur un calendrier, pour l'aider à garder le fil du temps. Il avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était constamment sur les nerfs.

Il avait vu Bucky deux fois – mais ce n'était pas Bucky ; il avait dévisagé un étranger méfiant, prêt à attaquer. L'homme détenu au sous-sol n'était pas Bucky.

"C'est normal qu'il soit déboussolé" expliquait Natasha. "Il n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir mais il se défend – violemment – lorsqu'on lui fait peur."

Lorsqu'elle pensait à Barnes, elle voyait un animal sauvage et blessé, gardé en captivité contre son gré. Elle avait pris des mauvais coups en lui apportant son repas. Elle devait être sur ses gardes elle-même. Ça ne facilitait pas le dialogue.

"Tu n'as subi le traitement qu'une seule fois mais Barnes a été aux mains d'HYDRA pendant soixante ans. C'est déjà assez dur pour toi de recoller ta mémoire ; lui ne se souvient pratiquement de rien. Seulement toi, on dirait."

"Comment je peux l'aider alors que je sais à peine qui je suis ?" protesta-t-il.

"Tu sais qui tu es, Steve Rogers." Natasha fronça les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête. "Je continue d'avoir ces absences. Quelque chose cloche. Je le _sens_ , quelque chose manque. Je ne suis pas fou" ajouta-t-il comme elle évitait son regard.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça fait six semaines, Steve. Si ça ne veut pas revenir, peut-être que ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"C'est important !" insista-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider" répliqua Natasha, déterminée.

Il la regarda en silence. Elle évita son regard encore une fois.

"Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix – pas vraiment une accusation.

"Tu me fais confiance ?" demanda-t-elle.

Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Mais il savait aussi que si Natasha refusait de répondre, c'était parce qu'elle taisait quelque chose.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Mais il se rappelait son rêve, le premier depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sans savoir son nom.

Des bribes de phrases, une voix douce, aucun visage.

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il avait une érection. Cela semblait insensé.

_Sur ta gauche._

_J'croyais que t'étais pilote._

_J'te promets que je serais prudent. Content ?_

_Je te fais confiance, tu sais ?_

_J'ai de la chance que tu sois là._

_C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison…_

_Mais je t'aime, ok, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?_

_Je te dois la vie. J'ai une dette._

_Avoir tout perdu, j'ai déjà vécu ça._

_Je ne peux pas me battre contre tous ces ennemis à la fois._

_Sois prudent demain_.

 

Il avait dit ça. Ces paroles, qui s'estompaient déjà, semblaient insensées aussi, à des années-lumière de celui qu'il était maintenant.

Il se sentait amputé de l'esprit.

Les souvenirs absents, comme un membre-fantôme, le démangeaient sans être là.

 

Il alla trouver Natasha. Elle buvait une bière dans son rocking-chair, dans le salon.

Il s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés.

"Toujours pas décidée à me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ?"

Elle prit une gorgée au goulot, les yeux fixés sur les montagnes.

"Je ne sais rien de plus, Steve. Je suis désolée."

Elle l'appelait beaucoup par son prénom. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette étiquette.

Quand elle se leva pour éviter la discussion, il la prit par les bras et la plaqua contre le mur de la maison d'un geste irrésistible.

"Bon sang, arrête de mentir, Natasha !"

Il était ferme mais pas violent, elle était sur la défensive.

"J'ai dit des choses, des choses que je ne pensais jamais dire à personne… Qui était-ce ? Toi, Sharon ?"

"Tu ne peux pas tourner la page, Steve ?"

"Comment veux-tu ?" ragea-t-il. "Alors que tu me caches des choses et que tu refuses de m'aider."

"C'est mieux comme ça" assura Natasha.

Il hésita et la lâcha.

" _Mieux comme ça_ ?" répéta-t-il. "Je croyais qu'on était amis…"

Elle tressaillit. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste : Natasha faisait énormément pour lui, facilitant son rétablissement et protégeant Bucky malgré sa dangerosité, dans sa propre maison.

Elle se ressaisit et persista : "Tourne la page, Steve. Ça vaut mieux comme ça. Va te recoucher, il est presque deux heures du mat'."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Barnes est réveillé. Il n'était pas dans un bon jour aujourd'hui. Je préfère rester éveillée. Va dormir, Steve. T'en as besoin."

Avant, il pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans se reposer. Maintenant, le sommeil l'appelait. Les réponses se trouvaient dans ses rêves.

 

***

 

" _Salut Nat'. Je sais qu'il est tard, je ne te dérange pas_."

"Pas de souci, Sharon, c'est sympa d'appeler."

" _Je serais passée te voir avant si je pouvais mais on a reçu un nouvel assignement_."

"Les Howling Commandos sont sur le pied de guerre, dis donc."

" _Ouais. Cette loi de Recensement, ça provoque pas mal d'agitation et Coulson nous a demandé d'aller voir deux ou trois gars mis à l'Index_."

"Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs spéciaux... Il n'y a pas que les Avengers qui sont inquiets."

" _Ça va ?_ "

"… Oui. Ça fait du bien de faire une pause."

" _Mmmh, entre Steve à moitié amnésique et le Winter Soldier enfermé dans la cave, pas sûr que ce soit des vacances, pour toi. Enfin, je devrais me libérer à la fin de la semaine, je pourrai venir ensuite ? Je donnerai un coup de main_."

"Pas de souci, Sharon. C'est gentil. Par contre, pour Steve…"

" _Quoi ?_ "

"Ne lui parle surtout pas de Sam, ok ?"

" _Il ne sait toujours pas ?_ "

"C'est la seule chose dont il ne se rappelle pas…"

" _Nat', ça va ?_ "

"Je voudrais tellement lui dire – Je n'ose pas. Ça va le briser, Sharon. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ça le ronge et – comment je suis censée lui raconter ça ?"

"... _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Natasha. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment_."

"Je sais, c'est que – Parfois, je me dis que ça serait plus facile s'il oublie."

" _Tu ne peux pas non plus le protéger de la souffrance. Tu n'y es pour rien !_ "

"Mmmh mmh. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu arriveras."

" _Ouais. Bon courage !_ "

 

***


	3. Néant 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour fêter la sortie du trailer de Civil War, voici un nouveau chapitre en avance !!!  
> Vous l'avez vu, la bande-annonce ?! Qui l'a vu ? Qui qui qui ?! Venez m'en parler ! Je suis trop excitée, OH. MON. DIEU. ORGASME VISUEL ATTENTION. J'ai la culotte en feu et je vais mourir d'impatience, trop de Bucky, trop de Sam, trop de combats qu'on l'air trop cool, on aperçoit T'Challa/Black Panther, laissez-moi mourir en paix, pas de chapitre et puis voilà ! Comment ça, j'exagère ?! À peine !  
> Très bien, vous aurez votre chapitre. Je vous préviens, c'est moins joyeux par contre. (ça s'améliore doucement après. Peut-être. Hahaha.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il rêvait encore.

Il avait mis un visage sur la voix mais le nom lui échappait encore.

_Cinquante-huitième sauveteur-parachutistes. Mais là, j'bosse à l'Amicale des Vétérans._

_Captain America a besoin de moi. C'est la meilleure raison de rempiler._

_Ne m'regardez pas. J'fais tout comme Steve, plus lentement._

_Je suis plus un soldat qu'un espion._

_Tu vas le retrouver. On commence quand ?_

_Mon rêve, ça serait de posséder un rapace._

_Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? Ne doute jamais de ma parole._

_Ça s'appelle la dépression, Steve._

_Tu n'es pas seul, Steve Rogers._

_Je ne te quitte pas._

_Je vais aller le récupérer, ton bouclier._

_Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques._

_Touche à un seul cheveu de Steve, menace-le encore une fois et je ferais de ta vie un enfer._

_Tu n'es pas parfait, c'est vrai. T'es un idéaliste. C'est encore mieux._

_Man, j'arrive pas à croire que j'embrasse Captain America…_

_Tu deviens de plus en plus téméraire…_

_On va faire ça ensemble, comme on fait depuis le début._

_Ne laisse pas la peur et l'amour t'aveugler, Steve. On a une mission à faire et on ira jusqu'au bout._

_Je t'aime aussi, tu sais._

_Je t'aime. Vraiment. Tu sais ça, hein ?_

 

Puis tout était blanc.

Aucun nom. Pas encore.

 

***

 

                Natasha était divisée sur sa maison. Oui, elle l'aimait bien. Elle était située dans un coin calme, proche de celle de Clint et Laura. C'était un lieu où elle était en _sécurité_. Mais il lui rappelait ses premières années au SHIELD, alors qu'elle luttait pour se défaire de l'emprise de la Chambre Rouge, quand elle n'était encore qu'une poupée en automatique – un monstre prêt à tuer.

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle venait ici, en congé, elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec Clint, Laura et ses enfants. En ce moment, c'était différent, sachant qu'elle abritait chez elle, non pas n'importe quel membre d'HYDRA, mais l'assassin responsable de la mort de Fury. Steve aurait réfuté chacun de ces points mais le SHIELD restauré ne serait pas si clément. Fury non plus, certainement.

Faire profil bas Natasha était douée pour ça.

Le SHIELD n'était pas son principal souci.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Elle détestait cela ; elle ressassait le passé – des moments qu'elle aurait préféré oublié, des actes qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas.

Elle avait trompé l'ennui en adoptant une routine mouvementée.

Du Tai Chi en se levant, quelques heures d'entrainement par jour à mains nues – avec Steve quand il pouvait mais c'était rare.

Elle faisait la cuisine, les plats que Laura lui avait appris, et des spécialités russes qu'elle mangeait dans son enfance.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Steve – plus encore à taire ses secrets.

 

Et, deux fois par jour, elle descendait au sous-sol, un plateau à la main.

Les premières fois, elle avait beau avoir un visage impassible, elle n'en menait pas fier. Après avoir délibéré, elle avait laissé ses armes en haut. Bon, pas toutes – elle avait gardé un fil d'acier dans sa montre et une pastille paralysante dans sa manche – celle baptisée _Morsure de la Veuve Noire_ par le SHIELD. Elle était pratiquement vulnérable en entrant dans la pièce. C'était supposé montrer sa bonne foi à Barnes.

Elle se forçait à l'appeler Barnes, à le considérer comme un être humain normal. Elle l'appelait même "Barnes" d'une voix douce. Mais c'était toujours le Winter Soldier.

Il ne disait pas un mot. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis que Natasha l'avait ramené ici – presque deux mois de cela. _Pas un seul mot_.

Il n'était plus une machine. Il n'était plus le fantôme d'acier envoyé pour tuer sans un bruit. Il restait tout de même le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Barnes changeait sans cesse d'humeur, comme le vent du large.

Les premières fois que Natasha était entrée dans la pièce, il s'était levé pour attendre au fond de la pièce, droit comme un piquet. Prêt à recevoir ses ordres.

Natasha posait son plateau sur le bureau et expliquait pourquoi il était ici d'une voix basse, prudente et calme. Elle ne savait pas s'il la comprenait ou pas. Une fois, elle répéta la même chose en russe. Silence.

Elle lui répétait qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain, elle rassurait sur la nourriture – qui n'était _pas empoisonnée_ – et sortait sans une réponse.

Plus tard, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Parfois, elle le trouvait recroquevillé dans la salle de bain – qu'il n'utilisait jamais – la tête entre les mains, foudroyé par les mêmes migraines qui terrassaient Steve.

La seule chose qui pouvait abattre les super-soldats était la souffrance de leurs propres pensées.

Les jours où il était le plus humain, il était déboussolé. Il la craignait – des regards méfiants, des paupières frémissantes, l'attitude prudente d'une biche face à la menace. Il ne disait rien mais Natasha voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'elle faisait là, s'il s'agissait d'une punition, d'une menace ou d'une nouvelle mission. Elle répétait patiemment les mêmes mots : "Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. Tu es ici pour ta sécurité. Je ne te veux pas de mal" et ainsi de suite.

Parfois, il était immobile, installé au bureau dans une posture de fausse décontraction, comme si la situation était parfaitement normal et Natasha une vieille amie. Dans ces cas-là, elle se méfiait le plus et posait le plateau sans un mot.

Elle ne lui tournait jamais le dos.

Il ne la quittait jamais des yeux.

 

Il avait cherché à s'enfuir, plusieurs fois. C'était peine perdue, Clint était venu lui-même renforcer la sécurité du sous-sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. Natasha ne pensait pas qu'il voulait délibérément lui faire du mal. Il n'avait jamais essayé de s'en prendre à elle directement, de l'utiliser comme otage ou de la contraindre à le laisser sortir. Mais elle était dans le passage, entre lui et la liberté. Elle constituait un obstacle et devait être éliminé.

Cependant, Natasha savait qu'il n'utilisait pas la totalité de sa puissance. Elle l'avait affronté, dans les rues de Washington, et elle savait qu'il pouvait être plus redoutable que ça.

Il aurait pu la surprendre lorsqu'elle avait le plateau dans les mains, lui lancer une chaise à la tête – le lit était fixé au sol – prendre sa brosse-à-dents inutilisée pour lui crever les yeux ou rien que son bras de métal capable de presser son crâne comme un citron. Elle avait pensé à tous ces risques. Elle les avait acceptés comme une part de sa mission mais Barnes n'était pas la machine cruelle qu'HYDRA avait laissé entendre.

Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Totalement. Avec la précision mortelle qu'on lui avait apprise.

Sans ordres, il n'était qu'un pantin, immobile, un peu cassé, toujours tranchant.

Elle avait pris des mauvais coups dans les côtes, à la mâchoire, mais rien de grave. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle savait.

Elle était exactement comme ça en sortant de la Chambre Rouge.

Et Clint l'avait sauvé.

Elle se rappelait que Sam ne croyait au sauvetage du Soldier – une discussion à bord du navire _l'Erkigsnek_.

Mais elle savait aussi que certains, même plongés dans les abysses obscures de l'océan, peuvent trouver la force de nager jusqu'à la surface, pour peu qu'on leur tende une main secourable.

Elle était passée par là, elle aussi.

Et si Steve Rogers avait décidé que Barnes pouvait être sauvé alors que les dieux viennent en aide à ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route.

 

***

 

Mais il y eut des complications.

Natasha avait rarement vu une mission sans complication.

Il était deux heures du matin. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, sensible – peuplé de cauchemars et de monstres que même les enfants n'imaginaient pas. Et avec le Winter Soldier – Barnes – dans sa maison, elle était plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Incapable de s'endormir, elle buvait un verre de vin rouge dans son rocking-chair familier. Clint et Laura lui avaient donné un coup de main pour décorer son salon avec des meubles confortables et elle rapportait souvent des souvenirs de ses missions, des babioles du monde entier. C'était devenu une pièce agréable au fil des années.

Elle entendit des pas brusques dans le couloir et Steve déboula dans le salon comme une tornade. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'il demandait :

"Comment il s'appelle ?"

Elle déglutit, subitement nerveuse. Il se planta face à elle, bras croisés, pieds fermes, la posture obstinée qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et n'en démordrait pas pour l'avoir.

"Tu sais de qui je parle, Natasha. Dis-moi comment il s'appelle."

Il était vaguement menaçant.

Natasha faillit rectifier le verbe au présent. _Il s'appelait_. Mais c'était trop cruel.

"Sam" souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

 

***

 

_Sam_.

Le nom explosa dans sa tête comme une grenade.

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'avalanche des souvenirs qui lui tomba dessus, ni à leur force.

Sonné, il s'assit dans le canapé à côté de Natasha. Elle ne voyait pas son expression, cachée par ses mains sur les tempes.

Sa respiration sifflante était presque un gémissement.

"Sam" répéta-t-il.

Natasha posa un bras dans son dos et le menton sur son épaule.

Les pages blanches se remplissaient petit à petit. Il se sentait redevenir complet. _Entier_.

Certaines zones restaient dangereusement vierges.

"Où est-il ?"

Natasha le lâcha, piquée par la question. Il osa la regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre, effrayée. L'expression de son visage était inquiétante.

"Steve, ne le prends pas mal…"

"S'il pouvait, je sais qu'il serait là" dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je sais…"

L'air lui manqua, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il respira à petits coups et força sur sa voix pour émettre un son. "Je sais qu'il est mort… Dis-moi –"

Sa voix cassa définitivement.

Natasha recula contre le dossier de son canapé. Elle fixait le plancher, le visage débarrassé de tout sentiment.

"HYDRA l'a tué" avoua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

"JE SAIS !" explosa-t-il, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir parler.

Il se leva d'un bond hors du canapé et fit les cent pas dans le salon, le visage tendu, la mâchoire contracté. Il se retenait pour ne pas jeter les objets contre les murs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout raser, détruire tout ce monde qui n'avait aucun sens.

Il s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre et fixa le champ de neige argenté.

"Qui l'a tué ?"

Natasha observa ses épaules rigides, son dos buté.

"HYDRA l'a tué" répéta-t-elle, la voix toujours impassible. "Ils se sont débarrassés de son corps. Je suis désolée, Steve, je –"

"Mais qui ?" insista-t-il. "Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est responsable – Qui ?"

"HYDRA, Steve. Il est mort, tu ne le ramèneras p –"

Il lui jeta un regard glacial par-dessus son épaule. "Arrête de me mentir, arrête de TE TAIRE. Je t'ai demandé _qui_ ?"

Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux quand elle avoua : "HYDRA a forcé le Soldat de l'Hiver à le tuer."

Elle vit l'information toucher Steve avec la même précision qu'une balle de fusil longue portée. Le tir avait été bien ajusté. Il vacilla, mortellement touché. Il se retint au rebord de la fenêtre.

"Bucky…"

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux d'enfants, avec l'espoir impossible qu'elle le détrompe. Comme elle se taisait, il quittait la pièce comme une rafale.

Natasha entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle retint un sanglot et essuya ses yeux immédiatement. Elle prit son manteau d'hiver, une paire d'après-ski et sortit précipitamment.

"Steve…"

Il était sur la terrasse. Sa respiration haletante dessinait des moutons de buée dans l'obscurité. Il frissonnait, moins à cause du froid que du désespoir.

Il secoua la tête, la voix en détresse : "Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?"

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute" répliqua Natasha, la voix un peu plus dure que nécessaire. "Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir. Ne blâme pas ton ami pour ça."

Il poussa un cri, de rage, d'impuissance, d'incompréhension et de peine, un cri venu des tréfonds de ses entrailles et il donna un coup de poing dans un poteau sur la terrasse. Le bois fut transpercé de part et d'autre. Natasha resta immobile. Il retira une écharde de sa peau et lui fit face, les lèvres tremblantes de fureur.

"Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux désormais ?"

Il avait hurlé, incontrôlable. "Mon meilleur ami…" Il se calma

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Steve. C'est HYDRA qu'il faut blâmer."

Il hocha la tête mais il n'était pas convaincu, Natasha le voyait.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda-t-il avec hargne.

"Quoi ?!"

"Comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais là ?"

Natasha secoua sa tête.

Il s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées déterminées. "Comment _tu as su_ ?" gronda-t-il férocement.

"Il y avait une vidéo" répondit Natasha malgré elle.

"Montre-moi" exigea-t-il.

Natasha essaya de le dissuader. Il ne voulut pas en démordre.

Avec l'impression de le mener à l'échafaud, de poser elle-même la tête de Steve sur le billot et de lever la hache, Natasha lança la vidéo sur l'écran du salon.

 

***

 

"Ça s'arrête là ?"

Natasha hocha la tête. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre voix. Elle avait déjà les yeux rouges. Steve, lui, était un bloc de glace.

"Tu as dit qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de son corps ?"

Elle acquiesça encore.

"Ils l'ont balancé dans l'océan. Pour… finir le travail. Le SHIELD ne l'a pas retrouvé. Je suis tellement désolée, Steve…"

Il ne répondit rien. Il visionna encore le moment où Sam s'avançait vers le Soldat, les paumes de la main ouverte, la voix calme et confiante. " _Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes_."

Natasha éteignit l'écran avant qu'il ne se prenne une balle encore une fois.

"On lui a parlé à l'oreille" remarqua-t-il à propos du Soldier, la voix terne.

"Son oreillette était reliée à celle de Marine Le Pencil, nommée dirigeante d'HYDRA après Pierce. C'est elle qui lui a donné l'ordre de tirer, vraisemblablement."

"Et il a obéi" lâcha-t-il à voix basse, dégoûté.

"Ce n'était _pas de sa faute_ , Steve !" protesta Natasha.

"IL AVAIT _LE CHOIX_ " cria-t-il.

Natasha secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. "Non. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pas toi."

"Il avait le choix" répéta-t-il d'un ton dur, tranchant et définitif. "Il aurait pu suivre Sam et il l'a tué…"

"Tu ne penses pas clairement" tempéra Natasha.

Il se leva d'un bond. "Évidemment que non ! Mon meilleur ami a tué mon – Merde !"

Il s'enfuit dans le couloir. "Steve !" appela Natasha. Elle lui courut après et il lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez. Il ne répondit pas quand elle toqua. C'était puéril, peut-être, mais il ne trouva pas la force de se relever. La douleur était insoutenable.

Sous les pages blanches, il avait découvert un monde de souffrance et de plaies à vif, un enfer à feu et à sang.

_Sam ne reviendra jamais._

 

***

 

Sharon arriva une semaine plus tard, un sac de voyage à la main et l'air fatigué. Elle avait reçu un message de Natasha en pleine mission : **_Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de passer ?_** Et cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Natasha n'était pas du genre à relancer les gens et ce message avait des allures d'appel au secours déguisé.

                Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant Natasha. Elle semblait épuisée mais plus que les cernes, ce fut l'éclat de découragement qui perçait dans ses pupilles grises qui l'inquiéta.

"Je suis contente de te voir" furent ses premières paroles et Sharon fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha son sac dans l'entrée.

La maison était silencieuse – mais pas le silence habituel d'une maison, paisible et chaleureux. C'était un silence glacial qui s'infiltrait jusque dans la peau et l'espace familier devenait inquiétant.

Sharon brisa la glace et osa demander : "Y a un problème avec le Winter Soldier ?"

Natasha secoua la tête : "Il ne va pas mieux mais son état est constant."

"Il ne va pas mieux ?"

"Il ne peut pas récupérer ses souvenirs tout seul et je n'ai pas le moyen de l'aider là-dessus."

Sharon se mordit la langue. "Où est-ce que je dors" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Natasha lui offrit la chambre d'amis dans le grenier, la plus grande, la plus lumineuse – et la plus éloignée du sous-sol.

"Où est Steve ?" demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

"Il est parti courir. Son entrainement matinal."

Sharon haussa les sourcils : "Il a repris l'entrainement ? C'est bien !"

Natasha pinça les lèvres. "Mmmh. Il est parti à six heures ce matin."

Sharon fut déconcertée : "Il est presque midi."

"C'est bien le problème" répondit Natasha sèchement.

"Il peut courir six heures d'affilée ? C'est plutôt cool mais… Où est le problème ?"

Natasha eut l'air las et Sharon l'empêcha de répondre. "Je vais nous faire un thé, on va le prendre dans le salon et tu vas tout me raconter en commençant par le début. Juste une question : est-ce que la maison est sûre ?"

Natasha hocha la tête : "Tu peux garder ton _45_ - _Tactical_ si ça te rassures mais tu ne risques rien."

Sharon posa son pistolet dans les marches et prépara deux tasses de thé. Natasha se lova dans son rocking-chair et Sharon dans le fauteuil élimé près de la télévision.

"Steve est au courant pour Sam" dit Natasha à mi-voix.

"Tu lui as dit ?"

Elle fit la moue : "Plus ou moins. Il a insisté pour voir la vidéo."

Sharon écarquilla les yeux. "Tu lui as _montré ce film_ ? Mais je ne te l'avais pas laissé pour _ça_ !"

"Je sais bien" lâcha Natasha, agacée. "Il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté ni laissé le choix." Elle posa délicatement ses mains autour de sa tasse. "Il n'était déjà pas très bien avant, à cause de la perte de ses souvenirs et tout ça. Mais d'apprendre que Sam était mort, ça l'a brisé."

Sharon l'écoutait vider son sac.

"Il s'en veut, il est persuadé d'être responsable. Il parle peu. Il mange peu. Il ne dort pas du tout. En fait, il ne fait rien à part du sport."

"Il se réfugie dans l'entrainement" diagnostiqua Sharon.

"Mouais. Six heures de course le matin ; puis il va boxer les arbres ou des punching-balls dans le garage ; ensuite, il passe le reste de la journée dans sa chambre allongé à regarder le plafond. Il parle à peine, il n'arrête pas de me répéter que _tout va bien_ même s'il ne répond pas à son propre prénom quand je l'appelle, il n'a même pas été voir Barnes une seule fois depuis –"

La tasse éclata entre ses doigts. Le thé se répandit sur le pantalon de Natasha. Elle jura en russe et bondit vers la cuisine. Elle revint avec un torchon pour éponger le gros de la tache.

"Ça va ? Il n'a pas été voir le Soldier ?"

"Je ne me suis pas coupée. Et non, pas depuis qu'il sait pour Sam."

Sharon réfléchit un instant. "Il tenait tellement à le récupérer, pourtant…"

"Je sais" soupira Natasha. "Je pense qu'il lui en veut. Enfin, pas à lui mais… Il ne sait pas quoi faire de tout ce qu'il y a là."

Elle désigna sa poitrine de la main.

"Toutes ces émotions" murmura Sharon, "Toute cette souffrance. Sa colère n'a nulle part où aller."

"Il s'est complètement refermé sur lui-même. C'est catastrophique. Tu verras par toi-même."

Natasha était déprimée par la situation.

"Quand Peggy est morte" remarqua Sharon, "Il était resté renfermé pendant toute une journée. Il était à peine sorti du lit."

"Je sais bien, Sharon !" rétorqua Natasha, la voix durcie par l'anxiété, "Mais il était blessé et cela n'a duré qu'une journée. Toi aussi, une fois arrivée à New York, tu as traversé une mauvaise passe."

Une fois la pression retombée, Sharon avait passé trois jours à se vider de ses larmes en continu, à l'enterrement et pendant qu'elle rangeait la maison de sa tante.

"Mais ça n'était pas pendant deux semaines, Sharon ! Deux semaines ! Au début, je pensais que ça passerait, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Mais non, il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans cet espèce de noirceur qui le ronge, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas le forcer à voir un médecin ou consulter un psy – Dieu sait si j'ai essayé – et si je contacte le SHIELD et qu'ils l'emmènent, Steve m'en voudra à vie, sans compter que le Soldier – Barnes, c'est Steve qui devrait s'en occuper, je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-faire !"

"Ouf, ce que je constate, c'est que tu dois gérer beaucoup de problèmes qui ne te concernent pas."

Natasha grogna : "J'espère que Steve va aller mieux, parce que quand il ira mieux, je lui botterai le cul pour me faire passer mes jours de congés enfermée dans cette baraque avec deux fantômes."

Sharon comprit pourquoi la maison était si silencieuse : elle était hantée.

 

***

 

Sharon vit Steve revenir par la fenêtre. Son tee-shirt très seyant était aussi sec que quand il était parti. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en forme ; à vrai dire, son état physique faisait peur à voir. Steve avait habitué Sharon à une certaine perfection, pas à des cernes bleues creusées sous ses yeux, l'air hâve et faible. Il avait maigri. Cela sautait aux yeux parce que ses muscles étaient toujours saillants mais il n'avait que la peau sur les pommettes et ses côtes étaient visibles sous le tee-shirt.

Sharon secoua le main dans sa direction avec énergie mais elle n'osa pas s'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras. En s'approchant, il la regarda d'un œil circonspect. Elle reçut un coup au cœur en réalisant qu'il était méfiant.

Il picora dans son assiette et ne dit pas un mot du repas, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Quand Sharon demanda à lui parler en tête à tête, il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il d'une vois abrupte.

Sharon en fut désarçonnée. Il n'avait pas eu cette attitude acerbe depuis qu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du Triskellion sans même un regard.

"Hum… Je t'ai ramené tes affaires. Celles qu'on a trouvé… sur Skye" dit-elle prudemment.

L'expression réservée de Steve s'effondra. Le regard de Sharon papillonna partout ailleurs que sur son visage sombre et ses yeux douloureux.

Elle fila chercher les bagages restés dans le coffre et déposa les affaires sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était discrète – Natasha se reposait.

Steve prit son bouclier ne main sans rien laisser transparaitre mais il le reposa rapidement du bout des doigts. Il effleura son portefeuille étoilé, cadeau de Natasha. Un carnet avec des croquis griffonnés dedans.

Sharon n'avait pas retrouvé les affaires de Sam, aucun papier, rien de personnel. America avait trouvé ça bizarre ; Sharon n'avait pas eu le cœur à chercher plus en détail – à quoi bon ?

Steve caressa le pendentif de Peggy, que Sharon avait retrouvé après des heures d'investigation, il le poussa vers elle du bout des doigts.

"Prends-le."

Sharon secoua la tête : "Il est pour toi. Peggy voulait que tu l'aies. Elle me l'avait dit plein de fois quand elle n'était pas très lucide."

Steve insista : "Prends-le. Tu le mérites plus que toi. De toute façon, ça ne me fait pas de bien d'être sentimental."

Il se força à faire un sourire confiant qui n'était qu'un rictus forcé, plaqué sur un visage spectral.

Sharon le prit. Ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter.

"Tu manques aux filles, tu sais ? Elles répètent toujours que tu étais un meilleur leader que moi. Et elle disent à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles ont fait partie du Howling Commandos du vingt-et-unième siècle."

Les traits de Steve s'adoucirent un peu. "Comment va l'équipe ?"

"Elles vont bien. Toujours en forme."

"Et toi ?"

"Pareil. La routine, quelques jours de repos."

Cette discussion banale la mettait mal à l'aise.

Steve coupa net : "Elle te manque ?"

Elle devina qu'il parlait de Peggy – ses pupilles azur étaient fixées sur le pendentif.

"Oui" souffla-t-elle doucement. Elle aurait aimé amener la discussion sur Sam mais elle n'osait pas. Steve avait l'air étrangement fragile, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé de la noyade à Alkali Lake. Comme si une bourrasque aurait pu le briser.

"Où est-elle ?"

"À New York" expliqua Sharon, "Au Calvary Cemetery, à côté de son mari."

"Près des Howling Commandos d'origine, donc" dit Steve distraitement.

Sharon acquiesça, incapable de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

"C'est un endroit apaisant. J'y suis allé, à mon Réveil…" raconta Steve. "Apaisant, hein ?"

Elle haussa les épaules : "C'est un cimetière."

"C'est un bon endroit pour elle" souffla-t-il. Il resta silencieux une minute avant de reprendre :

"Tu sais, en 1945, quand ils ont appris que Captain America était mort, perdu dans l'océan Arctique… Ils ont voulu l'enterrer bien sûr."

"T'enterrer" rectifia Sharon à voix basse.

"C'est ça… Il y a plusieurs tombes au nom de Steve Rogers, tu savais ça ? Captain America, 1918-1945, et une stupide formule patriotique. _Ci-git le bouclier de l'Amérique_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Y a une tombe au Calvary Cemetery, justement. Un monument dans mon ancien quartier de Brooklyn, là où je suis né. Et une tombe en France, dans un immense cimetière réservé aux étasuniens."

Sharon ne savait pas quoi dire. "Steve…"

Il haussa les épaules, l'esprit ailleurs. "Steve Rogers n'est dans aucune de ces tombes. Des caveaux vides. Marrant, non ?"

"Pas vraiment" répondit Sharon, affolée.

"C'est bien que Peggy soit là-bas. C'est un bon endroit pour… se reposer" dit Steve d'une voix douce.

Ses pensées flottaient bien loin de Sharon. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard angoissé.

 

***

 

"Ce n'est pas du tout l'homme que j'ai connu" dit-elle à Natasha ce soir-là. "Il est complètement différent de celui qui nous a amené en road-trip à travers le Canada. Il était plus détendu, plus souriant…"

"Je sais. Il n'a jamais été très expansif, il était toujours très concentré en mission. Il avait le sourire plus facile en tête-à-tête, lorsqu'il savait qu'il était avec des gens de confiance – des amis. Quand j'ai pris le relai après votre équipe, je l'ai trouvé mieux que jamais. Un peu secoué au début mais ensuite, il était si relaxé."

Sharon pianota des doigts sur l'accoudoir. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

Natasha soupira : "Attendre. Espérer. J'aimerais croire que Barnes va lui faire autant de bien que Sam mais…"

"Il ne va jamais le voir."

"Exactement."

Ce soir-là, lorsque Natasha apporta son plateau de repas au Soldier, Sharon déposa dedans le pendentif de Peggy.

 

***

 

La sonnerie du portable de Natasha réservé aux appels sécurisés la réveilla à cinq heures du matin. Elle grogna contre son oreiller et s'extirpa pour l'attraper, trop tard.

"Kesskeucé ?" demanda Sharon d'une voix endormie. Elle avait troqué son grenier isolé pour tenir compagnie à son amie.

"Fury" lut Natasha sur l'écran.

Sharon battit des paupières.

"Kesskilvoulé ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Elle attendit qu'il rappelle mais le portable resta silencieux. Elles se trainèrent dans la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner très matinal. Steve entra quand Natasha entamait sa première tartine. Fury rappela quand elle beurrait sa deuxième.

" _Agent Romanoff_ " salua-t-il et elle sut qu'il l'appelait pour le travail.

Sharon fit mine de ne pas écouter et Steve fit l'effort de prendre une biscotte du grille-pain afin d'obtenir un prétexte pour rester.

Fury voulait lui donner un nouvel assignement.

"Je suis désolée, monsieur le directeur, mais je ne peux pas accepter maintenant" dit-elle, la voix décidée mais le cœur battant – elle n'avait encore jamais dit non à Fury.

Celui-ci soupira à l'autre bout du combiné.

" _C'est Rogers, n'est-ce pas ? Il a perdu pied ?_ "

Natasha ne répondit pas.

" _Si vous n'êtes pas capable de l'assumer, le SHIELD peut_ –"

"Il ne voudra jamais."

" _Ce n'est pas votre rôle, Natasha. Vous n'êtes pas sa mère ni sa_ –"

"Je suis son amie. Il en ferait autant pour moi."

" _Bon, arrêtez de me couper la parole. Vous savez que j'ai une confiance très relative dans les autres. Il y a des missions pour qui j'envoie un Agent ; et d'autres missions pour lesquels j'envoie une Personne de Confiance. Et vous avez que ces personnes-là se comptent sur les doigts d'une main_."

"Mmmh. Si je me rappelle bien, je ne faisais pas partie de la liste, en juin."

Fury poussa un grognement. " _Vous m'en voulez encore_ …"

"Je vous ai cru mort !"

" _Oui, oui, ce sont des désagréments qui arrivent. Est-ce que vous êtes décidée à mettre vos sentiments de côté ou vous comptez ruminer jusqu'à ce que le monde explose ?_ "

"C'est si grave que ça ?"

" _C'est toujours grave, vous le savez bien ! J'ai besoin de vous pour deux affaires. La première, c'est pour un guignol qui fait du ramdam dans Hell's Kitchen, New York. Il faudrait le mettre à l'Index mais aucun de nos agents n'a pu l'intercepter pour le moment_."

"Et la seconde ?"

" _Une île Fidji saccagée. Un véritable ouragan. Sauf que bien sûr, le temps est resté au beau fixe toute la semaine_ …"

"Banner…"

" _Selon notre théorie, oui_."

"J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui…"

" _Vous vous sentez capable de gérer ça sans en faire une affaire personnelle_ _?_ "

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'en occuper" rectifia Natasha.

Elle sentit une pression sur son bras et sursauta en voyant Steve dans son dos.

"Vas-y" chuchota-t-il.

"Quoi ? Attendez, monsieur." Elle plaqua le téléphone sur son ventre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Steve ?"

"Vas-y" dit-il d'une voix douce. "Ça te fera du bien. Et moi aussi."

Elle cligna des paupières. "Tu veux que _je m'en aille_ ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi tout le temps. Et toi, ça te fera des vacances."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, Steve…"

Il soupira : "Je galère, Nat', j'en suis conscient. Si je me retrouve seul… Il faudra bien que je me reprenne en main. Je ne peux pas compter sur les autres indéfiniment, si ?"

"Non mais –"

Quelque chose la tracassait mais elle ne pouvait mettre son doigt dessus. Elle murmura, trop bas pour que Fury entende : "Seul avec Barnes ?"

Il approuva. "J'ai trop longtemps repoussé l'échéance. Et ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça."

Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras : "Je prends le relai."

C'est qui la fit changer d'avis.

"Monsieur ? C'est d'accord. Où dois-je vous rejoindre ?"

 

***

 

"Allo, Clint ?"

" _Salut Nat'. C'est bon d'entendre ta voix. Devine où je suis ?_ "

"Mmmh, dans le Hub du SHIELD ?"

" _Manqué ! Je me suis décidé à abattre le mur de la salle à manger, pour faire l'atelier de Laura_."

"Y a du bruit en tout cas."

" _La ponceuse. Tu appelles pour quoi ?_ "

"Pour un service, ou une faveur, comme tu veux."

" _Mmmh, je t'écoute_."

"Je pars en mission. Est-ce que tu pourras passer chez moi régulièrement, voir comment va Steve ?"

"… _Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas bien – tes derniers messages_ …"

"Il a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête."

" _Tu le laisses avec l'autre barjo ? Avec un assassin de_ –"

"Tout va bien se passer, je l'ai mis au courant des consignes de sécurité. C'est un Captain, il n'a pas besoin de mes conseils."

" _Haha, c'est clair. Quel genre de mission ?_ "

"Sur Banner."

" _Ah, je vois pourquoi tu pars. Ne mets pas le Hulk en morceaux : on pourrait en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre_."

"C'est ça… Je peux compter sur toi ?"

"Toujours, Nat'. Et toi, comment ça va ?"

"Contente de bouger un peu. J'emmène Sharon au SHIELD avec moi pour le trajet, c'est cool."

" _Ah, Laura te passe le bonjour. Tu veux parler à Nathaniel ?_ "

 

***

 

 

 


	4. Néant 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre était tellement long (vingt-deux pages) que je l'ai coupé en deux donc voici la suite !!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Natasha ??"

" _Clint ? Ça va ?_ "

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler dix fois, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?!"

" _Mauvaise connexion aux Fidji. Quel est le problème ?_ "

"Je viens juste de passer chez toi. On n'a pas un problème mais deux. Primo, la sécurité était désamorcée dans la cellule au sous-sol. Deuxio, Steve a disparu."

" _Heu… T'entends quoi par « disparu » ? Et comment la sécurité a pu être neutralisée ?_ "

"Disparu, absent, invisible, néant, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je n'sais pas où il est. Et si la sécurité est désamorcée, c'est à Steve qu'il faudra demander."

" _Ok, ok… Donc en gros, Steve et Barnes ont disparu ?_ "

"Non ! Le Winter Soldier était toujours dans sa cellule."

" _T'as dit que les dispositifs étaient_ –"

"Ouais bah il est resté – trop bizarre, Nat' ! Quand je suis rentré, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à face avec un ours. Mais il ne m'a pas attaqué, dieu merci. Trop bizarre, j'comprends pas. Du coup, j'ai remis la sécurité en route."

" _Mais, et Steve ?_ "

"Ouais, où est cet inconscient ? J'aimerai bien lui dire deux mots. On ne laisse pas un type pareil en liberté, à quoi il pensait ?"

" _Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, Clint ! T'as regardé dans la chambre au bout du couloir ?_ "

"Oui, oui. Même ses affaires ont disparu."

" _Quoi ?! Oh non_ …"

"Il a pété les plombs, hein ?"

" _J'te rappelle, Clint !_ "

***

 

La maison était silencieuse. Les derniers êtres vivants l'avaient quittée. Ne restaient plus qu'un fantôme, au sous-sol, et le spectre d'une idole au rez-de-chaussée.

Il était dans sa chambre, face à la fenêtre, occupé à regarder sans voir le champ de neige immaculé et les arêtes lointaines des montagnes. C'était l'hiver. Il réfléchissait.

Natasha lui avait dit qu'on était en décembre. Si c'était vrai, il avait manqué l'anniversaire de la mort de Bucky. Quoique cela avait peu d'importance désormais.

L'horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il ne dormait plus. Son esprit ne connaissait plus de repos.

                Il partit courir. Ses pieds foulaient la neige, faisaient crisser la glace et voler les cristaux. Son souffle noyait son visage de brouillard. Chaque jour, il courait un peu plus vite, un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il aurait voulu s'oublier dans le rythme de la course, dans l'effort et le mouvement, il aurait voulu que la vitesse dissolve ses souvenirs. Il aurait voulu s'effondrer de fatigue et que le sol l'avale dans un abysse noir et insondable, réconfortant.

Quand il revint, il faisait jour et l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait maintenant treize heures. Il avait pris sa décision. Il s'affaira en gestes rapides et précis, des gestes de commandant. Son sac fut vite prêt, les derniers détails vérifiés. Après une hésitation, il mit son bouclier avec ses bagages.

Il se posta face à la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait encore. Entre ses mains, il manipulait lentement un Sig Sauer chargé qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac de voyage. Il l'avait caché pour que Natasha ne le trouve pas. Il hésitait. S'en servir ou ne pas s'en servir ? La balle à l'intérieur n'était pas pour lui.

Il finit par poser l'arme sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec reluctance. Le bout de ses doigts s'attarda dessus. Il carra les épaules, balaya les dernières hésitations et descendit au sous-sol. Il entra le code, son empreinte digitale et le scan rétinien de la première porte puis, lorsqu'elle fut refermée, il ouvrit la serrure de la seconde.

                Le Soldat de l'Hiver était à l'intérieur. Natasha lui avait donné des frusques noires, amples et déformées. Elles masquaient son bras mais pas son visage blafard, ses cernes gris, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux sales. Assis au bureau, penché, il paraissait absorbé par quelque chose. Au bruit de la poignée, il sursauta et pivota d'un seul et même mouvement fluide. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui en face, il quitta sa position de combat. Il était surpris, les cils battants comme ébloui par le soleil, comme si un rayon venait brusquement d'illuminer sa cage.

 

Il n'entra pas à l'intérieur. Pas parce qu'il n'osait pas entrer mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester longtemps – et c'était trop dur de regarder en face l'homme qui avait été un jour son ami.

"Steve…" balbutia le Winter Soldier et cela l'emplit d'une rage irraisonnée.

Il lui coupa la parole, d'un ton sec et implacable :

"Sache que quand je me suis battu contre toi, je l'ai fait avec la lueur d'espoir que mon meilleur ami existait toujours quelque part. Cette lueur n'est plus là pour te protéger désormais."

Il fit une pause, inspira brusquement pour chasser le tremblement imperceptible de sa voix.

"Je croyais que tu pouvais être sauvé, je croyais en la rédemption. J'avais tort. Bucky – Qui que tu sois désormais… HYDRA a éradiqué tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en toi. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que je pourrais t'éviter la chute mais plus personne ne peut te rattraper maintenant. Va où tu veux ; mais si tu t'opposes à moi, je n'hésiterai pas –"

Sa voix se cassa net. Il tourna les talons et rabattit la porte derrière dans un fracas métallique.

Le Winter Soldier fit deux pas hésitants dans sa direction mais il était déjà parti.

"Steve…" bafouilla-t-il.

Dans sa main de chair pendait le médaillon de Peggy ; sur le bureau, le dessin des Howling Commandos.

 

***

 

Il prit la voiture de Natasha, sa Corvette noire fine comme un guépard, fourra ses affaires et son bouclier dans le coffre sans cérémonie et se mit en route sans un regard en arrière.

 

***

 

Natasha retarda sa mission ultra-urgente aux îles Fidji sans en informer ses supérieurs, rongée par un sentiment d'angoisse grandissante. Elle fut déposée via Quinjet dans son jardin et elle aurait bien aimé que Melinda May reste avec elle au cas où quelque chose tourne mal. Elle culpabilisait. Elle avait senti l'explosion imminente chez Steve. Elle avait pourtant choisi de lui faire confiance, malgré les signaux criants. Elle se retrouvait avec Captain America disparu et le Winter Soldier en liberté.

                Clint avait encore renforcé la sécurité dans la maison et Natasha lui était reconnaissante de garder le secret encore un peu même s'il l'avait prévenue. Si ça tournait mal et que les alarmes se déclenchaient, c'était à Fury directement qu'il en référerait. Natasha jouait sa vie et son métier. Elle savait que Clint avait un bon fond, un cœur tendre – il l'avait déjà prouvé en lui donnant une seconde chance. Il laissait aussi un deuxième essai au Soldier. Seulement, si Fury était au courant, nul doute que celui-ci finirait abattu comme un chien enragé. Trop de danger, trop de variables inconnues – le SHIELD ne prendrait pas de risques.

 

                Natasha trouva le Soldat au sous-sol, là où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle devait toujours se forcer à l'appeler Barnes. Il la regarda d'un œil moins suspicieux que d'habitude lorsqu'elle posa un plateau de nourriture près de lui, à même le sol. Après hésitation, il enfourna une bouchée de pain.

Natasha prit soin de ne pas le fixer comme une bête curieuse et détailla la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était entrée dans la chambre. Les draps gisaient en lambeaux sur le sol, la chaise du bureau avait été mise en pièces et les murs souffraient de trous défoncés, dus à des coups de poing d'acier.

Natasha observa cela d'un œil impassible, traçant ses propres conclusions.

"Est-ce que je peux t'appeler James ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Il haussa les épaules et entama son plat de pâtes réchauffé. Il s'en moquait éperdument.

"Est-ce que tu as vu Steve récemment ?"

Sa voix était neutre mais ses yeux gris étaient concentrés. Il se figea. Ils savaient tous deux qu'une interrogation venait de commencer.

Il acquiesça, son regard sombre évitant soigneusement celui de Natasha.

"Il t'a laissé ici tout seul ?"

Il haussa une épaule, ce qui valait pour un oui. Le mouvement était moins nonchalant.

"Tu sais où il est allé ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je suis assez inquiète" avoua Natasha même si rien ne transparaissait dans sa voix. "Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il s'est rendu ?"

Il secoua la tête, un non plus convainquant.

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Cinq jours" croassa-t-il. Il s'était fait violence pour répondre. Sa voix était à peine humaine, un murmure d'outre-tombe usé par les cris de souffrance et rouillé par le manque d'utilisation. Natasha fut surprise.

"Il est parti à pied ?"

Cette fois, il se contenta de dire non du menton, les yeux obstinément baissés.

Natasha soupira intérieurement. Steve avait dû trouver les clefs de la Corvette dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Quelle poisse ! Elle adorait sa voiture de luxe et la vitesse qu'elle procurait.

Elle poursuivit l'interrogation.

"La dernière fois que tu as vu Steve, que s'est-il passé ?"

Il finit son yaourt sans répondre. Natasha le laissa prendre son temps mais elle gardait ses yeux de glace braqués sur lui, aussi agréables qu'un couteau sur la jugulaire.

Le Soldier se força à résumer leur dernière conversation : "Me déteste. Cause perdue. Plus d'espoir."

Natasha lâcha un véritable soupir. "Ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi…" dit-elle distraitement en calculant les risques.

Les mots du rapport des Howling Commandos rédigé après Alkali Lake dansaient dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à la chute du Triskellion, quand Fury avait fait tournoyer l'hélicoptère autour du fleuve Potomac pour retrouver son corps inerte – un cadavre sur la rive, vu de haut. Elle se souvenait d'une confrontation avec Sam, de mots violents.

_Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as un comportement dangereux et aucun instinct de survie. J'veux bien surveiller tes arrières, Steve. Mais j'peux pas te protéger contre toi-même._

Elle se demandait quelle idée stupide Steve pouvait encore inventer et elle frissonna.

"On dit que t'es le meilleur pour traquer tes cibles. C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle au Soldier d'un ton décidé.

"Chais pas" fit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

"Ah oui… Hum. Si j'avais un moyen de localiser Steve, tu saurais le retrouver ?"

Il lui jeta un regard de loup piégé. "Pas ici…"

"Est-ce que tu _voudrais_ le retrouver ?" asséna-t-elle.

Il se contenta de l'observer sans répondre. Il ne savait pas lui-même.

Elle croisa les bras. "Tu veux une seconde chance ? La voilà. Certains peuvent te croire au-delà de toute rédemption mais pas moi. Je vais partir à la recherche de cet idiot de Steve Rogers, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, et lui botter les fesses avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irrémédiablement stupide. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Il sait qui je suis…" articula-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

Son esprit semblait suivre ses propres méandres marécageux. De sous son pull à capuche, il sortit un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Natasha. Elle prit le papier jauni, maintes fois tenu et touché, plié et déplié. C'était un dessin fait par Steve : il était au premier plan et tenait les épaules de Bucky, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui rendit le dessin. "C'était ton ami. Mais il n'a pas les idées claires en ce moment. Garde-le pour lui, tu lui rendras en mains propres."

Il réfléchit.

"Je viens avec toi" décida-t-il, la voix écorchée.

"Bien. Suis-moi" ordonna Natasha.

 

***

 

Natasha fit franchir les contrôles de sécurité au Soldat en s'attendant secrètement à ce qu'il la poignarde dans le dos une fois libre. Mais il la suivait docilement. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit des vêtements supplémentaires et qu'il enfila l'anorak et les chaussures sans discuter, elle comprit qu'il avait repris les automatismes du Winter Soldier. Il avait un propriétaire, une mission, c'était suffisant.

Natasha rangeait sa Corvette dans le garage attenant à sa maison mais elle gardait ses autres véhicules dans la grange au bout de l'allée. Son petit avion rouge qui prenait la poussière faute de temps pour l'utiliser, une Austin Martin, la voiture de James Bond – un caprice ! – et ses trois motos. Elle sortit les deux plus grosses, noires et luisantes comme des scarabées.

Conduire une moto en hiver ici était proche du suicide mais Natasha avait grandi en Russie et elle avait fait de la moto dans de pires conditions – sur une autoroute coréenne pour capturer un robot fou par exemple. Et le Soldier connaissait le froid mieux que quiconque.

 

                Natasha entra ensuite le code de la balise placée sous le capot de la Corvette. Pas folle, elle ne prenait pas de risques avec une voiture à ce prix-là ! Elle pensait la protéger contre les voleurs, pas pour aller chercher un héros des années quarante, super-soldat, membre des Avengers et suicidaire à ses heures perdues.

Elle écarquilla en voyant la localisation de la voiture. Ça n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue mais, finalement, c'était significatif. Elle n'informa pas le Soldier de leur destination finale, moins il en savait mieux ce serait. Elle lui ordonna de la suivre et fit vrombir le moteur. Malgré son inquiétude, le bruit la ravit. Elle adorait la vitesse.

Les deux motos fendirent le paysage enneigé comme un trait de pinceau à l'encre noire sur une page blanche.

 

***

 

Il traversa le pays en diagonale. Du Wyoming (au nord des États-Unis) jusqu'à la ville de Québec, au bord de l'océan Atlantique. Il ne s'arrêta que pour faire le plein d'essence et poser des chaînes antidérapantes sur les pneus de la Corvette, pour maintenir la voiture-guépard sur l'asphalte enneigé. Il ne mangea pas sur le trajet – cinquante heures de conduite.

Il laissa la silhouette sombre des montagnes dans son dos pour de grandes plaines vierges peuplées seulement d'arbres dénudés et sinistres. Le ciel était gris, menaçant. Par moments, le vent se déchaînait autour de lui, les flocons fous furieux attaquaient le pare-brise et la Corvette, seul rempart contre la tempête, apparaissait comme un cocon protecteur. Un leurre.

C'était le chaos dans son crâne. Impossible de penser clairement.

Sam imprimé sur une rétine, Bucky sur l'autre, tous les deux disparus.

Où qu'il regardait, il ne voyait que des fantômes.

Une pensée fixe le hantait, comme un phare dans la tourmente. Récupérer la Ford Fairlane. Moins sa voiture que la voiture de Sam.

Les souvenirs étaient flous, frustrants d'imprécision mas cette obsession le poussait en avant. Il se sentait comme un pantin, les fils actionnés par une main invisible, sans volonté propre. Il ne s'appartenait plus.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il tenait tant à la retrouver, cette voiture. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Comme le reste.

Son futur s'arrêtait une fois la Ford récupérée.

Il avait déjà vécu une éternité. Il était si fatigué de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La vie s'accrochait bon gré mal gré dans chaque fibre de ses muscles, dans la moindre de ses cellules tenaces. Il voulait juste se reposer un peu.

Récupérer la voiture.

Point final.

 

***

 

                Il ne se rappela que vaguement du trajet et arriva à Québec dans un brouillard de fatigue. Il ne sentait même plus les crampes au ventre à cause de la faim. Tout était gris et brumeux à la lisière de son champ de vision. Il n'avait jamais eu le souvenir d'être aussi épuisé, sauf peut-être avant le sérum quand il était malade – mais que valait sa mémoire ?

                Il n'eut aucun mal à récupérer la Ford Fairlane. Il paya simplement la facture – une somme astronomique pour les trois mois passée au garage. Il laissa la Corvette en sécurité à côté et s'assit derrière le volant de la vieille voiture bleue marine. Le siège avait une forme familière, le volant avait gardé la trace de ses doigts, certains automatismes revinrent immédiatement. C'était chaleureux.

Il y avait toujours un CD de Sam dans le lecteur et, quand il mit le moteur en marche, la voix soyeuse de Marvin Gaye résonna dans l'habitacle.

_Mother, mother  
There's too many of you crying_

_Brother, brother, brother  
There's far too many of you dying_

_You know we've got to find a way  
To bring some love in here today - Yeah_

 

Il laissa son front reposer contre le volant. Il avait la poitrine compressée de douleur et du mal à respirer. Quand tout cela allait-il finir ? Il se rappelait d'anciens espoirs fous, avoir voulu conduire avec Bucky à l'arrière, les cheveux au vent et le sourire aux dents comme au bon vieux temps. Il avait eu tout faux.

 

                La nuit était tombée quand il sortit de la ville mais il aurait pu être dix-sept ou vingt-trois heures, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le volant tremblait entre ses doigts, sa respiration était toujours obstruée et des larmes mortes-nées lui piquetaient les paupières, rendant sa vision encore plus floue.

Finalement, en banlieue, la Ford fit une embardée sur la couche de glace et s'immobilisa dans une congère. Le choc le sortit de sa torpeur et le froid lui donna une gifle quand il sortit de la voiture. Les étoiles scintillaient au dessus de la forêt. La voiture l'avait conduite jusqu'à la cascade Montmorency. Le site était très touristique en été mais désert à cette heure-là.

Ses pas le portèrent dans un état second par dessus les barrières de sécurité et à grandes foulées sur le sentier qui menait à la cascade. Arrivé en haut, il se pencha à la balustrade qui surplombait le site, le torse en apesanteur. Il contempla les eaux figées pendant tout l'hiver en une chute perpétuellement immobile et les stalactites glacées qui luisaient dans l'obscurité d'une lueur bleutée. Tout était si silencieux – les grands arbres noirs de la forêt ne laissaient passer aucun bruit.

Il était fasciné par la glace en contrebas, immaculée et irrésistible. Il devinait la force de l'eau qui grondait sous la couche gelée.

La surface azurée lui évoquait une page vierge.

Il était si fatigué. Il s'était tant battu. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Point final.

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, OUI c'est TRISTE MAIS le prochain chapitre sera PLUS JOYEUX (enfin différent-moins-triste)


	5. Réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors, chapitre violent : violence physique, violence verbale et mentale, paroles homophobiques, ambiance oppressante, que des trucs très chouettes… Attention !

 

 

 

 

 

 

…Bip………………………Bip………………………Bip………………………Bip………………………Bip…………………………Bip…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quand il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il se rendormit aussitôt. Trop de bruit, trop de blanc. Trop difficile de rester éveillé avec cette douleur qui lui bouffait les entrailles et lui broyait les côtes.

 

***

 

Quand il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom.

Cela lui revint en un battement de cœur et il ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose, ce fut le blanc du plafond, blafard, quadrillé, éclairé par une lumière blanche et laide.

La seconde chose, ce fut le brouillard des antidouleurs qui le gardaient plongé dans une léthargie brumeuse.

La troisième chose, ce fut la douleur totale qui sourdait à fleur de peau et n'attendait qu'un faux mouvement pour exploser.

En quatrième vinrent l'odeur d'antiseptiques, le bip répétitif du moniteur, la piqure de la perfusion à son avant-bras et le pyjama en papier qui grattait la peau.

 

Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

 

"J'ai dû avoir une sacrée blessure pour arriver là" songea-t-il bêtement en essayant de se redresser. La souffrance explosa dans son corps comme une éruption de volcan, aussi impitoyable, brûlante et destructrice. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, le moniteur s'affola. Il retomba contre l'oreiller, pantelant.

Il luttait toujours contre la lave incendiaire quand des infirmiers entrèrent dans la grande chambre blanche et s'affairèrent autour de lui. Sans un mot, ils contrôlèrent sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, braquèrent une lumière vive sur ses pupilles et trifouillèrent ses perfusions.

Ses pensées se défaisaient comme des lambeaux de fumée, impossibles à attraper et à manipuler.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" articula-t-il avec difficulté, la langue pâteuse.

Ses lèvres refusaient de lui obéir.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Il cligna des paupières pour s'éclaircir la vue, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, un instinct primitif d'animal affolé lui soufflait que la situation était dangereuse.

Puis il vit, sur la blouse des scientifiques, posé sur le cœur, une pieuvre grimaçante – le sigle hideux d'HYDRA.

Sa respiration s'emballa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une peur panique s'empara de lui et d'un geste spontané, il prit le poignet d'un infirmier qui trainait trop prêt de sa main et serra. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et se dégagea avec difficulté. Il avertit ses collègues :

"Augmentez les sédatifs"

_Non_ , voulut-il gémir mais on enfonça une seringue dans son avant-bras. Un gouffre noir s'ouvrit et l'avala sans pitié.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le processus fut long car il avait l'esprit embrumé, mais il savait parfaitement où il était et avec qui.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Le plafond était toujours le même. La pièce était vide.

Il voulut lever les bras, en essayant de conserver son torse immobile. Impossible. Il força et se rendit compte qu'il avait des entraves aux poignets. La solitude totale.

Il se racla la gorge, sèche comme du papier à verre, en rêvant d'un verre d'eau. Le bip lancinant du moniteur était insupportable. Il se savait trop assommé par les drogues pour réfléchir logiquement mais il était prisonnier d'HYDRA. Il voulut bouger et se rappela qu'il était attaché. Il essaya de relever le torse et la souffrance qui fusa sur ses flancs, comme une plaie ouverte à vif, le fit retomber dans les limbes immédiatement.

 

***

 

Sam dormait beaucoup – seize à vingt heures par jour – et restait dans le brouillard le reste du temps. HYDRA le gardait sous contrôle avec leurs drogues. La plupart du temps, c'était un combat pour ouvrir les paupières et il ne pouvait même pas soulever la tête. Lors de rares moments de lucidité, il espérait que les médicaments allaient enfin l'achever.

Le temps était fragmenté, noir et entrecoupé de scènes absurdes : un homme masqué de blanc qui déclarait d'une voix d'outre-tombe "Il va falloir réopérer, ça s'est infecté, pas bon du tout ça" ; le Winter Soldier qui le fixait d'un regard vide avant de le poignarder dans les côtes plusieurs fois, avec sauvagerie, sans qu'il puisse bouger ; des infirmières affairées qui lui plantaient des aiguilles dans le corps ; un masque en plastique transparent qui lui avalait le visage ; la voix de Steve à son oreille qui murmurait "Je t'avais dit que je voulais m'occuper de ça tout seul".

Il se réveillait, un tuyau dans la gorge. Il se réveillait avec une douleur semblable à un feu de prairie qui se propageait dans tout son torse et le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il se réveillait d'un cauchemar terrifiant pour se rendre compte que la réalité était pire.

HYDRA finit par réduire les doses, progressivement. Sam ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de retrouver un semblant de lucidité ou s'effrayer. Pour quelle raison HYDRA aurait-elle voulu l'éveiller ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits, la peur augmentait. Il était cloué ici : les entraves, la porte verrouillée mais surtout la souffrance, totale et absolue, qui avait pris le contrôle comme un dictateur exigeant.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sam n'avait aucune notion du temps mais il sut, sans ouvrir les yeux, que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce – un bruissement de vêtements, une respiration lourde.

Grâce au moniteur cardiaque, l'autre devina aussi qu'il était réveillé.

"Tu sais" dit l'inconnu d'une voix râpeuse, "T'as du cul d'être encore en vie."

Il reconnut la voix et retint sa respiration.

"Si ça n'tenait qu'à moi, j't'aurais laissé crever là-bas, pétasse."

Sam ouvrit les yeux et regarda en face le visage carbonisé de Rumlow.

Il avait peur, et l'autre le savait puisqu'il pouvait décoder chacun de ses battements de cœur. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" demanda Sam avec un filet de voix rêche, le visage impassible.

"T'es un rat de laboratoire" dit Rumlow nonchalamment.

"Mieux vaut une tête de rongeur que la tienne" répondit Sam.

Rumlow contracta la mâchoire, réprima un mouvement et disparut du champ de vision de Sam. Sam entendit le bruit d'eau qui coule et Rumlow revint devant lui avec un gobelet en plastique.

"T'en veux ?" demanda-t-il en levant le verre d'eau, une pointe de cruauté perceptible entre ses dents.

Sam déglutit et ne répondit rien. Il fixa le liquide transparent trop longtemps en essayant de l'imaginer couler dans sa gorge.

"Tant pis pour toi" soupira Rumlow en prenant une gorgée ostensiblement.

Il versa le reste par terre, lentement, en prenant son temps. Sam suivit des yeux chaque goutte gâchée.

"Où est Steve ?" exigea-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Rumlow fit la moue, un éclair de colère dans ses yeux. "Pas ici en tout cas."

Sam avait peut-être la bouche sèche mais il avait les idées claires et le regard brûlant de rage. L'autre ricana : "Il est parti, tapette. Il t'a laissé en plan tout seul ici."

Sam renifla : "Tu mens, débile. Il est où, réponds !"

D'un mouvement vif, Rumlow lui attrapa la mâchoire et serra. Sam grimaça. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Son abdomen était déjà suffisamment douloureux – un brasier grondant et crépitant au moindre mouvement.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'donner des ordres ?" gronda Rumlow à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa peau parcheminée et ridée par les brûlures en gros plan. "Tu t'rappelles du Winter Soldier, 'spèce d'enfoiré ? Tu t'souviens qu'il t'a tiré dessus ?"

Sam tressaillit, heurté par ces paroles. Rumlow lut dans ses yeux et afficha un sourire dément.

Il chuchota : "Tu t'souviens c'que ça fait de mourir ?"

Non, Sam ne s'en rappelait pas très bien. Il ne se souvenait que de l'incompréhension et de la peur immense qui pulsait. C'était un peu la même peur qui parcourait ses veines en ce moment-même.

"Tu vois, ce que ça fait, c'est _exactement_ c'que j'ai ressenti quand le Triskel m'est tombé dessus… _à cause de toi_ !"

Sam lui jeta d'une voix méprisante : "Va te plaindre à ta mère et fiche-moi la paix, Rumlow !"

Celui-ci soupira.

"HYDRA m'a sauvé, exactement comme elle t'a sauvé" dit-il à voix basse comme un secret. Il lâcha Sam et lui tapota la joue. "Et HYDRA t'a donné un nouvel objectif, exactement comme elle a fait pour moi."

Il recula et le détailla avec satisfaction. Sam ne comprenait pas et avait peur de comprendre.

"T'as déjà entendu parler de Deathlock ?" demanda Rumlow avec un sourire en coin, comme une plaisanterie.

"Où est Steve ?" rétorqua Sam.

"Deathlock, c'était une expérience" poursuivit Rumlow comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. "Assez prometteuse – un genre de super-soldat, différent du Winter Soldier – mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois. Y veulent réessayer… Pas une si mauvaise idée, c'est juste que ta tête de pédale me revient pas."

"T'es cinglé" cracha Sam.

"Ça te rend fou, hein ? De n'rien comprendre."

De fait, le cœur de Sam battait de plus en plus vite. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il était coincé avec un psychopathe qui pouvait lui faire _littéralement ce qu'il voulait_.

"Où est Steve ?" répéta-t-il une troisième fois, la respiration hachée.

"C'est marrant que tu d'mandes ça tout l'temps ? Tu veux pas savoir comment t'as survécu ?"

"Tais-toi" souffla Sam.

Il frémissait imperceptiblement entre les liens de cuir et était couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il était terrifié.

"Après que le Soldier t'ait tiré dessus…" chantonna Rumlow pour le narguer.

" _Ta gueule !_ " dit Sam avec plus de conviction mais sa voix tressauta.

"Chuis sympa, j'vais t'expliquer. Tu vois, on était parti pour balancer ton cadavre de tarlouze à la mer, sauf que le Soldier n'avait pas très bien fait son travail. Tu respirais toujours. Génial, non ? Du coup, moi et mes potes, on t'a ramené. J'me disais que j'pouvais faire enrager Cap' et tout, en te tuant à petit feu."

Rumlow parlait d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il expliquait une journée de travail routinière et ennuyeuse. Il s'anima un peu quand il continua :

"Sauf qu'entre temps, _boum_ , le SHIELD est arrivé. Y z'ont attrapé la Patronne, ces salopards ! Le Captain Pédé est reparti avec sa p'tite copine, le Soldier. Toi mon pote, t'es reparti avec nous."

Sam avait envie de vomir.

Rumlow se gratta la nuque et secoua la tête de colère. "On n'est pas beaucoup à s'en être tiré… T'étais pas bien beau toi, haha ! On a cru que t'allais clamser plusieurs fois. Le bazar, j'te raconte pas ! Mais l'équipe médicale a fait des miracles."

Il donna une pichenette dans une perfusion relié à l'avant-bras de Sam. Il eut un sinistre sourire de requin devant la panique de Sam. Il se débattit contre les entraves, pieds et mains immobilisés, et abandonna le combat, vaincu par la souffrance qui flambait entre ses côtes et à l'estomac. Il retomba contre l'oreiller, le souffle haletant, les yeux brouillés par la douleur.

"Dis-moi plutôt où est Steve au lieu d'me raconter ta vie."

Rumlow haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, mon vieux ? Il est parti. Il t'a laissé là. Faut regarder la réalité en face. Il t'a _laissé_ là."

" _Tu mens_ " ragea Sam, les iris fous, les dents dénudées.

"Même pas" dit Rumlow avec satisfaction. "Au départ, on t'avait embarqué en disant que si le SHIELD ou le Cap' nous courraient après, on aurait eu un otage en or."

Il imita un pistolet avec ses deux doigts et les appuya sur la tempe de Sam.

"Boum ! Mais non. On était surpris. On n's'attendait pas vraiment à c'qu'ils nous laissent filer comme ça, héhé. Tu vois, j'pensais quand même que l'autre tantouze de Cap' serait venu t'aider mais _même pas_ !"

"Steve ne m'aurait pas laissé là sans une bonne raison" dit Sam, le souffle court. Le sang battait à ses tempes, assourdissant.

Rumlow haussa les épaules et pointa ses doigts doigts-pistolets vers Sam : "J'aurais dit la même chose, pédé. Mais comment t'expliques que personne nous recherche ? Per-son-ne ! Bang ! Moi j'dis : z'en avaient plus rien à foutre. Et ouais !"

"Hey Doc' ?"

Il interpella un médecin vêtu d'une blouse HYDRA, et non pas de l'armure noire de soldat, qui entrait au même moment dans la pièce, pour une routine médicale.

"Des nouvelles de Captain America ? Du SHIELD ?"

Le quinquagénaire, avec un début de calvitie mais toujours athlétique, dévisagea Rumlow, interloqué. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Sam, pas par mépris mais par totale indifférence.

"Non… On a perdu le dernier cerveau de Zola à Skye, on n'a plus aucun moyen d'espionner le net. Et ça fait belle lurette qu'on n'a plus d'espions au sein du SHIELD mais Ward dit qu'on est hors d'atteinte pour le moment, tant qu'on reste en mode furtif. Si on savait où était le Winter Soldier, j'imagine que vous auriez lancé une expédition pour aller récupérer le, non ?"

Le docteur étudia la courbe du moniteur et le débit des perfusions de Sam. "Vous ne devriez pas lui parler. C'est la procédure. Ça évite les erreurs."

Rumlow éclata d'un rire dément : "Aucun risque, Doc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, alors ? Une nouvelle arme ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que Ward a l'intention de faire de lui – une arme ou un otage – mais j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine vu le boulot qu'il a demandé" dit le docteur en observant la poche de perfusion au liquide clair comme de l'eau.

Bloqués par les liens de cuir, les poings serrés de Sam tremblaient violemment. Colère et peur.

"Hey Doc', expliquez-lui un peu les opérations et tout ça" dit Rumlow d'un ton joyeux.

"Arrêtez de lui parler, Crossbones. HYDRA le brisera. Un peu faible la tension… Heureusement, aucune artère n'a été perforée. La balle de 9mm n'a pas fait tant de dégâts que ça – façon de parler… Personne n'est infaillible, même le Soldier."

"Son flingue n'était pas terrible, d'toute façon" jaugea Rumlow. "Trop p'tites balles."

Le docteur essuya ses lunettes et étudia Sam pour la première fois, de la même manière qu'on étudie un morceau de viande sur l'étal du boucher. "Le foie a été touché – on ne peut rien y faire. Y a eu quatre côtes de fêlées – mais ça, je crois que c'est en partie votre faute, Crossbones ?"

Rumlow fit la moue : "Possible. Qui s'en soucie ?"

"Moi, enfoiré" répliqua Sam mais personne ne l'écoutait.

"Deux autres côtes de cassées au cours des opérations. L'estomac a été perforé et on a dû recoudre le gros intestin à trois endroits différents. On ne fait pas toujours de chirurgie pour ce genre de blessures mais c'était dans un état critique. En plus, vos gars avaient tout salopé, on a dû injecter deux litres de sang au bas mot."

"Sans compter le cœur qui s'est arrêté" dit Rumlow d'une voix riante.

"C'est les risques des opérations, que voulez-vous ? M'enfin, l'est vivant maintenant."

Sam se sentit sombrer. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il avait des tâches noires sur la pupille et ne songeait qu'à s'extirper de ses liens. Mais il avait beau agiter les bras, les entraves résistaient sans broncher.

"Et vous Crossbones, du nouveau ?" interrogea le docteur.

"Impossible de contacter une autre base. Y en a vraiment peu qui tiennent encore... Ward est poursuivi par son ancienne équipe du SHIELD – il n'est pas joignable. La situation est difficile. Critique ! On a vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle arme. Le projet Deathlock –"

"Il faut en discuter avec Ward. Si la Patronne n'a pas donné d'ordres, c'est à lui qu'il faut en référer."

Le docteur était catégorique. Rumlow prit ombrage.

"On perd du temps" cracha-t-il.

"HYDRA, c'est l'ordre" rétorqua le médecin. "Vous pouvez l'endormir ? La seringue est dans le tiroir. J'aurais besoin de régler deux-trois trucs…"

Il attrapa un scalpel.

Sam se décomposa. L'adrénaline surmonta la souffrance et il se débattit entre les liens, enragé.

"N'approche pas ce truc de moi, face de steak !" hurla-t-il.

"Pédale" dit Rumlow presque affectueusement et piqua l'aiguille directement dans la jugulaire avec un plaisir malsain.

Sam fut avalé par le sommeil.

 

***

 

Rumlow passait tout son temps possible au laboratoire – la chambre de Sam. Au moins, lorsqu'il venait, les docteurs le laissaient tranquille. Sam vivait dans la terreur permanente de leurs aiguilles qui lui injectaient des produits étranges et corrosifs qui lui enflammaient les veines.

Rumlow, lui, ne résistait jamais à la tentation de faire enrager Sam – ou de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Sam n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il était prisonnier de son lit d'hôpital, de cette pièce blafarde sans fenêtre. Il ne pouvait se lever que deux fois dans la journée, pour aller aux toilettes sous la menace de quatre agents armés – inutiles puisqu'il aurait été incapable de courir. Il se sentait en permanence sale et affamé. Il aurait tué, littéralement tué, pour une douche chaude et un hamburger.

Rumlow aiguisait son angoisse en déroutant ses sens. Les heures qu'il indiquait n'étaient jamais les bonnes. La première fois qu'il offrit gracieusement un repère temporel à Sam, il déclara qu'on était "le vingt-trois mars" et Sam sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

"On t'a gardé dans un coma artificiel tout l'hiver pour avoir la paix" se moqua son tortionnaire.

Mais c'était un mensonge – il _devait_ mentir. Rumlow ne lui disait jamais la vérité. Après le 23 mars vint le 2 février, le 15 juin et le 6 septembre.

Au vu de ses blessures, Sam calculait que moins d'un mois seulement s'était écoulé.

 

Rumlow parlait beaucoup de Steve – du Cap', comme il l'appelait.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et le retourner à l'intérieur des chairs sans anesthésie, avec précision et sadisme. C'était peut-être mental mais Sam ressentait cette douleur continue qui lui transperçait le ventre : la souffrance brute de la trahison. La lame chauffée à blanc lui brûlait la peau, perçait la chair et s'infiltrait insidieusement dans son abdomen, lentement, douloureusement, pour mettre tous les nerfs à vif.

Il ne voulait pas croire Rumlow – _il ne voulait pas le croire_ ! Là aussi, il mentait, c'était une obligation. Mais ses mensonges étaient convaincants, les vidéos qu'il montrait par cruauté étaient persuasives, l'attaque du SHIELD semblait réelle.

Quand il était seul, ou quand il s'efforçait de ne pas hurler – souffrance ou terreur – lorsque les médecins s'approchaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Steve n'était pas sur ses traces, pourquoi le SHIELD n'était pas lancé à sa recherche.

Après tout, il avait été capturé en même temps que Steve. Celui-ci avait dû les prévenir, se rendre compte que Sam avait disparu. Ça n'était pas possible qu'il lui ait tourné le dos et soit parti, sans un regard en arrière, simplement parce qu'il avait retrouvé son ami – pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, shit, qu'est-ce Sam faisait toujours là, entre les mains de ces fanatiques déments, abandonné à leur bon vouloir ?

"Il t'a laissé là" répétait Rumlow parce qu'il voyait bien que ça touchait Sam, que chaque phrase était un coup de scalpel à vif dans ses oreilles. "Il t'a laissé sans scrupules après t'avoir utilisé, parce que c'est c'que les gens font. Même Captain America, haha ! Trop bon, trop bête, Sam Wilson."

Au début, Sam lui crachait de la fermer. Maintenant, il se taisait et pinçait les lèvres. Rumlow lui avait montré des vidéos de l'attaque du SHIELD, des images brouillées, prises dans la bousculade et qui embrouillaient Sam d'autant plus car il avait reconnu Sharon, Mercédès et Colleen sur un extrait.

Il ne distinguait plus le jour de la nuit, les cauchemars de la réalité et le vrai du faux.

 

Les émotions étaient à vif. La déception, cruelle et omnipotente. De _toutes_ les personnes à qui il avait accordé sa confiance, jamais _jamais_ il n'aurait pensé que Steve serait celui qui lui planterait un couteau dans le dos. Ni qu'il serait le genre à abandonner un coéquipier à ses ennemis.

La rancune, à force de murir, se changeait lentement en haine. Haine pour Steve, qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin impossible. Et pour lui-même car Sam était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il aimait encore cet enfoiré.

La rage contre ses geôliers ne pouvait pas s'évacuer et moisissait ses pensées. Il ne maitrisait rien, ne savait rien. La peur aussi, continuelle et insupportable – pareille à la douleur physique. Cette peur le rongeait sûrement et sapait sa volonté comme le sel de l'océan érode les falaises.

 

                Aujourd'hui, Rumlow lisait un dossier. Il le lisait depuis longtemps, il était si concentré qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Sam profitait du répit et rognait discrètement avec l'ongle l'entrave de sa main gauche. Ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'horreur de sa situation.

"Tu sais comment ils ont réussi à briser le Winter Soldier ?"

Sam s'immobilisa mais Rumlow n'avait pas levé les yeux du fichier. Il paraissait intrigué. Il tapota du doigt la fiche qu'il lisait.

"Tout est reporté dans ce dossier. Toutes les techniques qu'HYDRA a employées. Y a tout ; c'est comme une Bible. _Comment créer votre arme parfaite_. Ça t'intéresse ?"

Sam combattit le goût de bile sur sa langue et reprit sa tâche en essayant de se focaliser sur le cuir et pas la voix de Rumlow. C'était difficile.

"Remarque, y a des méthodes primitives. Mais ça marche, c'est toujours efficace. Tout homme a un point de rupture et HYDRA sait où le trouver. Le Sergent Barnes, c'était un coriace, d'après le rapport… Mais on l'a eu. Il faut briser ce qui est au cœur de la personne, ce qui le définit en tant qu'être humain. Une fois que t'as détruit ça, t'es tranquille."

Rumlow en était fier, les yeux brillants. Il reporta sur attention sur Sam et son expression écœurée.

"Parmi ces méthodes, tu sais p't-être pas mais –"

"Rumlow, y a des numéros de téléphone si tu veux raconter ta vie. Moi j'en ai rien à foutre, trouve quelqu'un d'autre !" coupa Sam.

"T'as tort ! La procédure a déjà commencé."

Sam releva la tête.

"Ward revient demain. HYDRA a toujours su renaître de ses cendres. Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux."

Sam resta silencieux. Ses doigts frissonnaient trop pour continuer à scier ses liens.

"J'vais t'expliquer comment ça marche, tu pourras pas dire que t'étais pas prévenu." Rumlow ricana. "Tu vois, HYDRA a récupéré le Soldier quand il est tombé d'un train. Zola avait déjà fait des expériences sur lui, c'était un atout remarquable. Donc zou, il a été expédié en Russie."

La Russie abritait deux des bases les plus secrètes d'HYDRA en 1944 – chez les Alliés, donc indétectables par Captain America et ses clowns.

"Il avait perdu son bras dans la chute. Bon, on a recousu l'moignon, on n'est pas des barbares. Mais son esprit lui, était intact. Pour le briser, les russes ont essayé diverses tactiques."

"Tu dois t'sentir vraiment seul pour passer tout ton temps libre avec moi" le coupa Sam, horrifié par les vérités débitées d'un ton nonchalant. Il aurait préféré qu'il le frappe que d'entendre ça. "T'as pas d'ami avec qui faire la causette au lieu de m'emmerd–"

"Ta p'tite copine les a tous tué" lâcha Rumlow, vexé.

Il commença à lister le dossier en tournant les pages d'un geste agacé.

"Pour commencer, ils l'ont affamé. C'est bête et méchant, mais ça fonctionne. Tu donnes à un homme le minimum vital, il finira bien par marcher à genoux."

Sam battit des cils plus vite pour chasser la sueur de ses paupières. Les mots l'avaient déserté.

"Ensuite, ils l'ont empêché de dormir. Chocs électriques. Douloureux et radical. Ensuite, très important, les humiliations répétées. Après, y a plein de possibilités : douches glacées, insultes, crachats, le foutre à poil, mmmh, frapper dans les couilles, positions dégradantes… C'est sûr qu'ils n'manquaient déjà pas d'imagination, à l'époque."

Sam avait du mal à respirer, et ça n'était pas qu'à cause de ses côtes cassées.

"Ce qu'ils expliquent, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Une fois que tu arrêtes le traitement, le sujet – ici le Soldier – revient à son état antérieur. Donc tu dois continuer sans cesse –"

Rumlow imitait le mouvement d'un engrenage avec ses mains. "Pendant toutes ces décennies, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Parce que si tu commences à le considérer comme un être humain, c'est terminé, tu ne t'en sors plus. Humiliations répétées à perpétuité. Ça n'en fait une _machine_ , tu vois. Il pense, il ressent… des trucs. Mais dans sa tête" Rumlow se tapota la tempe, "Le Winter Soldier voulait tuer pour nous. Il serait mort pour HYDRA et il l'aurait fait _de son plein gré_. C'est ça, la beauté du traitement. Pas une machine ; un tueur parfait. "

Sam avait un bourdonnement dans les oreilles et des tâches noires dans son champ de vision. _Faites-le taire_ , priait-il, _que quelqu'un le fasse taire_.

Rumlow poursuivit avec délectation :

"Et le meilleur, la torture. Sinon ça ne suffit pas. Pas pour une arme de qualité. Là, dans les années cinquante, les vieux d'HYDRA étaient assez classiques. D'abord, la noyade. J'ai déjà mentionné l'électricité ? Les coups de fouets – ça c'est gore mais l'avantage du sérum, c'est que le Soldier cicatrise vite donc bon… Tu veux voir des photos ?"

Rumlow lui brandit sous le nez la photographie en noir et blanc. Sam détourna le regard aussitôt, frappé d'horreur, mais l'image resta imprimée sur sa rétine – un moignon de bras, un corps décharné à genoux, le dos à vif et purulent, les coups de fouets comme de longues griffes sanguinolentes.

"Une semaine après, plus rien, comme neuf. Pratique. C'est écrit dans la marge ; du coup, les p'tits nouveaux d'HYDRA s'entrainaient à bien torturer sur lui, vu qu'il n'marquait pas. Ça forgeait le Soldier."

Sam luttait contre les haut-le-cœur. Il avait l'estomac révolté.

"Ils ont fait pas mal d'expériences médicales sur lui – pire que toi, bien pire, eux c'était dégueu. HYDRA avait encore espoir de recréer le sérum, dans les années 50. J'te passe les détails. Regarde ce schéma là… Mmmh, _dégueu_ !"

Rumlow paraissait autant répugné que fasciné.

"Apparemment, le scanner à souvenirs, pour effacer la mémoire, ça fait super mal. Mais on s'en fout, puisqu'il ne s'en rappelle plus après !" Rumlow poussa un gloussement.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur des mâchoires, le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il allait devenir fou.

"La méthode de Deathlock était _beaucoup_ plus simple. La carotte et le bâton. Menacer son fils et lui installer une petite bombe juste là." Rumlow se tapota l'arcade sourcilière, "Pas mal, hein ?" et jeta à Sam un regard victorieux.

"Et voilà. À force, sur une dizaine d'années, on a fait du Soldier une belle coque vide, rodée à tuer, avec une seule idée en tête : servir HYDRA. Il était placé en cryo entre chaque mission, c'était quand même plus pratique pour l'entretien" nota-t-il distraitement.

"J'ai assisté à des opé avec lui deux fois et je peux te dire que c'est un spectacle qu'on n'oublie pas. L'était autoritaire, fallait pas lui désobéir. Seule la mission comptait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance… Si docile. Et à la fois… Si _meurtrier_. "

"T'es cinglé" dit Sam d'un murmure rauque et au diable si sa voix tremblotait.

Rumlow se pencha sur sa chaise vers lui, les coudes sur les cuisses. "Tu sais que quand il ont fixé le bras, il n'était pas anesthésié ? Il a _tout senti_. Y a encore une cassette qu'on montre aux bizuts'. Un vrai film d'horreur. Il crie comme un goret. Ça, c'est cinglé !"

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. "Le Soldier a été entrainé par les russes. Il n'a jamais refusé une mission après le premier effacement de mémoire. Jamais. J'me demande quel genre d'autres trucs il a fait…"

Il avait l'air pensif. Il demanda à Sam d'une voix sérieuse : "Tu crois qu'il suçait les bites des dirigeants ? Tu crois qu'il a sucé celle de Pierce ? Parce que, j'veux dire, nous en a bien profité après les missions et –"

"Mais t'es malade" hurla Sam dans un filet de voix aigu. "T'es _complètement malade_ !"

Il était effrayé – réellement effrayé comme jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir l'être un jour, même pendant la guerre. Il n'était plus qu'un câble tendu par une seule et même énergie, celle de survivre. Il tremblait de tous son corps, ses membres étaient agités de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Rumlow se leva et le gifla d'un geste puissant. La tête de Sam partit de l'autre côté avec un craquement et il cracha un globe de salive ensanglantée. Il se tendit entre ses liens, électrifié par l'envie de s'échapper.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, un bruit de course retentit dans le couloir et le docteur quinquagénaire qui dirigeait la section médicale d'HYDRA ouvrit la porte.

"Crossbones…" expira-t-il.

"Ward est là ?" demanda celui-ci, les yeux alléchés.

"Non." Le médecin était hors d'haleine. "On a un problème."

Rumlow posa la main à son pistolet. "Quoi ?"

"Une intrusion dans le –" commença le docteur et il tituba.

Il s'effondra, agité de sursauts, les membres en croix. Mort. Un poignard enfoncé dans la nuque.

Le docteur n'était pas tombé que Rumlow avait déjà dégainé, armé son Cross 4.0 et mit l'entrée en joue.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte et entra d'un pas nonchalant.

C'était Loki.

Cependant, ce n'était le Loki qui se faisait surnommer Silver, qui portait des manteaux verts et s'emmitouflait dans de longues écharpes en laine noire. C'était un être qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un dieu au vingt-et-unième siècle, un être qui dégageait une aura de puissance écrasante et maniait deux poignards ciselés avec une élégance létale. Sam fut pétrifié par cette apparition en armure or et verte. Sa mort était devenue une imminence depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé attaché à ce lit d'hôpital mais il ne pensait pas que Loki allait la personnifier.

Rumlow vida son chargeur sur l'ennemi.

Les douze balles ricochèrent sur lui avec un bruit léger. Loki s'ébroua comme un loup pour chasser les mouches. Du bout de sa botte, il balaya négligemment un projectile.

"Si j'ai des bleus demain, vous pourrez vous estimer chanceux" dit-il d'un ronronnement.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Loki une telle lueur de démence qu'elle ravalait les déséquilibres mentaux de Rumlow à une douce pathologie.

Son regard profond comme un puits de folie se tourna vers Sam, et il sourit. Un sourire long et effilé, un sourire tout en dents de prédateur, un sourire cruel et carnassier.

"Tiens, tiens. Te voilà enfin."

Comme s'ils jouaient à un jeu de cache-cache. _Il va me tuer_ , pensa Sam et c'est tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Rumlow respirait comme un taureau sur le point de charger.

"T'es Loki... Le dieu venu d'Asgard qui a tenté d'envahir la Terre." Il inclina la tête avec respect, sans le quitter des yeux. "HYDRA a été très impressionnée par votre tentative. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un terrain d'entente ?"

Loki s'immobilisa dans son avancée sinueuse vers le centre de la pièce. Il arrêta même de jongler avec ses poignards et s'arrêta en les tenant en équilibre, la pointe de la lame à la verticale sur ses deux paumes tendues. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la mine curieuse.

"Un terrain d'entente ? Mais très certainement" dit-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

Et il referma ses doigts sur les lames et les glissa sous son manteau. Le geste avait plus vif qu'un battement de cils. Il reprit sa marche vers Rumlow à pas lents, sans se presser. Il était désarmé et ressemblait plus que jamais à un tigre.

"Je pourrai... Je pourrai vous ouvrir le ventre et vous vider de vos intestins, je pourrai vous couper les membres, vous crever les yeux et vous arracher la langue, je pourrai vous brûler de l'intérieur ou glacer le sang dans vos veines" et à chaque proposition susurrée, Loki faisait un pas de plus vers Rumlow.

Celui-ci recula, de plus en plus apeuré à chaque phrase, la sueur roulant sur ses tempes.

"Je vous exécuterai lentement, en me servant de vos peurs les plus secrètes" menaça Loki, le ton plus acéré, plus énervé. "Voici ma proposition, misérable vermine !"

D'un mouvement glissant, un pas de danse, il fut sur Rumlow, il le saisit à la gorge et le leva à sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que vous aviez le droit de disposer de _mon_ mortel ? Alors qu'il était sous _ma_ protection ?"

Rumlow était décomposé, le visage livide sous ses brûlures.

"Écoute-moi bien, cafard" feula Loki, "Vous avez volé mon sceptre, vous avez pris mon allié. Vous _me payerez_ cet affront."

Il balança sa proie à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste désinvolte. Le corps passa au dessus de Sam et se prit le mur d'en face.

Loki se tint face à Sam et lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, les dents dégarnies.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant une éternité. Un combat silencieux ou un dialogue muet.

Sam rompit le silence étouffant.

"Fais-moi sortir d'ici" ordonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le sourire de Loki s'accentua. Il tira une dague de nulle part, la fit voler entre ses doigts et la planta sans hésiter. Fichée droit sur l'entrave. Sam sentit la lame glacée contre sa peau et remua la main. Le lien céda. Il scia les trois autres dans un état second et rendit le poignard à Loki sans un mot, en évitant même de le regarder. Il arracha ses perfusions, les tubes plantés dans les bras, les aiguilles métalliques au reflet sinistre et, quand il s'assit au bout du lit, les pieds sur le carrelage froid, il se sentit respirer un peu plus librement.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'une arme à feu contre sa tempe et s'immobilisa, pouvant à peine respirer.

Rumlow dit à Loki d'une voix rogue : "Tu bouges et j'éclate la cervelle de l'autre tapette."

Son armure avait absorbé une partie du choc. Il avait attendu que Loki baisse la garde. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air ennuyé, presque lassé.

"C'est regrettable."

"Voici _ma_ proposition" grogna Rumlow. "Je vais quitter cette pièce avec lui et tu vas –"

Loki tira son poignard de l'étui et le lança d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il était imperceptible. Rumlow ne vit pas la lame lui trancher le bras à la jointure du coude. Il regarda bêtement son moignon sanguinolent, le bras et l'arme éparpillés au sol.

Sam sentit ses entrailles remuer désagréablement, sans pouvoir détourner le regard du flot de sang, de la chair à vif, de l'os blanc visible au milieu. Il était aussi choqué que Rumlow.

Loki poussa un soupir agacé. Il récupéra sa dague avec des mouvements lents et fixa Rumlow avec une expression de mépris profond.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?" demanda-t-il à Sam.

Sam osa lui jeter un coup d'œil. Loki lui rendit son regard.

"Tu veux le tuer ?" et il tendit son poignard.

Sam secoua la tête, effrayé. "Non" bredouilla-t-il, "Non, non."

Loki haussa les épaules, perplexe et déçu. "Comme tu voudras."

Rumlow supplia :

"Hey doucement, on peut toujours s'arranger ?"

"Non" répondit Loki d'un ton définitif.

Et il plongea la dague dans la jugulaire de Rumlow, juste la mâchoire, sans même regarder. En quelques soubresauts sur le carrelage, il était mort.

Sam fixa le corps aussi inerte qu'un bout de viande, la flaque de sang qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et qui s'infiltrait dans les joints du carrelage. Il ne pensait plus à rien. État de choc.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants. Il était pieds nus et vêtu de la stupide blouse en tissu-papier des hôpitaux. Il avait des questions plein les pupilles.

Il interrogea Loki : "Tu vas pas m'tuer ?"

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec un sourire fin comme la lame de son poignard qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il le guida vers la sortie. C'était pire en avançant.

Les couloirs étaient jonchés de cadavres. C'était pourtant une petite base, un peu plus grande que celle de Nuuk. Les soldats d'HYDRA n'avaient pas eu une chance. Ils n'avaient pas été pris par surprise puisqu'ils avaient leur mitrailleuse en main, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tirer. Sam avait l'impression d'être dans un tombeau et qu'il n'allait jamais en sortir.

Loki devina ses pensées : "Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, Sam."

Il trébucha, se retint au mur, toisa Loki d'un œil terrifié. " _Quoi ?!_ "

"Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Il te faut des vêtements chauds ou tu vas mourir de froid" indiqua Loki et la formulation fit tiquer Sam.

Loki fit quelque chose avec ses mains – un geste fluide et maniéré. Le sac à dos de Sam se matérialisa entre ses mains.

 

                Impossible de décrire l'émotion de renfiler ses propres vêtements. Le sentiment de s'appartenir de nouveau était indescriptible. Sam avala une bouteille d'eau d'un litre et demi en deux goulées et apprécia l'intensité de se savoir en vie. Loki avait raison. L'air était glacé dehors, presque liquide. Il faisait nuit et la base était un bunker semi-souterrain au milieu d'une forêt. Sam para au plus pressé : "On est loin de la ville ?"

Loki hocha la tête. La flamme de démence s'était calmée dans ses iris. Il était très silencieux, même dans sa façon de se déplacer – une ombre, un fantôme.

"T'es venu comment ?"

"On ne pourra pas repartir de cette façon" dit-il simplement.

Sam ne posa pas de questions. "Il nous faut un véhicule" conclut-il.

Il chancelait sur ses jambes, il voyait trouble. "Tu pourras conduire ?" chuchota-t-il lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une jeep noire garée près de la porte principale, entre deux arbres.

"Ça, c'est dans mes cordes" acquiesça Loki.

Sam regarda les murs bétonnés de la base se fondre dans l'obscurité, le visage impassible mais incapable de se sentir soulagé. Il avait l'impression qu'un sabre allait s'abattre sur sa nuque d'une minute à l'autre.

Loki conduisait remarquablement bien pour sa première fois. Ce genre de technologie vulgaire n'était pas un problème pour lui. Sam étudia son profil acéré en calculant les probabilités qu'il l'assassine dans son sommeil. Loki se savait détailler. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu devrais te reposer. La route sera longue."

"On est où ?" croassa Sam.

"En Norvège."

Sam hocha la tête sans conviction. Être libre en Norvège était plus acceptable que d'être prisonnier dans une base HYDRA, même s'il n'avait pas de passeport en règle.

"On est quel jour ?"

"Le six du douzième mois" dit Loki en désignant du menton l'écran du lecteur CD.

"Oh _shit_ !" gémit Sam, épuisé par cette information car cela voulait dire qu'il avait été séquestré pendant _un mois_. Il considéra les nombres, estima le temps manqué et sa haine envers Steve ne fit qu'augmenter.

Il serra les dents lorsque la voiture heurta une ornière. Ce n'était qu'une route en terre qui serpentait au milieu des arbres et le faisceau des phares dansait sur les troncs. C'était hypnotique. Pourtant, Sam refusait de baisser la garde.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Où et quand ?"

"Sur l'île de Skye, en Écosse."

"Je vous ai laissé. Vous avez été capturés. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Je me suis enfui."

Sam n'était pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot.

"Ouais, ils nous ont capturé, je suis au courant…" dit-il avec rancœur. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?"

"J'ai dû revoir ma stratégie pour une attaque en solitaire. Les choses étaient… compliquées."

Sam ne voyait pas où était le problème. Loki avait foncé dans cette base-ci et en était ressorti sans une égratignure. Certes, la base de Skye était immense mais tout de même…

"Le _SHIELD_ est arrivé avant moi…"

Difficile de ne pas sentir le mépris suintant de la voix de Loki. Il avait craché le nom de l'Organisation.

"Comment ils ont trouvé la base ?"

Loki renifla, une moue sur les lèvres. "Qu'en sais-je ? Leurs agents étaient menés par deux Avengers : le Rapace et l'Araignée."

"Natasha" réalisa Sam. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle – Steve était en contact avec le SHIELD ?"

"Je n'en sais rien" trancha Loki. "Je ne me suis pas approché d'eux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient été très heureux de me voir. Je t'ai perdu dans le chaos. Je pensais que tu étais avec le SHIELD. J'ai laissé trainer les choses."

Sam cogita cette réponse.

"Tu es venu" apprécia-t-il, la voix éraillée. "T'es bien le seul."

Loki ne répondit rien. Il avait les lèvres ceintes étroitement. Sam voulait retarder le moment de poser cette question mais s'il ne parlait pas, il allait s'endormir.

"T'as eu des nouvelles de Steve ?"

"Non" dit Loki d'un air sombre.

"Tu sais s'il est vivant ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il est vivant…" Loki en était irrité. Il aurait préféré le contraire mais bon… Depuis quand avait-il eu ce qu'il désirait, de toute manière ? Avec le Captain libre, ses chances de toucher au but se réduisaient drastiquement.

Sam hocha la tête lentement.

"Donc, il est vivant… Et il n'est pas venu…"

"Il semblerait bien que non" dit Loki d'un ton amer.

"Ouais…" dans ce petit mot résonna toute la déception du monde.

Sam ferma les yeux et laissa son crâne dodeliner contre l'appuie-tête. Il était épuisé au-delà des mots, la fatigue gravée dans ses os et assise sur ses paupières. Il cessa de lutter et se laissa emporter par Loki et par le sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam ! J'espère que vous êtes toutes contentes !  
> J'vous avais dit que ça s'améliorerais, hohoho !


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un très long (18 pages) et très ennuyeux chapitre à venir avec tout de même la troisième apparition de T'Challa et une référence sans honte à Gardiens de la Galaxie !
> 
> Est-ce que ce n'est que moi ou tous les auteurs ont l'impression un jour ou l'autre de n'écrire que du caca ? C'est peut-être à cause de l'hiver qui arrive, les examens, tout ça mais pfff… Phase de découragement, j'imagine. Grrrmmff, je m'en passerais bien.
> 
> En tout cas, merci pour tous vos nouveaux commentaires les filles *sourire radieux*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sam ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était allongé et paniqua. Il repoussa les couvertures du pied et jaillit du lit, droit vers la silhouette noire qu'il distinguait dans l'obscurité. Il essaya de se battre, lui envoya une droite dans le menton et crut avoir frappé le mur à la place. L'ombre l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua au mur.

"Calme-toi !" siffla-t-elle.

Loki fit apparaître une flamme dans sa main libre. Sam reprit sa respiration en reconnaissant ses yeux clairs, sa bouche pincée, son expression agacée. La poigne de Loki était implacable.

"Lâche-moi" grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

Loki le laissa filer sans discuter. Sam tâtonna pour actionner l'interrupteur et regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre d'hôtel, une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale – excepté un asgardien en armure de combat debout près d'un fauteuil. Sam cligna des yeux face à cette banalité absurde.

"On est où ?"

"À Tromsø" dit Loki avec un accent parfait.

Sam n'était pas plus avancé. "Et on est quel jour ?"

"Le huit. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors" ajouta Loki, le reproche perceptible.

Sam se frotta le visage en essayant de penser rationnellement. Il avait mal au ventre – le genre de douleur brûlante qui couvait sous la braise depuis sa rencontre presque fatale avec le Soldat d'Hiver. Il sentait toujours les entraves autour de ses poignets et il craignait, quelque part, qu'il n'ait jamais quitté cette pièce terrifiante à la blancheur immaculée au fond d'un bunker HYDRA. Il passa sa main sur son avant-bras, sur les trous causés par les aiguilles et les tubes. Les écorchures étaient en train de cicatriser. La rune était toujours visible sur son avant-bras.

"L'endroit est sécurisé ?" demanda-t-il avec des coups d'œil rapides dans toute la pièce.

Loki eut un sourire féroce. "Oui."

La chambre était spacieuse, un lit deux places, un fauteuil moelleux et un parquet en bois. Sam poussa la première porte et tomba sur un petit salon. Par la fenêtre, il voyait les lampadaires allumés dans la rue, des passants vêtus d'énormes manteaux. Même s'il faisait nuit noire, l'horloge indiquait quatorze heures.

"Loki, combien coûte cette chambre ?"

Dans son dos, Loki fit un geste désinvolte de la main. "Ce n'est pas un problème."

Sam faillit protester et renonça en soupirant. Ils allaient avoir des ennuis mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis maintenant. La deuxième porte était celle de la salle de bain. Il prit son sac et verrouilla derrière lui. La faïence blanche le mettait mal à l'aise – un rappel du laboratoire HYDRA. Il mit un bain à couler et le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa.

Sam s'examina dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes violet sombre incrustés sous les yeux et une barbe en désordre. Il se rasa à gestes lents et familiers et une fois ce rituel effectué, retrouva son visage familier. Il plongea dans la baignoire avec un soupir d'aise. Il avait maigri. Il avait perdu du muscle, sa blessure l'avait affaibli et ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait rien avalé – merde aux perfusions d'HYDRA !

Il suivit du doigt la cicatrice ivoire sur son ventre. Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il. Il aurait pu en crever, ouais… Il hésitait à se rendre à l'hôpital mais l'idée qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang lui donna des frissons. Tant pis, il avait survécu, il tiendrait bien le coup encore un peu… Il prit quand même un doliprane : son abdomen le démangeait comme des charbons ardents et ses côtes embrasaient sa peau à chaque respiration.

Grâce à son travail, il arrivait à garder à peu près ses idées en place. Il avait aidé des personnes à surmonter des prises d'otage et des séquestrations. Et il avait passé la plupart du temps dans une léthargie forcée donc… ça n'était pas… si grave que ça. N'est-ce pas ?

"Man, j'en ai bien pour deux ans de thérapie" soupira-t-il à son reflet. "Enfoirés !"

                Sam avait encore des milliers de questions à poser à Loki. Mais celui-ci esquiva l'interrogation assez élégamment. Il était pensif, assis sur le canapé du salon, le menton posé sur son poing, les jambes croisées. Il avait troqué son armure pour des vêtements plus urbains : pull seyant en cachemire vert bouteille et chaussures noires en cuir verni. Il n'avait pas l'air content – la satisfaction n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Sam s'intéressa plutôt au petit-déjeuner fumant posé sur un plateau. Il but un verre de lait prudemment puis grignota une tartine beurrée du bout des lèvres. Loki ne mangea rien.

La fatigue frappa Sam comme un poing à la tempe. Il soupira et refusa de s'assoupir, clignotant des paupières dans une tentative de rester éveillé.

"Tu devrais dormir" l'informa Loki poliment.

"Il faut qu'on parle" marmonna Sam, obstiné.

"Plus tard" dit-il en lui jetant un regard apitoyé pour sa faible condition mortelle.

Sam s'enfonça dans le fauteuil du salon malgré lui. Il somnolait puis rouvrait les yeux en sursaut, scannait la pièce, les refermait rassuré, et le cycle recommençait.

Loki claqua de la langue : "Dors. Je monte la garde."

 _C'est ça_ , songea Sam, _ne va pas croire que j'te fais confiance. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque_.

Néanmoins, il s'endormit définitivement après ça.

 

***

 

                Sam se réveilla confus et déstabilisé mais il ne réagit pas aussi violemment que la première fois. Il reconnut la tapisserie écrue de la chambre d'hôtel deux étoiles où Loki l'avait emmené. Au vu de la douleur qui lui incendiait l'estomac, Sam aurait préféré rester endormi. Il fouilla son sac à la recherche de doliprane et se traina dans le salon pour trouver Loki, assis en tailleur sur le sol, dos au mur.

"Hey" dit Sam doucement, "Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Non."

"Jamais ?"

"Il fut un temps…" dit Loki avec un sourire ironique – une blague personnelle. "Mais j'ai perdu le sommeil depuis."

"Dur" dit Sam. "Quel jour on est ?"

"Le dix. Vas-tu dormir encore longtemps ? Combien de temps va-t-on rester ici ?"

Sam chassa sa mauvaise humeur d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne suis pas en forme" admit-il "Mais si tu veux partir, vas-y."

"Amusant" répliqua Loki en montrant les dents. "Nous n'en avons pas fini l'un avec l'autre."

Ce fichu pacte ! Shit ! Sam l'avait oublié. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un gémissement. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça…

"C'est pour ça que t'es venu" comprit-il en étudiant le plafond. "Tu sais, j'ai pas franchement envie de retrouver le Soldier maintenant…"

C'était une manière délicate de le dire.

"Dommage pour toi. Ça n'est plus possible de changer les conditions maintenant." Loki se leva d'un mouvement fluide. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sam secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris dans le crâne de vouloir suivre Captain America ?

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se ferait tirer dessus ; qu'il réchapperait de la mort grâce à la même organisation terroriste qui l'avait attaqué au départ ; ni qu'il s'enfuirait avec l'aide d'un demi-dieu qui avait voulu conquérir la Terre ; et qu'il s'allierait avec celui-ci. Sans compter la trahison de Steve…

Le monde était devenu tellement étrange ces derniers temps.

Frappé par la précarité de sa situation, Sam bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières sur ses yeux brûlants. Loki eut la bonté de ne pas insister. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon comme un loup en cage.

"J'ai pas vraiment les idées claires là" dit Sam, crispé. "C'est urgent ? Tu veux un plan tout de suite, une solution immédiate ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel patient" grogna Loki.

Sam soupira. "Je vais trouver quelque chose. Ça ne va pas être évident… Je peux te poser une question ?"

Loki se raidit et s'arrêta de marcher. Il tourna son profil acéré vers lui. "Quoi ?"

"Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?" dit Loki d'un ton poli, beaucoup trop innocemment pour ne pas savoir de quoi Sam parlait.

"Comment tu as su où j'étais ?"

Loki sourit comme un serpent. "Je pourrais te dire la vérité mais tu ne risques pas d'aimer ça."

Sam garda son regard perçant centré sur Loki : "Pour le moment, je préfère l'honnêteté à des mensonges puants."

Loki ricana : "L'honnêteté non plus n'est pas dans ma nature."

"Crache le morceau" exigea Sam.

Loki s'installa confortablement en face de lui et croisa les doigts comme un maitre-conférencier. "Grâce à un sortilège qui me permet de te localiser avec précision et en toutes circonstances" dit-il avec un sourire fier.

"Quoi ?!" coassa Sam.

"Fixé sur ta nuque" précisa Loki en désignant l'emplacement sur la sienne.

Sam en perdit les mots.

"Je ne plaisante pas" dit Loki avec l'air ravi de celui qui a réussi une bonne farce.

"Espèce de –"

"Nous avions un marché à respecter" se défendit Loki, soudain agressif. "Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de tenir ta parole et –"

"Je sais, JE SAIS" hurla Sam, furieux. "Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? En plus, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je suis coincé à l'autre bout du monde !"

Loki inspira fortement par le nez et gronda, menaçant : "J'ai remarqué."

Sam se rencogna contre le dossier, pas effrayé du tout – qu'est-ce que Loki pouvait lui faire de pire ?

"Si je pouvais" dit-il avec amertume, "On serait déjà parti chercher ton fichu sceptre… T'as pu le localiser ?"

"Non."

"Parfait… Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux tant le récupérer ?"

"Non."

C'était définitif.

"Ok" dit mollement Sam. "Même si c'était pour déclencher l'apocalypse, je crois que j'en n'aurais rien à faire."

Il fixa le plafond et se redressa – trop brusquement : il tressaillit de douleur.

"C'est pas pour déclencher l'apocalypse, hein ?" demanda-t-il, alerté.

Loki eut un sourire doux : "Qui sait ?"

Sam ne baissa pas les yeux. Loki pinça les lèvres en une ligne fine et lâcha : "Je n'aimerais mieux pas."

"Mmmh" dit Sam sans le forcer à en révéler plus. Il changea de sujet : "Et ce sortilège ?"

"Il est toujours actif. Et parfaitement inoffensif. Il disparaitra une fois le pacte conclu."

"Oh, _génial_ !" ironisa Sam. "Tu sais, au lieu d'être un enfoiré, t'aurais aussi bien pu me demander mon avis."

"Et tu aurais accepté ?" le défia Loki.

"Probablement pas. Mais quand même…"

Loki fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Sans ce sortilège, tu ne serais pas ici."

Sam considéra cette option. Tout seul, entièrement seul.

"Tu sais" dit-il lentement, en regardant le plafond, "Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis content que tu sois là. Merci."

Loki éclata d'un rire mordant comme un fouet.

"Tu es ridicule" asséna-t-il d'une voix proprement dédaigneuse, "Ne croies quand même pas que je suis venu te délivrer dans un élan de _bonté_. J'ai fait un pacte avec toi, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai aidé."

Et il quitta la chambre, drapé d'un mépris royal.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui dans un grand fracas.

Sam le regarda partir, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir cette réaction-là en le remerciant.

 

***

 

                Sam déambula dans les couloirs de l'hôtel jusqu'à la réception. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, à cet instant précis, c'était un verre de whisky. Ou dix. Pour oublier, dissoudre la peur, effacer la souffrance, celle du ventre et l'autre, au creux du cœur. Mais il savait qu'une goutte d'alcool l'emmènerait sur une route infernale qu'il avait déjà empruntée dans le passé et qu'il avait quittée définitivement. Il se força pour ne pas regarder le bar de l'hôtel et demanda à la réceptionniste, en espérant qu'elle comprenne l'anglais :

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez des journaux en anglais ?"

Ils étaient tous étaient écrits en norvégien ; toutefois, l'employée pouvait lui prêter un ordinateur portable. Elle lui donna le code wifi et lui confia le matériel. Sam s'empressa de remonter et de brancher l'ordinateur.

Sa première réaction fut de regarder où il était. Tromsø était une grande ville mais située au nord du cercle polaire, c'est-à-dire à l'endroit le plus froid du monde, là où il ne faisait jamais jour pendant l'hiver. Sam se sentit déprimé rien qu'à voir la carte.

                Il aurait préféré que Loki soit là. Déjà, parce qu'il avait peur que, seul, celui-ci se mette en tête de déclencher un attentat ou une seconde invasion extraterrestre. Aussi parce qu'il se raidissait à chaque fois qu'il entendait des bruits dans le couloir.

Il savait aussi qu'il devait être prudent et ne pas lui faire confiance. C'était une réaction humaine et instinctive de se tourner vers une présence amicale. Mais Loki était loin d'être amical – combien de soldats HYDRA avait-il tué sans état d'âme en quelques minutes ? C'était la pire personne à qui Sam pouvait accorder sa confiance. Et après le fiasco causé par Steve, Sam était plus méfiant que jamais. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout…

                Avec un soupir, Sam tapa « _Captain America_ » dans la barre de recherche et regarda les résultats les plus récents. Tous ne parlaient que de la loi de recensement, de sa prise de position sur Twitter qui avait ébranlé les réseaux sociaux, avait été publiée dans les journaux et propagée partout sur internet. Stark avait reçu des critiques pour son attitude et perdu de sa notoriété ; et de nombreuses personnes s'étaient placées en faveur de Captain America. Mais personne ne parlait de Steve Rogers. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait fait depuis un mois.

                Sam grinçait des dents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, nom de Dieu ? Quoique, Steve avait laissé entendre qu'il se mettrait au vert quelque temps une fois son pote retrouvé. Alors, c'était tout ? Il se faisait discret ?

 _Captain America c'est moi, j'use et j'abuse de l'aide de parfaits inconnus, je les drague et je m'en débarrasse ensuite, à bientôt et merci pour votre aide_.

Sam ne s'était jamais autant trompé sur quelqu'un. Son niveau de confiance en soi était au plus mal. Il aurait voulu croire que Steve avait une excuse, un prétexte, n'importe quoi pour l'avoir laissé avec HYDRA. Mais lequel ? Shit, il avait aimé ce gars – il l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs. Il lui avait tout donné, il était allé au bout du monde et voilà. Coincé ici, sans argent, avec _Loki_. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

 _On ne joue pas avec les dieux impunément_.

 

                Sam appela la réception pour qu'on lui monte un repas – au point où il en était, autant profiter au maximum. Mais il put à peine avaler l'entrée. Il prit une demi-plaquette de doliprane et alla se coucher avec des maux de ventre terribles.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son estomac le lançait douloureusement et les dolipranes ne faisaient aucun effet. Cela exacerbait sa rancœur. Il en voulait _tellement_ à Steve – il ne savait pas que c'était _possible_ d'en vouloir à ce point à quelqu'un. Il était déçu, il était furieux, ça bouillonnait en lui, derrière la souffrance physique, et il n'avait pas envie d'analyser ça, pas envie de se calmer, il voulait que ça explose et de préférence à proximité de Steve.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cet enfoiré ? Que Sam allait rentrer sagement à Washington et tirer un trait là-dessus, sur les mensonges, les promesses trahies, les espoirs brisés, les mirages et les leurres ? Oh non. Sam Wilson pouvait aussi être très obstiné quand il fallait – quand ça en valait le coup – et il allait affronter Steve, affronter Captain America s'il le fallait pour obtenir des explications.

Sam apprenait une dure leçon de la vie.

 _Personne ne s'en voudra jamais d'avoir blessé quelqu'un d'autre_.

Il emmerdait Steve, et il pesait ses mots. Il allait lui payer ça, et il allait le payer au centuple.

"J'ai connu ça, tu sais."

Sam tressaillit et tourna la tête. Loki venait d'entrer par la fenêtre. Il referma derrière lui et s'assit dans son fauteuil attitré.

"Hey" souffla Sam. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il était content de savoir qu'il était revenu mais il savait que le message serait encore mal passé. Alors il se tut et se contenta d'offrir un sourire pâle.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Loki, l'attitude hautaine. Mais ses yeux étaient vrillés à ceux de Sam.

"Juste un peu chaud. Ça va" diagnostiqua Sam qui sentait la fièvre rugir dans son sang. "T'as connu quoi ?"

"La trahison."

Sam ne savait pas s'il était autorisé à poser des questions. "Ça fait mal" énonça-t-il. C'était une plate constatation mais les mots les plus simples sont parfois les plus vrais.

Loki hocha la tête en silence.

"Qui ça ?"

"Ma famille" souffla Loki simplement sans quitter Sam du regard.

"Mmmh. Tu leur faisais confiance" devina Sam. Loki ne répondit rien. Se confier, c'est se mettre en danger ; c'est accorder sa confiance – et donc risquer d'être trahi.

"Le pire" souffla Sam, "C'est que je l'aime toujours."

"Je sais."

"Tu as connu ça aussi ?" demanda Sam à voix basse. Il se sentait prêt à s'endormir, brusquement. Il n'était pas fait pour contenir toute cette rancune et cette colère.

Il ne sut pas s'il avait rêvé un murmure, un "Toujours" à peine audible. Il était parti loin, très loin.

Il dormit mal, se tournant et se retournant entre les draps, harcelé par les cauchemars, terrassé par la fièvre.

 

                Loki le réveilla vers trois heures du matin. La même obscurité immuable baignait la chambre. Sam grogna et le repoussa. Il avait trop mal au ventre pour être effrayé.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien" constata Loki, l'expression condescendante.

"Chuis malade" marmonna Sam.

La fièvre le consumait, il était en flammes. La souffrance était au cœur du brasier. Il respirait laborieusement. Chaque inspiration était un couteau planté et retourné entre ses côtes.

"Il semblerait" nota Loki, la voix légère. "C'est une infection. Tu vas mourir."

Sam ne répondit rien. Le sang affluait contre ses oreilles et cognait sur son crâne comme un tambour.

"Tu ne devrais pas aller dans un « hôpital » ? Là où vos gens soignent les blessés ?"

"Plutôt crever" murmura Sam.

"Ce n'est pas faux" approuva Loki, "Vu vos pathétiques avancées en matière de médecine, nul doute que cet endroit te fera plus de mal que de bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Fiche-moi la paix" dit Sam sans conviction, épuisé.

"Hum, j'ai bien peur de te décevoir" dit Loki en regardant ses ongles. "Je préfèrerai que ma présence sur Midgard reste un secret. Avec un cadavre dans ma chambre d'hôtel, cela serait compromis. En plus, on trouverai certainement le moyen de m'accuser."

"Mmmh" souffla Sam. Il écoutait à peine, rongé par la fièvre. Il ne voulait que se rendormir.

Loki le regarda avec pitié.

"Vous autres mortels êtes vraiment pathétiques. Vous êtes si faibles. Et pourtant… Vous luttez pour votre survie avec tant d'énergie. Tant d'énergie… Pour grappiller quelques secondes, quelques heures, un sursis dérisoire. Tant d'énergie dépensée pour retarder l'inévitable. Ne percevez-vous pas m'inutilité de votre –"

"Loki, laisse-moi crever en paix" le coupa Sam d'un chuchotis. "Ou alors fais ton discours après ma mort."

Loki eut un rire étrange, presque un gloussement joyeux.

"Ne croies pas que tu pourras m'échapper comme ça, Sam Wilson. Tu as fait un pacte avec moi !"

Il y avait sur son visage un éclat malicieux proche de la folie.

"Ne bouge pas" ordonna-t-il d'un ton royal en posant la paume de sa main sur le front de Sam. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon. Mais s'il avait pu, il se serait débattu. Des étincelles vertes filtraient sous les doigts de Loki comme des lambeaux de fumée. Il les voyait du coin de l'œil se disperser en l'air ou s'infiltrer sous sa peau avec de petits picotements.

C'était surnaturel. Et terrifiant. Car au fur et à mesure que les fumerolles pénétraient en lui, Sam voyait le visage de Loki se décomposer. Sur la peau d'albâtre sans défaut, des bleus et des cernes noires apparurent, les traits se firent plus creusés et les cheveux plus ternes.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" dit Sam d'une voix forte.

Il se rendit compte alors, que même si ses côtes n'étaient pas ressoudées, l'infection avait quitté son corps. La fièvre était moins chaude, les flammes moins vives. Il put s'asseoir dans le lit, stupéfait d'avoir la tête plus légère que jamais depuis qu'il avait quitté HYDRA.

Loki le lâcha et recula d'un pas.

"Mieux ?"

"Wow, c'est efficace" souffla Sam avec un sourire incrédule.

"Bien" dit Loki avec un geste de la main impérieux. Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

 

Sam fronça les sourcils, se leva avec précaution et se sentit réellement en forme. Miraculeux ! Man, la magie avait tout de même des avantages.

"Hey, Loki !" Il sortit après lui dans le salon.

Loki s'arrêta mais ne pivota pas.

"Merci, vieux !" dit Sam au pull vert bouteille et aux longs cheveux négligés qui lui faisaient face.

Loki renifla dédaigneusement. "Je veux juste le Sceptre."

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tu m'as éclairci les idées, c'est fou. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies vraiment guéri !" Sam était extasié. "Et toi, t'es sûr que ça va ?"

"Oui, bien sûr" assura Loki d'une voix menaçante. Il tourna la tête et Sam put le voir de trois-quarts. Même de là, il avait l'air usé, malade. Vraiment mal.

"Ça a l'air fatiguant, de faire de la magie" dit-il, plus prudemment. "Tu veux te reposer ?"

"Nul besoin" répliqua Loki. Il chassa la proposition d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je vais parfaitement bien."

Et il s'effondra sur le parquet.

 

***

 

                Sam le regarda tomber sur le sol sans avoir le temps de bouger. Les jambes de Loki flanchèrent, sa tête partit sur le côté et il heurta le parquet dans un fracas épouvantable. D'abord, Sam n'osa pas trop s'approcher – la règle d'or qui veut qu'on ne s'approche pas d'un fauve blessé, plus violent encore. Mais Loki ne bougeait vraiment pas et Sam se décida à lui tapoter le front de l'ongle, en restant loin de lui.

"Hé oh ? Loki ?"

Il était bel et bien évanoui.

Sam ignorait qu'un asgardien pouvait tourner de l'œil.

                Il voulut l'amener jusqu'au lit mais entre ses côtes cassées et le poids incroyablement lourd de Loki, Sam ne réussit pas à le trainer sur un mètre. Finalement, le sol était tout aussi bien pour dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Il glissa un oreiller sous la tête de Loki en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça, et le couvrit d'une couverture trouvée dans un placard. Il regarda son lit de fortune, désemparé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire de plus ?

Sam entama des pots de glace Ben & Jerry's à la petite cuillère devant des émissions nocturnes de _Chasse et Pêche_ , en gardant un œil vigilant sur Loki au cas où il se réveille en sursaut et décide de faire exploser l'immeuble.

 

                Vers onze heures du matin, une lueur bleue pointait à l'horizon – un rappel lointain que le soleil était là et éclairait d'autres contrées. Cette lueur serait visible jusqu'à quatorze heures avant de disparaître mais il ne fallait pas espérer voir le jour. La nuit permanente créait une chape de quiétude permanente sur la ville de Tromsø. Sam observait le monde se dérouler à la fenêtre et se sentait plus serein. La peur incontrôlée qu'HYDRA le poursuive et le ramène l'avait quitté.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Loki pour se réveiller. Il se remit sur pieds d'un mouvement plus pesant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'était plus désinvolte ou faussement souriant ; il paraissait seulement effrayé. Et peut-être furieux aussi, plus contre lui-même que contre Sam.

Celui-ci se décolla de la fenêtre et désigna la table basse du salon :

"Tenté par un petit-déjeuner ?"

Loki acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête amer et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé. Sam poussa le plateau vers lui mais Loki ne fit aucun geste pour attraper une tartine. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et jeta un regard méfiant à Sam.

"J'ai déjà mangé le mien" dit-il. "J'ai demandé à l'hôtel de te faire un chocolat chaud. Tu devrais le boire pendant qu'il est encore tiède."

Sam avait posé un couvercle dessus pour l'empêcher de refroidir.

"Merci" dit Loki. Sa voix avait perdu sa verve habituelle.

Il prit une gorgée prudemment. Sa tignasse noire arrivait aux épaules, terne et ondulée – bien loin des cheveux lisses et parfaitement coiffés en arrière qu'il arborait habituellement. Sam revint à la télévision, qui diffusait maintenant en sourdine un horrible soap-opéra matinal sous-titré en norvégien. Il le laissa manger tranquillement avant de demander : "Ça va ?"

Loki lui jeta un regard venimeux.

"C'est quoi, ces bleus ?" insista Sam.

Il en avait quelques uns au visage, sur le cou, comme des fleurs pourpres un peu fanées.

"Les armes d'HYDRA. Ils étaient chanceux finalement" répondit Loki d'une voix sourde.

Sam avait le sentiment que la moindre de ses paroles pouvait se retourner contre lui.

Il hésita. "Faire de la magie te fatigue ?" osa-t-il.

Loki se tourna vers lui, le regard féroce, les épaules souveraines. Il pivota avec la souplesse d'un tigre. "Oublie ça" feula-t-il, menaçant.

"Je ne juge pas" tempéra Sam, "Je veux juste savoir."

"Et ensuite ? Pour mieux me trancher la gorge quand –"

"Woh oh, calme-toi. Déjà, je ne suis pas en état de te faire du mal –"

"– ou bien appeler votre _SHIELD_ à la rescousse ?"

Sam força la voix : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une dette envers toi ?"

"Une dette ?" s'étonna Loki, surpris, un peu calmé.

"Je ne connais pas les coutumes d'Asgard mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me rends service."

Sam renâclait à dire _sauver la vie_.

"Oh imbécile, ne comprends-tu donc pas que j'ai fait cela dans un but purement personnel ?" s'énerva Loki. "En plus, je ne suis pas d'Asgard !"

Sam se frotta nerveusement l'avant-bras. "Ça t'arrive souvent de…?"

Il ne dit pas ouvertement la suite – _d'être affaibli par la magie_ ou pire _de t'évanouir_ – car Loki l'aurait mal pris.

Celui-ci se fit violence pour répondre. "Non. Les choses ont changé" ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Je suis mort" dit Loki d'une voix blanche.

"Ah" dit Sam d'une voix blanche. _Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre,_ _moi aussi_. Il n'insista pas. C'était trop personnel. Mais il tint à préciser : "Tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités ?"

Loki raidit les épaules – le sujet était sensible. Mais finalement, il acquiesça.

Sam réfléchit aux conséquences.

"C'est pour ça que tu veux retrouver le sceptre ? Pour retrouver tes pouvoirs ?"

Loki laissa un sourire se tapir sur ses lèvres comme réponse.

"Ou peut-être" rectifia Sam, "Que c'est ce que tu me laisses croire…"

Loki se tourna vers lui, toujours avec cet étrange sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Sam éteignit la télé et s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Rien ne presse. Tu as besoin de te reposer ; moi aussi. De toute façon, on n'a nulle part où aller. Donc on se donne une semaine de repos. Ça nous laissera le temps de trouver un plan d'attaque. T'en dis quoi ?"

Loki serra les lèvres. Il scannait Sam, ses yeux verts essayaient de deviner des intentions cachés. Au fond, il avait peur lui aussi. Il était affaibli – vulnérable. Il dit à contrecœur : "D'accord."

Et l'affaire fut scellée.

 

***

 

                Sam s'était fixé un programme journalier. Il avait perdu des muscles et ça l'embêtait. Il était fier de son corps sculpté – mine de rien, c'était du temps et de l'entretien. Maintenant, tous ses efforts avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Il ne pouvait même pas faire de jogging. Il marchait dans les rues d'un pas prudent, comme un p'tit vieux. Mais au moins, il pouvait se déplacer. Tous les matins, il faisait une longue promenade au bord du fjord. Il scrutait les passants avec méfiance au cas où l'un d'eux aurait été un agent d'HYDRA.

                Il rentrait prendre son repas avec Loki, qui grignotait toujours du bout des lèvres.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es malade ?" avait demandé Sam. Loki avait pincé les lèvres comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Sam s'était repris : "Pas dans ton état normal, j'veux dire."

Cette fois, Loki répondit : "Depuis l'hiver dernier. Quoique le temps s'écoule différemment à Asgard."

Il pouvait toujours pratiquer son art ; mais la magie lui était bien plus malaisée qu'auparavant. Loki en souffrait visiblement mais il aurait arraché la langue de Sam avant que celui-ci ne le dise à voix haute. Il était très fort pour fermer les yeux sur ses problèmes.

Mais Sam n'allait pas se laisser tromper par son air éreinté et sa peau violacée. Loki était un acteur perdu dans une perpétuelle performance. Il était impénétrable, trop bien enveloppé sous les couches de faux-semblants et d'illusions. Trop erratique, trop imprévisible. Impossible à définir.

 

Sam allait mieux, il ne dormait que douze heures par nuit. Il avait trouvé à s'occuper le matin. Mais l'après-midi, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'ennuyait. Il pensa à appeler sa mère maintenant et renonça. Avec un peu de chance, elle le croyait toujours en cavale avec Captain America et avait le cœur gonflé de fierté pour son fils ainé. Lorsqu'il rentrerait à Washington DC en meilleure forme, il pourrait lui servir un joli mensonge pour lui éviter de s'inquiéter – et conserver sa fierté en miettes.

Sam était plein de ressources et trouva une utilité conventionnelle à l'ordinateur de l'hôtel : surfer sur internet.

Cependant, les sites qu'il consultait étaient moins habituels. Il voulait consulter les dossiers secrets du SHIELD que Natasha avait divulgués. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus disponibles en ligne à tout va ; la NSA et la CIA y veillaient malgré les tentatives répétées de WikiLeaks pour les republier. Mais Sam était tenace. Via Skype, il contacta un ami mexicain, codeur et informaticien, pour savoir s'il pouvait lui rendre service. Son espagnol était un peu rouillé mais son pote, Lito, lui promit de lui envoyer tout ça au plus tôt.

Avec le décalage horaire, Sam ne reçut les dossiers dans sa Dropbox que le lendemain matin. Il y avait des gigas de données mais il savait où chercher et commença tout de suite à les trier. Il cibla ses recherches.

 _Loki_.

Quitte à faire équipe avec lui et à entrer franchement dans l'illégalité, autant essayer de mieux le connaître lui, et pas la seule facette mystérieuse qu'il s'obstinait à présenter.

Et puis c'était sa revanche pour le sortilège qu'il avait posé sur sa nuque sans permission.

Ça lui évitait aussi de penser à Steve, son absence cruelle, comment il l'avait laissé là sans un regard en arrière maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son Bucky et que Sam ne lui servait plus à rien. Ces pensées grossissaient comme une tumeur et infectaient son esprit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir haïr Steve de tout son cœur. Même ça, ce n'était pas possible.

                Il tapa sur les touches avec un peu trop de force et s'obligea à se concentrer sur les dossiers. Il y avait plus de fichiers consacrés aux Asgardiens qu'il ne pensait – apparemment, certains vivaient même toujours _parmi nous_ ! Et Loki n'était pas le seul envahisseur : il y avait eu une certaine Lorelei dont personne n'avait rien su. C'était glaçant.

                Le dossier de Loki contenait des observations sur un évènement à New Mexico en 2011 et l'attaque sur la Terre l'année d'après. Il y avait des vidéos, des photos, des graphiques, des observations scientifiques, des postulats sur les capacités des Asgardiens, des comptes-rendus d'agents du SHIELD ou d'autres témoins extérieurs. Sam passa des heures à consulter tout ça.

                Il apprit beaucoup de choses. Thor avait livré beaucoup d'informations dans le but d'aider le SHIELD à endiguer l'invasion. Loki était adopté par exemple. Il avait tenté de tuer son frère d'après des témoignages à New Mexico – le Destructeur était vraiment flippant. Il avait arraché l'œil d'un pauvre gars _en souriant_. Il avait frappé Steve à la mâchoire en Allemagne – bien fait ! – il avait balancé Stark du haut de sa tour sans effort, il avait effrayé Natasha, hypnotisé Barton et déchainé le Hulk. Il avait refusé toute tentative de Thor pour cesser l'invasion et il avait persisté jusqu'au bout. À lui tout seul, il avait presque failli détruire les Avengers.

Donc… Sam se sentait vraiment, _vraiment_ , dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il avait des fréquentations de plus en plus douteuses.

Le lendemain, il recommença de zéro. Il relut attentivement tous les rapports écrits, écouta tous les témoignages oraux. Il visionna tous les films, que Loki y apparaisse ou non.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et il était hors de question qu'il en parle à l'intéressé mais… Certaines choses clochaient. Pourquoi cette attaque sur la Terre contre son frère, en 2011 au Nouveau-Mexique, alors que Thor avait été banni ? Que s'était-il passé entre ce moment et son arrivée chaotique dans un laboratoire du SHIELD un an après ? Comment avait-il pu anéantir pratiquement chacun des Avengers et ensuite échouer lamentablement si près du but ? Pourquoi cette haine exacerbée, cette rage aveugle ?

Il avait vu Steve menacer Loki, poser un bouclier tranchant sur sa gorge. Celui-ci avait ricané mais il ne s'était pas défendu. Il était resté incognito sur Terre cette fois-ci. Sam n'arrivait pas à faire coïncider le jeune homme sarcastique et désagréable avec qui il avait fait un pacte, et le mégalomane enragé de 2012 qui voulait conquérir le monde avec des insectes géants. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un simple sortilège mettait Loki à terre alors que le Hulk n'arrivait même pas à le pulvériser ?

Il supprima les fichiers de l'ordinateur, referma le couvercle et se promit de ne pas en souffler un mot à Loki lui-même. Il ne tenait pas à passer à travers une baie vitrée. Il laissait ce genre de cascades à Iron Man.

 

***

 

Sam vint trouver Loki dans la chambre le cinquième jour pour lui dire qu'il avait un plan. Il était seize heures, il méditait, raide comme un cadavre sur les draps. Il avait le visage lisse, débarrassé des rides de contrariété qui lui plissaient le front. Sam lui trouvait l'air plus jeune, apaisé – exactement comme Steve. Pas une tête de mégalomane. Comme quoi, il valait mieux ne pas juger sur les apparences – exactement comme Steve…

Il tira Loki de sa transe et lui expliqua le plan succinctement.

 

"Ça n'est pas un plan" tempêta Loki.

"Bien sûr que si" protesta Sam. "C'est _une partie_ de plan."

"Ce n'est pas un plan" s'obstina Loki. Il lâcha un ricanement maniaque. "Douze pour cent d'un plan, ce n'est pas un plan."

"C'est toujours mieux que onze pour cent" râla Sam, vexé. "Dis-moi alors, si tu as une meilleure idée."

"Je suis navré Sam, mais aller trouver la voiture de Steve Rogers et poser un sortilège dessus, ça n'est _pas_ un plan acceptable !"

"Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas où le trouver sinon ! Il n'a pas de maison, le SHIELD peut le protéger indéfiniment. Si on veut le choper, y a que comme ça que ça va marcher."

Loki se pencha vers Sam, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"On ne veut pas trouver une voiture. On veut trouver un Soldat et un Sceptre. Trouve autre chose."

"Arrête d'être aussi méprisant. On trouve la voiture, on trouve Steve. Si on trouve Steve, on trouvera le Soldat. Bam, bonus pour toi, te voilà débarrassé de ton tatouage. Ensuite – tu suis ? – on force Steve à nous donner le sceptre – il me doit bien ça, l'enfoiré. Et bim, on a gagné le gros lot !"

Loki ne regarda avec commisération. _Pauvre mortel insignifiant_ , clamaient ses yeux transparents.

"Donc cette… voiture nous mène tout droit à Steve ?"

"Heu…" Sam hésita. "Je ne pense pas qu'il l'abandonnera. Il avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Et il voulait la conduire avec son pote. Il est sentimental. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui…" ajouta-t-il amèrement. "Par contre, ça risque de prendre du temps."

Loki poussa un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. "Midgard est un enfer vivant. Je hais cette planète" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"C'est le seul plan qu'on ait, de toute façon."

"Ce plan est foireux" contrattaqua Loki. "Mais oui, c'est le seul qu'on ait. Comment on va jusqu'à la voiture ?"

"J'ai déjà réglé ça" dit Sam fièrement.

 

Il avait passé un coup de fil à T'Challa. Celui-ci était surpris de son appel.

" _Que me vaut ce coup de fil, Sam ?_ "

Celui-ci hésita au téléphone.

"Steve m'a laissé tomber" sortit bien malgré lui. La phrase sonnait pathétique, comme la première rupture d'un adolescent, avec un côté désespéré qui n'allait pas à Sam. Il se reprit.

"Steve m'a laissé tomber, dans un pays étranger – en Norvège – seul avec Loki. Je… J'ai des ennuis. Vous m'aviez que je pouvais appeler si j'avais besoin d'aide et je pense que là…"

Sam était mal à l'aise – personne n'aime avouer ses faiblesses.

T'Challa répéta, étonné : " _Steve Rogers vous a abandonné ?_ "

C'était vicieux – un coup au cœur, à chaque fois.

"Ouais" admit Sam, la voix morne.

T'Challa prit le temps de réfléchir. " _Combien vous voulez ?_ "

"Heu…" dit Sam stupidement. "Je n'ai pas vraiment… besoin d'argent. Merci mais… J'aurais plutôt besoin d'un avion, si c'est possible ?"

T'Challa éclata de rire. " _Un avion, rien que ça ?_ "

Sam craqua un sourire malgré lui. "Un vol, juste un vol ! De Tromsø, en Norvège, jusqu'à Québec, au Canada. Après ça, je ne vous embête plus."

" _Un instant, je demande à mon assistant_." Sam entendit sa voix étouffée. " _Chadwick, est-ce qu'il y a un créneau de libre pour l'avion ?_ "

Après quelques minutes, T'Challa reprit le combiné : "Il va nous falloir un créneau de vingt-quatre heures, du Wakanda à la Norvège, Norvège-Québec puis retour au Wakanda. Le seul créneau de disponible est la semaine prochaine, le vingt-et-un. Ça vous ira ?"

Sam comprit qu'il ne passerait pas Noël avec sa famille. Pas la première fois. Il avait déjà manqué Thanksgiving. Steve lui payerai ça aussi. Il avait une famille lui, mince !

"Ça sera parfait. Merci infiniment !"

Il espérait que T'Challa sentirait la gratitude dans sa voix plus que les mots fades et remâchés.

"Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive, Sam. Je vous souhaite bon courage !"

"J'en aurai besoin… Merci encore T'Challa !"

 

***

 

                Loki était calme, méfiant comme au premier jour. C'est lui qui avait payé l'hôtel de Tromsø, et Sam ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment. Il le laissait dans son coin. Après les vidéos de sa visite sur Terre, il était plus réservé aussi.

T'Challa les attendait dans l'avion. Il tapotait impatiemment du pied sur le sol verni et n'était pas très content. Ce n'était pas contre Sam mais contre Loki.

"Alors comme ça, New York, c'était toi ?" dit-il d'un ton sec, ses yeux dorés désapprobateurs.

Loki répondit par un sourire diabolique.

L'avion avait décollé. Sam évita de penser au minibar rempli d'alcool et resta en retrait en espérant que la situation ne dégénère pas.

"Ça ne ressemble pas au garçon avec lequel je jouais" poursuivit T'Challa, qui faisait des non-dits de Loki une affaire personnelle. "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par le crâne ?"

Loki ne souriait plus ; il marchait dans la cabine come un loup en cage, le visage opaque.

"Tu étais toujours farceur et espiègle ; mais entre la malice et la violence meurtrière, il y a un abysse."

Loki fut agité d'un rire noir : "Un _Vide intersidéral_ , tu veux dire."

T'Challa le scruta pour essayer de deviner ses pensées. "T'as une sale tête" remarqua-t-il.

Sam se demanda si ses yeux dorés pouvaient percer l'illusion soyeuse qui masquait la fatigue maladive sur ses traits saillants.

"Je vieillis" dit Loki d'un ton égal.

T'Challa se tourna vers Sam : "J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dans les ennuis à cause de lui."

Sam secoua la tête. "À vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'en a sorti."

"Mmmh… Je voulais vous apporter mon aide, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir."

Sam haussa les épaules. "L'avenir nous le dira."

T'Challa s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam. "Ne lui faites pas confiance, Sam. Prenez garde."

Il hocha la tête. "Je sais bien. Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas."

Loki le regardait d'un air pensif.

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes courageux ou inconscient" marmonna T'Challa. "Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à vos ailes. Mais j'aime bien la technologie de Stark Junior. Encore plus élégante que celle de son père. Ça vaut la peine que j'y accorde du temps. Vous avez une couleur préférée ?"

"Heu… Rouge ?" balbutia Sam, déstabilisé. "Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine."

"Ça me fait plaisir" dit T'Challa d'une voix légère.

Tant qu'il ne les avait pas en mains propres, Sam n'y croyait pas trop. Il était lassé des fausses promesses.

Les yeux de T'Challa se durcirent en se posant de nouveau sur Loki.

"Je peux comprendre que tu m'aies caché tes motifs. Mais les mensonges, je ne pardonne pas. Tu m'as déçu."

Il avait rendu une sentence définitive. Loki s'en moqua avec élégance.

"Oui, c'est quelque chose que je fais régulièrement chez les gens."

Sam regarda les deux Asgardiens et ressentit une étrange pointe de tristesse pour Loki.

 

 

                Le vol dura neuf heures. Sam et Loki arrivèrent à l'aéroport international Jean-Lesage de Québec dans leur avion privé - avec le drapeau du Wakanda dessus ! - le vingt-deux décembre en matinée, complètement lessivés par le décalage horaire.

                Ils parèrent au plus important d'abord et se rendirent en taxi jusqu'au parking surveillé où Steve avait laissé sa voiture la dernière fois. Ils se faufilèrent dans les sous-sols sombres du garage pour retrouver la Ford Fairlane. Sam fut investi d'un soulagement sans nom en voyant que la voiture bleu marine attendait sagement à la même place. Loki plaça un sortilège sur le coffre, une espèce de serpent vert fluorescent qui finit par se fondre dans la carrosserie et disparaître.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

 

                Loki n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il prit une chambre avec suite dans l'hôtel trois étoiles le plus proche du parking. Il brandit une carte de crédit plaqué or pour régler la course et Sam résista à l'envie de se couvrir les yeux en soupirant - où diable avait-il volé cette carte ? Il lui arracha la carte bancaire des mains pour vérifier : elle avait appartenu à un certain Stan Lee. Le pauvre vieux allait déguster en faisant ses comptes.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ses valeur morales ne tenaient à un fil. Dans une situation délicate, il n'avait désormais aucun scrupule à voler des innocents ou à regarder un meurtre de sang-froid – celui de Rumlow, même si c'était un enfoiré.

Il allait s'en mordre les doigts après, mais sur le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Après deux jours d'attente, Sam regardait le DVD minable de _Green Lantern_ en se demandant s'il était possible de mourir d'ennui le jour de Noël, pendant que Loki était en train d'élaborer un plan complexe pour prendre le contrôle du Québec français et déclencher une guerre civile avec le Canada anglais dans le seul but de passer le temps. Sam était prêt à devenir son second-en-chef si cela dissipait l'ennui morne qui les assaillait.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente quand Loki dressa la tête de ses schémas, à la manière d'un loup qui a flairé sa proie. Il se leva d'un bond, la tête penchée sur le côté, attentif. Sam repoussa sa bouteille de cola et se redressa.

"La voiture a bougé."

"Bougé où ?" s'étonna Sam.

"Elle est en route" expliqua Loki, l'esprit ailleurs. "Il faut se dépêcher."

Il prit son écharpe, ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans les couloirs. Sam le suivit en essayant d'enfiler sa parka tant bien que mal.

"Attends mais tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt ?"

"Non" dit Loki d'une voix tranchante. Il marchait comme on va à la guerre, le front déterminé, les pans de son manteau voletant derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking, la Ford Fairlane avait disparu.

"Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un bon plan" dit Loki entre ses dents.

"Ça va, ça va" râla Sam. "Pourquoi est-ce que la voiture de Natasha est sur le même emplacement ?"

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la voiture de course dans laquelle Captain America s'était engouffré à la fin de son footing. Son frère garagiste lui avait dit qu'une voiture comme cela coûtait quatre ans de salaire.

"Tu peux forcer la serrure ?" demanda-t-il à Loki en ajoutant : "Délicatement."

Son petit frère Lee lui avait montré comment faire démarrer une voiture sans avoir besoin de clefs quand il avait commencé l'apprentissage dans un garage - juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'armée.

La Corvette était un modèle récent, ça allait prendre quelques minutes. Sam travaillait avec des gestes précis. Loki avait ouvert les portes et se tenait adossé à la carrosserie. Malgré son air blasé, il faisait le guet avec vigilance.

Sam ouvrit le capot, retira des protections en plastiques avec un « crac » sonore pour révéler les fils de contact. Il sélectionna les bonnes couleurs, arracha les fils et, avec minutie, frotta les câbles métalliques entre eux. Des étincelles jaillirent et le moteur démarra.

Sam referma le capot et passa derrière le volant. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur et la voiture rugit triomphalement. Il exulta. Loki s'assit sur la place passager.

"Tu devrais démarrer" dit-il en indiquant les vigiles qui couraient vers la voiture.

"Oups !"

Sam mit le pied au plancher et faillit se prendre le mur du couloir. La Corvette brisa la barrière abaissée, pas parce que Sam se croyait dans un _Fast & Furious_ mais parce qu'il ne freina pas à temps. "Oh non" gémit-il. La rage de Natasha lorsqu'elle verrait qu'il avait embouti sa superbe voiture de luxe… Sans compter le prix des réparations… _Moi aussi, je vais me faire oublier sur les îles Fidji_ , pensa Sam.

"Prends à gauche" ordonna Loki.

Sam obéit. "Tu sais où on va ?"

"J'écoute le sortilège. On va dans la bonne direct - à droite !"

Ils s'éloignaient du centre-ville et se trouvèrent presque immédiatement dans la nature. Sam alluma la radio et tapota le volant en rythme.

Loki s'impatienta : "La voiture s'éloigne."

"Impossible d'aller plus vite, t'as vu la neige ?"

Loki grogna.

 

***

 

Il ne servait à rien de se dépêcher. Sam ralentit lorsqu'il vit la Ford sur le côté. Vu les traces de pneus, elle avait quitté la route par erreur. Il gara la Corvette devant et inspecta l'intérieur.

"Y a personne."

L'air si froid lui brûlait les poumons. Il scannait les environs en espérant trouver une trace, une explication. Loki était sorti de la voiture et se tenait à l'entrée du chemin. Il fixait le sol. Sam remarqua à ce moment-là les traces de pas dans la neige.

"C'est lui ?" dit-il dans la nuit en pensant à Steve ; Loki n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Sam refusait de se laisser effrayer par HYDRA plus longtemps. Il fouilla son sac à dos, à l'arrière de la voiture et rangea son petit Glock dans sa ceinture.

"Je vais voir" dit-il d'une voix définitive. "Reste ici et surveille les voitures, au cas où quelqu'un revient."

Loki lui jeta un regard imperméable mais ne le contredit pas. Il suivit Sam des yeux sur le chemin qui montait à la cascade de Montmorency sans rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait.

 

***

 

Sam était plus fébrile qu'il n'aurait voulu. La rancœur et la colère s'entrechoquaient en même temps qu'un magma d'émotions confuses. Il marchait prudemment sur le chemin, attentif à ne pas glisser sur le verglas. La neige crissait agréablement sous ses boots. Le Glock dans sa ceinture était réconfortant. Le sentier n'en finissait pas et déroulait son ruban argenté entre les arbres. Les étoiles lui faisaient des clins d'œil là-haut et la lune l'épiait dans les branches.

Sam vit Steve avant de voir la cascade, son corps surréel penché au dessus du vide, ses mains crispées autour de la rambarde, ses cheveux blonds agités par le vent.

Le ressentiment rugit en lui. Il s'approcha aussi près qu'il pouvait – ses jambes tremblaient – et avec l'impression de sauter dans le vide sans ses ailes, il héla Steve d'une voix forte.

"Hey, avant qu'tu sautes, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une p'tite discussion ?"

 

 

***

 


	7. Réponses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne voulais pas publier ce chapitre parce qu'une certaine personne m'a fait remarqué que, dans la bande-annonce de Civil War (glorieux trailer s'il en est), il y avait la possibilité, légère mais effrayante que Bucky crie à un moment : "Steve's dead" et c'est une possibilité trop horrible à envisager et UUUUGH !
> 
> Anyway, dans Construire un Bateau, personne ne meurt, olé ! (Si Steve meurt vraiment, je ferais un effort mental pour oublier ce film et je relirais mon histoire en boucle xD)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, avant qu'tu sautes, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une p'tite discussion ?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve sursauta, sauta à terre et pivota en souplesse.

"J'vais pas sauter" dit-il bêtement et il cligna des yeux en apercevant Sam, planté sur le chemin à deux mètres de lui les bras croisés. Il vacilla, plus blanc que la neige environnante.

"Sam ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure, sans y croire.

Il était frappé par la foudre, incapable de faire un geste, ses yeux inaptes à la vision.

"J'te croyais mort" dit-il bêtement comme le silence s'éternisait.

"Et non, désolé de décevoir" répliqua Sam d'un ton mordant.

Steve fit un pas vers lui, automatique, irréfléchi, un pas comme une évidence. Sam l'empêcha de le toucher en le frappant des deux paumes en pleine poitrine. Le choc les ébranla tous les deux. Steve recula et dut s'adosser à la balustrade pour ne pas tomber. Il avait les jambes flageolantes et ne quittait pas le revenant des yeux.

Sam se laissa envahir par la rage progressivement. Ce n'était plus la fureur en fusion qui avait bouillonné les premiers jours. C'était désormais une rage froide, aussi pure et dure que l'acier d'une épée. Sam avait martelé le métal à blanc à coups de sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la forme voulue. Armé, il chargea.

"Finalement, on se retrouve…" Il ne cachait même pas sa voix frémissante de colère. "Ça faisait un bail, hein ? Tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça ? M'enterrer sans que j'dise un mot ? J'ai été bête, vraiment. J'pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais me laisser –"

"C'est toi qui m'a laissé" souffla Steve avec cette voix spectrale.

"Quoi ?!" Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il son cri déchira sa gorge et la nuit. "C'est _moi_ qui t'es laissé ?"

"Je te croyais _mort_ " gémit Steve.

Sam écouta vraiment cette fois. Ses convictions frémirent.

"Comment ça, tu me croyais mort ? Où est-ce que t'as vu ça ?"

Steve serrait la rambarde si fort que le bois craquait sous ses jointures blafardes. Il respirait trop vite, trop puissamment.

"Je te croyais mort, Sam" répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois – une imploration, une supplique, _faites que ce soit réel, je vous en prie, faites qu'il soit là, ici et bien vivant_.

Sam resserra ses bras autour de son torse, brutalement glacé.

Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, c'était HYDRA, c'était Rumlow, _bien sûr_ que Steve serait venu s'il avait su, s'il avait pu, évidemment qu'il serait venu, c'était Steve Rogers nom de nom, Captain America, HYDRA avait réussi à le faire douter de lui, d'eux, de leur amour, ces bâtards, ces enfoirés, c'était _si facile_ de croire aux mensonges, il avait été aveuglé par toute cette colère, toute cette rage qui lui permettait de tenir debout sans s'effondrer, il fallait qu'elle soit dirigée contre quelque chose, quelqu'un, Steve et il avait eu tort, tort, tort, et maintenant cette rage qui pulsait en lui n'avait nulle part où se déverser.

Furieusement, il rugit : "Tu croyais mal, je-ne-suis-PAS-MORT !"

Steve battit des paupières et hocha la tête machinalement.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il, la gorge serrée par les larmes.

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras et regarda ailleurs. "Comment t'as pu penser que j'étais mort ?" dit-il sans gommer l'accusation de sa voix.

Steve se pinça les bords des paupières, la voix fantomatique : "J'ai vu la vidéo – les rapports du SHIELD – je pensais que –"

Sa voix flancha.

"Le SHIELD aussi pensait que j'étais mort ?" dit Sam, dubitatif.

Steve hocha la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible, sans oser croiser ses yeux.

"Ils ont fait des recherches mais… Ils ont même prévenu ta famille… Je suis désolé."

Sam le fixa, la bouche entrouverte – était-ce une blague ?

"Ma famille ?" Il se prit la tête entre les mains. "Jésus, Marie, mais c'est pas possible ! Ma famille ?" Il s'enfonça les ongles dans les tempes. "Mais Steve, nom de Dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? J'y crois pas, j'hallucine ! Ma famille…"

Il fit un cercle enragé dans la neige. Il pensait à sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, qui venait de passer un Noël funèbre. "Ma famille" gémit-il, assommé par cette nouvelle et par les conséquences.

"Je suis désolé" dit Steve d'une voix plus basse et plus habituelle, d'une voix pleine de sincérité et de culpabilité. Il s'adossa au parapet pour se remettre d'aplomb et croisa les bras aussi, pour se protéger.

"Shit" dit Sam. Il resserra ses lèvres.

Steve regarda le sol. "Je croyais vraiment que t'étais mort."

"Ouais" répondit Sam, épuisé. "Et moi, je croyais que tu m'avais laissé tomber."

"Non" dit Steve, la voix absolue. "Ça, jamais."

Le silence retomba. La nuit les enveloppa. Les émotions s'étiraient entre eux en lambeaux invisibles. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Steve gardait un œil sur la cascade Montmorency. Sam faisait mine de s'intéresser à la voute céleste. Il semblait qu'aucun mot n'était assez juste pour dresser un pont entre eux.

Steve le premier brisa la trêve.

"Sam ?"

Celui-ci tourna l'oreille – pas les yeux – vers lui.

"Je peux te – te toucher ?" murmura Steve.

Ils paraissaient aussi fragiles l'un que l'autre, tous les deux des fantômes.

Sam haussa une épaule. Steve s'approcha, doucement, en ayant conscience de chacun de ses gestes, et il enlaça Sam avec précaution, avec la même prudence utilisé pour nettoyer des figurines de cristal.

Sam laissa échapper un soupir grelottant qu'il avait retenu depuis sa libération et il pos son front contre le cou de Steve, là où le manteau découvrait la peau. Il sentait Steve frissonner contre lui et, après un temps, il déroula ses bras et serra Steve dans ses bras plus fermement.

"Je suis là" murmura-t-il aux étoiles.

"Merci. Merci, merci, _merci_ !" souffla Steve d'une voix fragile.

Ses épaules tremblaient. Sam l'entendait renifler près de son oreille. Lui-même devait avoir les yeux un peu humides. Quand Steve se calma, il recula d'un pas en tenant Sam par les épaules. Il sécha ses joues d'un coup de manche rapide, les yeux rouges.

"Tu m'avais manqué" grogna Sam. Steve éclata d'un rire mouillé, un rire triste à mourir mais ce son de grelot était la plus belle chose que Sam avait entendu depuis des semaines.

"On rentre ?" proposa Steve et quand il prit la main de Sam et l'entraina dans la descente, celui-ci le suivit avec, sur les lèvres, son premier sourire depuis un bon bout de temps.

 

***

 

Ils marchèrent en silence sur le sentier, chacun de leur côté. Steve avait autant de questions de d'étoiles dans ses prunelles aux éclats bleus.

"Tu vas bien ?" fut la première qu'il demanda.

"Mmmh" Sam acquiesça d'un hochement songeur.

Même dans l'obscurité, Steve pouvait voir ses pommettes tirées, ses traits tendus, sa façon prudente de marcher. Dans le temps, il avait eu des côtes cassées plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter sur les doigts d'une main – au grand désespoir de Bucky. Il n'insista pas et se promit de revenir sur le sujet. Sam n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler pour le moment.

Steve remarqua la voiture de Natasha près de la sienne. Sam regardait tout autour de lui. "Tu cherches quelqu'un ?" questionna Steve. "Tu n'es pas venu seul ?"

Sam secoua la tête : "C'est bon."

Steve n'insista pas non plus. Il ouvrit la Ford et mit le contact pour mettre le chauffage en route. Sam s'installa côté passager et lui derrière le volant mais la voiture resta immobile. À la lumière du plafonnier, Steve détailla le visage de Sam, indéniablement fatigué et amaigri.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?" l'interrogea-t-il parce que c'était la première chose qu'il aurait faite. Sam regarda dehors. "J'sais pas. Je croyais que c'était délibéré, que tu n'voulais plus m'revoir. Et en plus, je ne connais pas ton numéro par cœur. Tu connaissais le mien, toi ?"

Steve eut un sourire tendre. "Je suis de la vieille école, tu sais."

Les traits de Sam s'adoucirent. "C'était bête, j'aurais dû savoir – je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Steve d'une voix décidée.

Il aurait bien aimé croiser le regard de Sam mais celui-ci était obstinément plongé dans la nuit pendant qu'il raconta en quelques phrases succinctes sa captivité en Norvège, d'une voix neutre, sans émotions.

Steve soupira nerveusement. "J'ai vu et revu la vidéo, tu te vides de ton sang, tu ne bouges plus et je pensais –"

"Ça va, ça va" coupa Sam, qui ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus. Steve ne savait pas comment poursuivre. Sam se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Steve se recroquevilla sur lui-même, submergé par l'émotion comme par un rouleau tourbillonnant, et posa son front sur ses genoux. "Je suis _tellement désolé_ , Sam, tu n'as même pas idée ! J'te demande pardon…"

"Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute, Steve."

Steve repassait les images que lui avait montrées Natasha avec celles de sa mémoire et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Sam avait pu survivre à une telle blessure. Encore une fois, il n'insista pas. Rien de plus désagréable que quelqu'un qui tient à tout prix à vous faire parler de votre mort… Il en savait quelque chose…

Il allait demander comment Sam avait fait pour s'échapper lorsque celui-ci contrattaqua :

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais en équilibre ? Tu t'préparais pour le saut de l'ange ?"

Sa voix contenait juste assez de sarcasme et de colère. Steve se sentit penaud soudain.

"Non. Je n'allais pas sauter" dit-il fermement.

Sam poussa un reniflement incrédule.

"C'est vrai" insista Steve. "Si j'avais vraiment voulu m'suicider, je n'aurais pas attendu."

Sam considéra la chose. "Vrai. T'es pas du genre à hésiter… Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?"

"Je pensais au Walkyrie" marmonna Steve.

Pour le coup, Sam tourna son regard vers lui.

"Quand j'ai plongé l'avion dans l'Arctique… Après un sommeil sans rêves, tu ouvres les yeux et les choses ont changé – en bien… ou en pire."

"T'es complètement paumé, Steve" lâcha Sam sidéré. "T'as un max de problèmes, tu sais ça ? Tu comptais faire quoi ? Plonger dans la glace et attendre le printemps, comme une marmotte, que les choses se soient améliorées ?"

"Mais non" répondit Steve. "Il y a des gens qui viennent en journée, ils m'auraient retrouvé et j'aurais eu l'air ridicule."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Steve tapota le volant en sélectionnant soigneusement ses mots.

"On dirait que je suis condamné à répéter les mêmes erreurs. Laisser les personnes qui comptent le plus derrière moi, ne pas pouvoir les sauver. J'ai laissé tomber Bucky, je l'ai supposé mort – même chose pour toi. Et je vous ai perdu tous les –"

"Toujours en train de dramatiser" grinça Sam et Steve crut entendre Peggy. "Je suis là, non ?"

"Et je ne pourrais pas être plus reconnaissant" murmura Steve, les yeux doux.

"Et ton pote, il est où ?" dit Sam avec une touche d'amertume inhabituelle.

"Quoi ?"

"Le Winter Soldier" précisa-t-il.

"Oh…" s'exclama Steve. Il songea à sa dernière entrevue avec lui et écarquilla les yeux. Là, il avait bel et bien merdouillé. Sam interpréta son silence pour ce qu'il était.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ne m'dis pas qu'tu l'as laissé en liberté ? Je ne veux pas être rancunier mais le gars m'a _tiré dessus_ !"

"Heu non, non. Enfin oui mais…" bafouilla Steve en calculant les conséquences probables de son geste.

" _Oui quoi ?_ " gronda Sam, les iris brillants de colère.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" avertit Steve en levant la main.

"Sérieusement ? J'ai plaqué mon travail et ma vie pour t'accompagner, on a fait le tour du monde pour trouver ce type, je me suis pris une _foutue_ balle _dans le bide_ , j'ai passé un mois attaché sur un _foutu_ lit et toi, tu me dis, comme une fleur, que _hop hop hop_ , le Winter Soldier se balade _en liberté_ Dieu-sait-où dans la nature ? _Sérieusement_ ?"

Steve grimaça : présenté comme ça, c'était catastrophique. Il tenta de se justifier : "Tu ne piges pas, Sam, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que –"

"En colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Attends mais même _moi_ , je n'suis pas en colère contre lui !"

Steve haussa la voix : "Je n'avais pas les idées claires !"

"Nan, c'est sûr !" Sam aussi criait. "T'as un souci, Steve, t'as vraiment un gros problème !"

"JE SAIS ! J'ai remarqué : avec Bucky, je n'ai jamais les idées claires ! Je SUIS DÉSOLÉ Sam, d'accord ? _DÉSOLÉ_ !"

"J'AI _COMPRIS_ !"

Ils se turent, haletants, et échangèrent un regard ardent.

"Je suis désolé" souffla Steve, un murmure doux capable d'apaiser Sam.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi" expliqua Sam. "Enfin si, je… Je suis toujours très en colère, ne le prends pas personnellement. Il faut attendre que ça passe."

Steve acquiesça, compréhensif.

"Je vais régler ça" affirma-t-il, l'œil têtu.

Sam hocha la tête, guère convaincu – et encore moins enthousiaste.

Ils se calèrent dans le silence confortable, dans la chaleur de la Ford Fairlane et regardèrent distraitement les premiers flocons commencer à tomber.

Steve ferma les yeux pour emprisonner les larmes derrière ses paupières. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il expérimentait la _reconnaissance_ dans sa forme la plus puissante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sam avait l'impression qu'il avait passé son temps à essayer de répondre à cette question.

"On retourne à l'hôtel" soupira-t-il.

 

***

 

Steve désigna la Corvette garée devant sa Ford : "Tu as réussi à piquer la voiture de Natasha !"

"C'est un emprunt" précisa Sam avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Pas de souci" dit Steve, "Mais elle va être furieuse contre moi quand elle va apprendre que je l'ai _emprunté_."

"Heu… Par contre, c'est possible que je l'ai un peu abîmé" avoua Sam, les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée.

"Oh…" réalisa Steve. Il resta muet en constatant la carrosserie emboutie et éraflée.

"Comment tu crois que Nat' va réagir ?" demanda Sam. "Tu penses qu'elle sera fâchée ?"

Steve haussa une épaule. "Même le Hulk a peur d'elle. Là, Banner se cache aux Fidji pour l'éviter… Après, je ne sais pas. Plonger dans une cascade gelée me parait être une bonne alternative, finalement."

Sam lâcha un petit rire étouffé. "Abruti" souffla-t-il mais il était moins fâché.

 

***

 

                Sam ne remonta pas tout de suite dans la Corvette. Il cherchait Loki. Lorsqu'il l'appela, le blizzard emporta les mots au loin. _Tant pis_ , se dit Sam, _il saura où me trouver s'il a besoin_. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il était parti ? Il démarra le moteur et repartit vers la ville tout en gardant un œil sur le rétroviseur pour être sûr que Steve suivait bien.

                En descendant de voiture, Sam remarqua que Steve avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes au coin des lèvres mais il ne commenta pas. Il se sentait soulagé. _Si soulagé_. Toute cette rage, toute cette haine et cette rancune, pour rien. Il mena Steve à l'intérieur de l'hôtel trois étoiles, dans l'ascenseur et les couloirs, vaguement embêté de laisser de la neige sur la moquette épaisse.

"Sam ?" questionna Steve, "J'veux pas être indiscret mais… Comment tu fais pour te payer un hôtel de cette catégorie ?"

Sam ouvrit la porte de la suite et fit la moue, mi-amusé mi-honteux :

"C'est pas moi, en fait. C'est Loki qui règle tous les frais en ce moment."

Steve le dévisagea come s'il était fou.

"Loki ? Loki _d'Asgard_ ?"

Sam cligna lentement des yeux. "Bah oui…"

Steve trébucha en arrière et s'appuya au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux, le front plissé et s'assit à terre comme un sac de pommes de terre.

"Loki…" marmonna-t-il, la voix froissée.

"Steve, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Sam, perplexe.

Steve se replia sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains.

"Mmmh, ça va…" Ce qui était manifestement faux. "Deux minutes."

Sam s'accroupit devant lui et attendit que cette étrange crise passe. Après une minute angoissante, Steve se détendit.

"Loki" gronda-t-il comme un fauve agacé. "Je l'avais oublié…"

"Oublié ?" Sam en était interloqué.

Steve ouvrit les yeux et s'exclama un peu trop fort : "Il t'a planté une dague dans le bras !"

Sam sursauta. "Heu, ouais."

Steve se remit debout si vite qu'il déséquilibra Sam. Il tomba sur les fesses et regarda, abasourdi, Steve faire les cent pas. "J'avais oublié" pesta Steve, furieux contre lui-même. "Il est sur Terre. _Il est sur Terre !_ "

"Heu, Steve ? Comment tu as pu _oublier_ Loki ?"

Steve s'arrêta net. "HYDRA a… bousillé mes souvenirs." Il fit un cercle du doigt près de sa tempe.

Sam se releva. "Comment ça ?" Les mots le perturbaient.

"HYDRA a effacé mes souvenirs" répéta Steve d'un ton faussement léger. Il était mal à l'aise de l'admettre. "Comme Bucky, en fait. Avec une machine ou – je ne m'en rappelle pas trop, en fait."

Il lâcha un rire mensonger. "J'ai mis du temps à me rappeler de tout – de toi" ajouta-t-il. "Je me rappelais ton visage mais pas ton nom… C'est Natasha qui a dû m'aider. Après ça – Tout s'est effondré."

Il avait presque souhaité retrouver l'engourdissement blanc de l'oubli forcé.

Sam était écœuré. "Ne dis pas ça comme ça" protesta-t-il faiblement.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne dis pas ça… comme si ça n'était pas grave. Comme si tu n'avais pas souffert" dit-il.

Steve le défia du regard. "Et toi alors ? T'es exactement pareil !"

Sam voulut se défendre. Steve bondit sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? Loki ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?"

"Mais non !" Sam se dégagea. "Calme-toi !"

"C'est _lui_ qui nous a trahi" persista Steve, la mâchoire dure.

"Mais non" soupira Sam.

"C'est lui qui nous a vendu à HYDRA" s'obstina Steve. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur familière.

"Wow" le coupa Sam, "Je t'arrête tout de suite. Non."

Steve plissa les yeux, Sam croisa les bras.

"J'en suis sûr."

"Moi aussi."

"Arrête, Steve. Sans lui, je serais encore là-bas, sur ce lit pourri, avec des tuyaux plein les bras ! C'est lui qui m'a délivré, il est venu me chercher ! Il n'est pas un ange mais ne l'accuse pas de tous les maux non plus."

Steve ouvrit des yeux effarés. "Parce que –"

"Je m'en fiche du _parce que_. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai échappé HYDRA grâce à lui. Point barre. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment. Ok ? Alors sois un peu reconnaissant."

Steve rendit les armes à contrecœur. "D'accord… Si c'est ce que tu penses… Mais je ne vais pas l'excuser pour ça."

Sam sourit : "Moi non plus."

"Et il est où, là ?" demanda Steve, nerveux.

"J'en sais rien" répondit Sam.

Steve fit une telle expression que Sam se dépêcha de dire : "Franchement, t'as rien à dire après avoir laissé le Winter Soldier en liberté !"

Steve leva les mains : "J'ai rien dit. Rien du tout." Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

"Il t'a vraiment aidé ?"

"Loki ? Oui" répondit Sam. "Ça sonne bizarre, hein ? J'étais bien content de le voir quand même."

Steve fronçait les sourcils. "C'est louche."

Sam lui lança un sourire fatigué, quoiqu'affectueux. "Super-louche. Mais je n'vais pas m'en plaindre."

Steve sourit et se rapprocha de lui assez pour lui effleurer la main. Il avait presque l'air timide, les cils papillonnants, les mots hésitants. Sam se sentait épuisé – une bonne fatigue, celle qu'il ressentait après une heure de course.

"On va s'coucher ?" proposa Steve à voix basse, son murmure rauque terriblement familier.

"T'as enfin une bonne idée" répondit Sam.

 

***

 

 

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils voulaient fusionner, avec toute cette énergie et cette chaleur pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient indubitablement vivants et ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils tremblaient un peu au début mais ils s'en moquaient totalement.

"Doucement" murmura Sam lorsque Steve passa son bras autour de sa taille. Steve palpa délicatement les côtes qui se ressoudaient lentement. Avec précaution, il parcourut le corps de Sam de la pulpe des doigts, des lèvres, pour redécouvrir son corps qui avait changé, moins musclé, plus maigre, avec de nouvelles cicatrices. Sam ne le lâchait pas des mains et du regard, effrayé au fond, que Steve disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve tout seul dans un laboratoire carrelé avec Rumlow à côté de lui.

"Tu es bien amoché" dit Steve en effleurant sa cicatrice au ventre, à gauche au dessus du nombril, un éclat blanc sur sa peau noire comme une étoile dans le ciel.

"Tu t'es regardé ?" chuchota Sam.

Il ne pensait pas que Steve pouvait maigrir à ce point, malgré le sérum. C'était grotesque car il avait toujours ces muscles surréels mais, sous les ligaments et les tendons surentrainés, Sam sentait les os saillir, la peau se tendre.

"Moi, ça n'est pas pareil" négligea Steve. "Ils t'ont bien abîmé, ces bâtards."

"C'est bon. Et toi, tu t'es affamé ?"

"Non" murmura Steve, le visage pressé avec une douceur infinie contre le sternum de Sam. "Je n'avais pas d'appétit, c'est tout."

Sam soupira. "T'es cinglé. Pourquoi tu t'es laissé aller comme ça, alors que t'avais récupéré ton pote ?"

"C'était pas c'que j'avais imaginé" dit Steve, la voix faible.

Parfois, Sam désespérait de le comprendre. Il caressa ses cheveux, la peau douce de sa nuque, et l'arc de sa mâchoire. Steve avait été écrasé par la culpabilité, Sam par la colère. Ils avaient été aveuglés, pourtant ils venaient de retrouver leur voie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demain ?" l'interrogea Steve.

"Prendre un énorme petit-déj' et tester le jacuzzi" répondit Sam d'une voix paresseuse.

Steve interrompit ses caresses aériennes, ses mains sur les hanches de Sam. "Non, j'veux dire : tu comptes rentrer à Washington ? En avion, ça n'est qu'à –"

"Casse-toi" grogna Sam. Il se débattit entre les bras de Steve, la rage bouillonnant de nouveau en lui alors qu'il la croyait refroidi une minute avant. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'dises ça maintenant, alors qu'on est au lit et tout." Il repoussa sa main. "Tu veux que j'fasse quoi, à D.C ? J'vais aller ma mère, tiens, qui croit que je suis mort, ça serait pas mal ouais. Et ensuite ? J'ai pas de boulot – aïe, shit !"

Il s'était redressé trop rapidement. Ses côtes à peine guéries protestèrent à grands cris.

"Mais calme-toi" souffla Steve en laissant Sam filer. Il se mit sur un coude et alluma la lampe de chevet pour mieux croiser ses yeux.

"Je ne suis pas là pour cueillir des pâquerettes" ragea Sam entre ses dents.

La fureur avait de nouveau bondi en lui, aiguillonnée par la douleur, animal mal dressé, à peine apprivoisé.

Steve expliqua à mi-voix : "Je vais devoir retourner avec Bucky – le Soldat. Tu n'as pas à faire ça – je ne vais pas te forcer à m'accompagner et je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie de vivre près de lui."

"Et mon avis, ça t'dérange ?" s'exclama Sam.

Steve resta coi.

"Tu veux pas que j'reste ? Ok, mais ne m'demande de, de – de _partir_ !"

Steve s'assit lestement, leurs jambes soudées. "Parce que tu voudrais rester ? Avec lui ?"

"Pas avec lui, avec _toi_ " rectifia Sam. "Autant que possible. Si possible. Si tu veux. Mais j'vais pas te laisser tout seul avec ce cinglé."

Steve se rallongea, sonné, les paupières battantes. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque les larmes lui brûlèrent les iris. Il se tourna dos à Sam. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule tremblante.

"Steve ? Tu pleures ?"

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui.

"Non" dit Steve d'un ton grognon, le nez coulant et la voix saccadée.

Sam colla son buste au dos de Steve, posa sa main sur son nombril et entrelaça leurs jambes comme du lierre.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?" chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

"Je pleure pas" renifla Steve, contrarié, "Je suis simplement heureux que tu veuilles bien rester."

Sam répondit d'un ton égal : "Quand on a commencé… une relation, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus."

Steve s'essuya les yeux d'un geste agacé et se trémoussa dans un froissement de draps pour se remettre sur le dos. Il prit Sam contre lui. Celui-ci se lova le plus confortablement possible contre Steve. Ils fixèrent le plafond en respirant de concert. Sam pouvait entendre le cœur de Steve battre lentement sous son oreille. Le pouce de Steve frôlait machinalement sa cicatrice et Sam le sentit frissonner.

"À quoi tu penses ?"

"Tu ne vas pas aimer" prévint Steve.

"Mmmh ? Dis toujours" répondit Sam, qui s'apaisait entre ses bras.

"Comment tu as survécu à ça ?" Steve parlait de la blessure. Lui avait survécu à quatre ou cinq tirs mais ce n'était pas la même morphologie, pas la même capacité de guérison.

"Chais pas" marmonna Sam, "C'est important ?"

"Je t'ai vu mourir" dit Steve, la gorge nouée, soudain tout contracté. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, tout neufs, trop puissants. "Je te jure, Sam, sur la vidéo, tu es en train de mourir et –"

"Je ne sais pas, Steve" coupa Sam, violemment.

"Désolé" souffla-t-il.

"Non, c'est – T'as raison. C'est bizarre. J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir."

"Compréhensible.

Mais c'était plus facile d'y penser là, dans les bras de Steve, au chaud sous les couvertures, sans autre impératif que celui de la fatigue.

Sam y réfléchit et il y réfléchit encore. "Je ne sais pas" se dit-il à lui-même mais c'était un peu bancal, incertain.

"Tu veux me parler d'HYDRA un peu plus ?"

"Non, merci…"

"Quand tu veux, quand t'as besoin. Je suis là pour toi." Steve embrassa sa tempe : "T'es vivant. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?"

Il battit des paupières, les yeux engourdis par le sommeil. Il voulait profiter de Sam le plus longtemps possible avant de céder au sommeil. Il avait beau se persuader qu'il serait toujours là au matin… Il n'y avait pas de place pour les certitudes dans son monde.

Il fit revenir Sam près de lui, lui embrassa les paupières et passa posément le pouce sur ses pommettes.

"Dors" dit Sam avec un sourire et aussi simplement que ça, Steve bascula dans le noir pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

 

 


	8. Prédateurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY DANS CE CHAPITRE, JE REPETE, BUCKY DANS CE CHAPITRE !!!
> 
> D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bucky : je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez du chapitre 4, dans lequel Rumlow décrit les tortures effectuées sur le Winter Soldier pour le rendre obéissant… Chouette chapitre, hein ? Bref, ces tortures sont inspirées de diverses lectures sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale mais aussi de celles effectuées par les Américains à Guantanamo, une prison située à Cuba qui n'obéit pas aux règles juridiques américaines – donc qui respecte beaucoup beaucoup moins les droits de l'Homme… Voilà !
> 
> D'ailleurs en reparlant de Bucky, parlons de Bucky plus amplement ici. Je ne considère pas qu'il ait une très grande place dans Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes, ce qui en soi est un peu nul parce que ça va être un personnage important de Civil War et qu'il a déjà le potentiel pour être un personnage génial (sans compter tous les comics sur lui).  
> Donc bon, je regrette un peu d'avoir mis Bucky au second plan mais ici, il n'était pas le personnage principal, voilà.  
> Donc ce Bucky-là, hum… Ça n'est pas le Bucky que j'aurais écrit si j'avais voulu écrire 600 pages sur Steve-et-Bucky. Pour faire simple : je l'ai bâclé.  
> Voilà, c'est dit : j'ai bâclé ce Bucky.  
> Je suis en train d'écrire des histoires courtes pour répondre au défi de LonelyD dans lesquels j'essaye d'approfondir un peu ce Bucky, de lui offrir une seconde chance et une personnalité plus approfondie que dans Construire un Bateau. Mais donc voilà, vous êtes prévenues : pas le meilleur Bucky du monde à lire ici.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam attendit que Steve soit profondément endormi, que sa respiration soit lente et apaisée. Lui-même s'endormit un peu mais il ouvrit les yeux à l'aube, parfaitement alerte. Il se dégagea avec douceur et attendit pour être sûr que Steve ne se réveille pas. Il s'habilla en silence et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il erra jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La réception ne pourrait pas l'aider mais il laissa échapper un sourire machinal en entrant dans le restaurant.

"Ah, tu es là !"

Loki était perché sur un fauteuil, dos au mur.

"J'allais te chercher" ajouta Sam.

Loki ne broncha pas. Sam s'était attendu à de l'animosité. Steve revenu dans le jeu, les règles changeaient, les relations allaient se modifier.

"T'étais où ? On a dû partir sans toi, je n'étais pas tranquille."

Loki lui renvoya un sourire sarcastique : "Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul."

"Heureusement" dit Sam d'une voix taquine. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

C'était _Le roi Lear_ , de Shakespeare. Sam se demanda comment Loki l'avait obtenu et trouva plus sage de ne rien demander. Ils restèrent en silence l'un en face de l'autre. Sam se cala confortablement ; Loki était plus tendu, irrité d'être interrompu dans sa lecture. Il pressentait les questions de Sam.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" siffla-t-il, prêt à engager les hostilités.

Sam écarta les bras. "Faut que je règle les détails avec Steve mais obtenir ton sceptre ne devrait plus être si dur. Par contre, on ne sait pas où est le Winter Soldier."

Loki hocha la tête, ses yeux de jade scrutateurs. Sam tapota impatiemment sur la table.

"Je peux te poser quelques questions ?"

"Rien ne t'en empêche" rétorqua Loki.

"Mais tu n'y répondras sûrement pas" devina Sam avec un autre sourire en coin. "Très bien. Première question. À l'intérieur de la base, à Skye, quand tu t'es tiré, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le Sceptre ?"

Loki se rembrunit face à lui.

"C'était le plan."

"Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de remplir ce pacte, hein ?" dit Sam d'un ton neutre.

Loki renifla : "Je pensais que c'était réglé. Après tout, vous aviez _trouvé_ votre homme. J'ai voulu reprendre mon dû. Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. Le Sceptre était trop… surveillé. Hors de ma portée."

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Sam renchérit : "Tu n'aurais pas pu nous délivrer ?"

Loki plissa les yeux comme un chat en colère. "Peut-être que j'ai _essayé_ , Sam Wilson."

Sam en fut médusé. "Quoi ?!"

"Oh, mes plans ne se déroulent _jamais_ comme prévu" susurra Loki, la voix pleine de fiel.

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou pas. Dans le doute, il changea de sujet.

"J'ai une question plus personnelle, je – Je ne sais pas comment l'amener. Tu sais que le Winter Soldier m'a tiré dessus. Pour nous, ce genre de blessure est généralement mortelle et Steve m'a dit que –"

"Oh, par pitié, viens-en au fait ou fiche-moi la paix" s'agaça Loki.

Sam haussa le ton : "Est-ce que je suis mort, oui ou non ?"

Loki ricana, cruel sans effort : "Manifestement non puisque tu es là, occupé à m'importuner."

Sam fit un effort pour conserver sa posture décontractée. "Tu sais très bien c'que je veux dire. Tu as laissé entendre… Le Soldier me tire dessus ; Rumlow me récupère ; mais entre-temps, il y a un laps de temps trop important pour que je survive. Steve a raison, j'aurais dû mourir. Est-ce que tu m'as aidé ?"

Il étudia minutieusement le visage de Loki et les micro-expressions qui passèrent dessus à la vitesse de la lumière. Finalement, celui-ci se pencha par-dessus la table et souffla, à quelques centimètres du visage de Sam :

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sam Wilson ? Je ne t'ai _pas sauvé_ ; j'ai servi mes propres intérêts. Fin de la discussion."

Il avait une odeur particulière – fumée, métal et neige – et ses yeux d'un vert bleuté étaient fichés en Sam comme des javelots.

Sam garda sa position et se força à garder sa voix égale. "Tu m'as déjà dit ça. Je garde tes mises en garde à l'esprit mais je suis seul maître de mes jugements. Et merci."

Loki recula. "Merci pour quoi ?"

"Tu m'as empêché de mourir, non ?"

Loki hocha la tête, suspicieux. "J'ai fait un marché avec toi" dit-il d'une voix tendue.

"Quelque soit la raison, tu m'as gardé en vie. À deux reprises. Pourquoi ?"

"C'est de peu d'importance" gronda Loki, le front baissé, les bras croisés, ouvertement rétif à l'idée de s'expliquer.

"Ça m'intéresse" dit Sam, prêt à croiser le fer pour gagner ce petit jeu.

Loki explosa : "Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai essayé de reprendre _mon_ Sceptre mais leur protection… Misérables mortels, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient capables de construire une protection capable de contrecarrer mes projets…" Il se parlait à lui-même.

Il fit un geste frustré du menton. "Et puis, tu es sorti. Le temps que je te rattrapes, tu baignais dans ton sang."

Sam ne tressaillit pas mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable à entendre. "Et ensuite ?"

L'agacement de Loki prit de nouvelles proportions : "Je t'ai gardé en vie, voilà."

"Mais ensuite, HYDRA m'a trouvé" postula Sam.

"Oui" approuva Loki du bout des lèvres, furieux de devoir confirmer.

"Parce que la magie t'avait drainé de toute ta force et que tu ne pouvais pas m'évacuer ?"

Loki frappa du poing sur la table, le bois craqua.

"Ne me sous-estime PAS, Sam Wilson, ne pense pas que je sois FAIBLE, et ne crois pas que –"

"Wow, wow, ok" dit Sam d'un ton précipité, en levant les mains. "Ne crie pas comme ça, t'as l'air fou !"

Un sourire démentiel lui trancha le visage. "Je _suis_ fou" susurra Loki.

"Et je ne pense pas que tu sois _faible_ " protesta Sam pour le calmer.

Loki montra les dents.

Lui soupira.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?"

"Je n'ai pas menti" dit Loki d'une voix hautaine. "C'est toi qui n'a pas demandé."

"T'as vu le cirque que tu fais pour me répondre ! T'en as beaucoup en réserve, des mensonges par omission ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée" sourit Loki.

Sam réfléchit prudemment à sa prochaine phrase. Les conversations avec Loki avaient des allures de funambulisme sur la lame d'un sabre. Un seul faux pas pouvait être fatal. Il décida d'en rester là pour le moment et inclina la tête respectueusement.

"Merci" dit-il avec le plus de sincérité possible.

Il observa Loki frémir, reculer imperceptiblement, le visage tour à tour méfiant, incrédule puis déstabilisé.

"T'aimes pas vraiment qu'on te dise merci, mmmh ?"

Loki reprit contenance. Il trancha, orgueilleux : "Les mots ne veulent rien dire."

Leur discussion se conclut sur cette certitude, venant de celui que tous considéraient comme un manipulateur-né qui modelait la réalité à sa guise grâce à la parole.

 

***

 

Frustré, Sam remonta à la chambre. Loki avait certifié une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser le sceptre contre quelqu'un mais s'il mentait par omission, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives.

 _Quelle vie_ , soupira Sam en se faufilant dans la chambre. Il sursauta lorsqu'une ombre lui sauta dessus dans le noir et visa la gorge sans réfléchir.

"T'étais où ?" beugla Steve en l'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

Sam lâcha un feulement de douleur et repoussa Steve : "Mes côtes ! Attention."

"Mais t'étais où ?"

Sam alluma la lumière. Steve était décoiffé et la respiration sifflante. Il s'était réveillé, seul, et avait paniqué. Il se sentait idiot maintenant.

"En bas. Je discutais avec Loki" expliqua Sam en se massant les flancs. "Chouette vue !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur en détaillant Steve de la tête aux pieds.

Il était nu dans toute sa splendeur.

"Oh, très drôle" grogna Steve en immobilisant Sam contre le mur avec délicatesse. "Je peux ?" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les yeux tentateurs. Sam lui renvoya un demi-sourire, répondit narquoisement "Pas trop tôt" et l'attira à lui d'une main sur la nuque.

Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, c'était doux et chaud, profond et familier. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient désiré pendant longtemps sans l'avouer. Leur solitude et leurs peurs s'évaporèrent dans un soupir lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Et encore. Et encore. Ça les rendait plus forts.

 

***

 

Le temps passa d'une façon des plus plaisantes.

Ils restèrent sur le dos, étalés comme des étoiles de mer, légèrement essoufflés, avec le sourire des bienheureux. Steve était en train de réfléchir, Sam pouvait le deviner à la ride familière sur le front. Il scruta les cils si longs qu'ils effleuraient sa pommette, les yeux bleus qui lui évoquaient les bleuets au bord des champs de blé, quand Sam allait espionner les rapaces. Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres rouges et humides de Steve.

"Mmmh ?"

"T'es beau" rêvassa Sam.

Steve éclata de rire, gêné. "T'es mieux" assura-t-il.

"Il faudra demander à Natasha ce qu'elle en pense" dit Sam d'une voix distraite.

Steve fut pris d'un fou rire irrésistible. "Elle aime trop mes fesses pour que tu sois gagnant."

"Shit !" ironisa Sam. Le rire cristallin de Steve lui remuait le ventre comme un vol par grandes rafales – délectable !

Ils ne bougèrent pas du lit, plongés dans leur bulle de paix et de contentement. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de la percer trop tôt. Aujourd'hui, ils prenaient leur temps. Il serait bien trop tôt l'heure de se remettre en route.

 

***

 

La salle de bain était noyée dans la vapeur et il y avait les traces de leurs corps dans la buée un peu partout. Sam était adossé au lavabo, les mains sagement sur la faïence. Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas bouger. Steve avait son rasoir à la main et s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de raser Sam. C'était son idée et Sam commençait à regretter d'avoir finalement accepté. Son bouc allait être un désastre…

"Jamais eu besoin de me raser" racontait Steve, le front plissé de concentration, ce qui n'aidait pas Sam à lui faire confiance. "Jamais eu un brin de poil au menton. Bucky me charriait tellement avec ça… Insupportable ! Une fois le sérum injecté, ça a stoppé – ou empêché – enfin, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que je n'ai jamais touché à un rasoir de ma vie. Mais dans le temps, celui de Bucky était plus tranchant que ça."

"Mmmh, fais gaffe quand même" marmonna Sam sans trop bouger la mâchoire.

Il appréciait malgré tout, le glissement de la lame, les doigts de Steve sur sa peau et sa respiration tout près.

Steve décida de changer de sujet.

"Loki t'a sauvé alors ?" dit-il d'une voix acide, comme si la phrase même avait un goût désagréable.

"Et ouais… Et toi alors ? C'est le SHIELD qui t'a sorti de la base, à Skye ?" dit Sam avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Surtout, ne pas bouger !

"Mouais. Natasha et les filles des Howling Commandos."

Steve n'avait aucun souvenir de son sauvetage. Il expliqua qu'il avait reconstitué la scène en questionnant Natasha et en visionnant les vidéos de leur attaque.

Sam considéra leurs situations respectives d'un œil consterné. "On a vraiment été comme des demoiselles en détresse, toi et moi."

Steve eut un sourire en coin. "Y a rien de mal à être une demoiselle."

Il pensait à Peggy, Sharon et Natasha.

"Être en détresse, par contre, ça craint…" rajouta Sam.

"J'ai fini !" conclut Steve d'un air fier avant de faire une grimace face à son résultat. Il admit : "Cette mission avec Bucky… Ça a été un échec _total_ , du début jusqu'à la fin."

Sam fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

"C'est vrai" continua Steve, qui ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, "Captain America, stratège d'excellence, symbole de guerre, _meilleur soldat du monde_ , gnagnagna… Même pas foutu de récupérer son meilleur ami une seconde fois ! C'est ridicule. Arrête de rire, Sam…"

Sam était secoué de la tête aux pieds d'hilarité.

"T'avais pourtant réussi, la première fois" parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

"En 1943, ouais. Peut-être que je vieillis. Oh non…"

Sam redoubla de rire. C'était incontrôlable.

"La _honte_ " marmonna Steve pour lui, "Si les médias l'apprennent, je vais être viré des Avengers. La honte !"

"L'heure de la retraite a sonné" plaisanta Sam d'une voix fataliste.

"La ferme !" sourit Steve. "Captain America n'a pas dit son dernier mot."

 

***

 

Ce fut une excellente après-midi : du sexe, quoique prudent, des siestes paresseuses et, à l'heure du dîner, ils décidèrent de goûter chaque plat proposé à la carte du restaurant de l'hôtel quatre étoiles. Sam ne dit pas à Steve que Loki payait la note avec une carte bancaire volée. Il ne voulait pas faire d'histoires alors que ces deux-là cohabitaient presque pacifiquement.

Steve avait trouvé Loki au restaurant, plongé dans les dernières pages du _Roi Lear_. Il s'était posté à côté de lui, les jambes fermement écartées, les bras posés sur les hanches. Même sans le costume, il _était_ Captain America.

"Je ne t'aime pas" avait-il dit à Loki d'une voix grave et mortellement sérieuse, "Mais tu as sauvé Sam. Pour ça… Tu as mes remerciements."

Loki lui lança un sourire narquois. _Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer_ , clamaient les courbes de ses lèvres. "Comme c'est délicat de votre part, Captain" susurra-t-il d'une voix si hypocrite qu'elle irrita les oreilles de Steve.

Cependant, ils venaient d'établir une sorte de trêve. Ils étaient toujours deux ennemis qui n'attendaient que d'éliminer l'autre. Mais en attendant, ils feraient bonne figure.

 

***

 

Ils s'étaient endormis, finalement, après le repas gargantuesque, après qu'ils se soient glissés sous la couette en étant toujours affamés. Sam avait lentement dévoré Steve, en prenant son temps malgré ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite plaqué sur le matelas pour s'en pourlécher, lui mordiller le corps jusqu'à ce que Sam se tortille de frustration. Maintenant, ils dormaient, les paupières lisses de tout souci, les doigts entremêlés.

Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le toc léger les réveilla tous les deux. Ils se tendirent immédiatement. Après une minute à écouter en silence, le souffle suspendu, Steve chuchota "J'y vais" à l'oreille de Sam, déposa un baiser furtif contre sa tempe et se leva. Il mit son caleçon et prit son bouclier à la main. On toqua plus fort.

Sam se leva aussi, enfila son boxer et un tee-shirt et désengagea la sécurité de son pistolet. Ils se placèrent en position de combat, Steve à la porte et Sam près de la fenêtre, son petit Glock armé.

On toqua encore.

"Oui ?" dit Steve à voix basse.

Silence de l'autre côté puis… "Steve ?" dit une voix hésitante et indéniablement féminine.

"Natasha ?" s'étonna Steve.

"Steve ! C'est toi ? Ouvre !" Elle avait l'air soulagée.

Steve échangea un regard avec Sam, qui haussa les épaules. Puis le regard de Steve sauta sur sa gauche. Il cligna des yeux. Sam tourna la tête vers le balcon instinctivement. Il crut qu'il allait s'uriner dessus – littéralement.

Le Winter Soldier était à deux mètres de lui.

Sam braqua son arme immédiatement et l'autre se figea. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une fine épaisseur de verre – dérisoire – et Sam voyait, même dans la nuit, ses yeux pâles de prédateur et sa main métallique qui sortait de sa manche.

Pas d'armes. Il _était_ l'arme.

Sam déglutit. Il était presque en train de trembler. Mais il avait le Soldier en plein dans son viseur.

"Steve ?" dit Natasha de l'autre côté de la porte, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix à travers le bois.

"Sam" chuchota Steve avec la prudence d'un dresseur face à son fauve. Sam ne savait pas qui était le tigre. Lui et le Soldier ne se quittait pas des yeux. Au diable, Barnes et toutes les belles paroles de Steve. C'était un prédateur qu'il avait face à lui et il était là pour tuer.

"Steve !" cria Natasha en donnant un grand coup contre la porte.

"Attends" répliqua Steve sans quitter les deux adversaires des yeux.

S'il _bouge, je vide mon chargeur_ , pensa Sam, l'esprit engourdi, _mais même ça ne me protégera pas de lui_. Puis il pensa, _Je suis mort_ , simplement. Puis les mains de Steve furent sur les siennes pour remettre la sécurité et lui retirer le Glock des doigts. Sam sursauta et perdit le contact visuel. Il s'arracha à Steve mais le Soldat d'Hiver avait déjà disparu.

Son invisibilité le rendait encore plus redoutable.

"Tout va bien" murmura Steve à son côté.

Sam sursauta encore.

La serrure céda et Natasha entra dans la chambre comme un phénix. Elle embrasa la scène, Steve presque nu, bouclier et arme à la main, le balcon vide, Sam aux yeux écarquillés.

"Sam ?" dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Elle battit à peine des paupières. Sa bouche se relâcha de surprise, imperceptiblement.

Lui ne regardait que la fenêtre.

"Le Soldat – Bucky – il était là" dit Steve, trébuchant sur les mots.

Il se plaça entre Sam et la fenêtre et se tourna vers Natasha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Qu'est-ce que _Sam_ fait là ?" répondit-elle, choquée.

"Hey Nat'…" fit Sam d'une voix enrouée.

" _Steve_ !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Pourquoi Bucky ici ?" gronda-t-il.

"Il est où ?" demanda Sam en scannant la pièce de son regard de rapace.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là une seconde de plus. Il entendait la pluie tomber sur la bruyère, le ciel nuageux d'Écosse et il pouvait presque goûter son propre sang sur sa langue. Il ne _pouvait pas_ rester là.

Il échappa à la poigne de Steve, passa devant Natasha et s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

***

 

Il alla frapper à une autre porte, un étage plus bas.

Loki ouvrit la porte dès que les jointures de Sam effleurèrent la surface. Il portait un pull à capuche kaki si ample que ses épaules perçaient le tissu comme des couteaux.

"Alors, ça y est ?" demanda Loki d'un ton faussement poli.

Sam le repoussa de l'épaule pour entrer et le força à refermer la porte derrière eux. Loki lui jeta un regard perplexe et ennuyé.

"Tu l'as vu ?" l'interrogea Sam.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il s'affaissa sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses bras. Il était à l'abri. Tout allait bien. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de trembler ?

"Oui, j'ai vu" dit Loki d'un ton pincé. Il avait sa voix des mauvais jours mais Sam avait des soucis plus importants.

"Il était juste là" murmura-t-il d'un ton absent, oppressé par ses souvenirs. "J'ai cru que j'allais crever…"

Loki évinça la peur de Sam d'un hochement dédaigneux du menton : "Où est-ce qu'ils vont m'emporter ?"

"Quoi ?" balbutia Sam. Il glissa ses mains tremblantes sous ses aisselles.

"J'ai entendu la Widow des Avengers. Le reste de l'équipe va arriver, je présume. Je ne tiens pas responsable mais sache que –"

"Elle est là pour Steve" le coupa Sam d'une voix sourde.

"Ah ?" lâcha Loki, surpris.

"Elle ne sait même pas qu't'es là" grogna Sam et s'appuyant contre le mur. "Laisse-la tranquille."

"Je croyais…" Désarçonné, Loki remit son masque de certitudes.

"Steve n'a pas appelé les Avengers" dit Sam d'une voix lasse. "Je vais rester un peu ici."

Il s'assit plus confortablement.

"Certainement pas. Hors de mon lit !"

"Tu ne dors même pas, de toute façon" dit Sam comme une évidence.

Loki soupira : "Retourne dans ta chambre."

"Non !"

Il arqua un sourcil.

"Y a le Soldat d'Hiver dehors" expliqua Sam. "Au moins ici, je suis en sécurité. T'es bien le seul qu'il ne pourra pas buter."

Loki ricana : "Entre Charybde et Scylla, tu choisis le pire de deux maux."

"Pas sûr" soupira Sam.

De la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la rue et les deux motos de Natasha garées sur le trottoir. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

 

***

 

Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus présentable, Steve et Natasha sortirent discuter sur le balcon, dans l'espoir que Barnes reviendrait vers eux.

" _Sam ?_ " répéta Natasha, absolument abasourdie.

Elle ressemblait à Steve lorsqu'il avait aperçu Bucky dans les rues de Washington : immobile, sous le choc, à la fois horrifiée et émerveillée.

Steve s'accouda à la balustrade et expliqua la situation, les yeux fixés sur les lumières de Québec.

"Horrible pour lui" conclut Natasha. "Il a dû se sentir tellement mal. Si seul et si… Comment il s'est échappé ?"

Steve hésita un peu trop longtemps. "Ça le regarde" marmonna-t-il finalement.

"Bien sûr" dit Natasha d'une voix légère – elle savait qu'il mentait, évidemment.

"Maintenant, à mon tour. Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'emmener Bucky avec toi ici ? Et pourquoi ?"

Natasha croisa les bras.

"J'étais sur une mission quand j'ai reçu un appel terrifié de Clint, me disant que le Winter Soldier était en liberté et que tu avais disparu. Disparu, Steve ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre."

"Oh…" dit Steve, frappé par la situation. "J'aurais dû… laisser un mot."

" _Laisser un mot ?_ Quelle idée _brillante_ , Steve ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé dans la tête ? Rien ?"

Il ne répondit pas. La journée paisible avec Sam s'évanouissait dans un concentré d'émotions variant de _Je suis pitoyable_ à _Ma vie est un échec_.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie avec Barnes ?" continua Natasha d'une voix accusatrice. "Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait t'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ? Et que seule, je n'avais plus qu'à repêcher ton cadavre !"

"Mais c'est pas possible !" s'insurgea Steve. "Je-ne-suis-pas-suicidaire, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ?"

"Comment j'étais supposé réagir ?! Après t'avoir laissé à moitié effondré. Pas une trace, rien. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit à Barnes ?"

"Pas vraiment" dit Steve à mi-voix. "D'accord, j'ai eu des mauvais moments. Ça arrive à tout le monde, d'accord ? Pas de là à me – Natasha, bon sang ! Tu me connais ou pas ?"

"Parfois, je ne suis pas sûre" dit-elle abruptement.

Steve posa son front dans ses mains, les coudes sur la rambarde. "Je suis désolé."

"Tu vas bien. Et Sam est là. Franchement, c'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer."

Steve sourit entre ses doigts. Natasha lui tapota l'épaule.

"Allez-vous reposer chez moi. Tu fatigues. De façon générale. Personne ne peut continuer à combattre sans faire de pause. Clint a sa famille, Tony a Pepper. J'ai mes amis. Tu as les tiens. Quoique… Avec Sam, ça a bien progressé depuis la dernière fois, mmmh ?"

Steve poussa un grognement étouffé. Il ne masquait plus son sourire ivre de bonheur.

"Bien" murmura Natasha. "Prends soin de lui, il le mérite. Je sais qu'au moins, lui a la tête sur les épaules. Toi, tu vas être assez occupé pour les prochains mois à venir."

"Avec Bucky… Il doit aller mieux si vous avez fait la route ensemble" devina Steve.

"Pas du tout" le contredit Natasha. "Il maintient les apparences, c'est tout. Il est… C'est une mission pour lui. Une traque. Exactement comme avec HYDRA. Il a besoin de toi, Steve. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui. C'est peine perdue pour le moment, il est renfermé comme une porte de prison. Ne te laisse pas berner par les apparences. Il porte peut-être un blouson et un jean mais à l'intérieur, il est toujours plus proche du Soldier que de Barnes."

Steve pinça les lèvres. Il s'en était douté devant l'attitude menaçante de Bucky sur le balcon. Certes pas agressif mais prêt à attaquer tout de même.

"Sam avait raison de le mettre en joue" ajouta Natasha. "Il est toujours dangereux. Je n'ai pas baissé la garde une seule fois depuis qu'on est parti. On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté, Steve. Il n'a aucune idée… Il n'est pas adapté. Il a besoin de réapprendre à devenir un être humain avant de devenir Bucky Barnes."

Steve secoua la tête : "Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il _redevienne_ Bucky. Cet homme-là est mort en 1945. Mais le Soldier – ou l'homme qu'il va devenir, peu importe – est toujours mon ami."

"D'accord."

"Et j'admets que j'avais les idées embrouillées quand je suis parti" avoua Steve.

"C'est compréhensible" souffla Natasha affectueusement.

La respiration de Steve se prit dans sa gorge, prisonnière.

Une ombre venait d'apparaître près des motos. Ce n'était pas Bucky. Jamais Steve ne l'avait vu porter des vêtements comme cela ou avoir les épaules voutées, la tête baissée, cette volonté de rester discret – de se transformer en fantôme. Néanmoins, son ami attendait contre le mur.

Steve sauta par-dessus la balustrade et atterrit souplement quatre étages et vingt mètres plus bas. Il trottina jusqu'à l'homme qui n'était plus vraiment Bucky – mais comment l'appeler ? Il ne l'appela pas. Il dit simplement : "Hey" et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, attentif à ne pas pénétrer dans son espace personnel.

Le Soldat ne répondit pas. Il gardait son regard, dangereux comme un faisceau laser, pointé sur Steve.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Steve prudemment et celui-ci frémit. Confus. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait le visage aussi expressif que l'ancien Bucky, lisible comme les affiches publicitaires du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Steve renonça à faire la conversation et se résolut à un monologue. "Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Je te demande pardon."

Le Soldier était déstabilisé – presque apeuré. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé pardon.

"Est-ce que tu reviendrais, avec moi, chez Natasha ? Je sais… On dirait une prison mais c'est – Tu n'es pas en prison. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu comprends ?"

"Je te connais" dit Bucky. "Steve."

Sa voix était pleine de poussière et de graviers, faute d'utilisation.

"Oui" souffla celui-ci, ému. "Tu te rappelles de quoi ?"

Et aussitôt, Bucky redevint le Soldier et se renferma.

"Est-ce que tu reviendras ?" le supplia Steve.

Le Soldier hocha la tête et Steve inspira le soulagement à pleines goulées.

"Parfait, génial. Je t'aiderai. On trouvera une solution, Bu– Tout va s'arranger." il ajouta, autant pour Bucky que pour lui : "On rentre à la maison."

Le Soldier hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, sans le regarder. Il avait le visage impassible, difficile de savoir s'il le croyait vraiment.

"Est-ce que la mission est terminée ?" demanda-t-il.

Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour briser un cœur. En une phrase, le Soldier venait de confirmer les pires craintes de Steve. Il recula d'un pas, la gorge compressée par des mains d'acier, le ventre en vrac. Il se sentait perdu, il se sentait inutile, il ne savait même plus par où commencer.

"La mission est un succès. Repos, soldat."

Natasha avait parlé d'une voix impersonnelle en s'approchant d'eux. Le Soldier relâcha les épaules imperceptiblement mais il restait prudent – lieu dangereux, variables inconnues.

Steve se tourna vers elle en quête d'aide. Natasha secoua la tête pour le réduire au silence.

"Pas le lieu, pas le moment" dit-elle à Steve un ton plus bas pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir défaire des décennies de conditionnement en deux phrases magiques.

Steve battit des paupières, les iris mouillés.

"Tu rentres avec Natasha ?" demanda-t-il.

Le Soldier acquiesça encore.

"Je rentrerai en voiture demain. J'aurais un décalage mais… Je serais là." Il n'y tint plus et demanda sous l'impulsion : "Je peux t'appeler Bucky ?"

Le Soldier releva la tête brusquement. "Oui" dit-il.

Steve lui renvoya un sourire à illuminer la nuit. Bucky détourna la tête, ébloui.

 

***

 

Sam vit Natasha et le Soldier démarrer les motos et s'en aller dans la nuit. Lui et Loki les épiaient au carreau.

"J'te l'avais dit" soupira Sam, satisfait que rien n'ait dégénéré. "J'vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Loki."

"Bonne nuit" répondit Loki d'un air absent.

Sam haussa les sourcils en repartant. Il avait répondu. Et bien, leurs relations s'amélioraient !

"Mais t'étais où" râla Steve lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

"T'étais inquiet et t'as eu peur que je parte" dit Sam, blasé.

"Non, je – Oui, mais…" balbutia Steve.

"J'étais avec Loki. Désolé d'avoir… perdu mon sang-froid. Je n'aurais pas tiré, Steve."

Il sourit, confiant : "Je sais."

Sam se sentit gêné. Steve avait trop confiance en lui. Trop, parce qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le mensonge grossier que Sam venait de lui servir sur un plateau. Bien sûr que si, il aurait tiré s'il avait eu la présence d'esprit.

Steve cessa de sourire. "Je vas rentrer avec lui, chez Natasha." Il n'ajouta rien. Son choix était fait.

Celui de Sam aussi.

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre... Gnéhéhé, plein de douceur et de chaleur !


	9. Repos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fait, je pense qu'on peut être super-confiantes envers le prochain Captain America parce que dans The Winter Soldier, les frères Russos ont réussi à placer une référence au rôle de Samuel L. Jackson dans Star Wars, lorsque Fury allume un laser dans sa voiture explosée :D (et une autre référence à son rôle dans Pulp Fiction) ; donc des mecs qui arrivent à glisser des clins d'œil aussi fins et subtiles, les augures sont favorables pour un super film !  
> (même si la traduction de la bande-annonce en français est à pleurer)  
> (Qui a vu le dernier Star Wars au fait ?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ils partirent le lendemain matin. Avec un petit sourire suffisant, Loki monta à l'arrière. Le sceau bordeaux sur son avant-bras s'était effacé la nuit précédente. Celui de Sam était toujours en place. Les cartes avaient changées de main.

Pourtant, le voyage se fit sans incident, ce qui fut assez surprenant, étant donné que c'était particulièrement ennuyant. Même Steve finit par rejoindre le point de vue de Loki lorsque Sam remit pour la vingt-troisième fois consécutive le CD de Marvin Gaye. "Vous n'avez aucun goût, les gars" soupira Sam au milieu de leurs protestations et ils écoutèrent la radio jusqu'à la frontière étasunienne. Steve l'éteignit après, à bout de patience.

Les journalistes ne parlaient que de la fameuse Loi du Recensement. Le premier projet de loi n'avait pas été ratifié – à une dizaine de voix près – et un second était en cours. Les États-Unis se déchiraient sur le sujet – politiques, médias, civils – et le monde entier glissait son grain de sel dans le débat en cours. Après deux interviews de soi-disant _super-héros_ – Sam et Steve détestaient tous les deux le terme – Steve n'y tint plus et coupa la radio.

"Tu as un portable ?" demanda Sam dans le silence revenu.

Steve acquiesça et lui tendit le portable que Natasha lui avait confié avec un regard meurtrier. "Pourquoi ?"

"Faut que j'appelle ma mère" répondit Sam.

Il composa le numéro de la maison familiale – le seul qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il écoutait les sonneries résonner, le cœur battant.

" _Allô ?_ "

Il déglutit en entendant la voix de sa mère et fut projeté des années en avant, lorsqu'il l'appelait à l'autre bout du monde, Riley à ses côtés, dans une caserne militaire, entre deux missions. Il laissa filer un silence avant de réussir à articuler : "Hey maman."

Il entendit un hoquet inarticulé. " _Sam ?_ " demanda sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui maman, c'est moi" dit Sam d'une voix douce.

Le silence s'étira tellement à l'autre bout du fil que Sam s'inquiéta. "Maman ?"

"Elle s'est peut-être évanouie" glissa Steve.

Son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait d'entendre la conversation. Dans le fond, Loki aussi s'était tu.

"Maman ?" répéta-t-il plus fort, "Ça va ?"

" _Tu… Tu es vivant ?_ " couina-t-elle.

"Heu, ouais."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre : _ouais, j'suis vivant, ils s'étaient trompés ; oh, une bête erreur, rien de grave maman_. Vraiment pas ce que sa mère voulait entendre.

" _Oh mon dieu_ " gémit-elle au téléphone, " _Oh mon dieu_ …"

"Maman, tout va bien" soupira Sam, l'estomac tout emmêlé.

" _Tu es vivant_ …" Elle pleurait. Sam ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'à de rares occasions – à l'annonce du décès de leur père, en apprenant que son frère avait eu un accident de voiture ; et lorsqu'il était revenu à la maison après avoir quitté l'armée…

"Je vais bien, Maman, ne pleure pas s'il te plait…" murmura Sam.

Il se pinça le coin des yeux et tourna son visage vers la vitre.

" _Mon bébé… Tu es vivant !_ "

"Ouais. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je suis là."

" _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ " hoqueta-t-elle.

Sam l'imaginait près du buffet dans le salon, les larmes prises dans les rides et les jambes tellement tremblantes qu'elle avait dû s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en velours jaune usé et plein de poils de chat.

"Je vais bien, maman. Ça a été des semaines difficiles mais je suis de retour aux États-Unis, là. On vient de passer la frontière."

" _Tu n'as pas été blessé ?_ "

"Non non" dit Sam d'une voix légère, "Je suis en pleine forme."

" _Attends, je me mouche_ " dit-elle d'une voix plus affermie.

Sam entendit la voix de sa sœur en arrière-plan. " _Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ "

" _Ton frère est vivant !_ "

" _Sam ? Sam est au téléphone ?_ " Elle prit le combiné. " _Sam ? Oh, shit, Sam !_ "

Elle pleurait aussi. " _C'est Sam, maman ! Il est vivant, t'es vivant ? Oh shit, si tu savais – Oh, Sam !_ "

Sam renifla : "Je suis désolé, Ruth ! C'était une connerie de l'armée, pas moi."

" _Shit, Sam mais on t'a enterré ! On t'a enterré ! Tu te rends compte ?_ "

Sam resta silencieux. Il frotta furieusement des larmes fugitives et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

"Désolé. Dis à maman que je suis désolé."

" _J'peux pas – J'te laisse… C'est dégueulasse, c'que t'as fait…_ "

Ruth rendit le téléphone à sa mère. Elle était en colère – _une réaction normale_ , songea Sam, même si cela lui causait de la peine. Il resta avec sa mère encore quelques minutes pour lui assurer que oui, il allait bien, que non, il n'allait pas rentrer à la maison avant plusieurs semaines car oui, il continuait le job et qu'il rentrerait dès que possible. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le silence à l'intérieur de la voiture aurait pu être tranché au couteau. Steve serrait le volant un peu trop fort, les jointures livides. Loki était perdu dans les méandres de ses propres pensées, dans un autre univers. Sam sécha ses joues humides et se moucha vigoureusement.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Sa mère aurait pu s'évanouir.

 

***

 

"Natasha habite ici ?"

"Oui, Sam !"

"C'est le trou du cul du monde, Steve ! C'est le Wyoming ! C'est l'État le plus paumé de tous les États-Unis ! J'hallucine…"

"Arrête de râler, c'est parfait" dit Steve avec un sourire indulgent.

"Est-ce qu'il y a internet au moins ?"

"Ah… Non, je n'ai pas souvenir."

"Je vais mourir" conclut Sam.

Il venait de passer _trois mois_ sans internet ni portable. Le destin ne manquait pas d'ironie. Sam poussa un cri de soulagement en découvrant qu'il y avait bien du réseau. Bénie soit Natasha !

Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine que Steve lut, les sourcils froncés.

**_Fury a appelé – pas très content que j'ai abandonné ma mission en cours._ **

**_Je repars._ **

**_Barnes est au sous-sol. Il préfère rester dedans pour le moment – ne cherche pas à le faire sortir avant qu'il ne soit pas prêt (j'en sais quelque chose). Verrouille quand même la porte, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu ne connais pas ses réactions._ **

**_Et écoute Sam s'il a des conseils (?)_ **

**_Bisous !_ **

**_Ps : soigne tes fesses, elles ont perdu de leur fermeté !_ **

 

Il chiffonna le mot et repartit chercher Loki, qui trainait dans le salon en examinant avec curiosité les bibelots de Natasha.

"Si elle sait que tu es là, l'équipe sera assemblée en moins de deux. Alors tiens-toi à carreaux ici, compris ?"

Loki lui adressa un sourire innocent qui lui allait aussi bien qu'une paire de ballerines pour le Hulk. Steve lui donna la chambre du grenier : vaste et meublé, avec sa salle de bain privée – et surtout loin du reste de la maison. Peut-être qu'il allait se dessécher d'ennui ici et Steve retrouverait sa momie six mois après ? On pouvait toujours rêver…

 

        Il descendit ensuite voir Bucky. Manifestement, celui-ci avait du mal à s'identifier à ce prénom. Steve le comprenait trop bien. Quelques semaines encore après son seul effacement de mémoire, il ne se sentait pas _Steve Rogers_. Steve se réfrénait d'utiliser trop souvent ce surnom. Il dut reculer ; Bucky se rétracta dès qu'il s'approcha trop près. Il vouta les épaules, courba la tête et lui lança un regard d'une telle méfiance que Steve fit un pas en arrière sans réfléchir. Il masqua sa colère du mieux qu'il put – HYDRA avait bien réussi son coup…

"Steve" dit Bucky, la voix si rauque qu'elle lui écorchait le cœur.

"C'est moi. Je suis rentré."

Tous les deux à la maison. Soixante-dix ans après la guerre. Steve s'appuya au mur pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tiens" dit Bucky et il tendit son bras. Au creux de la main d'argent reposait le pendentif doré de Peggy.

_Sharon !_ comprit Steve. Il effleura le métal en reprenant le médaillon et fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir lorsque Bucky retira sa main trop rapidement.

 

         Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Le soleil se couchait et éclairait les champs alentours. La neige se transformait en un manteau iridescent. Sam visitait le jardin. Steve lui fit signe derrière la fenêtre, la gorge nouée devant ce morceau de banalité. Bucky et lui réunis, Sam à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé. Il embrasa le salon et la cuisine du regard. Pas si longtemps que ça, il pensait que son seul avenir était dans les combats ; qu'avoir un foyer était un espoir trop fou pour y songer.

Sam lui avait montré une autre voie.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Steve quand il rentra à l'intérieur.

Sam retira ses chaussures pleines de neige et les laissa sur le perron en bois. "Yep."

Il avait été secoué par le coup de fil à sa famille. Son absence avait eu des conséquences plus larges que prévues. "Ils s'en remettront" promit Steve à son oreille. Sam se blottit contre lui.

Ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre.

"Y a de la neige partout" remarqua Sam. "Le terrain de Nat' est immense. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans la grange ?"

"Elle ne veut pas qu'on aille voir. Sûrement d'autres voitures."

"Ouais. Elle était drôlement énervée pour la Corvette."

Steve pouffa. "Elle aura oublié la prochaine fois. Elle n'est pas rancunière. Pas avec ses amis, du moins."

"Sinon je suis un homme mort" plaisanta Sam.

Et puis il ne plaisanta plus parce que les sanglots de sa mère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Steve l'embrassa légèrement sans le brusquer. Sam glissa ses mains sous son pull, à même sa peau. Steve frissonna : "T'as les doigts gelés."

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui. Sam posa sa tête contre sa clavicule. Ils s'imprégnaient du silence qui infusait dans la maison, désormais serein, douillet et tiède, telle qu'une bonne tisane devrait l'être.

"Finalement, on y est arrivé" dit Sam contre son cou.

Il sourit : "Finalement. Et maintenant ?"

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. Steve sentait la commissure de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

"Tu t'rappelles de ce qu'on s'était promis, une fois qu'on aurait trouvé ton pote ?"

"Heu…" Steve fouilla sa mémoire. "Non. Tu sais que mes souvenirs ne sont pas toujours au top."

Sam se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et murmura d'une voix soyeuse : "C'est dommage."

Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas, sur les abdominaux ondoyants, le nombril et les os saillants des hanches. "Ça t'aurait drôlement plu. T'avais l'air plutôt partant." Sa main passa sous la ceinture.

Steve prit une inspiration hachée et éclata de rire, les yeux plissés, les épaules agitées. Il plaqua Sam contre la fenêtre, si puissamment qu'il fit trembler la vitre, et l'embrassa. Steve l'embrassa comme il se battait : sans fioritures, sans trainasser, avec énergie et précision.

Il était aussi doué pour se battre que pour embrasser.

Sam attira ses hanches à lui et pencha la tête pour intensifier le baiser. Il était hors de question qu'il capitule. Mais ce fut lui qui dut finalement abandonner. Steve avait bien plus de souffle que lui. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une paire de poumons neufs.

Steve avait un petit sourire suffisant insupportable. Il savait que Sam détestait perdre.

"C'était que le premier round" décréta Sam.

"J'espère bien" répliqua Steve. Il ajouta plus bas : "Est-ce qu'on a tout ce qui faut ?"

Sam s'arrêta pour respirer – et réfléchir. "Bah non. J'avais pas franchement prévu de te choper et j'ai pas acheté de capotes sur la route. T'en as toi ?"

Steve poussa un grognement et renversa la tête en arrière. "J'ai une tête à avoir des capotes dans ma trousse de toilette ?"

Sam lui renvoya un sourire moqueur : "J'sais pas. T'as tellement de poches dans ton costume qu'il faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose."

Steve éclata de rire encore une fois. Sam sentait les secousses de ses éclats contre son propre corps et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

Steve l'embrassa, les lèvres encore pleines d'éclats de rire cristallins.

"T'es nul, Sam. Tu ne peux pas me chauffer et ensuite me dire ça. Est-ce que c'est si important ?"

"Normalement, oui" admit Sam.

Il réfléchit. "Oh, tant pis. On est sains tous les deux. Est-ce que Natasha a de l'huile d'olive quelque part ?"

Steve le regarda avec des yeux ronds, frustré : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux cuisiner ? Je croyais qu'on parlais de coucher ensemble !"

Sam riait si fort qu'il dut s'appuyer à Steve pour ne pas rouler par terre.

Après avoir fouillé les placards, Sam trouva ce qu'il voulait. Steve ne cessait de bougonner : "Je ne suis _pas_ naïf !" et Sam le bâillonna d'un baiser tendre.

"Même si c'était le cas" continua Steve, obstiné, "J'en ai rien à cirer."

"Ingénu !" le taquina Sam.

"Va te faire foutre" répliqua Steve, pas aussi vexé qu'il aurait aimé le faire croire.

"Pas ce soir" chantonna Sam en agitant la bouteille d'huile, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Steve haussa les sourcils, son demi-sourire viril sur les lèvres. "C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Il plaqua Sam contre le mur une nouvelle fois, doucement pour ménager ses côtes. Sa bouche sur la sienne était comme un coup de poing, absolue et brutale.

Ils bataillèrent pour prendre l'avantage dans le couloir, chacun luttant pour contrôler le baiser ou retirer les vêtements de l'autre. Steve perdit patience et cloua Sam sur le lit pour lui enlever ses vêtements un par un, lentement, doucement, tout en le caressant, maintenant fermement ses poignets d'une main. "Espèce d'allumeur" protesta ce dernier.

Il laissa Steve l'assommer de baisers et profita que Steve retire son tee-shirt indécemment moulant pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et le faire basculer sur le dos. Steve céda avec obligeance.

"Toujours d'accord ?" demanda Sam, haletant.

Steve l'empoigna par la nuque, l'embrassa, quémandeur. Tout était brouillon, maladroit et empressé.

Les choses devinrent plus excitantes encore.

 

***

 

Steve ne regrettait qu'une chose avec Sam – c'était d'avoir trop attendu avec Peggy. Il avait manqué tant de belles choses avec elle, tant de moments intenses. Il se rattrapait avec son nouveau partenaire.

Ils avaient désormais tout le temps du monde devant eux et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. L'huile d'olive avait quand même des désavantages et au bout de plusieurs jours, Sam l'entraina dans la grande surface la plus proche pour acheter du lubrifiant dont l'odeur ne resterait pas incrustée dans les draps après deux lavages. Steve se sentait gêné comme un gamin de quinze ans à la caisse, surtout que Sam lui chuchotait toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille, toutes indécentes. Mais ici, dans cette campagne reculée, personne ne reconnut Captain America.

"Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq minutes ?" râla-t-il en ouvrant la portière de la Ford.

Sam gloussa : "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des capotes à l'effigie des Avengers !"

"Moi non plus" dit Steve amèrement.

"Si je rentre dans l'équipe, y aura mon visage sur le merchandising ?"

"Sam !"

"On aurait dû les prendre ! Pour le fun. Je suis sûr que la caissière n'y aurait vu que du feu ! Allez, Steve, le slogan était trop drôle. _En pleine action, tout le monde doit se protéger_ ! Pire, _Nous protégeons la Terre, protégez-vous !_ Plus naze, tu meurs. T'étais au courant que –"

"Non !" explosa Steve.

Sam éclata de rire.

"C'est un coup de Stark. Il va me le payer !"

"Peut-être que tu pourrais en avoir des gratuites ?"

"T'arrêtes un peu ? Et démarre !"

Sam ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, la tête pliée sur le volant.

"T'énerve pas, du calme. On va l'utiliser dès qu'on sera rentré, cette bouteille. T'as bien besoin de te détendre."

"Sam…" menaça Steve.

"Ou même dans la voiture, tiens ! Ça ne te tente pas, une petite séance de –"

Exaspéré, Steve l'embrassa pour couper court à ses bêtises. Sam riait entre ses lèvres et agrippa les cheveux de Steve fermement. Steve lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour le calmer.

"T'arrêtes jamais, hein ?" dit-il, un peu plus tendrement que voulu.

"C'est ça, d'avoir voulu se mettre en couple avec un p'tit jeune, papy" répliqua Sam avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil.

"Moi, un papy ? Qui s'est endormi hier soir après seulement deux rounds ?"

"J'étais crevé" admit Sam, hilare, "Mais je relève le défi ce soir !"

Steve pouffa : "Je ferais ça toute la nuit !"

Sam pilla net deux mètres après avoir quitté la place de parking.

"Mince, Steve, on a oublié de faire les courses !"

"Sam ! Tu l'as fait exprès !"

"Mais non, j'te jure que non ! T'aurais pu y penser toi aussi."

"Bon bah demi-tour" soupira Steve. "Va falloir revoir nos priorités… C'est toi qui as la liste, hein ?"

"Ouais. Tant pis pour faire la bête à deux dos dans la Ford" dit Sam, une fausse moue déçue sur le visage.

Steve rugit de rire en ressortant de la voiture.

 

***

 

Ce n'était pas que le sexe.

C'était aussi le plaisir de prendre son petit-déjeuner, tous les jours dans la même pièce, avec cette même personne extraordinaire. C'était les petits plaisirs du quotidien de confondre leurs brosses à dents, de se prêter les chaussettes ou des pulls, et de se prêter les clés de la Ford. Steve insistait pour rattraper son retard en culture générale et profitait de chaque instant libre avec lui pour voir un film culte. Sam faisait résonner sa musique au rez-de-chaussée – plus seulement Marvin Gaye mais aussi Aretha Franklin, Nina Simone, Sarah Vaughan, et des artistes plus récents – et baignait la maison d'une ambiance sonore qui transformait la vie quotidienne en épopée sans cesse renouvelée.

Steve n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu s'habituer à un quotidien aussi banal mais il s'était fondu dedans, comme on coule dans un bon bain chaud – avec impatience et satisfaction.

Ils préparaient les repas ensemble, il ouvrait les pots de confiture récalcitrants et Sam l'empêchait de faire bouillir tous les ingrédients. Ils allaient se balader dans la campagne, s'envoyer des boules de neige, se jeter l'un sur l'autre, se rouler dans la neige et s'embrasser dedans à perdre haleine, l'haleine vaporeuse et les lèvres chaudes. Ils se réveillaient ensemble, pressés l'un contre l'autre ou bien à l'opposé du lit mais toujours ensembles.

Ils faisaient leur sport quotidien ensemble, chaque matin très tôt, dans une salle que Natasha avait aménagé au premier étage. Parfois, lorsque Sam avait fini ses abdos, il s'asseyait en tailleur sur le dos de Steve en attendant qu'il finisse ses cinq cents pompes.

"On se croirait sur un bateau" dit-il, bercé par le roulis des muscles.

"Mmmh" répondit Steve, concentré à compter. "Arrête de… Me toucher le cul… Tu me déconcentres."

"Natasha a l'œil : tu as définitivement de très belles fesses."

"Comme si… Tu ne le savais pas…"

"Elle me manque."

"Moi aussi… Lâche-moi les fesses..."

Parfois, c'était un autre type de sport qu'ils pratiquaient à deux dans la pièce aux tatamis.

 

***

 

Natasha avait contacté le SHIELD ; ils s'occupaient de toutes les démarches pour ramener définitivement Sam dans le monde des vivants. Comme Steve, il était revenu d'entre les morts.

Il était retourné à Washington DC voir sa famille – leur assurer que non, il n'était pas mort. Sa sœur lui en voulait toujours, ils avaient eu une violente dispute avant qu'elle ne se calme et lui pardonne. Ruth avait toujours vu Sam comme une figure paternelle, l'annonce de sa mort avait été un coup dur. Son frère trouvait que "l'armée abusait, quand même" et voulut à tout prix lui montrer de nouvelles voitures au garage. Sa mère fut soulagée de le revoir et après quelques crises de larmes émues, elle le bourra de bons petits plats, arguant qu'il avait mauvaise mine et qu'il avait maigri – Sam n'avait pas repris toute sa musculature.

Il fit aussi un apéritif en centre-ville avec sa bande d'amis et deux collègues avec qui il s'entendait bien, tous heureux de le revoir. Sam resta évasif sur son nouveau métier et reprit l'avion en rassurant sa mère : "Je vous appellerais plus souvent ; après tout, je reste aux States !"

 

Il ne pensait pas être aussi heureux de laisser sa ville natale derrière lui pour aller se perdre au fin fond du Wyoming, là où le village d'à côté comptait quatre cents habitants, mais pourtant... Steve l'attendait accoudé à la Ford Fairlane, vêtu de lunettes de soleil et d'une veste en cuir, sexy en diable. Il était pressé de revoir Sam. Ces trois jours en tête à tête avec Bucky avaient été salutaires pour mieux s'apprivoiser sans interférence mais la nuit, il se sentait seul. Il n'était pas fait pour la solitude. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'une ancre – sa mère Sarah, Bucky, Peggy puis Sam maintenant. Sans eux, il partait à la dérive.

Il ne masqua pas son sourire flamboyant en voyant Sam arriver du petit terminal, attitude décontractée et l'œil rayonnant. Quand Steve l'embrassa sur les sièges en cuir de leur voiture, ils poussèrent un soupir de satisfaction mutuel : enfin ensemble !

Ils aimaient cette vie qui se profilait à l'horizon, bien qu'incertaine et sûrement courte, ces moments de stabilité grappillés par-ci par là, malgré le mouvement du monde qui voulait sans cesse projeter Captain America dans les combats.

Steve Rogers avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu.

Il était loin de s'ennuyer, cependant. Si sa relation avec Sam filait doux, tel un voilier par bon vent, il y avait Bucky de l'autre côté. Là, les choses étaient plus… délicates.

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon alors, c'est bientôt noël, yeah !, et ensuite je pars à l'étranger pour le Nouvel An (yeah !) donc si vous voulez un autre chapitre (100 % Bucky-et-Steve), va falloir me montrer votre soutien avec des commentaires – ou attendre le 5 janvier pour la suite !  
> En tout cas, les dadous, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et un bon départ pour la prochaine année :D


	10. Jours passables...

 

 

 

 

 

Avec Bucky, les choses étaient plus… délicates.

 

***

 

Dans les mauvais jours, Steve comprenait pourquoi Natasha insistait pour que Bucky reste enfermé.

Dans les mauvais jours, il parlait à peine – il _grognait_ quand Steve insistait.

Il s'isolait complètement, se refermait en lui comme une huitre ou un sous-marin. Tchak, il refermait l'écoutille, la vissait bien et ne laissait rien sortir de sa coque – aucune émotion. L'eau pouvait bien couler dessus, elle ne pouvait s'infiltrer. Il était imperméable à l'extérieur. Aucune parole de Steve ne le tirait de son état de transe.

Au début, Steve paniquait. Il se prenait la tête entre les mains, s'arrachait les cheveux et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Bucky tandis que lui restait prostré dans un angle, si replié qu'il formait presque une boule compacte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'il devait aller chercher Sam alors qu'il ne voulait pas l'impliquer plus que ça dans cette histoire, ou peut-être devait-il secouer Bucky, le gifler, et s'il allait si mal qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, c'était peut-être une technique HYDRA, devait-il appeler l'hôpital, le SHIELD…

Il avait appelé Natasha, la voix frémissante, les prunelles mouillées. Elle l'avait rassurée.

" _Clint m'a dit que je suis passé par là, moi aussi_ " avoua-t-elle au bout d'une heure.

"Merci" dit Steve en reniflant.

Après plusieurs mauvais jours, il comprit que c'était sûrement un moyen pour Bucky de répondre à ses traumatismes.

Par l'isolation totale.

 

                Après tout, Steve ne savait ce dont Bucky se rappelait. Quels souvenirs réapparaissaient au gré du vent dans son esprit ? Sur ses quatre-vingt cinq années, il en avait passé soixante-dix sous le joug d'HYDRA. Les plus anciens souvenirs de Steve étaient revenus le plus facilement. Ceux de Bucky peinaient à se réorganiser.

Steve ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait subi – et accompli – en étant le Soldier. De ce qu'il lui disait, et il ne disait pas grand-chose, ça n'était que des bribes, des détails, rien de consistant, rien qui ne fasse une histoire. Pas assez pour façonner une identité.

"Reviens vers moi" pensait Steve sans oser le supplier. "Reviens vers moi. S'il te plait. Je peux t'aider."

Le pouvait-il cependant ? Parfois, il doutait.

 

                Dans les mauvais jours, Bucky ne mangeait rien, puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Steve s'asseyait non loin de lui et dessinait toute la journée. La griffe du crayon sur le papier le détendait et il arrivait que ce calme extirpe Bucky hors de sa torpeur. Sinon, Steve se libérait de ses angoisses sur le papier. Il laissait des dessins sur le bureau, des souvenirs à lui des années trente, quand ils étaient jeunes, électriques et déterminés. Même, un bon jour, Bucky lui fit la remarque que, "Steve là, t'avais plus de bleus, et les genoux écorchés aussi."

Ces jours-là, il suffisait d'un rien pour déclencher une crise. Soit Bucky se tordait de douleur, le crâne transpercé par les lames d'une migraine. Soit il commençait à trembler et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter pendant des heures. Sa respiration s'échappait en râles hachés, ses poumons compressés par quelque terreur obscure. Le toucher ou lui parler ne changeait rien. Steve haïssait cette impuissance.

 

                Ils avaient tous leurs mauvais jours. Steve sentait parfois la déprime lui tomber dessus comme un poids. Comme une attaque de Natasha, la tristesse lui enserrait la gorge de ses cuisses.

Cela arrivait lorsque ses souvenirs se mélangeaient ou qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'un moment crucial, un rappel du long tunnel noir dans lequel il avançait en aveugle avant de retrouver Sam au Canada.

Son humeur était en dents de scie et dépendait beaucoup de celle de Bucky, connectés sur le même baromètre.

Steve et Natasha s'appelaient régulièrement. Elle souhaitait se tenir informer de la santé de Steve, des évolutions de Bucky, du moral de Sam ; Steve avait besoin de confirmations, de l'entendre parler du SHIELD et de ce qui se passait là dehors, dans la vraie vie, à l'extérieur de leur petit cocon qu'elle leur avait créé.

Il culpabilisait, beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, aurait dit Sam en soupirant.

Pour la chute de Bucky et pour l'abandon de Sam – ou lorsqu'il avait failli aux deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde.

Steve était fait ainsi. Ses remords le poussaient en avant, l'incitaient à se battre, à grimper la pente. Il s'était assez apitoyé sur son sort ces derniers mois. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir un vieil homme taciturne. Il allait de l'avant.

_Il construisait son bateau. Malgré les mauvais jours, les tempêtes et les vents contraires. Le pont tapissé de plumes et les voiles incrustées de fantômes, il construisait son bateau._

 

***

 

Sam faisait des cauchemars. Il était arraché du sommeil, les cheveux poisseux de sueur, les pupilles soudainement ouvertes encore plein d'horreur. Steve n'avait aucun doute que sa période de captivité dans les griffes d'HYDRA le torturait. Il essayait toujours d'aborder le sujet mais Sam repoussait les couvertures d'un geste agacé. "Tout va bien, Steve, rendors-toi."

"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?"

"Y a rien à dire...."

"Sam, écoute…"

"Y a rien à dire, Steve, ok ? J'ai passé un mois allongé sur un lit, à peine conscient. C'est tout !"

Steve avait la gorge nouée. Il se levait pour enserrer Sam, pour essayer de le garder à l'abri.

"C'est pas rien. Ne dis pas que c'est rien. Ne dis pas ça" murmurait-il à son oreille.

Sam se calmait et revenait se coucher. Le sujet était sensible. Même s'il n'en voulait plus à Steve, des restes de rancœur substituaient, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le temps lisserait les choses.

_Ils construisaient leur bateau ensemble._

 

Bucky aussi faisait des cauchemars. Quand il dormait.

Car Bucky ne dormait pas. Steve ne savait pas si c'était à cause des abysses ténébreuses qu'il voyait dans son sommeil ou bien c'était à cause de l'entrainement reçu sous HYDRA mais, la nuit, il refusait obstinément de fermer les paupières. Il restait assis contre le mur, le dos bien droit, face à la porte, sur le qui-vive.

Steve était descendu chaque nuit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il trouvait toujours Bucky réveillé et que sa visite déclenchait des crises de terreur sans fin. Il ne baissait la garde que dans l'après-midi, une fois son repas fini, lorsque Steve dessinait ou lisait un livre.

Rouler en boule sur le sol comme un louveteau, ses longs cheveux ruisselants sur le plancher, il acceptait de fermer les yeux et de donner à son corps le repos qu'il réclamait. Steve posait une couverture sur ses épaules quand son souffle s'apaisait. Bucky se réveillait en sursaut une heure plus tard, les yeux fous. Soit il se rendormait – dans les bons jours – ou il émergeait du sommeil, l'esprit agité par un tourbillon de colère.

Bucky n'utilisait jamais le lit. Trop mou, certainement. Steve se calait dessus quand il venait et laissait Bucky se mettre où il voulait. Au fur et à mesure, Steve descendait des babioles, ramenait des coussins, des couvertures, il accrochait des dessins sur le mur avec de la pâte à fixe – pas de punaises ! Certaines affaires ne survivaient pas longtemps, brisées dans une crise de colère. Mais petit à petit, la chambre de Bucky s'égayait, devenait plus humaine.

Il savait que l'homme qu'il venait voir chaque jour n'était pas Bucky, du moins pas _son Bucky_ qu'il avait rencontré à Brooklyn quand il était enfant. Ce n'était pas non plus le Soldat d'Hiver qu'HYDRA avait façonné à sa guise.

Ce n'était plus une arme, néanmoins il était toujours une bête sauvage, un tigre en captivité. Steve se sentait comme son soigneur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il essayait de le soigner autant que de l'apprivoiser. Ils ne parlaient pas le même langage : Bucky parlait celui d'une créature blessée, toute en muscles et en regards féroces. Il ne savait plus trop bien comment se comporter en être humain.

Steve comprenait. Il le laissait se chercher. Les choses viendraient petit à petit, il suffisait que Bucky tire sur le bon fil ; la pelote se déroulerait d'elle-même ; tout ce que Steve avait à faire, c'était l'aider à attraper la laine.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, chercher son identité.

_Qui peut se targuer de savoir vraiment qui il est ?_

 

Il y avait beaucoup de mauvais jours.

Steve était prêt à tous les supporter, pour le simple bonheur de savoir Bucky prêt de lui.

 

***

 

Sam ne voyait Steve qu'au petit-déjeuner, le soir et parfois le midi. Celui-ci passait toutes ses journées avec Bucky. Ça ne dérangeait pas Sam. Ils seraient tous les deux devenus fous s'ils s'étaient marchés sur les pieds toute la journée sans rien à faire. Mais il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas pu reprendre l'entrainement – il ménageait ses côtes et évitait de courir. Alors il faisait de grandes marches dans la campagne lorsque le temps le permettait.

                Le Wyoming était une région magnifique et Natasha était chanceuse d'habiter par ici. Bon d'accord, certains jours, le vent soufflait si fort et charriait tant de flocons qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Sam ne sortait même pas pour aller jusqu'à la grange. En ville, on racontait des tas d'histoires sur des gars partis chercher leur voiture et qui avaient été retrouvés mort congelés entre leur maison et leur garage.

Mais lorsqu'il faisait beau, il sortait dans le jardin, sautait par-dessus la clôture et s'aventurait dans les champs. Tout était recouvert par la neige. Elle craquait sous ses pas – un crissement aigu lorsque la neige avait gelé, un chuintement soyeux quand ses pieds s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse – un chant toujours nouveau. Des stalactites bleues perlaient comme des diamants sur le toit des maisons. Des arbres émergeaient, les branches couvertes d'une épaisse couche duveteuse. Les montagnes luisaient dans le ciel, couvertes de neige.

Sam marchait dans les collines, il passait sur les rivières gelées, de pierres et pierres. Il apercevait parfois des cerfs qui s'enfuyaient en bondissant dans un nuage vaporeux. Il évitait de partir vers l'est car il y avait une falaise deux kilomètres plus loin, dans les bois. La vue y était splendide, on y surplombait tout le Wyoming. Mais cela limitait ses balades, et le coin était dangereux car le bord de la falaise était friable et la neige masquait le danger.

 

Sam cherchait les rapaces. L'hiver n'était pas la meilleure saison pour les observer. Il y avait une quinzaine d'espèces dans le Wyoming mais il ne vit qu'un énorme épervier de Palombes à la gorge striée comme un zèbre et quelques milans gris en vol stationnaire. Ses ailes lui manquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voler ici, alors que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Parfois, il passait la journée seul sans croiser âme qui vive. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en tête à tête avec lui-même, lui qui était toujours si sociable. Il se posait, contemplait le paysage, songeait à sa vie. Parfois, il s'inquiétait à propos d'HYDRA et il pressait le pas inconsciemment. Et à plusieurs reprises, il croisa des locaux qui l'invitèrent à boire un coup au coin de leur cheminée. Mais la plupart du temps, il se sentait tranquille, serein et en sécurité. En paix. Savoir que Steve l'attendait chez eux y était pour quelque chose.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Sam raccourcissait ses randonnées. Il s'essoufflait, de plus en plus. Il écartait le problème d'un haussement d'épaules. Rien de grave. Rien d'anormal. Tout allait bien.

 

***

 

Ce matin, Sam avait essayé de faire des pompes – mauvaise idée. Ses côtes mettaient plus de temps que prévu à se ressouder complètement. Il avait appelé sa sœur et s'était engueulé avec elle – ça n'était quand même pas _sa faute_ si le SHIELD l'avait déclaré mort sans vérifier ! La télé ne captait pas. Il avait même préparé des lasagnes faites maison. Si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il s'ennuyait ! Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quand Sam s'ennuyait à DC, il appelait ses amis et faisait une virée en ville avec eux. Ici, ça le tentait moins. Il se voyait mal faire une visite de courtoisie au Winter Soldier. " _Salut, t'as essayé deux fois de me tuer – Ah, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Sinon, la santé, les amis, ça va ? Non ? Ah bah ça ne m'étonne pas…_ "

Malgré lui, Sam continuait de l'appeler le Winter Soldier. Vu la tête de Steve certains jours quand il remontait, le gars tenait plus du tueur en série que de l'ami de Brooklyn. Même Steve avait commencé à se rendre compte que l'homme au sous-sol serait plus compliqué à soigner que prévu. Ça n'était pas une chambre-forte aménagée qui allait aider ce pauvre gus à redevenir un être humain décent mais Sam ne préférait pas s'immiscer dans la relation de Steve avec son ami, déjà parce que Steve était entêté comme personne, et qu'un bon psy ne soigne pas les membres de son entourage.

Peut-être aussi, Sam devait bien l'avouer, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il préférait garder ses distances le plus longtemps possible et tout le monde s'en trouvait mieux comme ça.

 

Fin d'après-midi, la lumière était sombre, le ciel toujours paré de son manteau de nuages sombres. Il venait de rentrer de promenade, Steve était toujours au sous-sol. Il se préparait un café dans la cuisine calme où ne résonnait que le bruit du réfrigérateur.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas me rendre le Sceptre ?"

La voix sèche qui claqua fit sursauter Sam et il renversa sa dosette de café sur le plan de travail. Loki attendait dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés, sa pose royale gâchée par ses vêtements conventionnellement terriens – chemise blanche et jean noir.

Sam lui jeta un regard agacé, prit le temps de reprendre une cuillérée et rétorqua :

"Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu le veux ?"

"Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade" dit Loki d'une voix dégoûtée.

Sam mit la cafetière en route. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie, deux fois. Je n'oublie pas. Je vais t'aider, ok ? Mais pour le moment, c'est Steve qui pourra retrouver le Sceptre et il n'acceptera jamais de te le rendre. Pas sans une bonne raison. Et je dois dire que…"

"Tu es d'accord avec lui" acheva Loki.

Sam hocha la tête.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance" dit-il, honnête à vif.

Le visage de Loki se tordit d'un spasme fugace. On lui avait déjà dit ça, avant. Il secoua la tête pour écarter les sentiments comme on chasse une mouche.

"Je t'ai déjà dit et redit que le sceptre sera enfermé dans les coffres d'Asgard."

"Oui oui" dit Sam en dodelinant de la tête. La cafetière chuintait. "C'est pas que j't'accuses de mentir parce que tu n'mens pas, pas vraiment. En fait, tu gardes tes secrets, tu tais la vérité, t'es spécialiste des mensonges par omission et tu te racontes beaucoup d'histoires. Regarde, tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu me l'as même pas dit !"

Loki était muet, collé au mur, muet face aux vérités que Sam assenait sur lui avec désinvolture.

"Ce que tu n'dis pas, c'est c'que tu vas en faire _avant_ de le ranger en sûreté" dit Sam en versant son café dans la tasse. La vapeur s'éleva, l'odeur embauma dans la cuisine.

"Tu me connais bien" admit Loki. Sa voix était chaleureuse, trop fausse, inquiétant même. "Très bien, Sam. Le Sceptre, je veux juste l'utiliser… Je voudrais tuer mon père avec."

Sam reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir carrelé en scrutant Loki. Son visage souriant ne laissait rien percer – blague ou vérité ?

"Quoi ?!"

Loki pouffa de rire. "Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je _plaisantais_."

"Ah" lâcha Sam. Il resta tendu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

"Non, j'ai _déjà_ tué mon père" dit Loki en regardant ses ongles.

Sam le fixa ahuri, figé en plein mouvement, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

"Oui, et ma mère m'a même remercié pour ça" dit Loki avec un sourire élégant.

Il planta son regard de jade dans celui de Sam – un petit coup de poignard.

"Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ma mère. Et elle aussi est morte, donc…"

Il écarta les bras, théâtral au possible. Une lueur de folie familière brillait dans ses yeux.

" _Je veux le Sceptre_ " conclut-il. " _Débrouilles-toi pour remplir ta part. Tu ne veux pas affronter ma colère._ "

Il quitta la pièce. Sam s'accrochait au plan de travail, les jointures crispées.

Il ne parla pas de cet épisode à Steve. Celui-ci avait passé une journée relativement bonne avec le Soldier et Sam ne voulait pas la gâcher.

 

 

***

 

Parfois, Bucky parlait avec Steve, quelques mots jetés d'une voix écorchée. Steve lui racontait des histoires du passé, leur enfance, leur vie de jeune homme côte à côte. Bucky mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son plateau et parfois même, rarement, ses lèvres se plissaient délicatement dans un mouvement invisible qui ressemblait presque un sourire.

Il répétait le prénom de Steve avec douceur et respect, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il n'avait jamais cru revoir ce fantôme qui apparaissait parfois devant ses yeux au moment où il s'y attendait le moins – la seule chose qu'il se rappelait, mission après mission, conditionnement après conditionnement.

Steve, lui, répétait celui de Bucky avec amour. _James Buchanan Barnes_. Pour l'habituer. Pour l'aider à se le réapproprier.

Bucky était terrassé par les mêmes migraines qui avaient déchiré l'esprit de Steve avant. Il se cachait dans la salle de bain, sous son lit, roulé en boule, tremblant de douleur, suppliant que ça s'arrête. Un jour de crise, Steve essaya de lui appliquer un linge mouillé sur la tempe pour le soulager et Bucky lui attrapa le bras, les yeux frénétiques et lâcha une série de phrases incompréhensibles.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas, Buck !"

Désemparé, Steve appela Natasha et lui demanda de traduire pour lui.

" _C'est du russe, Steve. Il te supplie d'arrêter. D'arrêter la douleur, que c'est trop, trop douloureux. Il répète ça en boucle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ "

"Ses souvenirs – une crise, il a mal au crâne – oh mon Dieu…" Steve se sentait au bord des larmes. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Nat' ! Il me prend pour HYDRA ?! Oh _mon Dieu_ !"

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Endurer, c'était tout.

Les souvenirs de Bucky peinaient à revenir. Il avait parfois des éclairs lumineux – "Ta mère s'appelait Sarah" dit-il un jour à Steve – mais il en oubliait la moitié le jour d'après.

Un jour, quand Steve entra dans la chambre, Bucky le dévisagea avec un air stupéfié.

"J'te croyais plus petit" dit-il, le timbre rauque.

Steve ravala des larmes imprévues et sourit : "J'ai fait l'armée."

Il raconta sa transformation, le projet _Rebirth_ et la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Il ne parla pas trop de la guerre – c'était trop douloureux pour lui, trop neuf pour Bucky.

 

   Dans les bons jours, ils passaient la journée ensemble. Steve ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il se repassait de cette vision miraculeuse. Avant, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des coups d'œil douloureux, de brefs éclats de Bucky, dans l'urgence et le combat. Maintenant, Steve détaillait le nouvel homme qu'était devenu son meilleur ami.

Tout avait changé. Sa mâchoire couverte de poils drus alors qu'avant, jamais Bucky ne serait sorti dehors mal rasé. Ses cheveux longs et négligés. Sa façon de se tenir aussi, le dos ankylosé par son bras de métal. Sans ses muscles améliorés par le sérum, Bucky aurait eu une scoliose du diable à le clouer au lit.

Ses yeux, tantôt froids et calculateurs, ne laissant rien filtrer de ses émotions. Mais, dans les bons jours, Bucky avait les yeux les plus expressifs que Steve avait jamais vu : des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'âme. Des yeux de bêtes, captive, effrayée, des yeux plein d'espoir ou plein de doutes, rempli de questions et de terreur. Il avait des yeux insoutenables. Se plonger dedans, c'était comme regarder la Voie Lactée et se dissoudre dans les étoiles.

Le bras lui-même était fascinant, à la manière des serpents – beau, hypnotisant, redoutable. Bucky ne voulait pas qu'on y touche. Bucky détestait qu'on le touche. Steve l'avait appris à la manière forte. Des automatismes étaient revenus instinctivement et la première fois qu'il voulut passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami, celui-ci l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Steve prit le choc le flanc en avant et se redressa promptement. Il ne se mit pas en garde, il leva les mains vers Bucky. Celui-ci le regardait, les épaules tendues, le regard affolé. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Tout va bien, Buck. Excuse-moi" souffla Steve, "J'aurais dû te demander avant…"

Bucky n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé" croassa-t-il.

Il peinait à récupérer sa voix d'antan. Elle restait enrouée malgré la pratique.

"Tout va bien" répéta Steve avec plus d'assurance.

Il se rapprocha lentement. Bucky se vouta encore plus, pressé contre le mur, aculé.

"Je ne te fais que du mal" dit-il sur la défensive, "Tu devrais me laisser, tu devrais –"

"Je ne vais nulle part" répondit Steve, la mâchoire têtue.

Il s'assit contre le mur et attendit que Bucky se calme. Après ça, Steve prit soin de toujours laisser une bonne distance entre eux et prévenait Bucky quand il voulait s'approcher.

Ensuite, Steve lui demandait s'il pouvait le toucher – cela demandait une attention de tous les instants. Bucky acceptait d'effleurer leurs épaules, de se serrer la main. Il sentait que Steve y tenait profondément, qu'il en avait _besoin_. Malgré ses efforts, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa prothèse. Il faisait des efforts pour Steve. Celui-ci veillait à ne pas trop lui en demander.

 

    Dans des bons jours, Steve voulait convaincre Bucky de prendre une douche. Il avait refusé, d'abord. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était terrifié. Steve lisait son regard comme personne et cela le rendait fou, que Bucky puisse avoir peur de lui ; mais, bien sûr, ça n'était plus totalement Bucky.

"J'aime pas le froid" finit par avouer Bucky, dos au mur, après que Steve eut insisté.

Steve sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qu'HYDRA lui avait fait endurer. Peut-être que Bucky ne le savait même pas lui-même.

"On va mettre l'eau chaude, Bucky. Rien à craindre. Viens voir."

La salle de bain était exigüe. Leurs deux corps aux épaules décuplées tenaient à peine dedans, même si Bucky se faisait tout petit. S'il avait pu, il se serait fondu dans le mur.

"Là, l'eau est chaude, regarde."

Il tendit la main – celle de chair. Steve se demanda ce qu'il ressentait avec sa prothèse mais ne posa pas la question.

"Ça te va ?" demanda Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules, le regard au sol.

Steve lui laissa son intimité pendant un quart d'heure mais il alla vérifier ensuite que tout allait bien. Bucky était assis dans le bac de douche, les genoux repliés, les cheveux pendants. Il pleurait. Steve tapota à la vitre : "Je peux entrer ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

Steve retira son tee-shirt, entra dans le bac de douche et s'assit en face de lui. Bien sûr, leurs genoux se touchaient mais tant qu'il y avait le tissu du jean, Bucky était plus à l'aise. Steve fut trempé en moins de deux. Il prit le shampoing, demanda "Je peux ?" d'une voix douce. Bucky se frotta les yeux de sa main droite, le nez froncé. Il acquiesça.

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, Steve lui lava les cheveux. Il savait que cela faisait plusieurs décennies que personne ne l'avait touché avec gentillesse, sans arrière-pensée malfaisante. Il lui frotta le crâne avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait sous ses doigts une statue de cristal ou un oiseau tremblant. Bucky se laissait faire, étonnement docile, presque apathique. Des gouttes perlaient le long de son nez. Il continuait de faire courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Bucky avec ces gestes pleins de douceur qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre.

Les temps étaient difficiles pendant la Grande Dépression et la mère de Steve avait pris soin de l'entourer de beaucoup d'affection, à défaut d'avoir une aisance financière. Lorsque Steve s'était retrouvé seul, Bucky avait pris le relai de sa mère infirmière pour prendre soin de lui, ce gringalet sans cesse malade pas fichu de se trouver un métier ou une fille. Quand Steve était malade, Bucky veillait à ce qu'il mange, à ce qu'il ait une bonne couverture et ne le laissait pas dormir seul. Il dormait sur le canapé ou mettait des coussins sur le sol de la chambre de Steve.

Le bon vieux temps… Steve haïssait ça, parce qu'il aurait voulu se débrouiller seul. Mais, secrètement, il serait resté éternellement malade si cela lui avait permis de garder Bucky auprès de lui pour toujours. Néanmoins, Bucky s'était engagé. Il avait laissé Steve seul – ô, l'amertume qu'il avait ressentie, les efforts qu'il avait faits pour le suivre, pour ne pas décevoir…

Steve laissait les souvenirs revenir au gré du shampoing. Il se retenait pour ne pas suivre de la pulpe des doigts les cicatrices de son épaule, la peau boursouflée et déchirée qui fusionnait avec le métal. Il avait quelques marques légères sur le dos, des cicatrices en forme de griffes, faites par des bêtes féroces qui n'avaient d'hommes que la silhouette. Mais le reste était lisse, parfait. Imberbe aussi. Le sérum faisait des miracles.

On aurait presque pu croire que Bucky était intact. Presque. Comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il rinça le shampoing, démêla les cheveux de Bucky avec les doigts, et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Ça va aller" promit Steve en passant son pouce sur ses cernes pour effacer les dernières traces de tristesse.

Il arrêta le jet d'eau et le força à se lever. Il recouvrit Bucky d'une serviette épaisse qui sentait la lessive de Natasha et retroussa son pantalon pour éviter qu'il ne laisse trop de flaques au sol. Puis il prit une autre serviette et, une fois que Bucky fut sec et qu'il eut enroulé la sienne autour de sa taille, Steve lui sécha les cheveux.

Il se rappelait – un souvenir qu'HYDRA n'avait pas pu supprimé – que Sam lui avait fait la même chose dans un hôtel.

C'était ce genre de délicates attentions qui avaient le pouvoir de dévier une trajectoire.

Ces gestes attendris – des gestes pleins d'amour - modifiaient une courbe imperturbable vers la destruction et la mort.

Bucky avait en lui le potentiel pour n'être plus le Winter Soldier. Pour être _plus_ que le Winter Soldier – _plus_ que cette machine programmée, _plus_ qu'un assassin sans sentiments, _plus_ qu'une coquille recalibrée ou le fantôme d'un souvenir.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux mi-clos, la tête baissée, tout le corps penché vers Steve. Ses doigts d'acier ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Ses épaules frissonnaient. Steve ne savait plus quoi dire. Quand ses cheveux furent secs, il rabattit la serviette sur sa nuque et demanda à Bucky : "Je peux te toucher ?"

Il semblait n'attendre que ça. Il oscilla et s'effondra droit sur Steve, qui le saisit sous les bras et le stabilisa contre lui. Sa mère avait dû ressentir ça en le tenant bébé contre sa poitrine – ce sentiment de protection possessif et féroce. Il était sien. Steve le serra, Bucky commença à trembler imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus violemment, Steve le serra plus fort encore pour l'empêcher de se briser et de tomber en mille morceaux sur le sol.

"Sshh Buck, ça va aller, je te promets que ça va aller."

Bucky enfouit son nez dans le cou de Steve. Il gardait ses bras immobiles le long du corps, ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

"Me laisse pas" gémit-il d'une voix mouillée.

"Je ne vais nulle part" dit Steve sauvagement.

 

Steve dut finalement partir, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Bucky était correctement allongé dans son lit, épuisé de ce débordement d'émotions qu'il n'était plus habitué à ressentir.

"Vas-y, Rogers" marmonna-t-il, le nez dans l'oreiller, comme Steve restait à ses côtés. "Tu fous de l'eau partout en plus."

Steve quitta le sous-sol pour changer de fringues ; son pantalon faisait floc-floc dans les marches.

"T'es trempé !" s'étonna Sam. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?"

"On a pris une douche" expliqua Steve.

Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne explication quand il vit Sam faire une tête de trois pieds de long.

"Je suis jaloux" dit-celui-ci d'un ton pincé, ironique sans l'être réellement.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. "Je peux arranger ça" dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il donna à Sam un long baiser paresseux avant de l'entrainer dans leur salle de bain à eux, pour une seconde douche plus intense.

C'était un bon jour.

Un jour exceptionnel.

 


	11. ... Et mauvais jours

 

 

 

 

Loki vint trouver Sam le lendemain, alors qu'une tempête de neige les enfermait à l'intérieur. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres dehors. Le vent avait jeté sur la maison une couverture de flocons. Le signal télévisé avait disparu. Sam essayait de préparer un feu de cheminée quand il vit leur invité indésirable entrer dans le salon d'un pas souple comme celui d'un félin. Loki favorisa le fauteuil retiré dans l'angle près du feu, et cala sa grande carcasse dessus. Sam entassa des bûches dans la cheminée, mit du papier journal et sortit la boite d'allumettes quand, d'un claquement de doigts, Loki enflamma le bois.

"Le Sceptre ?" dit Loki, le visage éclairé par les flammes rouges et ronflantes.

Sam se rassit confortablement et répondit d'un ton décontracté : "Ça avance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Thor ?"

Loki affecta une mine indifférente puis, comme Sam continuait à le regarder avec insistance, il fronça les sourcils. "Quoi, avec Thor ?"

"Bah" expliqua Sam, "Dans les rapports du SHIELD, ils disent que tu as attaqué la Terre deux fois, une fois au Nouveau-Mexique avec un… Destructeur, c'est ça ? Et un an après, à New York. Ils postulent que c'est à cause de Thor. Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le souci avec lui ?"

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle et pinça les lèvres.

"J'ai vu les vidéos du SHIELD" rajouta Sam. "C'est bien ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est compliqué" lâcha Loki et il rectifia immédiatement, "Ça ne te regarde pas !"

Il maintenait son armure de mépris, dernier rempart un peu friable.

"Heu… Bah si un peu, parce que le sceptre et tout ça…" s'excusa Sam, avec une moue faussement désolée pour l'amadouer.

Loki rompit le contact visuel, puissamment agacé.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Ça, tu n'en sais rien" rétorqua Sam avec un sourire posé.

"Je n'ai – je ne voulais pas – ça ne te regarde pas !"

Et sous l'agacement, Sam sentait monter un besoin plus urgent, celui de se confesser – l'espoir de trouver _quelqu'un_. Il laissait Loki se mettre en confiance. Celui-ci ne voulait pas dialoguer – garder ses secrets, tout ça, tout ça – mais il aimait trop parler pour se taire. Sam en jouait et Loki le savait. C'était le jeu du chat et de la souris.

"C'est sûr, c'est pas mes affaires, mais si tu veux en parler, tu peux."

Loki alla se placer à la fenêtre, les gestes fébriles, les mains jointes derrière lui. Sam ne voyait que son dos raidi, comme si sa colonne vertébrale était un épieu de fer.

"Je n'ai pas voulu tuer Thor" dit Loki d'une voix amère. Il corrigea : "Enfin, pas au début …"

La fenêtre se couvrait lentement de givre. Les flammes reculaient dans l'âtre.

"Je voulais juste gâcher sa cérémonie – oui, je sais, caprice de gamin, épargne-moi tes sermons. Je voulais – Il ne méritait pas de devenir roi. Thor l'a reconnu lui-même ensuite" dit-il pour se justifier. Puis il devint plus incohérent. "Arrogant, brutal, buté – stupide de la part d'Odin, inconscient, ils ne voulaient rien voir, j'ai pris les choses en main, oui, là ils étaient bien obligés de voir la vérité en face, eux tout encroûtés par leur routine invariable…"

Sam ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il aurait bien aimé enregistrer la conversation. Loki vidait son sac, impossible à arrêter.

"Je lui ai dit – Mais c'était de ma faute ! Je ne pouvais pas – jamais su m'arrêter – je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le titiller, comme agiter une cape devant le nez d'un taureau… Évidemment qu'il allait réagir au quart de tour, ce gros lourdaud… J'étais stupide, nous étions tous les deux stupides, stupides et jeunes !"

"Et ensuite ?" demanda Sam, toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Loki pivota vivement.

"Je ne voulais PAS aller sur Jotunheim ! C'était stupide d'aller combattre, n'importe qui l'aurait su et il fallait que ses amis disent oui à tout ce que Thor proposait. Je le savais dès le début, que c'était une mauvaise idée ! J'ai prévenu les gardes, trop tard."

Il resta silencieux, il observait le feu. Les étincelles se reflétaient dans ses pupilles vertes. Sam se racla la gorge.

"Et après ?"

"Mon monde s'est écroulé" souffla Loki avec amertume.

"T'as vraiment tué ton père ?"

Loki secoua la tête, agacé, avant de se fendre d'un sourire diabolique qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

"Mon géniteur… Je ne le connaissais pas. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il tentait d'assassiner mon _père_ adoptif… Amusant, n'est-ce pas, les tours que nous joue le destin ?"

_C'est quoi cette famille de fous_ , pensa Sam, éberlué.

Il s'efforça de rester neutre. "Thor avait été banni. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as cherché à l'tuer ?"

"J'ai voulu tuer Thor parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses."

Sam passait de surprise en surprise comme de Charybde en Scylla. De toutes les énormités qu'avait débitées Loki, c'était la meilleure. Il s'attendait à de la colère, de la haine, pas cette excuse bidon pourtant dite avec sincérité.

"Comment ça ?"

"Nous sommes ennemis naturels, après tout."

"Vous étiez frères" appuya Sam.     

"Non" feula Loki, les yeux sauvages.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'as été adopté. Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai découvert la _vérité_ !" s'écria Loki dans une éruption de rage.

"Ah, tu as appris ça plus tard" dit-il platement.

"Sur… Sur le champ de bataille. Alors que Thor et moi nous battions contre les Géants des Glaces. Après ça, les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. J'avais les yeux ouverts. Je voyais sans filtre la réalité nue. J'ai perdu…"

"Quoi ?"

"Mon innocence."

"Et ta famille ?" compléta Sam.

"Ils n'ont jamais été ma _famille_ " dit Loki amèrement. "Ils entretenaient un mensonge, un – une chimère. Je n'ai jamais été celui qu'ils désiraient."

"Et alors ? Je suis désolé Loki, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui peut te pousser à attaquer ton frère. Il était mortel, il était – désarmé. C'est quoi le rapport avec ton adoption ?"

"Et alors, il m'aurait tué" cria Loki, en équilibre au bord de la folie – moins menaçant qu'effrayé.

"Mais pourquoi ?" insista Sam, frustré. "Tu étais toujours son _frère_ !"

"Non, non, NON ! Nous étions ennemis !"

Loki arpenta le salon à grands pas. Il était tendu comme une corde d'arc bandé, prêt à décocher des flèches de colère. "Tu ne comprends pas" marmonna-t-il, "Personne ne peut, seul comme toujours –"

Sam l'interpella d'une voix détendue – une voix polie par l'entrainement au VA, lorsqu'un vétéran faisait une crise de panique ou piquait une colère monstre.

"Loki, est-ce que tu peux te calmer et m'expliquer ?"

Cela fit sortir Loki de ses gonds. Sam n'eut pas le temps de ciller qu'en deux enjambées, il était sur lui, le toisant de haut.

"J'ai essayé de tuer Thor parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses" répéta-t-il, la démence brûlant dans chacun de ses mots. "Parce que je suis le monstre et lui le héros. C'est comme ça."

Sam se força à garder sa position. "Ça veut dire quoi, t'es le monstre ?"

Loki recula, les narines frémissantes de rage, les yeux dilatés par la démence. "Viens" ordonna-t-il de son ton royal, et comme Sam ne bougeait pas, il le saisit par le col et l'entraina dans le couloir.

"Wow, doucement" se plaignit Sam, trop bousculé pour réagir autrement qu'en se tortillant comme un chaton dans une main.

Loki ouvrit la porte et une rafale s'invita à l'intérieur aussitôt. Il lâcha Sam dans l'entrée encore chaude et sortit dehors. Les bourrasques s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes presque amoureusement et des flocons se déposaient sur son pull en cachemire vert.

"Alors ?" rugit-il, "Ne suis-je pas un monstre maintenant ?"

"T'es bleu" dit Sam bêtement.

Il était trop surpris pour dire autre chose. Dans la lumière qui filtrait sur le porche, la peau de Loki avait viré au bleu, le visage incrusté de lignes droites. Ses yeux dévisageaient Sam, plein de défi et de peur. C'était le plus terrifiant : leur couleur unie, rouge sang. Ça et la manière dont la neige semblait attirée vers lui comme la marée par la lune.

Sam trébucha sur sa phrase et articula : "Tu devrais rentrer, on refroidit la maison."

Il le scrutait avec impolitesse – il était _bleu_ _!_ Gêné par le poids de son regard, Loki récupéra son apparence normale – qui n'était qu'un autre masque.

"Donc, heu, tu tues des gens parce que t'es bleu ?"

"Ne te moques pas de moi…!"

"Nan mais encore une fois, je ne comprends pas."

"Les Géants des Glaces sont les ennemis d'Asgard !"

"Donc… Tu as appris que t'étais bleu… Seulement pendant de cette bataille avec Thor… contre d'autres types bleus… Ah, j'ai pigé ! T'as cru que Thor allait essayer de te dégommer à coups de marteau aussi, vu qu'il était en guerre contre les... Géants des Glaces ?"

Loki se mordit les lèvres : "Quelque chose comme ça…"

"Alors, c'est là d'où vient le problème ? C'est à cause de ça que t'as viré fou-dingue, parce que tu as la peau bleue ?" s'exclama Sam.

"Qu'étais-je censé faire d'autre ? Tout s'écroulait ! J'ai simplement agi selon ma _vraie_ _nature_ , comme tous ceux autour de moi. C'était plus facile comme ça !"

"Plus facile ? Et la Terre ? Plus de six mille personnes sont mortes à cause de toi et ton armée de scarabées ! Et tu justifies ça parce que c'était ta vraie nature ? Tu t'fous de moi ?"

"Les monstres ne causent que la mort et la destruction, Wilson ! À quoi t'attendais-tu ?"

Ils étaient tous les deux vibrants de colère. Sam avait les poings serrés et les oreilles bourdonnantes.

"Mais t'as tout faux !" hurla-t-il. "Si les gens te considèrent comme un monstre, c'est pas à cause de ton apparence mais à cause de tes actions ! Shit, t'es vraiment cinglé ! Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens parce que c'est dans _l'ordre des choses_ ? Tu ne peux pas –" Il en bégayait de fureur. "Alors c'est ça que tu fonctionnes ? Tu tues des gens mais c'est pas grave, c'est dans _l'ordre des choses_ ? Aucun souci, aucun regret ?"

Loki haussa les épaules, défensif : "Pourquoi est-ce que je regretterais quoi que ce soit ? Les regrets ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est inutile ! Rien de ce que je peux faire ne changera le passé ! Ni regrets ni larmes ne ramèneront les morts à la vie !"

Sam sentit une veine battre conte sa tempe. Il se retint de lui balancer son poing dans la gorge pour le faire taire, et éviter de terminer leur discussion sur une très mauvaise note.

Loki s'aperçut de sa rage brute. Chose surprenante, il leva les mains en signe de paix et fit marche arrière, presque embarrassé si c'était possible.

"Mes plans ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu. Depuis le jour où j'ai voulu empêcher Thor d'être couronné roi, à chaque fois… Tout devient incontrôlable. Moi-même, je… T'as raison, je suis fou. C'est plus facile de continuer sur cette pente maintenant. Je suis conscient d'avoir du sang sur les mains, Sam" souffla-t-il. Il semblait sincère.

_Je ne regrette rien_ , avait-il dit. Était-ce vrai ?

Sam se sentit brusquement découragé.

"T'as fait des choses inexcusables. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé de continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé et effacer le sang versé ; mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre ni ton identité figée dans la pierre."

Il essaya d'insuffler de la conviction dans son ton. Néanmoins, il se demandait si son entreprise n'était pas vaine. Si Loki ne montrait pas de volonté de vouloir changer, Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il risquait même d'y laisser des plumes et de se retrouver le bec dans l'eau.

 

***

 

Il y avait de très mauvais jours, des moments horribles et douloureux, qui restaient incrustés sous les ongles. Steve sortait du sous-sol couvert de bleus.

Bucky hurlait. Quelque chose en lui se rompait brusquement. Ses cris résonnaient aux oreilles de Steve longtemps après, des acouphènes haineux qui mettaient du temps à s'estomper. Il déroulait son corps roulé en boule et dardait sous ses cheveux longs un regard agressif de chien méchant. Toute cette rage contenue en lui, emmagasinée depuis soixante-dix ans, explosait dans un geyser de magma droit sur Steve.

Ensuite il cassait des choses, tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains.

Parfois, c'était des objets. Parfois, il s'en prenait à Steve.

Celui-ci ne savait jamais comment gérer les crises. Il ne savait pas ce qui les déclenchait – il arrivait au sous-sol comme d'habitude, avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner, et Bucky envoyait tout balader d'un mouvement brutal. Steve avait essayé d'être patient, de l'implorer, de discuter, de riposter, de crier à son tour, même de le secouer comme un prunier. Rien n'y faisait. Pire, sa rage semblait s'intensifier de jour en jour. Cette semaine-là, ils avaient déjà eu trois altercations mais cette journée fut la pire que Steve eut jamais vécu.

Bucky arpentait la chambre comme un lion en cage depuis le matin mais il avait attaqué Steve violemment quand celui-ci revint avec le repas du midi.

"Tu n'es pas mieux qu'HYDRA, Rogers !" cria Bucky quand il revint dans sa chambre.

Il balança le plateau de sa main droite droit sur le mur. La vaisselle se brisa au sol et s'éparpilla autour d'eux. Steve garda son regard rivé sur lui.

"Toi aussi, tu me gardes emprisonné, hein ? Comme HYDRA, ça t'fait marrer ?" poursuivit Bucky.

Steve croisa les bras. "Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici dans cet état, Buck. Et tu sais pourquoi tu es là."

Dans ces cas-là, Steve ne le reconnaissait plus. Les traits de son visage dévorés par la rage, Bucky ressemblait au fou furieux à bord de l'héliporteur qui avait manqué de lui déboîter la mâchoire et de lui fracasser la pommette. Sous l'emprise d'une colère irrésistible, il n'était ni le Soldat d'Hiver glacial et méthodique, ni le meilleur ami de Steve. Il avait un inconnu en face de lui.

"T'as un problème, t'es au courant ? Cette p'tite croisade pour récupérer ton pote, c'est voué à l'échec."

Il s'arrêta, vrilla son regard dans le sien, tapota son torse de son doigt d'acier, regard contre regard. "Parce que ton pote est _mort_ , Rogers. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, encore moins _ton ami_. Pourquoi j'voudrais être ton ami ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, quoique tu penses" dit Steve d'une voix patiente, enraciné dans le sol.

Son calme de surface énervait Bucky encore plus.

"J'vais te dire, t'es qu'un foutu égoïste ! T'en as pas marre de penser qu'à toi ? Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Tu sais c'que tu devrais faire, si tu voulais vraiment m'aider ?"

Il avait beau savoir que Bucky n'allait pas bien, ça piquait. Il ajustait ses tirs précisément. Maintenant, il tournait lentement autour de lui. Steve sentait ses yeux brûlants sur sa nuque.

"Je suis un chien enragé, Steve ! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait, aux chiens enragés ! On leur tire une balle dans la tête."

"Tais-toi, Bucky" répliqua Steve, les dents serrées, furieux.

"Mais non, pas toi. _Captain America_ , héroïque et valeureux, trop _noble_ pour m'éliminer ou me laisser partir. Combien de temps encore avant que tu comprennes qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble ? Je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas te parler. T'as oublié que je t'ai tiré quatre fois dessus ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?"

Steve ignorait que Bucky se rappelait de cet épisode. Il répliqua automatiquement : "C'est toi aussi qui m'a tiré hors de l'eau. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Bucky."

Bucky tremblait de rage. " _Je ne suis pas ton ami_ " répéta-t-il avec haine. "Et tu n'es _pas mon ami non plus !_ "

"Peut-être mais toi, _tu es ma mission_ " rétorqua Steve, le menton bravache. Il voulait l'énerver, il savait que c'était bête et méchant, que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Bucky perdit tout contrôle.

Il se rua sur Steve de toute sa force. Ils basculèrent en arrière, Steve replia ses jambes et expulsa Bucky, non sans se prendre un coup en plein sternum qui lui coupa le souffle. Ils se redressèrent avec vivacité. Ils ressemblaient à des chats de gouttière, le dos hérissé, les dents dehors. Bucky avait attrapé un bout de verre quand il avait roulé à terre et le tenait entre ses doigts.

"Buck, du cal–" commença Steve et Bucky attaqua avec tout le sang-froid du Winter Soldier.

Cette fois, Steve se défendit. Leurs mouvements étaient trop rapides, fluides et déterminés pour être décrits. Ils étaient de puissance et de rapidité presque égale. Au bout de quatre ou cinq coups, Steve sut que l'affrontement pouvait durer longtemps. Il rata une attaque délibérément, Bucky passa sous sa garde et frappa, trois fois, à l'arcade, à la mâchoire et au flanc, si vite que son poing d'acier était flou. De sa main droite, il planta son arme improvisée dans la clavicule de Steve.

Mais il avait laissé une ouverture. Steve lui attrapa les deux poignets, lui flanqua deux coups de tête sur l'arcade sourcilière pour l'étourdir, faucha sa jambe d'un coup bien placé et étendit Bucky sur le dos.

"Calme-toi" rugit-il.

Bucky se débattit, Steve s'efforça de le maintenir sur le sol avec son bassin en lui tenant les deux poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il battit des paupières pour chasser le sang qui goutait dans ses cils. Il distinguait une lueur de panique dans les yeux de Bucky. La rage l'avait quitté, remplacé par une terreur animale. Il luttait sous l'empoigne de Steve.

"Laisse-moi partir !" hurla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Steve le laissa filer et se releva posément. Bucky s'écarta en vitesse et se colla le dos au mur. Il respirait fort, il avait les yeux hagards.

"Va-t-en" gronda-t-il. La haine perçait toujours sous la peur. "Va-t-en ! Ne reviens pas. _Va-t-en !_ "

Steve obéit, l'estomac noué. Il referma la porte à clef et refit les codes de sécurité la mort dans l'âme et sursauta quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sam apparut, son Sig Sauer à la main. Ils se regardèrent, Steve le regard las, Sam alarmé.

"C'est pour quoi, le flingue ?" demanda Steve, sans masquer l'agacement de sa voix.

"Pour le menacer" répondit Sam. "Tu saignes, t'es au courant ?"

Steve porta la main à son sourcil. Sans surprise, la prothèse de Bucky lui avait ouvert la peau. "C'est rien" marmonna-t-il.

"Viens" soupira Sam.

Il fit asseoir Steve sur un tabouret dans la cuisine et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Steve obéit, un peu engourdi. Les mots de Bucky restaient toujours inscrits dans sa mémoire, indélébiles.

"Laisse, c'est rien" souffla Steve comme Sam passait les doigts sur ses blessures.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, les traits fermés, et ne l'écouta pas. Natasha avait tout un matériel de premiers secours dans la salle de bain. Il retira le bout de verre de cinq centimètres avec une pince à épiler avant de placer des strips pour refermer la plaie. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le processus, les traits rigides et les sourcils froncés.

"Ne sois pas fâché" soupira Steve. Il avait une petite voix.

Cette journée était un échec total.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il humidifia un torchon de cuisine et revint vers Steve. Celui-ci se déroba.

"Dis quelque chose."

Sam se figea avec le linge à la main.

"Dire quoi ? Tu sais très bien c'que je pense. Le gars t'a défoncé le visage."

"Bucky" rectifia Steve. "Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant."

Sam hésita mais finit par demander : "Tu es sûr que – que ça en vaut la peine ?"

Steve évita son regard et préféra se concentrer sur les motifs du soleil sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

"Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Steve, mais ça fait trois fois que tu remontes avec des bleus cette semaine – et maintenant ça. Je suis inquiet, c'est tout."

Steve laissa le temps s'écouler et Sam rincer sa plaie à l'arcade.

"C'est compliqué" dit-il.

Sam jeta le torchon dans l'évier et s'accroupit sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Il posa deux doigts sous le menton de Steve pour croiser son regard. "Il n'y a pas eu d'améliorations depuis qu'on est arrivés."

Steve ne put le détromper. Sam disait la vérité, même si elle était douloureuse à entendre.

"Et on dirait même que les choses empirent…"

"Il y a eu des bons jours ce mois-ci. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner" dit Steve d'un ton ferme.

"Je sais" soupira Sam.

"Et c'était de ma faute, aujourd'hui."

"De ta faute…? Steve, tu te mets en quatre pour lui ; tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde."

"C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je dois essayer, je dois –"

Il savait que Sam ne voulait pas le blesser mais d'entendre ça, après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient mis dans leur rechercher, c'était insoutenable.

"Sssh, ok" le rassura Sam. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait son avis sur la situation. Steve lui avait été vraiment reconnaissant de rester en dehors de ça.

Sam se releva et mit deux-trois strips sur son sourcil pour empêcher la plaie de saigner.

"C'est compliqué" répéta Steve, fatigué.

"Je sais" dit Sam avec douceur. Steve posa sa tête sur son ventre et laissa échapper un long soupir. Sam le protégea entre ses bras. "Tu es fort, ça va aller Steve."

"J'ai déjà pensé à une solution" avoua Steve, la voix étouffée contre le pull de Sam.

Steve ne voulait pas parler. Il avait l'impression de trahir Bucky. Sam lui caressa les cheveux.

"Laquelle ?"

"Si dans un mois Bucky ne va pas mieux, j'appellerai le SHIELD."

Steve sentit la tension s'envoler des épaules de Sam. Il savait que pour lui aussi, la situation n'est pas facile.

"Natasha t'aidera" le réconforta Sam. Il réfléchit avant de dire : "Ça n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère."

Il laissa les mots s'évanouir dans l'air. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait un échec pour Steve.

Sam l'embrassa sur le front. "Tu trouveras une solution" dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

Les tâches de soleil sur le carrelage avaient disparu, cachées par un nuage.

 

Cette nuit, Steve rampa dans le lit et se pressa contre Sam. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et calla sa respiration sur le rythme de la poitrine de son amant. Sam entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve.

"Ça va aller, Steve" le rassura-t-il d'un murmure. Il défaisait la tension nichée dans sa nuque du bout des doigts. Steve se laissait faire, l'inquiétude nichée dans ses poumons comme du plomb liquide, lourd et étouffant.

"T'as encore un mois pour en discuter avec ton pote. Et si tu le laisses au SHIELD, ça ne sera pas pour toute la vie."

Steve opina contre sa gorge, peu à peu calmé.

"Il sera avec des vrais pros, des gens qui sauront le gérer. Qui pourront l'aider. Ne culpabilise pas pour ça, ok ? T'as déjà fait bien plus que possible."

"Mmmh. C'est pourtant pas assez" dit Steve amèrement.

"Je sais" soupira Sam.

Steve l'embrassa sur la jugulaire, les lèvres contre le sang qui pulsait. Il savait que Sam pensait à Riley. "Et toi, ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

Sam hésita. "Ouais ouais."

"T'es sûr ?" souffla Steve.

"Mmmh" dit Sam, le murmure ensommeillé. Ça ressemblait fort à un mensonge – ou à une demi-vérité.

Avant de s'endormir, Steve se promit d'insister.

 

***

 


	12. Glyphe

 

 

Sam gardait les conversations avec Loki pour lui. Les relations entre Steve et le Soldat se détérioraient même s'il ne lui en parlait pas. Steve était revenu dans un état lamentable hier soir. Sam avait beau savoir que le sérum lui permettait de cicatriser plus vite que la normale, ça lui renversait le ventre de devoir retirer des bouts de verre de sa peau. Le Soldier n'évoluait pas bien. Il aurait été mieux dans un asile, mais c'était le point de vue de Sam, et après le bazar qu'avait été cette quête pour le retrouver, il comprenait bien que Steve s'accrochait encore à la chimère de son ami passé. Sam appréhendait le moment où Steve reviendrait à la réalité et où lui devrait recoller les pots cassés.

 

Il monta jusqu'au grenier. Loki s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent. Il ne descendait pratiquement jamais, même pour chiper de la nourriture dans le frigo à des heures indues. Il évitait Steve, qui l'ignorait totalement. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il traficotait là-haut. Il arriva sur le palier le souffle court et se donna deux secondes de plus pour se recomposer.

Il ne s'embêta pas à frapper à la porte parce que Loki l'avait sûrement déjà entendu monter l'escalier qui grinçait comme un bateau rouillé, et s'il lui laissait le choix, celui-ci lui claquerait sûrement la porte au nez.

Sam entra d'un pas déterminé dans la chambre du grenier et vit tout de suite Loki, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, face à un hologramme. Il bavardait avec un interlocuteur. Un extraterrestre. Une très belle femme mais elle avait la peau verte. Inhabituel. Loki jeta à Sam un regard lourd d'agacement, la bouche tordue par ce pli familier de mépris pour les mortels. Il retourna à sa conversation : "Je dois te laisser, Gamora. Merci pour les informations. N'hésite pas à me recontacter si tu en apprends plus."

Il brouilla l'hologramme et la tête verte disparut. Sam lui demanda :

"C'est un alien ? C'est encore un plan pour envahir New York ?"

Loki fut pris au dépourvu et il oublia de l'envoyer paître.

"Je prépare ma vengeance" déclama-t-il mais c'était si forcé, si peu naturel que Sam ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

"Ici aussi, sur Terre, on a aussi des gens qu'ont la peau de couleur… inhabituelle. Des mutants."

"Je sais" dit Loki d'un ton déjà lassé. "Très intéressant, passionnant vraiment. Tu es venu ici pour me dire ça ? Tu peux repartir."

"Tu comptes envahir la Terre avec une armée d'extraterrestres à la peau verte ?"

"Ma patience a des limites, Sam."

"C'est une ami à toi ?"

"Je n'ai pas d'amis."

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai un Sceptre à récupérer, rappelle-toi."

"Ah ouais. C'est vrai… C'est quoi Yggdrasil ?"

Loki lui jeta un regard étonné.

"T'Challa m'en as parlé mais je n'ai rien compris. Tu m'expliques ?"

"Non."

"Si !"

"Tes capacités mentales sont trop limitées" répliqua Loki mais avec un sourire en coin qui adoucissait l'insulte.

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé. "Bouffon ! Tu viens marcher avec moi ?" proposa-t-il.

"Ton Captain ne peut pas venir avec toi ?" demanda Loki.

"Nan" dit Sam avec un sourire en coin pour l'appellation. "Il est au sous-sol."

Loki plissa les yeux et accepta.

 

                La lumière se reflétait sur la neige comme un miroir et la campagne autour d'eux était éblouissante. Sam était obligé de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. La couche gelée craquait sous ses pas. Il devait bien faire moins dix degrés mais comme le vent était tombé, la température restait supportable. Il se rendit compte rapidement que Loki avait la neige en aversion. Il piétinait, enfonçait la couche glacée à grands pas haineux et évitait de la toucher directement.

"Vous avez de la neige, sur Asgard ?" demanda Sam.

"Non" cracha-t-il, furieux.

Sam se tut. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre discussion catastrophique, ce qui avait tendance à arriver régulièrement avec Loki.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la forêt au bord de la falaise et errèrent entre les arbres frêles, honteux de leur nudité. Sam peinait dans la côte. Son souffle traçait de longues écharpes brumeuses derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un accord tacite au bord de la falaise, à l'abri des arbres. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la région. Les montagnes semblaient plus près, presque accessibles en tendant la main. Loki paraissait fasciné par le vide. Il avait les pieds en équilibre, à l'extrême bord de la couche de glace.

Sam lui demanda de reculer. Il s'était assis contre un tronc. Son souffle dessinait des chimères évanescentes dans le ciel pur.

"Tu t'essouffles" remarqua Loki en s'écartant du bord, la voix légère dans l'air froid. "Tu te fatigues de plus en plus vite. Le sort s'étend sur ton bras."

Il disait la vérité mais Sam avait cessé d'y prêter attention depuis qu'il avait vu l'encre rouge se diffuser dans ses veines. Ça ne se voyait pas trop, surtout sur sa peau noire et sous les manches de ses pulls. Facile à oublier. _Il ne_ _voulait pas y penser_.

"Tu peux l'oublier mais le pacte, lui, ne t'oubliera pas. Il va te consumer, se nourrir de ta force, te vider de ta vie" souffla Loki.

"Hors de question que j'te file le Sceptre si c'est pour tuer quelqu'un avec. Ça ne tient qu'à toi de me dire la vérité" répondit Sam, le regard fixé sur les cimes enneigées.

Loki eut un sourire agressif. "Tu ne me croiras pas. Tu serais prêt à mourir pour ça ? Est-ce que ça en vaudrait la peine ?"

Sam haussa une épaule. "Steve trouvera une autre solution alors. Il est doué pour ça."

Loki eut un reniflement de mépris savamment orchestré. "Tu lui fait confiance" dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

"C'est ce que les gens font, habituellement" dit Sam posément.

Loki recula des épaules. Il avait pris la réflexion personnellement. "Pas moi." affirma-t-il, le menton en avant.

"Faire confiance à personne, ne jamais dire la vérité… C'est une drôle de façon de vivre" estima-t-il.

Loki l'observait d'un œil de chat méfiant, à l'entrée de sa chambre. "C'est une bonne façon de pas mourir" rétorqua-t-il.

"Pourtant t'es mort, nan ? C'est pas c'que t'as dit ?"

Loki se raidit tant que Sam se demanda s'il n'allait casser.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas éviter les sujets qui fâchent ?" gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Sam se força à se détendre et à regarder Loki dans les yeux.

"Ne faire confiance à personne, ne pas s'attacher… Tu dois te sentir seul."

Celui-ci frissonna. Son regard vert plus opaque que jamais, il murmura : "Ça me va."

Si Coulson avait été là, il aurait déclaré que Loki manquait de conviction.

 

***

 

"Parle-moi d'Yggdrasil" demanda Sam lorsqu'ils repartirent, les fesses mouillées et les pieds gelés. Il profitait du calme entre eux, de cette espèce de trêve dans la folie.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel : "Vous autres mortels êtes si insistants !"

Sam rigola dans son bouc.

"C'est une dimension" dit Loki, complaisant. Il aimait bien parler de ses connaissances, c'était un terrain de discussion facile et sans pièges.

"Une dimension qui ressemble vaguement à un arbre. Asgard est au sommet des branches et veille sur les autres mondes, les Neuf Royaumes, tous connectés via Yggdrasil."

"La Voie Lactée quoi."

Sam connaissait un peu les constellations et les étoiles – Riley lui avait appris entre deux missions de nuit.

"Non, pas du tout" le corrigea Loki. "C'est une _autre_ dimension. Votre planète, Midgard, est dans la voie Lactée mais aussi dans Yggdrasil. C'est d'ailleurs la seule. C'est pour cela qu'Asgard lui accorde peu intérêt, vous êtes en dehors si l'on peut dire. Et puis vous n'êtes pas une race de grand intérêt..."

"On finira par le savoir."

Loki s'esclaffa : "Même Thor a fini par s'attacher à vous. Asgard peut se tromper, parfois."

"Il y a plusieurs mondes dans cette dimension alors ?"

"Neuf, chacun avec leur race supérieur. Les immortels d'Asgard, les elfes, les elfes noirs, les nains, les Géants des Glaces, les démons et le royaume des morts."

"Wow !" sourit Sam. "Des elfes, vraiment ? Des démons ! Les légendes disent vrai, parfois."

Loki eut un sourire amical devant son excitation.

"Et la magie ?"

"C'est une énergie. Certains la possèdent et peuvent la canaliser pour modifier la trame de la réalité."

"Génial" souffla Sam. "Comme toi ?"

Loki hocha la tête. "C'est Frigga – ma mère – qui m'a appris."

"Tu es doué ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Oui, quand les circonstances sont… optimales."

 

                Sam ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Sitôt rentré, il prépara un café pour lui, un chocolat chaud pour Loki et emporta tout ça dans sa chambre sous les combles. Loki le laissa monter – comment refuser la promesse d'une tasse de chocolat ? Sam se faufila dans la chambre, pressa son avantage, décidé à en démordre, déterminé à avoir des réponses satisfaisantes.

La chambre avait été aménagée et c'en était étonnant. Même les criminels intergalactiques aiment leur petit confort – avoir un chez-soi. Il y avait quelques livres en pile sur le bureau, les couvertures en cuir gravées de symboles dorés, des écharpes jetées négligemment sur les poutres du plafond. Sam regarda par la fenêtre. Jolie vue ! Les montagnes, les champs vus de haut, la neige à perte de vue.

Sam s'assit sur le lit et testa le matelas. Plutôt confortable. Natasha deviendrait folle si elle apprenait qui dormait dessus en ce moment même.

"Descends de mon lit" siffla Loki, furieux.

"Tu dors même pas dessus de toute façon" avança Sam. Il se cala contre l'oreiller, ses chaussettes sur la couette, presque décontracté.

Il observa encore la chambre, les minuscules détails que Loki avait rajoutés ici et là, tellement improbables et normaux à la fois. Celui-ci récupéra son attitude hautaine et se posta à la fenêtre.

La question glissa des lèvres de Sam sans qu'il puisse la rattraper : "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé après l'attaque des Chitauris ?"

"Je suis allé en prison."

"Vraiment ?"

Loki acquiesça, l'air sombre.

"Pour combien de temps ?" Sam poussait sa chance au maximum, il le savait.

"L'éternité, je présume."

"Elle est plutôt courte alors, l'éternité" dit Sam avec un sourire léger, pas méchant, comme si c'était possible de plaisanter avec quelqu'un qui avait orchestré la mort de milliers de gens.

Loki lui offrit un sourire tranchant sans rien ajouter.

"Tu t'es échappé ?"

"Non. C'est mon frère qui m'a aidé à en sortir."

"Thor ?!"

Loki acquiesça encore, un coup sec du menton, désapprobateur.

"Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton frère."

"Les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure."

"Pourquoi il t'a libéré ?"

Loki écarta les mains "Asgard était attaqué. Il avait besoin d'aide."

Sam hocha la tête et posa ses mains derrière la nuque, coudes écartés. La tension était retombée, ils étaient presque posés. Il essaya de reconstituer le fil des évènements, de donner un semblant de logique, une piste à suivre.

"C'est là que tu es mort ?"

Mauvaise question. Loki se contracta. Sam avait la même réaction quand Steve essayait de le questionner à propos de la balle qu'il avait reçue du Winter Soldier. Ce genre de souvenir atroce, il ne voulait pas se le remémorer.

"Je suis curieux, c'est un vilain défaut. Je ne pensais pas que les Asgardiens pouvaient ressusciter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Peut-être que Loki était fatigué de se taire, peut-être que donner à Sam des bouts de vérité par lambeaux faisait partie d'une plus grande machination ; toujours est-il qu'il répondit.

"J'ai été poignardé."

"Poignardé ?!"

Sam plissa les yeux, peu convaincu. Après tout, Loki résistait à des balles de mitrailleuse. Piqué au vif, celui-ci déboutonna sa chemise de ses longs doigts fins, bouton par bouton, et écarta les pans. Sur sa peau de marbre, totalement imberbe, il y avait à l'endroit du sternum une marque noire et cendrée, une cicatrise d'ombres dont le réseau de stries obsidiennes ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'ils avaient eus tous les deux sur l'avant-bras.

Les mains sur sa chemise, Loki lui adressa un regard opaque et un sourire inquiétant.

"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie, ce jour-là en Écosse… Je vais te dire."

Et brusquement, Sam n'avait plus très bien envie de savoir.

"Quand je me suis agenouillé auprès de toi dans la boue, alors que ton dernier souffle quittait tes lèvres, je savais _exactement ce que tu ressentais_."

Sam était glacé.

"Rien n'est plus douloureux que mourir… À la différence près que quand moi, je suis mort, je n'étais pas seul" dit Loki pensivement, indifférent – ou inconscient – de sa cruauté.

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Loki l'avait aidé. Le pacte, le Sceptre à trouver, la plaie dans le ventre de Sam comme un écho à celle sur sa poitrine.

"T'étais avec Thor" devina Sam en s'ébrouant.

"Mmmh. Mais il m'a abandonné."

"Steve ne m'a pas abandonné, lui. Pas volontairement."

"Non" admit Loki.

Ils restèrent tous les deux muets tandis que des souvenirs sombres et gluants remontaient à la surface.

"Et le Sceptre ? C'est sensé à te soigner ?"

"Oui" dit Loki puis il rectifia : "Plus ou moins." Il soupira : "Je n'ai pas l'intention de conquérir votre monde, Asgard ou un autre avec, pas plus que de tuer quelqu'un ou de créer une armée ou que sais-je. Je veux juste le remettre à sa place, dans un coffre scellé."

Sam pinça les lèvres. "Hum, je ne veux pas être sceptique mais les actes de bonté gratuits, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre."

Loki éclata de rire : "Qu'est-ce qui te penses qu'il s'agit d'un acte de bonté ?"

"C'est un service" hasarda Sam. "Tu vas en retirer un bénéfice personnel ?"

Loki sourit : "Plus ou moins."

"T'es pénible" souffla Sam en croisant ses mains derrière la nuque mais il était plus détendu.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance" dit Loki "Mais j'ai juré que je mettrais ce Sceptre en sûreté et je le ferais."

Il y avait des accents de supplication dans sa voix.

"Je sais" répondit Sam, "Va donc convaincre Steve plutôt."

Loki eut un rire dur et dépréciatif.

Sam se releva et mit un pied hors du grenier.

"Je vais le rejoindre. Viens manger avec nous ce soir. On va en discuter. Et fais un effort pour bien te tenir!"

 

***

 

Steve entra dans la chambre de Bucky avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il s'en voulait de se méfier de lui mais leur dernière rencontre s'était si mal passée qu'il ne pensait pas que Bucky accepterait de le voir aujourd'hui. À première vue, il avait disparu. Steve sentit le sang se retirer de son visage en voyant la pièce vide. Bucky était caché dans la salle de bain, recroquevillé au sol – un oisillon tombé du nid. Steve crut qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais jour mais Bucky dit d'une voix larmoyante derrière son bouclier de cheveux : "Je suis désolé pour hier."

Steve haussa les épaules ; la plaie s'était refermée et elle tirait un peu, rien de grave.

"C'est rien, Buck" répondit-il d'une voix franche et aussi ouverte que possible. "Je comprends que tu sois énervé."

"Je t'ai blessé" hoqueta Bucky. "Encore. Je ne fais que ça."

Steve soupira et s'accroupit sur ses talons dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son cœur bondit au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il vit ce que Bucky s'était infligé. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles métalliques dans la peau de son bras droit. La peau déchiquetée s'ornait de grandes griffures sanguinolentes, des ruisseaux à vif, comme un miroir de l'étoile rouge sur son épaule gauche.

"Qu'est-c'que t'as foutu, Buck ?! Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord, ne bouge pas."

Steve se força au calme quand tout ce qu'il voulait était hurler à la mort et cogner les murs du poing.

"Ça va cicatriser tout seul, c'est bon" dit Bucky d'une petite voix.

Steve prit sa serviette de toilette et nettoya les mutilations délicatement. Bucky frissonnait quand Steve passait le tissu imbibé d'eau. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" marmotta-t-il pour lui. Bucky ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas lui-même. C'était une pulsion obsédante, l'envie de blesser, de déchirer, de meurtrir, d'expulser tout ce magma d'émotions ailleurs. La douleur n'aidait qu'à se focaliser.

Steve enroula la serviette bleue autour de son bras et s'assit contre les portes vitrées de la douche, près de son ami.

"De quoi tu te rappelles, Buck ?"

Il déglutit. "J'ai tué des gens. J'avais des ordres."

"Tu te rappelles des gens que tu as tué ?"

Bucky hésita. "Des visages, leurs yeux, leurs dernières paroles. Pas de noms."

"Et de ce que HYDRA t'a fait ?" l'interrogea Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules, fixement intéressé sur les quadrillages du carrelage mural. Steve n'insista pas.

"J'me rappelle de toi, aussi" marmonna Bucky.

"Quoi, à propos de moi ?"

Bucky fronça le nez, jeta un regard furtif à Steve avec les yeux clairs d'un enfant en quête d'approbation. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se lança.

"Je devais te tuer. J'ai essayé. Voulu… Tu étais mon ami… On était –"

C'était trop difficile. Il dit, les dents serrés : "Je ne me rappelle même pas mon prénom. Tu dis Bucky tout le temps… C'est pas moi."

Il s'interrompit, essaya quelques mots en russe et échoua. Il toucha sa tempe de ses doigts d'acier ensanglantés. "T'es pas là-dedans. Y a rien dedans, que du noir, des cris et des fantômes. Toi Steve, t'es là."

Il effleura son cœur.

Steve tendit la main. La prothèse métallique et les doigts de chair s'emmêlèrent.

"Tu devrais me laisser" souffla Bucky, au bord des larmes. "J'ai essayé de te tuer. Hier…"

"Tu étais énervé. Tu changes sans cesse d'humeur" l'excusa Steve. Il serra sa main en espérant que Bucky sente la pression.

Bucky détourna les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Pas convaincu par Steve.

"Je serais toujours avec toi, Buck. J'espère que je ne te laisserai _plus jamais tomber_. Mais il faut que j'te parle de quelque chose."

"Que j'peux pas rester ici" marmonna-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Steve en fut embarrassé mais guère surpris.

"Je ne te quitte pas. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, pas tout seul. Est-ce que tu accepterais de recevoir de l'aide de gens qualifiés ?"

"Des médecins" chuchota-t-il, terrifié. "Non ! Steve, s'il te plait, ne les laisse pas me prendre, ne les _laisse pas m'emmener_ !"

Steve reposa sa tête contre le mur, et acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres.

"Je reste avec toi" murmura-t-il en une litanie apaisante, "Je reste avec toi."

Un mois. Un mois pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Ou le convaincre de chercher de l'aide. Un mois.

 

***

 

"Encore des lasagnes ?" s'exclama Steve en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sam se concentrait pour couper les carottes en petits dés – ça n'était pas rien, deux bottes de carottes entières à débiter pour les estomacs sur pattes de la maison.

"Serait-ce une protestation ?" répliqua Sam.

"Pas du tout !" susurra Steve en serrant Sam contre lui, ses abdominaux de béton lovés contre le dos de Sam. Il posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque et chuchota à même la peau : "J'adore tes lasagnes."

"Je cuisine. On ne fera rien d'excitant contre le plan de travail _maintenant_."

"Mmmh, rabat-joie. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ça va" dit Sam d'un ton posé.

Même de dos, Steve remarqua son sourire pâle, sa voix fatiguée. Il passa son pouce en cercles lents autour du nombril de Sam.

"Et toi, avec Bucky ?"

"C'était un bon jour – enfin, relativement. Il s'est excusé. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Ouais ouais, tu m'as déjà demandé."

Steve s'entêta : "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je t'assure. J'ai beau insisté, tu réponds toujours la même chose. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?"

Sam posa le couteau et se retourna, coincé entre la masse immuable de Steve et le plan de travail. "Je t'assure que ça va, ok ? Tu me laisses finir ça ?"

Steve lui répondit d'un œil inquiet et lui prit l'avant-bras pour le persuader. Dès que ses doigts enserrèrent avec fermeté la manche de Sam, celui-ci se plia en deux, poussa un grognement et retira sa main immédiatement. Steve réagit avec sa vivacité habituelle : il rattrapa la main de Sam et retroussa son pull.

"Oh la vache, Sam !"

Sam se fit violence pour regarder. À la lumière du plafonnier, le réseau du sortilège s'étendait dans sa peau plus loin de jamais. _On dirait une carte du métro_ , songea Sam bêtement, _mais en bordeaux_. Steve passa doucement l'index dessus et Sam sentit de nouveau un éclair de douleur lui courir jusqu'à l'épaule.

"Doucement" dit-il.

Steve était choqué. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, la panique suintante.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" explosa-t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules dans une façade de nonchalance. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas y penser ?

"Ça n'aurait rien changé. Et puis, t'as d'autres choses à faire que –"

"Tu rigoles ?! Ce truc te contamine ! À cause de moi en plus et –"

"C'est PAS ta faute, Steve ! Commence pas –"

"Pourquoi TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?" rugit Steve.

Ils se fixèrent, également inquiets et énervés.

"Je vais trouver une solution" dit Steve et il vissa sa mâchoire, obstiné qu'il était.

"T'as qu'à me couper le bras. T'as l'air d'aimer les prothèses."

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez. Ça n'était pas le genre de Sam, d'accroître leurs disputes. Il devait être réellement angoissé.

"Wanda saura sûrement faire quelque chose" dit-il pour lui-même.

"Steve…"

"Elle est puissante, elle pourra –"

"Steve" coupa Sam. "C'est pas comme ça que ça marche."

Il lui jeta un regard confus. Sam poursuivit : "Loki m'a sauvé la vie. À Skye et en Norvège."

"Ouais et alors ?"

"Si tu parles à Wanda – à un autre Avenger – c'est comme si je lui plantais un couteau dans le dos. Je ne lui ferais pas ça."

"Mais enfin, Sam ! Il n'a pas fait ça par bonté d'âme !"

"Je sais."

"Lui n'hésitera pas à te lancer un poignard dès qu'il pourra" pointa Steve.

Sam secoua la tête : "Il ne veut pas le Sceptre pour lui ; il compte vraiment tenir sa parole."

"Me dis pas que tu croies à ses mensonges" dit Steve d'une voix sourde.

"Il ne ment pas" dit Sam d'une voix décidée.

"Il ne fait que ça !"

"J'ai parlé avec lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas un menteur. Mais sur ce coup-là, il est sincère."

"Sam, Sam, Sam…" gronda Steve en se demandant comment il allait gérer la situation si Loki avait envoûté Sam comme il avait hypnotisé Barton. "Sincère ou pas, c'est un criminel et il devrait finir en prison."

Sam balaya son argument : "Steve, le système de justice des Avengers est pourri jusqu'à la moelle."

"Quoi ?!"

"Désolé mais à part toi, les autres sont… Ok, le Hulk n'est pas un ange même si ce n'est pas la faute de Banner ; Natasha et Barton sont des assassins _professionnels_ , et Stark a vendu des millions d'armes à travers le monde. Ce type a lancé des guerres, Steve !"

"Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?"

"Laisse-moi finir" s'énerva Sam. "Les Avengers ont l'immunité totale et vous pouvez tuer à peu près qui vous voulez au nom de votre sacro-sainte justice. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'un de vos ennemis est passé devant le tribunal ? Mais c'est pas grave, Steve, parce que vous faites _réellement_ quelque chose de bien. Je veux juste te dire que les membres de ton équipe ont tous eu une seconde chance."

"Sam…" prévint Steve.

"Loki est immortel. Il s'est déjà échappé une fois. Oh oui, vous pouvez le remettre derrière les barreaux. Ok. Et dans cent ans ? Dans cinq cent ans ? Quand il aura développé une rage décuplée contre la Terre et que vous ne serez plus là pour la défendre ?"

"Sam…" mais cette fois, Steve avait soupiré.

"Vous pourriez le tuer" continua Sam. "C'est une solution. Mais là, il veut faire quelque chose – peut-être égoïstement, certes – mais quelque chose de bien. Mon point, c'est : laisse-lui une seconde chance."

"J'étais à New York" dit Steve, les dents jointes, "J'ai combattu là-bas, j'ai vu les dégâts infligés par sa folie."

"Je sais, j'y étais aussi. Dès que j'ai vu les infos, j'ai couru aider les équipes de secours."

"Il est au-delà de la réhabilitation" persista Steve.

Sam fit une pause. "Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, oui. Mais –"

"S'il tue quelqu'un avec le Sceptre une fois qu'on lui aura rendu, comment tu te sentiras ?"

Sam se tut, les yeux perdus voletant dans la cuisine. "Je – Toi, tu sais comment je me sentirais" finit-il par dire.

Steve se sentait démoralisé. Il n'allait nulle part avec Bucky ; et il réalisait la frontière creusée entre lui et Sam, qui n'osait pas lui parler de ses graves problèmes de santé.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes ici" avoua Steve, la voix faible, les bras écartés et impuissants.

Sam baissa le regard. "Parfois, je ne sais pas non plus. Et puis, je rentre à la maison et t'es là, dans la cuisine et je me rappelle…"

Ils restèrent séparés, par quelques centimètres et par les non-dits. Steve attrapa Sam par son autre bras et l'attira gentiment à lui. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, lui embrassa la gorge, les clavicules et la courbe douce de sa mâchoire, il lui prit le poignet et embrassa doucement les entrelacs tentaculaires du sortilège.

"Je t'aime. Et je me fie à ton jugement. De toute façon, je ne vais pas te laisser crever. Mais on va faire selon mes termes" dit-il doucement.

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

Steve gronda à son oreille d'une voix possessive : "T'es pas tout seul idiot. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler. Je suis pourtant là pour toi."

"Pas voulu y penser" marmonna Sam contre la clavicule de Steve, son front sur son épaule.

Quand il releva le menton, Steve l'embrassa avidement, sa langue exigeante et ses lèvres quémandeuse. Sam se demandait si, finalement, ça n'était pas le bon moment pour faire des choses excitantes dans la cuisine quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter.

Loki se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

"J'espère que je ne dérange pas" dit-il, clairement ironique.

Steve lui lança un regard aussi féroce qu'un jet de bouclier. Sam lui tapota le pectoral avec affection.

"J'ai invité Loki à venir manger ce soir. Comme ça, tu pourras lui expliquer tes termes."

"Oh, formidable" railla Steve.

Il prit le couteau et coupa les carottes un peu trop vite et un peu trop brutalement, les oreilles rouges. Sam lui jeta un regard affectueux et cala ses hanches contre le plan de travail à côté de lui, pour voir la cuisine, Loki et Steve en même temps.

"Quel est le point de vue d'Asgard sur l'homosexualité ?" demanda-t-il à Loki avec curiosité, vu que celui-ci portait sur la Terre un jugement sans aménité.

Loki renifla : "Ils sont à peu près tolérants. Du moins tant que tu ne te retrouves pas en dessous…"

"Oh" s'étonna Sam. "Pourquoi ?"

Reniflement méprisant de Loki. "Manque de virilité, j'imagine."

"Oh bah alors ça va, c'est la place de Steve !" s'exclama Sam, le sourire moqueur.

Steve s'étrangla dans ses carottes et planta le couteau de cuisine dans la planche à découper.

"De quoi ? Tu te rappelles de mardi soir ? Et la nuit de –"

Sam pouffa dans sa barbe avec un demi-sourire craquant.

Steve décolla le couteau, pivota en souplesse et le pointa en direction de Loki, avec un regard de défi : " De toute façon, l'avis d'Asgard, je m'en contrefiche !"

Sam et Loki étaient hilares.

"C'est l'idée, Captain" dit Loki avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Comment je t'ai vexé, Steve ! J'suis désolé" dit Sam en rugissant de rire.

Il dut s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas glisser de rire jusqu'à terre.

Steve continua à couper les carottes avec férocité comme si elles l'avaient insulté personnellement.

 

***

 

Ils étaient blottis sous la couette, Sam avait la tête calée sur le pectoral de Steve – l'oreiller le plus confortable du monde – et celui-ci massait gentiment son avant-bras, là où la tâche bordeaux se distinguait mieux dans la lumière dorée de la lampe de chevet.

"Comment on va faire pour le sceptre ?" demanda Sam.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait refoulé sa peur panique du sortilège ; il se sentait si soulagé que Steve le soutienne inconditionnellement.

" _On_ ne va rien faire. Tu restes ici. Je m'occupe de tout" dit Steve d'une voix absolue.

Sam frissonna. "J'aime bien quand tu es viril comme ça."

Steve pouffa dans son dos. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, possessif, et posa son menton dans les boucles brunes de Sam.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant" grogna-t-il.

Il avait dit cette phrase une bonne vingtaine de fois en deux heures.

Le dîner s'était relativement bien passé. Steve avait posé un œil ombrageux sur Loki et celui-ci n'avait pas touché à son repas mais il avait accepté de répondre aux questions gourmandes de Sam. Aucun n'avait cherché à faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds, Steve par égard pour Sam et Loki parce que sa situation était désormais plus précaire avec les Avengers au pas de la porte.

Steve passa ses mains sous le menton de Sam pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière et l'embrasser plus facilement. Sam sourit sous le baiser. Steve était d'humeur possessive ce soir. Il le domina en un instant, le regard victorieux et les mains ardentes comme des feux-follets, pleines de vivacité et de malice. Man, il apprenait vite !

"À vos ordres, Captain" plaisanta Sam.

"M'appelle pas comme ça" grogna Steve en le bâillonnant d'un baiser.

 

***

 

Le vent hurlait dans la nuit, la tempête secouait les volets et cherchait le moindre interstice pour entrer.

Il était assis dans la nuit, encerclé par les ténèbres – de vieilles amies. Il veillait, HYDRA pouvait arriver à tout moment, il veillait sur Steve, les oreilles en alerte – C'était sa mission. Il n'avait pas de mission, ok il avait compris, mais c'était plus facile d'en avoir une, un objectif pour continuer, une idée fixe à laquelle s'accrocher. Les démons tournaient autour de lui, griffes acérées, crocs préparés, il n'avait pas peur, il était habitué à la douleur, son corps se rappelait, douleur-fantôme du membre absent, douleur réelle de l'esprit amputé, absence de souvenirs, absence d'identité –

Qui suis-je, qui suis-je, pas la nuit qui va me répondre non, ni les démons –

Je connais Steve mieux que moi-même, ses micro-expressions, sa façon de se tenir, tout est familier et que ça fait mal, Dieu que ça fait mal de savoir et ne pas savoir et comment peut-il me regarder face sans tressaillir de dégoût ?

Il doit veiller, c'est sa mission. Surveiller les arrières de Steve, son objectif –

Sans ça, il serait déjà parti –

Mais Steve a besoin de lui.

Certitude.

Steve a besoin de lui.

 

 


	13. Ratures et boulettes

 

 

 

 

Le Hub du SHIELD, deuxième place-forte après l'ancien Triskellion, était un poulailler. Sharon en avait plein la tête des caquetages et des aller-venues. Elle n'aimait pas venir ici. Rendre les rapports était une perte de temps à l'ère d'Internet même si c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle les hauts dignitaires du SHIELD préféraient désormais voir leurs agents les plus fiables en personne – pour vérifier qu'ils restent fiables, justement. Elle préférait être en mission, avec un objectif et aucun compte à rendre.

America et Kamala prenaient leur mal en patience à côté d'elle. Elles avaient insisté pour venir – elles espéraient secrètement voir Fury même si Sharon avait essayé de les dissuader.

"Ça fait une heure et vingt-trois minutes qu'on attend" souffla Kamala. "C'est toujours aussi long ?"

Sharon haussa les épaules. "Ça dépend des jours ; vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres si vous voulez."

Mercédès et Colleen s'étaient ruées à la salle d'armes dès leur arrivée au Hub.

"Maintenant qu'on est là, autant rester" dit America d'une voix ronchonne et Sharon était contente de les savoir avec elle.

"Tu pourrais peut-être enfoncer la porte du pied" suggéra Kamala à son amie et Sharon vit dans l’œil impulsif d'America que cette possibilité prenait une allure concrète. Au même moment, Kate revint vers elles de sa démarche bondissante de danseuse.

"Black Widow a retrouvé le Hulk" leur dit-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Sharon sentit son estomac se contracter. "Elle va bien ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air neutre.

"Ouais ouais" dit Kate excitée, "C'est plutôt Banner qui aurait des soucis."

Elles tendirent toutes les trois une oreille curieuse.

"Le Hulk a détruit une ville des Fidji – totalement ravagé – du coup, le SHIELD a envoyé Widow régler le problème. Mais impossible de le trouver du coup, le SIELD avait fait appel à une scientifique pour le localiser. Et alors, me demandez pas comment mais le destin a des voies mystérieuses : cette fille, c'était son ancienne copine."

"Quoi ?"

"Betty Ross, qu'elle s'appelle. Je ne savais pas que Banner avait eu une petite copine."

Elles secouèrent la tête, ignorantes aussi et plus curieuses encore.

"Et bah laisse-moi te dire que cette Betty Ross était furieuse. Fu-ri-euse ! Plus encore quand elle a appris que Banner et Widow avaient flirté ensemble –"

"Quoi ?" répéta Kamala, "Mais elle a vingt ans de moins que lui et c'est une bombe. Il est vieux, ridé et poilu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé à ce type ?"

"– Et la Widow était furieuse aussi d'apprendre que Banner était engagé et que ça faisait _trois_ _ans_ que Betty n'avait pas eu de nouvelles."

"Comment tu sais tout ça ?" demanda Sharon.

"C'est Clint qui m'a dit ça à la cafète' contre des burritos."

"Et les deux nanas se sont frittées la figure ?" devina America.

"Du tout" répondit Kate, l’œil brillant. "Elles ont fait un duo, elles ont retrouvé le gus..."

"Et alors ?"

"Ma-gis-tral ! La Widow, elle toise le Hulk comme ça, même pas peur. Il se transforme, Banner arrive et là, BIM, elle lui colle un pain en pleine mâchoire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent mais elle repart. Betty arrive, BAM, elle lui colle une gifle. C'était énorme !"

"Pas très classe mais libérateur, j'imagine" jugea Sharon. "Et le Hulk, du coup ?"

"Je crois qu'ils sont en train de voir avec Betty parce qu'elle a conçu un sérum qui pourrait peut-être l'aider... j'en sais rien."

Sharon allait demander si Natasha allait bien quand son portable sonna. Elle glissa un regard vers la porte pour voir si l'on pouvait les accueillir – l'espoir fait vivre – et regarda l'écran.

"Le Captain ?" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Elle entendit les trois filles glousser à côté d'elle et décrocha.

Steve Rogers avait besoin d'un service – et pas des moindres…

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux ce sceptre ? Enfin, Cap' c'est un 0-8-4 !"

" _Un quoi ?_ "

"Un objet d'origine inconnue. C'est trop dangereux pour – Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?"

Steve soupira à l'autre bout du fil. " _On a déjà eu des problèmes avec ce truc. Je ne sais pas si le SHIELD est bien qualifié pour s'en occuper..._ "

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! C'est l'organisation la plus qualifiée du monde entier."

" _Sharon... Quand vous avez eu le Tesseract, le SHIELD a cherché à en faire des armes de destruction massive. Je ne lui fais plus vraiment confiance désormais – avec ou sans HYDRA._ "

Il avait l'air vraiment chiffonné. Sharon trouvait quand même cet appel étrange.

_"Je ne fais pas confiance au SHIELD dans sa forme globale ; mais je sais que vous, je peux vous faire confiance."_

"Mais pourquoi vous ne voyez pas ça directement avec Fury ?"

" _Je n'ai pas son numéro_ " grinça Steve.

"Et ensuite ? Admettons qu'on vous aide ?"

" _Thor l'emmènera sur Asgard, où il sera scellé à double tour._ "

Nul doute qu'Asgard était mieux à même de gérer des objets de cette puissance, Sharon était d'accord. Mais ce secret, ces connivences... C'était si peu semblable à Steve Rogers.

"Qu'en dit Natasha ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

"J _e ne l'ai pas revu – elle avait une mission. Je verrais avec elle. J'aurais aimé voir cette affaire avec tous les Avengers mais en ce moment, nous sommes un peu... divisés_."

"Hum" dit Sharon qui lisait les informations chaque jour et savait le conflit sur cette loi enflait depuis septembre sans faiblir.

"Thor est d'accord ?"

" _C'est lui qui a proposé._ "

Sharon oscilla sur ses talons, hésitante. Steve ne la pressait pas. Les trois filles la fixaient avec une telle mine curieuse qu'elles allaient lâcher de la vapeur par les oreilles.

"Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que vous, j'en aurais immédiatement référé à Fury. Mais puisque c'est vous, Cap', je vais y réfléchir. Je ne vous promets rien."

" _C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci Sharon._ "

"Steve, attends ! Comment allez-vous ?"

" _Beaucoup mieux Sharon, merci._ " Il avait répondu immédiatement, la voix chaleureuse. Elle le crut. " _À bientôt._ "

"Salut Steve."

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" attaqua America.

Étonnant comme Sharon sentait les ennuis pointer comme une odeur de fumée dans le vent.

 

***

 

"Je trouve qu'il a raison" dit Kamala, le front baissé.

"Grave !" approuve America, les poings serrés.

"Les filles, écoutez –" commença Sharon poliment.

"Vous avez de la crotte de dragon dans l'crâne" jura Mercédès.

Sharon essaya de tempérer les cris montants.

"C'est pas parc'que Captain America dit quelque chose qu'il faut bondir au garde-à-vous !" dit Colleen d'un ton sec.

"C'est du bon sens" répondit Kamala, ses yeux innocents convaincus.

"Quand on a un passé comme le tien, on ne la ramène pas !" La voix de Colleen claqua comme un coup de fouet.

"Colleen !" cria Mercédès.

Kamala était piquée au vif. Mercédès expliqua :

"Non mais c'est vrai, t'as fait partie d'une organisation d'anarchistes –"

"Activistes" rectifia Kamala, la voix aigüe.

"C'est simple, soit tu es avec le SHIELD ou tu es contre nous…"

"Colleen, arrête !"

"Allez vous faire foutre !" ragea Kamala, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en rabaissant son voile pour masquer ses larmes.

"C'était nul de lui dire ça, les filles" dit Sharon avant de partir à sa poursuite dans les couloirs du Hub.

"On n'est pas des moutons" reprit America, "Mais on est les Howling Commandos. On a gardé le nom. Captain America a besoin de notre aide. Il compte sur nous. Tu peux le laisser tomber si tu veux, Colleen. Mais les Howling Commandos seront là pour lui. Ou alors on dissout l'équipe."

"Même pas en rêve" coupa Kate.

"Je ne m'opposerai pas au SHIELD" dit Mercédès, les bras croisés, sa prothèse en évidence.

"Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ s'opposer au SHIELD" nuança Kate.

"C'est faire des choses dans leur dos." Colleen grinçait des dents.

"Pour une _bonne_ cause !"

Elles soupirèrent.

Colleen dit d'un ton mitigé : "Je veux bien aider le Cap'. Mais je ne veux pas être une traîtresse."

"Moi aussi" approuva Mercédès en passant son bras autour de la taille de Colleen.

"Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon job" dit Kate à mi-voix.

"Trouvons un plan" dit America en frappant son poing contre sa paume.

Colleen se décolla de Mercédès et s'en alla dans le couloir.

"Tu vas où ?"

"M'excuser" lança Colleen par-dessus son épaule.

 

                Kamala et Sharon étaient au bord d'une baie vitrée, le corps en apesanteur au dessus du ciel. Kamala était ébranlée : elle agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, son voile coloré voletait autour de son visage. Sharon acquiesçait et la laissait s'épancher.

"Excuse-moi, Kam" dit Colleen d'une voix rigide en s'approchant.

Kamala lui renvoya une moue boudeuse.

"T'es injuste, tu ne sais rien de mon passé, que c'que t'as lu dans des dossiers pourris. Des feuilles de papier, c'est pas la réalité. Et Rising Tide, c'était pas un groupe anarchiste. C'était des gens qui voulaient faire le bien ! J'y ai cru. Et je t'interdis de te moquer de ça !"

"On s'est dit, avec les autres, qu'on voulait bien aider Rogers dans la limite du raisonnable."

"Je ne veux pas vous mettre la tête sur l'échafaud" dit Sharon.

"S'il veut son bidule, il le récupère tout seul. Mais on peut l'aider à le trouver" proposa Colleen.

Kamala hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds. "C'est pas mal" admit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sharon sourit : "Tu montres les griffes, parfois Kam. Tu vas devenir terrifiante avec un peu d'entrainement."

Celle-ci sourit aussi : "Comment on va faire, pour le trouver le bidule ?"

Colleen lui offrit un sourire diabolique. "C'est _toi_ qui va le trouver !"

 

***

 

Kamala était partie se livrer à des activités illicites dont Sharon ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la teneur – compartimenter, c'était la solution !

Elle sortit se chercher un café dans le Starbuck du coin et en profita pour appeler Steve dans la file d'attente.

Il décrocha presque instantanément.

"Tu es seul ?" demanda Sharon.

" _Non_ " dit Steve, toujours honnête comme à son souvenir, " _Je suis avec Bucky_."

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sharon pour se rappeler que ce nom, qui aurait mieux convenu à un gentil chien de famille aux yeux doux, correspondait au Winter Soldier. Cela la bloqua. Elle ne se voyait pas trahir le SHIELD à côté de l'assassin d'HYDRA. Le souvenir de Nick Fury, étendu au sol, la poitrine ensanglantée, la hantait parfois la nuit, caché sous ses paupières.

Steve sentit sa réticence, il soupira et Sharon l'entendit se lever. Après une série de cliquetis métalliques, il reprit la parole : " _Il ne peut plus nous entendre. Alors ?_ "

"J'ai discuté avec les autres membres du Howling Commando. On est d'accord pour vous donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais on ne va pas voler l'objet à votre place."

" _Ce n'est pas le voler_ " rectifia Steve, piqué au vif, " _C'est le remettre à sa place. Ou le rendre à ses propriétaires d'origine_."

"Son propriétaire d'origine, c'est Loki" lui rappela Sharon.

Cela cloua le bec de Steve Rogers – rarissime.

" _Ce n'est pas – je ne suis pas..._ " Il bafouillait.

Sharon sourit de sa colère. "Je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Et Thor ?"

" _Impossible de le joindre_ " soupira Steve, " _Jane Foster m'a dit qu'il était reparti sur Asgard pour Noël – mais il va revenir_."

"Bon" dit Sharon, moyennement convaincue, "On est à vos ordres, hein, on vous fait confiance. J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas créer des ennuis à la pelle..."

" _Je ne suis pas comme Iron Man_ " plaisanta Steve. Il reprit son sérieux : " _Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, vous avez ma parole. En fait, plus personne n'aura d'ennui à cause de ce sceptre_."

Sa voix avait un accent aussi déterminé que lorsqu'il parlait de retrouver son ami le Soldat. On pouvait compter sur lui pour tenir parole.

"Ok, Steve. On est sur le coup, on vous communiquera nos infos dès qu'on aura quelque chose. Gardez votre portable à portée de la main."

" _Entendu. Vous assurez les filles – toi surtout. Merci beaucoup Sharon, ça – ça me touche_."

Sharon raccrocha pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de bafouiller face à lui. Elle contempla l'écran avec une pointe de regret au souvenir de leur relation ébauchée. Une belle histoire de manquée.

 

***

 

Kamala avait rendez-vous dans un café de la ville à proximité du Hub - localisation classifiée. Le bar était quelconque : formica gluant, des mouches aux vitres et un vieux ventilateur poussif qui brassait du vide au plafond. Elle avait commandé un cola mais elle n'avait pas touché au verre couvert de traces de doigts.

Elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle avait vérifié le réseau internet, ajouté des pare-feux de sa composition pour augmenter la sécurité et traquait les caméras, les écouteurs et, de façon générale, tous les traceurs malveillants qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les environs.

Le lieu avait l'air sûr. Avait l'air. De nos jours, on ne pouvait pas avoir de certitudes. Même les mouches bourdonnantes pouvaient être en réalité des drones miniatures et le vieux bouffi au billard pouvait être un espion de la CIA.

Mais Kamala en doutait.

Elle était douée. Sur internet, elle avait le monde au bout des doigts, puissance comprise, et sa formidable mémoire élastique ne flanchait jamais. Le SHIELD avait compris plus tôt qu'elle quel danger elle représentait. Ils avaient mis du temps pour la trouver ; Kamala se savait traquée et ce n'était même pas à cause d'une erreur de sa part qu'elle avait été appréhendée mais de son petit frère et d'une stupide et innocente photo Facebook. Colleen et Mercédès étaient venues la trouver chez elle, dans le New Jersey - la peur de sa vie et celle de ses parents !

Et apparemment, America lui avait dit qu'elle devait passer un test de compétences sur le terrain... Mais c'était peut-être une farce réservée aux bizut' ! Kamala n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

Elle ne n'avait jamais rencontré son informatrice en chair et en os mais, sur la Toile, elles avaient été amies comme cochonnes avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse brutalement. Silence radio pendant des semaines. Puis Kamala s'était fait choper et elle avait découvert que son amie virtuelle avait vécu pratiquement le même parcours qu'elle. Hackeuses professionnelles toutes les deux pour le même site – bien que, ok, Kamala se soit servie de ses talents pour d'autres projets peu recommandables mais après tout, la morale est une affaire de perspectives.

Elles seraient toutes les deux mortes sur place dans ce bar miteux plutôt que de l'avouer mais elles s'étaient si bien entendues sur le réseau de hacking anti-SHIELD _Rising Tide_ , c'était parce qu'elles lisaient toutes les deux des fanfictions sur les Avengers.

Mais elles seraient mortes sur place plutôt que d'en parler dans la vie réelle.

Son informatrice entra dans le bar. Elle passait inaperçue avec sa chemise en jean, son pantalon noir et ses bottines. Kamala la remarqua aussitôt et elle agita la main avec un sourire radieux.

"Skye ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir en vrai. Je suis Kamala. Enchantée !"

"Pareil" répondit la dénommée Skye avec un sourire.

Elle se laissa tomber comme un sac à patates sur la banquette voisine.

"Pffiou. Je viens de sortir d'une mission, j'enchaine une autre ; j'ai réussi à négocier une pause mais je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Kamala eut un sourire de connivence. "Le SHIELD… Un autre train de vie, hein ?"

Skye rigola : "Tu peux dire ça ! Ils t'ont chopé toi aussi."

"Ouais. C'est vrai qu'il faut passer un test de terrain ?"

Skye éclata de rire, un rire trop large pour présager du bon. Kamala grogna sous son voile.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Skye en prenant une posture affairée, coudes sur la table. "Tu demandais un _coup de main_ mais ce n'était pas très précis."

Kamala tapota des doigts sur la coque de son ordinateur. La silhouette du Hub était visible, au loin, une longue tige métallisée dans le ciel bleu.

"J'aurais besoin de l'infiltrer" chuchota-t-elle en désignant le bâtiment du doigt.

Skye écarquilla les yeux : "Ce bar pourri ou le vieux dégueulasse qu'attend dehors ?"

"Non ! Le _Hub_ " dit Kamala encore plus bas.

Skye fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil dehors, revint sur Kamala.

"T'es pas du SHIELD ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

"Mais si" affirma Kamala.

"T'es une agent double ? Pour _Rising Tide_ ?"

Kamala en resta bouche bée et lâcha un rire surpris : "Ah non non, pas du tout."

"Nan mais moi je ne t'aide pas pour ce truc foireux !" protesta Skye immédiatement, "Je tiens à ma place ! T'es malade ? Infiltrer le SHIELD ?"

"Pas le SHIELD, j'ai juste besoin d'un accès au Hub. C'est Sharon qui veut. On bosse pour – une mission, laisse tomber."

Skye regarda Kamala, qui avait l'air anxieux. La petite jeunette tripota son ordinateur et avoua : "J'ai une nouvelle équipe, une seconde chance – je suis en essai, tu vois. Sharon, notre chef – elle est trop cool – elle m'a confié cette mission. Tout repose sur moi, tu vois. C'est important que je réussisse – j'veux pas laisser tomber mon équipe."

Skye soupira : "C'est quoi, ton équipe ?"

"Les Howling Commandos."

"Waouh mais j'ai entendu parler de vous. Mon chef vous a cité. Félicitations Kamala. Tu as pris du galon."

Kamala baissa les yeux, modeste : "Pas moi, c'est les filles qui sont géniales. Je veux juste… Être à leur niveau, tu comprends."

Skye soupira de nouveau. "Ouais, je vois bien."

Elle se frotta les yeux. "Mais pourquoi le SHIELD voudrait infiltrer ses propres bureaux ? HYDRA ? Oh non, c'est HYDRA ?! Ils sont repartis, ils –"

Skye était sur le qui-vive désormais, ses yeux de biche sautant en tous sens dans le bar.

"Non non" nuança Kamala, "Pas directement en tout cas. Mais on a des ordres de là-haut" Elle pointa le plafond du doigt, "Pour faire des choses en catimini. _Under the radar_ , comme dit l'expression."

Skye plissa les yeux : "C'est la vérité ?"

Kamala fit la moue : "J'ai fait partie de Rising Tide ou pas ? C'est quoi notre crédo ?"

Skye sourit : "Tope-là ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ?"

Kamala eut un sourire vorace. "J'ai besoin d'un accès illimité au Hub, pour une journée. Passer toutes les portes, avoir tous les codes – zéro embrouille tu vois ?"

Skye sortit son petit ordinateur de sa sacoche d'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude.

"Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas utilisé. J'ai eu des millions de trucs ces derniers mois… Tu vas voir, tu vas vite dépasser le stade de « je-ne-suis-que-la-simple-hackeuse-de-l'équipe ». Tu vas passer au stade supérieur."

"Ah non non, hors de question que je devienne comme America. Trop dangereux !"

Skye se marrait, ses doigts volaient sur le clavier.

"Il faut une autorisation niveau 8 pour avoir accès à _tous_ les niveaux du Hub" dit-elle en s'étouffant.

"Et niveau 7 ? Sharon est niveau 7."

"Deux minutes… Tiens, je t'envoie les plans."

"Merci."

Elles travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Kamala appela Sharon pour confirmer.

"Niveau sept, c'est bon. Et ensuite ? Je suis paumée avec toutes ces lignes cryptées, est-ce qu'il faut poser un câble –"

"Non non, on ne s'embête pas" coupa Skye. "On fait ça vite, à la barbare. On va enregistrer un faux identifiant, ça tiendra deux jours avant que les systèmes ne le repèrent et ne l'effacent. Du code, du code, du code. On va en bouffer."

Kamala fit craquer ces doigts. "Ça, ça me connait !"

"C'est pour qui, cet identifiant ?" demanda Skye.

"Hum, je m'en charge, t'occupes" bredouilla Kamala, les joues brûlantes.

"Ok" dit Skye avec un sourire tendre. "Sinon, comment ça va pour toi ?"

"Plutôt pas mal" dit Kamala avec son éternel sourire gourmand. "Chouettes missions, pas une seconde pour m'ennuyer, salaire correct. Que demander de plus ?"

Elles codèrent et codèrent, les doigts légers comme des papillons, et adroits comme des araignées sur leur clavier.

"Et toi, Skye ?"

Elle hésita. "Pas facile tous les jours mais… On fait avec. J'apprends plein de trucs sur moi, qui je suis."

"Tu te remets en question" comprit Kamala.

"Je me construis" dit Skye.

Elle avait le regard rêveur, au-delà de son écran. Elle revint sur Terre et sourit, un sourire vrai et chaleureux.

"Je me suis trouvé une famille."

Kamala comprenait parfaitement. En codant, elle pensait à toutes ses nouvelles grandes sœurs qui avaient accepté de la soutenir autant que Captain America.

 

***

 

Sharon s'était connectée aux dossiers du Hub en espérant que sa récente promotion lui permettrait de passer outre certaines sécurités – elle était passée à l'échelon 7 en devenant responsable des Howling Commandos.

Elle entra son mot de passe – **_CarterBadass2_** – et surfa dans les dossiers.

« **_0-8-4_** » tapa-t-elle dans la barre de recherche – le logiciel du SHIELD étant bien fait.

« **_Sceptre_** »

« **_Aucun élément ne correspond à votre recherche_** ».

Sharon sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos quand elle vit que l'objet n'y était pas. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'était peut-être stocké au Hub. Elle réessaya.

« **_Artefact_** »

Plus de trois cents résultats s'affichèrent. Sharon rétrécit le champ de recherche.

« **_Énergie_** » ne donna rien.

Par contre, « **_Magie_** » fut plus concluant avec une dizaine d'objets.

Sharon se sentit nerveuse. Parce que Steve avait raison. Dans une certaine mesure mais quand même. Ces objets étaient rassemblés parce qu'ils constituaient une réserve d'énergie importante – au-delà des capacités de fabrications humaines. De parfaites énergies pour créer des armes. Sharon se frotta les yeux, ouvrit l'onglet « **_Bâton-Loki_** » et alla fouiller dans les entrailles informatiques. Bon, elle fut un peu soulagée de voir que rien n'avait été fait pour appliquer réellement cette énergie à des armes. Le SHIELD avait fait amende honorable. Mais elle comprenait Steve et ses motivations.

Bon. Retour au « **_Bâton-Loki_** ».

« **_Étage n°10, salle n°22, étagère n°15, boite n°2 bis_** »

« **_Prévoir des gants de protection, lunettes et combinaison de protection. À manipuler avec précaution. Voir avec Fury Nicholas J. pour tout déplacement._** »

Elle écrivit tout ça dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Et elle rappela Steve.

 

***

 

                Steve débarqua au Hub le lendemain. N'importe qui serait fatigué, cernes sous les yeux et vêtements chiffonnés, après un vol jusqu'à Washington puis six heures de route à moto. Mais pas Captain America, qui avait décidément une mine resplendissante, bien loin de la loque humaine qu'il était en décembre, la dernière fois que Sharon l'avait vu. Ses pectoraux saillants tendaient son pull-over de manière totalement indécente.

Sharon regretta plus d'une fois ce jour-là de n'avoir jamais réussi à le mettre entièrement dans son lit. Lorsqu'il descendit de sa moto, les gens se retournèrent sur son passage, le regard attisé et les lèvres baveuses. Il était nimbé d'une aura de liberté, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et ses lunettes de soleil, beau comme James Dean et David Bowie. Mais ce grand labrador humain au regard innocent ne voyait rien. Il secoua la main en voyant Sharon et dit simplement : "Ça fait plaisir de te voir."

Sharon sourit sincèrement en rêvant de le kidnapper pendant quinze minutes dans les toilettes. Ou dans la voiture. N'importe où. Elle allait devenir aveugle devant tant de perfection. Ça n'aurait pas dû être autorisé par la loi, d'être si désirable.

Il lui donnait des idées féroces de tigresse en rut. Steve Rogers était mauvais pour la concentration.

"Va falloir être discrets par contre" prévint Sharon.

Pas question de se retrouver avec un attroupement de fans autour de Captain America. Steve avait prévu le coup en emportant une casquette motif tartan écossais et une cravate "pour avoir l'air sérieux". Sharon repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et cacha son agacement du mieux possible.

Comment Steve espérait passer inaperçu s'il ne cachait pas ce corps indécent ? Le combo casquette tartan plus silhouette d'athlète allait immanquablement attirer l'attention de ces pauvres travailleurs innocents pris par surprise devant cette vision de rêve ?

Sharon prit les choses en main – pas ses muscles, hélas mais la situation.

Elle donna à Steve un habit informe taille XXL qui trainait dans les vestiaires, jeta la casquette à la poubelle quand il eut le dos tourné et lui fila ses propres lunettes.

"Viens" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix austère.

 

***

 

Elle donna à Steve un téléphone portable qu'elle avait discrètement emprunté – pas volé – au service des équipements. Dessus, elle avait entré le faux identifiant que Kamala avait créé avec son amie. Son amie ? Ou bien son _amie_ ? Sharon s'interpella soudain sur la vie privée de Kamala et se promit de questionner sa plus jeune recrue.

"Concentre-toi" se morigéna-t-elle.

Avec ce smartphone, Steve serait capable d'avoir accès à l'étage n°10, à la salle n°22 et à l'étagère n°15. Le reste, il verrait bien lui-même.

Il était inconfortable dans l'ascenseur.

"Mauvaise conscience ?" chuchota Sharon, moqueuse.

Steve grimaça, les yeux baissés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres. À l'étage n°10, la pièce n° 22 était protégée par des murs en alliage béton-acier et une porte hérissée de faisceaux lasers. Steve plaça l'écran de son portable devant le lecteur puis son empreinte rétinienne. La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement étouffé.

Sharon l'abandonna ici. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer. Si elle apparaissait sur les vidéos, le SHIELD ferait pire que la virer. En attendant, elle alla se cacher dans la salle des archives attenante et tria des fichiers qu'elle avait emportés exprès pour la mascarade. Elle avait les gestes saccadés. Mine de rien, elle aussi avait mauvaise conscience.

À son grand soulagement, Steve ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec une mallette métallisée à la main. Sharon ressortit avec décontraction et se cala sur les pas de Captain America. Dans l'ascenseur, il demanda à Sharon de lui tenir la valise pendant qu'il retirait la veste immonde qu'il avait enfilée. Il l'abandonna dans un coin discrètement, ni vu ni connu.

Sharon et lui se regardèrent avec l'expression coupable mais satisfaite des chats qui ont volé une saucisse subrepticement pendant que personne ne regardait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Hill les dévisagea au cinquième étage.

Steve et Sharon reculèrent des épaules.

Hill n'avait pas l'air terrifiant dans son tailleur sur-mesure, avec sa coiffure impeccable. Mais elle incarnait l'autorité suprême du SHIELD qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, toc toc toc, d'un staccato de talons militaire et les regarda un par un d'un regard sévère.

"Steve" dit-elle pour saluer le Captain.

Ils semblaient bien se connaître car il ne répondit que d'un sourire aimable – et forcé. Sharon avait disparu pour eux et elle tentait de se fondre dans la paroi tout en cachant la mallette fautive. S'ils s'étaient fait prendre, ça n'était pas Hill qu'ils auraient eu sur le dos mais deux escouades d'agents surentrainés. Elle recommença à respirer et espéra que Steve allait sauver la situation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" lui demanda Hill, polie mais formelle.

Steve hésita la seconde de trop et Sharon découvrit que Captain America _ne savait pas_ mentir. À ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas de l'incompétence ni de la maladresse.

"Je devais voir Sharon" dit-il en la désignant du pouce.

Bim, pilepoil ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. Attirer l'attention sur elle, potentiellement sur un objet volé, un 0-8-4 puissant et dangereux. Sharon fit passer la mallette contre sa cuisse avec désinvolture, sans plus chercher à la cacher, et sourit à Hill.

Hill renvoya un regard suspicieux à Steve.

"Voir Sharon ? Au Hub ?"

Si Sharon avait pu, elle se serait couvrit le visage de la main, affligée.

Steve hocha la tête avec trop de conviction pour être convainquant.

"Je devais… absolument… la voir. Oui. Hein Sharon ?"

Elle montra les dents, rictus souriant, en faisant la liste des mensonges potentiels et crédibles.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hill d'un ton posé.

Elle était calme comme une mante religieuse, pas dupe pour un sou – prête à les dévorer.

Steve se frotta la nuque. Il se dandinait sur ses pieds. Dans la petite cage de l'ascenseur qui mettait des années à descendre, il ressemblait à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

"On devait… voir des trucs. Ensemble. Tu vois ?"

Ding !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans l'atrium. Sharon aurait voulu se ruer dehors aussi vite que possible mais Hill les tenait dans son grappin. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire désormais, c'était de sourire courageusement et de prier pour que Steve évite le massacre. Est-ce qu'elle y croyait ? Absolument pas.

"Voir des trucs ? J'ignorais que les Howling Commandos étaient en mission avec vous" persista Hill.

Steve s'étrangla. "Non, c'était… personnel."

Sharon évita délibérément son regard implorant et le laissa s'enfoncer seul. Il était trop tard pour le tirer des sables mouvants puants de ses mensonges médiocres.

Hill oscilla entre eux deux. "Vous êtes…?" Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Sharon approuva vigoureusement en battant des cils. Ça, c'était crédible.

"Non" dit Steve, les oreilles en feu.

Sharon fit non de la tête encore plus énergiquement. Elle se promit d'étrangler son acolyte de cambriolage dès que possible. À la tête de Hill, celle-ci était en train de s'imaginer des scènes licencieuses entre Sharon et Steve dans les toilettes de la cafétéria ou au local-poubelles entre deux missions.

"C'était pour, heu… Heu, hum…"

Il se racla la gorge. Il galérait. Hill cligna des paupières. Steve força sur sa voix et admit pitoyablement :

"Tu ne diras rien, d'accord ?"

Sharon fit tomber la mallette sur son pied dans un bruit métallique. Ce boulet allait tout avouer ?

"Mmmh" dit Hill en pinçant les lèvres.

Sharon pouvait encore sauver sa peau en attaquant Steve sauvagement avec la mallette du sceptre. Elle reprit la poignée, plia les genoux, calcula l'angle d'attaque –

"On organise l'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha" dit Steve rapidement, la nuque bouillante.

Hill haussa les sourcils. Sharon aussi. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Steve blablatait : "Je ne veux pas trop en parler parce qu'elle nous prête sa maison donc ça se fera chez elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera d'accord pour inviter trop de monde, surtout des gens en qui elle n'a pas trop confiance, mais ça lui fera plaisir, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je voudrais la remercier et puis –"

Hill le coupa : "Ça se passera quand ?"

Steve trébucha encore. "En avril. Son anniversaire est en avril donc… En avril" dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Il hésita et hésita encore : "Tu veux venir ? Je n'osais pas trop te demander mais… Sharon sera là, c'est elle qui va m'aider – m'aide à tout préparer. Avec Natasha, il faut se méfier. En un coup d'œil, elle pourrait tout deviner."

Hill se détendit visiblement et offrit un sourire sincère cette fois. "Ça serait génial !" Elle avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste. "C'est quel jour ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, plus détendu aussi. Sa voix n'était plus aussi forcée. "Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépend des disponibilités. Je te tiens au courant. Moi ou Sharon !"

Sharon approuva du menton, perdue.

Ils saluèrent Hill à grands signes et repartirent vers le garage en la laissant toute joyeuse.

"Un anniversaire-surprise ?" souffla Sharon une fois à l'abri dans sa voiture.

Elle fourra la mallette dans les bras de Steve avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Il sourit d'un air penaud et plaisanta :

"Va vraiment falloir le faire, maintenant. Ou on va dire que Captain America ne tient jamais ses promesses."

"Ben voyons ! Qui oserait penser ça de toi ?!" se moqua Sharon avec un regard entendu pour la valise. "Le matos est dedans ?" demanda-t-elle plus prudemment.

Steve hocha la tête.

"Où sont les filles ?" demanda-t-il, sincère.

Sharon sourit. "En pause, éloignées. Avec des alibis. Profil bas, Captain. Vous les verrez à l'anniversaire de Natasha."

Steve éclata de rire. "Je vais organiser ça en grande pompe, je t'enverrai un message quand ce serait prévu."

"Super" approuva Sharon, "Ça lui fera plaisir, à Nat'…"

"Ouais" dit Steve avec un sourire doux.

Sharon posa une main sur son avant-bras : "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Steve."

Un spasme traversa son visage puis il se relaxa contre le siège, la posture ouverte et ses yeux d'un éclat bleu francs. "Je vais bien. Merci Sharon."

Ils se quittèrent comme ça, sur une promesse de revoyure et un baiser à donner de sa part aux autres membres des Howling Commandos.

 

***

 

 


	14. Loups

 

 

 

 

Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas du tout, il le sait, il le sent, il y a du bruit là-haut depuis une éternité, le temps passe si lentement ici, impossible à calculer ; mais il y a quelqu'un là-haut il en est sûr, et ce n'est pas Steve, pas Steve, Steve a dit qu'il partait pour la journée, peut-être toujours, est-il fâché, il l'a quitté peut-être, et s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui n'est pas Steve, alors qui est là-haut, HYDRA peut-être, ses propriétaires, ses maîtres qui viennent le chercher, le ramener, l'emprisonner, le – la douleur.

Quelque chose ne va pas et il ne peut rien faire, enfermé ici, animal sauvage, animal en cage –

Difficile de respirer, où est Steve –

Qui est-il ?

Qui est. Il ?

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il. Est seul.

Il est seul.

Et il y a quelqu'un là-haut.

Quelqu'un –

 

***

 

"T'étais où ?" aboya Bucky quand Steve revint de l'autre bout des États-Unis.

"Je t'ai dit, j'ai dû m'absenter aujourd'hui pour aller au SHIELD."

Bucky grogna et se rencogna derrière ses genoux, les yeux furieux et la bouche boudeuse. Steve posa un plateau devant lui, à même le sol, et se cala contre le mur à un mètre de son ami avant d'entamer son tupperware de pâtes.

Il voulut demander à Bucky s'il avait oublié avant de se reprendre ; de toute évidence, il _avait_ oublié. "Tu ne risquais rien" se décida à dire Steve, les lèvres pleines de crème.

"Il y avait quelqu'un, là-haut" gémit Bucky.

Steve reposa son assiette et pivota vers Bucky. "C'était Sam. Un ami à moi. Je t'en ai déjà parlé – je veux dire, il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal, t'as rien à craindre Buck."

"Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut" insista Bucky.

Sa voix rauque cachait mal son désespoir. Steve rabattit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bucky. "T'as rien à craindre ici." Il posa deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. "Tu m'fais confiance ?"

Bucky hésitait. Il mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, le regard sauvage. Sa main de métal sautillait sur son genou. Il finit par acquiescer d'un bref cillement de paupière.

"Tu es en sécurité ici, Buck. Compris ?"

"C'est moi le danger, Rogers" rétorqua-t-il.

Cette tête butée avait manqué à Steve pendant une éternité. Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Essaye donc. J'te connais par cœur, Bucky."

"C'est moi qui t'ai appris à te battre."

"Ouais" approuva Steve, les souvenirs chauds et précieux dansant entre eux.

"Tu rev'nais toujours avec des bleus. Ça m'rendait fou" grogna Bucky, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

Steve haussa les épaules. "C'était plus fort que moi."

"T'étais tell'ment stupide."

Steve éclata de rire.

"J'te jure Rogers, c'est c'qui revient l'plus souvent. Trop stupide pour prendre soin d'toi. Malade ou plein d'bleus, j'te jure c'était pas une vie."

"Je suis content que tu te rappelles de ça" souffla Steve.

Bucky tirait toujours sur la corde des sentiments et des larmes naissantes, c'en était frustrant.

"Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut" répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois, passant du soleil à la pluie en une fraction de seconde.

"C'est Sam" articula Steve distinctement.

"Sam" redit Bucky.

"Mon ami." Steve abordait les choses petit à petit. De toute façon, Bucky ne retiendrait pas.

Il l'avoua lui-même : "Demain, j'aurais déjà oublié."

Steve avait proposé de lui écrire leurs souvenirs communs. Il avait même commencé. Deux jours après, il avait trouvé le carnet déchiré au sol, les pages éparpillées en milliers de confettis. Bucky avait hurlé : "Je ne veux pas me souvenir !", les mains tordues comme des griffes acérées. Steve n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience – trop douloureuse pour lui.

Ils étaient restés longtemps, mollet contre mollet, avant que Bucky soupire. "Va retrouver ton ami, Rogers."

"T'es aussi mon ami, Bucky."

"Je sais" répondit-il.

Il avait un soupir de sourire sur la bouche. Il ne croyait personne, n'avait confiance en rien, ne se rappelait rien. Mais Steve, lui, il disait la vérité. Même s'il aurait voulu réfuter, dire non, le repousser, Steve serait revenu. La vérité coulait de sa bouche comme une source limpide et facile. Oui, il faisait confiance à Steve – et seulement lui.

 

 

***

 

Sam se sentit exactement comme Sharon lorsqu'il vit Steve arriver sur sa moto aussi fringuant qu'un chevalier sur son destrier mais lui, il avait le droit de toucher et de consommer – et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il avait passé la matinée à fouiller la maison de fond en comble pour faire un inventaire des placards – ou plutôt pour dénicher la console de jeux à laquelle Natasha avait fait allusion dans un sms. Tous les deux se parlaient beaucoup par sms ; Natasha voulait des nouvelles de Steve et du Winter Soldier régulièrement – et de Sam aussi.

Celui-ci avait déniché la manette et les jeux et l'avait branché l'après-midi. Il avait appris le fonctionnement à Loki mais ce crétin arrivait à tricher même sur la télé. Sam l'avait envoyé balader et avait fini la partie de course de vaisseaux seul. Loki avait tenu à se faire pardonner – louche ! – en leur préparant un chocolat chaud – Sam allait devoir lui dire un jour qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement ça – et l'avait entrainé sur le toit couvert de neige pour le boire ensemble, emmitouflés dans des grosses écharpes que Loki faisait apparaître de nulle part.

Sam était resté perché sur le toit comme un oiseau pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient si engourdis qu'il ne les sente plus. Il savait que Steve passait du temps avec Bucky avant et c'était son moment à eux, qui ne le concernait pas. Loki lisait sur son fauteuil quand il se faufila dans le grenier – _Macbeth_ , toujours de Shakespeare.

"Steve est là !" lança Sam joyeusement.

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre le reniflement narquois de Loki. "Où était-il ?"

"Aucune idée. Un truc pour le Soldat, je crois."

"Ça ne t'inquiète pas, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ?" demanda Loki, les crocs sortis, l'œil joueur.

Sam imita son reniflement narquois. "Ça s'appelle _faire confiance_ ! Incroyable, non ?"

Le sourire de Loki disparut, soufflé comme la flamme d'une bougie. Sam dévalait déjà les escaliers avec empressement. Il trouva Steve à quatre pattes près du lit, vêtu de son blouson en cuir, son pantalon en toile tendu sur ses jambes musculeuses.

"Hey Sam" lança-t-il. Il se redressa et rabattit une mèche blonde en arrière.

"Tu m'as manqué" ronronna Sam.

"Heu, je ne suis parti qu'une journée" rappela Steve.

"Une éternité" murmura Sam contre Steve.

Il l'embrassa, aérien et tentateur, il effleurait les lèvres de Steve de la langue puis reculait imperceptiblement quand Steve voulait approfondir avant de revenir le taquiner. Steve s'embrasa et attrapa la nuque de Sam, celui-ci lui faucha les mollets de la jambe et ils tombèrent sur le lit en un petit tas serré. Sam fit rouler ses épaules sans lâcher la bouche de Steve, les mains baladeuses, l'épiderme enflammé. Au travail !

 

                Plus tard, Sam lisait adossé à son oreiller et Steve avait posé sa tête sur son ventre. Ils étaient nus et glorieux, la peau dorée dans la lumière rassurante de la chambre. Steve dessinait des signes lascifs autour de son nombril de Sam ; celui-ci appréciait cet instant de paix.

"Sam ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Tu sais, aujourd'hui…"

"Ouais, t'étais où ? T'es parti comme un malpropre en catimini."

Sam lui jeta un regard par-dessus les pages de son roman mais il n'était qu'intrigué.

"J'ai le sceptre" articula Steve sans un bruit. Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

" _J'ai le sceptre_ " chuchota-t-il encore, le plus discrètement possible.

"Où ça ?"

"Chut ! Ici."

Steve pointa le matelas du doigt.

"Sous le lit ?" hurla Sam dans un murmure paniqué.

Steve hocha la tête, fier de lui, Sam enfouit la tête dans son livre. _Mais quel crétin !_

" _Steve !_ " murmura Sam et ce n'était pas facile de crier sans faire de bruit.

L'interpellé leva les sourcils, figure même de l'innocence.

"Tu n'peux pas garder ça _sous le lit_. Loki va tous nous tuer s'il l'apprend !"

"Relax, Sam. J'ai la situation bien en main."

Sam lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

"Tu pourrais me remercier" ajouta Steve en tapotant le sternum de Sam de l'index, "Je fais en sort de respecter, et tes conditions et celle de l'ennemi."

Sam gémit : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens les ennuis arriver."

Steve se redressa sur les coudes et commença à argumenter : "Aies un peu foi en moi quand m–"

Son portable sonna.

"Ah !" s'exclama Sam, le doigt brandi. "C'est qui ?"

"Numéro inconnu…" Steve décrocha. "Allô ?"

" _Rogers ! Ramenez vos fesses immédiatement ! On a une situation de crise_."

"Directeur Fury ?" Steve toussa pour déloger les mots coincés malencontreusement dans sa gorge. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, une situation de crise ?"

" _Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Des agents vont venir vous chercher, ne bougez pas_."

Fury raccrocha aussi sec, le ton agressif.

Steve s'effondra sur le lit, soudainement très fatigué.

"Tu devrais enfiler un caleçon" conseilla Sam, l'air aussi las que lui.

 

***

 

Steve avait enfilé son costume de Captain America, pas le vieux de 1944 ni celui conçu par Tony Stark, mais le costume bleu sombre, si sérieux et si sombre, que le SHIELD lui avait donné quand il était rentré à leur service après l'épisode Loki. Natasha le lui avait ramené dans ses heures sombres de l'hiver, pour l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Steve avait fouillé toute la maison pour le trouver et il avait accroché le bouclier sur l'aimant, dans son dos.

Sam voulait venir aussi. Une dispute avait éclaté, qui l'avait retardé. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller avertir Bucky.

Un énorme Quinjet atterrissait déjà dans le jardin. Steve était déjà sorti de la maison – il ne vit pas Loki bondir dans le salon comme une panthère, une dague dans chaque main, des volutes de magie autour d'elles, prêt à affronter le SHIELD, croyant qu'ils venaient pour lui, ni Sam l'empêcher de sortir en quelques mots.

D'ailleurs, les agents envoyés ne fouillèrent pas la maison. Ils embarquèrent Steve sans la mettre en quarantaine. Mais ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, certains n'étaient même pas agents de terrain – des scientifiques. Steve se demanda si Coulson allait envoyer une escouade d'élite. Il en avait sûrement les moyens vu le luxe de son appareil. Ils traitèrent Steve très courtoisement mais avec de la distance. Seul Coulson lui fit une conversation mondaine sur des sujets sans intérêt.

Steve jeta un regard professionnel sur les deux agents qui pouvaient être un danger : l'agent May qu'il avait déjà rencontré grâce à Natasha et une crevette brune, un poids-plume aux yeux décidés qui valait sûrement plus que ce qu'elle laissait deviner. Les deux autres étaient des jeunots vite montés en graine, un peu déconnectés de la réalité – des scientifiques quoi.

Steve gardait une posture rigide et un regard sévère. Il savait ses torts mais il défendrait sa position face à Fury.

 

Le Quinjet le déposa au complexe dédié soi-disant aux Avengers. Le SHIELD l'avait construit après le Triskellion et il avait abrité l'équipe après Ultron, le temps de décider quoi faire avec les nouvelles recrues mais maintenant, c'était clairement le repère du SHIELD. Les Avengers ne considéraient pas qu'ils aient un QG à eux. Ils ne s'assemblaient qu'en période de crise mondiale, et en période de crise mondiale, on n'a pas le temps de se poser tranquillement dans une pièce pour discuter du déroulement des opérations – on agit !

                Fury attendait dans un bureau vitré, fidèle à lui-même, habillé d'un long manteau noir et les mains croisés dans son dos. Sharon et Natasha attendait en retrait, le visage impassible. Elles discutaient posément, trop bas pour que Steve les entendent de là où il était.

"Captain" dit Fury pour tout salut et Steve répondit d'un "Directeur Fury" respectueux.

"Pas vraiment directeur" rectifia Fury de son habituel ton ironique. "Je suis toujours mort, officiellement. Comment ça va ?"

"Ne tournons pas autour du pot" attaqua Steve.

"Vous avez raison."

Fury pivota pour lui faire face. "Joli bazar, hein ?! Comment vous espérez vous en sortir ? Quel est votre plan ?"

Steve déglutit et carra les épaules, le regard franc, la mâchoire décidée.

"Je peux tout expliquer."

Fury haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Parce que j'avoue que même moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Le mieux, c'est que je vous montre la vidéo."

"Je sais déjà, pas la peine de visionner ça" dit Steve, agacé d'être considéré comme un enfant pris en faute.

Fury parut surpris : "Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Elle n'est pas encore passée aux infos."

"Les infos ?" Steve monta sur ses grands chevaux. "Pas la peine de mettre les médis au courant !"

"Mais nous n'avons rien fait" protesta Fury, la voix austère. "C'est Fox News les responsables !"

"Pas la peine de me lancer en pâture aux journalistes, on peut régler ça à l'amiable !" s'énerva Steve.

Le ton montait. Sharon et Natasha les regardaient fixement.

"Allons donc dire ça à Stark" gronda Fury, "C'est _lui_ le responsable."

"Stark ?!"

Fury lança la vidéo en tapotant de l'index sur un écran.

C'était sur un plateau télévisé de Fox News – Steve haïssait cette chaine. Iron Man arrivait en armure complète, celle-ci se retirait automatiquement et laissait place à Tony Stark sur un fauteuil face au présentateur.

_"Bonjour M. Tony Stark. Fox News est heureuse de vous accueillir aujourd'hui pour le journal de vingt heures. Le thème brûlant qui ne quitte pas l'actualité en ce moment vous concerne directement. La loi du Recensement. Certains journalistes n'hésitent plus à titrer cet évènement comme la Guerre Civile des Super-Héros. Que pensez-vous de ce titre ?"_

C'était tout à fait Stark, brillant, séduisant et accrocheur – une vraie tête-à-claques.

_"Écoutez John – je peux vous appelez John ? – je trouve ce titre totalement injustifié. Lorsqu'on utilise le mot guerre, cela sous-entend qu'il y a deux camps. Or, je n'ai personne en face de moi. La loi sera votée haut la main. Nous sommes saufs, l'Amérique ne risque rien. Cessons le débat maintenant, on économisera du temps, John. On pourrait plutôt parler des hot-dogs du Montana Hôtel, ils sont délicieux."_

_"Pourtant on mentionne que vous avez eu un accrochage avec votre Vision."_

Stark se crispa.

_"Ce n'est pas mon Vision. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créé et de toute façon, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit le seul à se plaindre."_

_"Mmmh. Vous avez continué à soutenir cette loi malgré les tweets de Captain America."_

Stark répondit par un sourire séducteur. Le présentateur poursuivit :

_"Vous n'avez pas peur de diviser les Avengers ?"_

_"Je – Vous savez… J'ai bien peur que le Captain se soit resté bloqué à l'ère de la Guerre Froide. Est-il à même de prendre des décisions politiques au vingt-et-unième siècle ? Je vous pose la question."_

Le présentateur s'esclaffa.

Steve grogna de rage. "Il se fout de ma g–"

_"Je vais vous avouer, je le trouve louche. Sérieusement les gars, vous l'avez bien regardé ? Ce type est lisse comme une image publicitaire. Il n'est pas net. C'est une expérience de laboratoire. Tout ce qui fait de lui un type exceptionnel sort d'une bouteille. Vous le laisseriez dicter sa loi ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus."_

Le présentateur acquiesçait avec de grands hochements de tête obséquieux.

_"Est-ce que vous comprenez que certaines personnes s'opposent à cette loi ?"_

_"J'ai toujours rencontré des gens prêts à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour chaque invention que je brevetais. Si je les avais écoutés, Iron Man ne serait jamais né et Dieu sait ce qui menacerait les États-Unis aujourd'hui. Il faut avancer un peu les gars, c'est ça le progrès."_

Le présentateur applaudit. " _Les gens sont glacés d'effroi à la pensée que des êtres_ inhumains _, dotés de pouvoirs_ terrifiants _, qui dépassent l'entendement, puissent circuler dans les rues en toute liberté. Une dernière question. Quel serait votre meilleur argument pour inciter les gens dotés de pouvoirs à se recenser ?"_

_"Simple ! Regardez-moi ! Sans me vanter, Iron Man a été le premier super-héros. J'ai été le premier à me déclarer publiquement. J'ai sauvé New York. J'ai sauvé le président. Que faire de plus pour montrer ma bonne foi ? Que tous ceux qui me crachent dessus peuvent aller se faire f–"_

La vidéo s'arrêta.

"Ça va passer ce soir au journal de vingt heures" dit Fury. "La Fox devait le montrer hier mais Natasha a réussi à décaler d'une journée. On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir."

Steve se força à décontracter ses mâchoires.

"Je pensais que le SHIELD était en faveur de cette loi – du côté de Stark."

"C'est plus compliqué que ça" assura Fury.

Steve resta silencieux et le défia du regard, tous les soupçons sur HYDRA inscrits sur sa rétine. Fury soupira. De tous les Avengers, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Captain America serait le plus difficile à manipuler. Stark était caractériel, égocentrique et imprévisible. Mais il était toujours plus facile à convaincre que cette bourrique de Rogers à la morale plantée fermement comme un balai dans le –

"Le SHIELD est pour la paix, pas pour la liberté ou que sais-je. La paix."

"Donc ?" demanda Steve en croisant les bras.

"Ouais, cette loi divise les Avengers. Mais pas seulement. La Fox se trompe. Il y a beaucoup plus de personnes dotées de « capacités anormales » dans le monde. Une telle loi pourrait créer une rupture entre eux et nous."

"Eux et nous ?"

"Les super-héros, les inhumains, ceux qui ont des pouvoirs, vous voyez bien. Eux contre la norme. Là, ce serait une réelle guerre civile."

"Oh. Cette loi pourrait mener à une rébellion."

"Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien, Rogers, mais le SHIELD est là pour ça : calculer les risques, évaluer le danger et le maitriser."

Steve acquiesça.

"Et vous, vous en pensez quoi, de cette loi Fury ?"

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Seuls les actes comptent, vous savez ça Rogers !"

Steve fronça les sourcils, le front ridé.

"Vous avez encore l'intention de me manipuler ?"

Fury faillit jurer. La prochaine fois, il appelait Stark d'abord.

Natasha lança un petit objet rond que Steve attrapa par réflexe. Une caméra.

"Tu connais Youtube ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sournoise.

"Évidemment" dit Steve, grincheux. Puis il comprit le plan et haussa les sourcils. Il dévisagea Fury, Natasha, Sharon, encore Fury, la caméra dans sa main.

"Vraiment ?"

 

***

 

Ce fut plus long que prévu de faire une vidéo convenable et crédible. Steve en était agacé. Cela lui rappelait la propagande durant la Guerre, lorsqu'ils voulaient fausser les batailles et effacer Gabe Jones des montages parce qu'il avait la peau noire. Il refusa le maquillage. L'insulte de Stark – " _lisse comme une image_ " le picotait toujours, infondée que c'était. Il refusa aussi d'écrire le texte à l'avance. Les pauses, les hésitations, tout cela ne le rendrait que plus humain.

Il s'assit devant la fenêtre et plaça le bouclier en évidence sur le côté de sa chaise. Filmé en plan trois-quarts, seule la moitié supérieure de son arme serait visible – assez toutefois pour rappeler qui il était. Il enfonça un casque sur sa tête pour conserver un minimum d'anonymat et fit signe à Natasha de démarrer l'enregistrement.

Le résultat fut extrêmement satisfaisant.

Mais serait-il assez ?

 

***

 

Il entendit l'énorme bruit reconnaissable entre tous des réacteurs d'un avion qui se posait. Puis qui redécollait. Puis plus rien.

L'attente était insoutenable.

Seul avec les monstres hurlants de ses souvenirs qui déchiraient les lambeaux de sa conscience.

Il était glacé de l'intérieur, en permanence. L'hiver faisait rage dans ses entrailles. Seule certitude sur lui. Un bloc de froid qui jamais ne décongelait.

Où était Steve ?

Il était en retard. Pas de petit-déjeuner. Où _était Steve_ ?

L'attente était insoutenable.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

 

_Et il y avait quelqu'un là-haut._

 

***

 

                Impossible pour Sam de se rendormir. Il était resté sur le canapé avec un mug de café fumant, à ressasser tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver – la pire de toutes ces visions était celle de Steve en cour martiale. Loki était resté à côté de lui, tendu et vibrant de tension. L'arrivée du SHIELD l'avait terrifié même si Sam aurait préféré manger son mug en porcelaine que d'enfoncer le clou. Quand l'aube pointa, Loki le laissa dans le salon pour rejoindre son grenier.

La maison était silencieuse sans lui. Même s'il passait ses journées avec Bucky, au sous-sol, Sam sentait sa présence comme une boule de chaleur qui irradiait à travers les murs. Son absence se faisait ressentir, surtout quand il n'avait aucune idée de quand il allait rentrer – _si_ il allait rentrer. Sam hésita à appeler Steve mais il avait peur que cela n'aggrave la situation. Il se traina sous la douche d'un pas mou dans l'intention d'aller faire les courses.

Il rapporta deux sacs pleins à ras-bord du petit supermarché d'à-côté comme si la pure force du quotidien pouvait ramener Steve auprès de lui et rangea les provisions dans les placards avec des gestes sans énergie.

Le parquet grinçait, le réfrigérateur craquait parfois, mais Sam n'entendait que le silence de celui qui est parti. Il n'était pas le genre de personne incapable de rester seule une journée sans son compagnon. À vrai dire, il avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace vital et il avait une relation suffisamment saine, avec Steve, pour qu'ils se fassent mutuellement confiance. Mais ça n'était pas comme hier, lorsqu'il était parti en cachette en ne laissant qu'un mot accroché sur le grille-pain – _Je reviens ce soir, tout va bien ; parti régler 2-3 trucs ; je t'aime, bisous_.

Steve avait des ennuis et c'était par sa faute.

 

                Sam fut tiré de ses pensées par un grincement. Il s'interrompit, un paquet de riz à la main, le bras tendu pour le ranger. Mais rien. Juste un volet, sûrement. Ou la porte de la grange. Il avait découvert avec Loki que Natasha avait un petit avion rouge dans sa grange. C'était irréel. Un avion personnel, man ! Il se demandait si Steve pourrait l'aider à le sortir et à le retaper pour faire des vols lorsque le grincement reprit.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer qu'il avait déjà cessé. Il s'aventura dans le couloir. Rien.

"Loki ?"

Rien. Sam avait les oreilles en alerte. Quand le grincement retentit une troisième fois, il suivit le son.

La maison de Natasha était une vieille dame âgée de plus d'un siècle. Elle avait un passé chargé et de l'arthrose dans les murs. Au fur et à mesure du temps, de nombreuses pièces avaient fleuri ici et là. L'aile ouest de la maison, notamment. Sam s'y rendait très peu ; c'était là qu'était le sous-sol. Malheureusement, c'était aussi de là que venait le bruit.

Il poussa la porte et l'escalier apparut. Il avait une sale tête : sombre, humide, avec des marches étroites en béton. Un vrai trou noir. Sam le dévisagea. Il avait affronté HYDRA, Rumlow tronche-de-steak et Loki ; il pouvait bien descendre un escalier.

Le grincement retentit encore. En bas.

"Shit" jura Sam entre ses dents. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, traversa un sas et s'arrêta face à la porte. "Ça va ?" demanda-t-il à travers la plaque d'acier. Pas de réponse. Il toqua de l'index. Dans un cinquième grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sam sursauta. "Oh shit !"

La chambre du Soldat d'Hiver n'était pas trop mal, assez confortable, moins spartiate que ce que croyait Sam. Mais la pièce était surtout très vide. Il avait réussi à forcer la serrure et la porte battait désormais à cause de courants d'air venus d'on ne sait où.

Sam recula précipitamment et remonta en quatrième vitesse. Peut-être Loki serait-il capable de l'aider à retrouver ce malade – enfin, l'ami de Steve. Il aurait dû se douter que ce genre d'ennuis allait arriver…

Il courut vers le salon. "Loki !" s'apprêta à crier Sam d'une voix urgente quand il fut plaqué contre le mur du couloir, son dos heurta la cloison avec violence, ses pieds décollèrent du sol tandis qu'une main le soulevait par le cou comme un chaton sans défense. Sam émit un bruit étranglé lorsque les doigts se resserrèrent encore sur sa gorge.

Il ne put décrocher son regard de celui du Soldier – incroyablement clair, de l'eau de roche aussi opaque et menaçante qu'un tourbillon.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

Sam fit une tentative pour se défaire de l'emprise d'acier qu'il exerçait. En vain. Seules ses pointes de pieds effleuraient le sol. Sa nuque était douloureuse. Il prit une goulée d'air.

"Sam…" dit-il dans un râle.

" _Qui es-tu ?_ " insista le Soldier et Sam sentit la peur crépiter dans son estomac.

"Sam, un ami de… Steve. Calme – calme-toi, lâche…"

Il voulut inspirer encore. L'air entra difficilement dans ses poumons. La panique embrumait son esprit comme un gaz dans une pièce close.

Le Winter Soldier plia le coude et attira Sam à lui avec autant de facilité que s'il pesait le poids d'une peluche.

"Menteur" lui souffla-t-il en pleine face.

Et il balança Sam à travers la porte jusque dans le salon avec une facilité déconcertante.

 

                Sam fit un vol plané et atterrit sur la table basse du salon, qui se brisa sous son poids. Il roula au milieu des échardes de bois pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Déjà, le Soldier était sur lui. Il le submergea comme un rouleau et l'entraina vers le fond d'un crochet dans le flanc. Sam s'effondra immédiatement. Se prendre un poing de métal dans le ventre, c'était comme être heurté par une voiture sauf que l'impact était localisé dans dix centimètres carrés. Immensément douloureux.

Sam eut l'impression que sa rate explosait et que ses poumons étaient devenus hors d'usage. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, il ne put rien faire lorsque le Winter Soldier lui flanqua un coup de poing à lui dévisser la mâchoire, le retourna sur le dos et posa un couteau de cuisine sur sa jugulaire, un genou sur le ventre. Sam sentait la lame brillante s'enfoncer dans la peau. Il était cloué au sol par une terreur instinctive, celle du pigeon attrapé en vol par un faucon, la certitude animale d'être face à son prédateur naturel.

" _Qui. Est. Tu ?_ " gronda le Soldier une troisième fois et Sam ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, rien ne pouvait faire la différence, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit au fait que dans trente secondes, il allait finir avec un couteau dans l'artère.

"T'es pas un tueur" murmura-t-il.

Le Soldier tressaillit, Sam le sentit dans l'acier du couteau.

"T'en sais rien, de ce que je suis ou pas. _Réponds_ !"

Sa voix avait l'urgence de la détresse. Il paniquait. Dans une autre situation, Sam aurait pu le rassurer. Ils n'étaient que deux boules de frayeur l'une à l'autre, sauf que l'un avait – était – une arme mortelle.

"Du calme" gémit Sam.

"T'es _mort_ " grogna le Soldat.

"Cette fois ça suffit."

Le Soldier leva les yeux vers la troisième voix venue de l'entrée du salon. Loki avait l'air boudeur et profondément agacé. Encore une fois, il avait revêtu son armure asgardienne de pied en cap. Il était imposant – royal – avec cet habit vert sapin, avec ces brassières en métal or terni, un loup sculpté sur l'épaules. Le plus terrifiant, aurait dit Sam s'il pouvait réfléchir, c'était pourtant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le sceptre.

Il brillait d'un éclat bleu et la gemme au bout était un magma d'énergie en mouvement, si fascinante qu'elle en éclipsait la lame acérée de l'arme.

"Oh SHIT" pensa Sam.

 

***

 

D'un pas plein de grâce, à l'instar d'un danseur, Loki atteignit le Soldat d'Hiver, passa sous sa garde avec la souplesse d'une ballerine et le balança au travers d'une fenêtre d'un geste du poignet aussi désinvolte qu'un pas chassé. Le Soldier défonça le verre dans un crissement de verre brisé désagréable.

Loki attrapa Sam de sa main libre et, sans effort, le remit sur pied avec désinvolture. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et redirigea son regard de prédateur dehors. Sam avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un combat entre deux titans. Ou tout en bas de la chaine alimentaire. Il était tétanisé.

D'un saut de chat, Loki sauta par-dessus la fenêtre brisée. Il avançait d'un pas sinueux. Le Soldier resta dressé face à lui, immobile pendant quelques secondes – une éternité dans un combat. Il attaqua avec sa férocité habituelle, le regard désespéré. Loki l'arrêta dans son élan d'une poigne implacable.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer ce qui est sous ma protection" susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Et d'un geste paresseux, Loki planta le Sceptre dans le cœur droit sur le cœur de Bucky.

Bucky poussa un hurlement inhumain, un cri aigu de loup à l'agonie. Il se cambra en arrière et s'effondra au sol, le corps secoué de convulsions. Son sang trempait déjà la neige.

Après ça, Sam ne vit plus rien d'autre car il s'enfuit d'un bond hors du salon, attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte d'entrée. Il s'engouffra dans la Ford, batailla pour enfoncer la clef et la faire tourner.

"Démarre bon sang, démarre !"

Et enfin, après de longues et atroces secondes, la voiture se mit en route. Sam fit ronfler le vieux moteur plus qu'il n'aurait dû mais il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette maison de fous.

 

 


	15. Tiens bon !

 

"Oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit !" tournait en boucle dans son cerveau.

Sam avait pris ses jambes à son cou, une attitude méprisable qu'il n'aurait jamais cru de lui-même. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Dans un combat entre un assassin de légende et un meurtrier de masse immortel, quelle chance avait-il ? D'ailleurs, même si le Winter Soldier ne l'avait pas tué, Loki avait eu sa peau et maintenant, il était sur sa liste ! Il avait dit à Steve que c'était stupide, _il l'avait dit_ ! Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant et il repensait sans cesse au moment où Loki avait tué le meilleur ami de Steve qui avait essayé de le tuer lui juste avant.

Sa vie s'était transformée en un capharnaüm embrouillé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Steve.

Et ok, il avait peut-être empiré les choses en écrivant un message à Steve sous le coup de la panique, les mains tremblantes.

**_Je quite tous, j'en peu plu, je t'expliqerai, jtaime_ **

Avec des fautes à tous les mots, ou presque. Sam regrettait déjà ce sms mais comme on dit, envoyé, c'est pesé.

_Assume tes erreurs, man…_

Tout comme il n'aurait peut-être pas dû commander ce verre de whisky dans le premier bar venu.

Il avait roulé sans s'arrêter pendant cinq heures avant de cesser de trembler autour du volant, de retrouver une respiration normale, et de réfléchir calmement. Il avait tellement roulé qu'il était quelque part dans le Nebraska – où exactement, mystère. Épuisé, il était entré dans un bar avec cette stupide tête de caribou géante sur le fronton et il avait commandé un alcool fort au lieu de son jus de fruit habituel.

Le liquide ambré le narguait. Sam savait que s'il le buvait, il redescendrait à toute vitesse la pente de l'alcoolisme sans repasser par la case départ. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait son avenir le matin-même. Mais il en avait tellement marre !

Il était incapable de retrouver le chemin de chez Natasha.

Steve allait rentrer chez eux en pensant que Sam avait rompu. Il allait trouver la maison vide, la valise vide, le sceptre et Loki envolés et son meilleur ami mort sur la pelouse du jardin. Steve n'imaginait sûrement pas son avenir de cette façon aussi.

Ras-le-bol général…

Quitte à avoir une journée pourrie, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Sam empoigna son verre.

"Si j'étais toi, je ne boirai pas ça."

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Loki et renversa le whisky partout autour de lui. Loki se glissa sur la banquette en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Sam se figea comme une biche capturée par les phares d'une voiture.

"T'es là pour me tuer, j'peux bien avoir le dernier verre du condamné" dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Loki haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça." Il écarta les mains en gage de bonne foi.

Sam reposa le verre sur la table précautionneusement.

"Non ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Grâce au sortilège…"

Loki acquiesça d'un sourire charmeur.

"Où est le sceptre ? Et ton armure ?"

"À l'abri en attendant. Quant à l'armure…" Il désigna les piliers de comptoir et le barman du menton, "Je préférais être discret."

"Tu n'veux pas me tuer ?"

"Non. Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?" Loki avait l'air réellement étonné de la réaction de Sam. "Tu t'es montré… relativement généreux avec moi et –"

" _Relativement_ ?"

"Plus que je ne le méritais" admit Loki.

"J'aime mieux ça" dit Sam, la voix amère. "T'as tué le pote de Steve."

"Je ne l'ai pas tué non plus. Quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi !"

"Je t'ai vu lui percer le cœur" insista Sam.

Loki lui renvoya un regard blasé. "Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie à t'aider retrouver ce misérable pour le tuer un mois après."

Sam avait les yeux effarés. "Il n'est pas mort ?!"

"Tu voulais que je le tue ? Faudrait savoir !" râla Loki.

"Non non, c'est très bien comme ça" soupira Sam. Il tripota son verre à moitié vide avant de se rendre compte : "Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Que si je t'avais demandé d'le tuer, tu l'aurais fait ?"

Loki haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur ses ongles. "Si tu m'avais supplié… Que tu m'avais demandé une faveur… Oui, peut-être."

Sam ferma les yeux très fort avant de les rouvrir. "T'es malade. Ou bien t'as aucune notion du bien et du mal, je n'sais pas. Ou les deux."

Loki fit une moue boudeuse : "Ça ne te ferais pas plaisir ?"

"Mais, mais… C'est pas le sujet ! Oh man, on ne tue pas des gens pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Sur Asgard, on attaque d'autres peuples simplement sur le prétexte que leur tête ne nous revient pas" pointa Loki.

"Asgard, ça craint" décréta Sam.

Loki éclata d'un rire incrédule.

"Je t'aime bien, Sam Wilson."

Sam tombait des nues. "Toi, tu n'me facilites pas la tâche" dit-il, l'index brandi vers Loki.

Il fit glisser son verre de whisky pour l'inviter à le prendre. Loki fit un sourire de chat malicieux.

"Jamais."

"Donc t'as pas tué le Soldier – enfin Barnes ?"

"Non."

"C'est pas si mal tout compte fait… Pourquoi t'es descendu ?"

Le sourire s'agrandit : "J'étais déjà au rez-de-chaussée."

"Dans notre chambre" devina Sam en l'imaginant fouiller sous leur lit pour récupérer son arme. Perspective glaçante. "Comment t'as su ?"

Loki gloussa : "Ton Captain ne sait pas garder un secret, ça se devine rien que dans sa façon de marcher. De toute manière, le Sceptre envoie des réverbérations magiques. Aussi près de moi, même dans ce carcan dérisoire, je ne pouvais que le sentir. Je devrais être vexé que vous ne m'ayez pas mis au courant. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, Sam Wilson."

"Ouais, de bonne guerre : t'as laissé le sort que t'avais foutu sur mon cou !"

"Vois comme c'est utile. Et permets-moi de rectifier : ce n'est pas voler que de reprendre ce qui nous appartient" objecta Loki, ce qui tira un faible sourire à Sam.

Il tapota des doigts sur la table pendant deux minutes avant de l'interroger.

"Je peux te poser une quest –"

"Non."

"Allez !"

"Ça va encore mal finir" prévint Loki.

Sam hésita mais ne résista pas : "Est-c'que t'aurais envie de te ranger ?"

"Me ranger où ?"

"Tu sais très bien. Arrêter tout ça, la destruction, le chaos, toutes ces morts. Passer du bon –"

"Sam…"

"Évoluer. T'amender. Ce genre de –"

"Sam ! Je t'avais prévenu."

Des flammèches apparurent sur les flaques d'alcool. Sam les éteignit avec un bout de l'immense écharpe de Loki qui trainait par terre. Celui-ci fut ahuri que Sam ait osé utiliser ses vêtements pour éponger.

"Prends pas la mouche. C'était juste une question."

"Tu ne peux pas changer la nature des choses" affirma Loki.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Loki se pinça les lèvres : "Toi et ton Captain, vous êtes les gentils, facile pour vous. Je suis un _monstre_. Je ne peux pas changer ça."

"Tu dis que t'es un monstre parce que t'as la peau bleue ou parce que t'as tué des gens ?"

Loki hésita. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla perdu. En équilibre au bord du gouffre.

"J'vois pourquoi t'associes la peau bleue au fait d'être un monstre même si objectivement, c'est de la crotte comme raisonnement."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai la peau noire, ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre. Même si avant, on pensait que… Ne nous aventurons pas sur ce terrain miné. La couleur de peau, ça ne définit pas qui tu es là."

Sam se toucha le cœur. Il allait reprendre quand Loki le coupa :

"Je n'ai pas envie de me _ranger_ , comme tu dis."

Sam hocha la tête.

"C'est ton choix. Je dis juste : t'as une vie plutôt solitaire et assez dangereuse, j'ai l'impression. Si t'as envie d'un foyer…"

"Et bien ?"

Sam écarta les bras. "Le grenier de Natasha, c'est chez toi pour le moment. Rien ne t'empêche de rester si tu veux."

Les émotions défilaient sur le visage de Loki. Tantôt il ressemblait à un enfant sur le point de pleurer, tantôt à un glouton enragé, les yeux furieux.

"Je ne suis pas un animal que tu peux domestiquer, Sam Wilson !"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" répondit-il calmement.

Loki secoua la tête : "Je ne veux pas me _ranger_ , comme tu dis."

"C'est ton choix" répéta Sam.

Il se disait que Loki manquait cruellement de conviction parfois.

Sam se serait bien entendu avec Coulson même s'il ne le connaissait pas : fous de Captain America, mais pour des raisons différentes, toutes justes – pour l'un c'était un modèle et un héros, pour l'autre un dieu au lit et le partenaire idéal.

 

***

 

**_Je quite tous, j'en peu plu, je t'expliqerai, jtaime_ **

Si Steve ne connaissait pas Sam aussi bien, il aurait cru à une blague. Là, il était surtout dévoré d'inquiétude face à ce message.

"Faut que j'y aille" lança-t-il à Natasha qui faisait le montage de la vidéo, une tasse de café et Sharon à portée de main.

Ils étaient en train de parler de Bucky – Steve se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour aborder le sujet face à elles. Steve avait admis que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours et Nat' avait su lire la vérité dans les plis soucieux de son visage.

"Peut-être que le SHIELD…" avait-elle suggéré prudemment et Steve avait avoué à contrecœur qu'il y songeait déjà un peu.

Sharon lui avait montré les locaux de l'hôpital sur son portable pour qu'il réfléchisse à cette option en connaissance de cause quand Steve avait senti le sien vibrer dans une des multiples poches de son uniforme.

Son visage s'était effondré comme un échafaudage mal bâti en lisant le message de Sam.

"Faut que j'y aille" répéta-t-il.

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de réagit, Steve l'embrassa sur la tempe et se rua dehors sans plus de cérémonie.

"Est-ce qu'il vient juste de te faire un bisou ?" s'étonna Sharon.

Steve avait déjà disparu.

Il chercha le Quinjet dans le garage et cria à Coulson en arrivant à sa hauteur : "Quand est-ce qu'on peut partir ?"

L'Agent fronça les sourcils, le visage affable. "Dès que possible, Captain. Une mission ?"

Steve prit l'air le plus sérieux possible, ce qui ne lui demanda pas trop d'effort. "Des plus urgentes."

"On décolle" ordonna Coulson. "Où doit-on vous déposer ?"

 

***

 

L'avion faisait du surplace – selon Steve. L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre et se logeait sur ses épaules comme un second bouclier. C'était Loki – c'était forcément une blague ou un plan machiavélique. Comment avait-il pu laisser Sam seul avec le Sceptre et leur ennemi ? Et Bucky ?

Il alla demander à la pilote, May, s'il était possible d'aller plus vite. Elle lui jeta un regard parfaitement glacial mais les moteurs rugirent dans les nuages. Steve la remercia et quitta la cabine.

Les deux scientifiques – ils devaient être jumeaux, ils se déplaçaient comme s'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre télépathiquement – tournèrent leur tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa dans le salon.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda la jeune fille au sourire adorable.

Steve acquiesça, le visage crispé.

Le garçon était plus réservé. L'autre agent, habillée en combinaison noire comme May, était silencieuse et jaugeait Steve d'un regard intrigué.

"Vous connaissiez déjà May ?" tenta la jeune scientifique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Elle m'a donné un coup de main il y a quelques mois."

"Woh, j'ignorais que la Cavalerie avait aidé Captain America."

Steve réussit à s'étonner malgré ses problèmes plus urgents : "May ? C'est elle la Cavalerie ?"

"Vous aviez entendu parler d'elle ?" demanda l'Agent aux longs cheveux bruns qui se tenait à l'écart.

Steve haussa les épaules : "Dur de ne pas entendre son nom dans les bruits de couloir."

Les trois jeunes sourirent avec fierté.

Steve aimait voir une équipe bien soudée.

Il espérait juste que lui pourrait rentrer assez tôt pour sauver la sienne.

 

***

 

Il ne laissa pas le temps au Quinjet de se poser. Steve remercia Coulson, sauta de la rampe d'embarquement, les bras en croix, le corps arqué contre le vent, et il atterrit cinquante mètres plus bas. Il roula dans la neige pour amortir la chute et se releva devant le porche, il défonça la porte d'entrée de son bouclier sans ralentir et courut frénétiquement dans la maison.

"Sam !" hurla-t-il, la voix déchirée, "Bucky !"

Personne. Le vent faisait voler les rideaux et entrer des flocons solitaires. Steve resta une seconde immobile face à la fenêtre béante, aux bouts de verre encore debout sur les battants comme des crocs de cristal, à la table brisée. Il y avait du sang sur la moquette et sur la neige, à l'extérieur.

Le sous-sol était vide. Leur chambre était vide. Le grenier était vide. Steve avait la tête qui tournait. Son sang-froid de militaire lui permit de repérer en cinq secondes les flaques de sang devant la maison, absorbées par la neige, et les traces de pas malhabiles qui s'éloignaient dans le brouillard.

Il écouta son cœur et fonça en avant.

 

***

 

                Il suivit les traces de pas incrustées dans la neige – celles de Bucky, il le devinait à la profondeur des empreintes. Elles étaient parfois visibles si la couche de neige était épaisse, parfois légères et insoupçonnées sur la glace bleutée. La brume brouillait les sens, les sons étaient étouffés, les arbres des ombres fantomatiques.

Comme Alice sur la piste du lapin, Steve pistait Bucky en espérant arriver à temps. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa nuque, il avait la chair de poule et n'entendait que son souffle fumeux, le crissement de ses bottes par terre, le sang rugissant à ses tempes.

Il ne voyait pas à deux mètres et ne dut qu'à ses formidables réflexes de ne pas tomber lorsque la terre disparut sous ses pieds.

La falaise.

Sam lui en avait parlé – il y allait souvent lors de ses balades. Bucky avait bien failli tomber dedans lui aussi. Des morceaux de neige dégringolèrent cinquante mètres plus bas. Steve les regarda tomber, l'esprit absent. Avec le brouillard, on ne voyait même pas le fond. Il se secoua mentalement et chercha des yeux les empreintes qu'il avait perdu de vue. Bucky avait longé le rebord, bien trop près pour sa sécurité. Les sourcils froncés, Steve reprit son chemin plus prudemment, attentif à la couche de neige traitresse.

Au loin, la silhouette noire ressemblait à un arbre tordu. En s'approchant à petites foulées, Steve reconnut les cheveux fous de Bucky. Il se tenait étrangement, voûté sur lui-même, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine et de rebondir dans la neige.

"Bucky !" cria Steve pour le prévenir et celui-ci fit volte-face, le visage plus méfiant qu'un loup traqué, le corps oscillant au bord du vide. Steve tendit la main machinalement, il recula.

"Va-t-en !"

"C'est moi, Buck –"

"Je sais qu'c'est toi, Steve, va-t-en" grogna Bucky.

Steve s'arrêta à six mètres de lui. Quelque chose avait changé. La façon dont Bucky disait son prénom au lieu de l'habituel "Rogers" distant. Son regard obstiné brûlant d'un feu bleu. Sa posture ramassée, la tâche de sang sur la poitrine.

Steve avait le regard soucieux. "Éloigne-toi du bord, Buck. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" répéta-t-il, la voix suraigüe. "Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ ?!"

Steve ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression qu'un seul mot de travers pouvait précipiter Bucky dans l'abîme.

"Je me rappelle tout, Steve. _Je me rappelle tout_. Tout !" Il avait les yeux exorbités, la voix hachée et légèrement paniquée. "Tout depuis… Depuis – Oh mon Dieu…"

"Du calme" souffla Steve.

"T'aurais dû m'laisser crever Steve, j'blague pas, t'aurais mieux fait d'me mettre une balle dans la caboche –"

"Ne dis pas ça" coupa Steve, les dentes crispées.

"Tu t'rends pas compte, tout ce que j'ai fait –"

"Tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait" rectifia Steve.

"Horrible, horrible, Steve, si tu savais… Tu actionnerais toi-même la gâchette."

Bucky se replia un peu plus sur lui-même.

"Non. Reviens, Buck, s'il te plait."

"Un monstre…"

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, James Bucky Barnes" gronda Steve, le ton sourd, la colère suintant des lèvres. "Tu l'as toujours été. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'HYDRA t'a forcé –"

Bucky explosa d'une voix hystérique : "J'ai tué des enfants, Steve, des foutus enfants ! Des enfants ! C'est ça, l'ami que tu veux ?! Un tueur d'enfants ! Je ne suis pas – je suis pas –"

"Je sais, Bucky."

Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu sais quoi ?"

"J'ai lu ton dossier, Buck. Je savais déjà."

"Tu – tu savais que – Et tu as quand même continué…" Il tremblait.

"J'ai quand même continué à te chercher, Buck. Parce que tu es mon ami. Et quelqu'un de bien."

Steve tendit la main vers lui.

Bucky recula encore, les talons en apesanteur. Steve se figea, glacé.

"Non. Je ne suis plus cette personne-là, Steve." Il jeta un regard en arrière.

Steve déglutit, la langue prise dans les glaces. "Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi" prévint-il.

Bucky lâcha un rire étranglé, un sanglot qui fit tressauter ses épaules.

"T'abandonnera jamais l'affaire, hein ?!"

"Reviens vers moi" supplia Steve, le ton doux.

"Tu comprends pas qu'j'en vaux pas la peine ?!"

"Je t'en supplie, Buck… Reviens pour moi."

Bucky le regarda, ses grands yeux bleus trop brillants agrandis par les larmes, des perles de glace accrochées aux cils. "Steve…"

Dans les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage comme des flocons dans le vent, Steve retrouvait définitivement son Bucky à lui. Il était resté beau malgré tout, malgré la barbe jamais rasée, les cheveux longs et négligés, les vêtements mal coupés. Ses souvenirs revenaient en masse. Les émotions aussi. Son âme. Le chaos dans sa tête. Rien à quoi se raccrocher.

"Je suis désolé" souffla-t-il et il bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, le dos offert au vide.

 

***

 

Steve s'y attendait. Il avait sentit la fêlure s'élargir, craquer et rompre comme une fine couche de glace qui cède. Peut-être parce que lui avait été au bord du gouffre aussi, quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsque Bucky se laissa tomber en arrière sans le lâcher du regard, désespéré et cherchant la fuite la plus radicale, Steve était prêt.

Il se jeta en avant.

Il crocheta la main métallique de Bucky. Son poids l'entraina vers le bas, Steve bascula lui-même en avant et se retint de la main gauche à la paroi rocheuse, le buste en l'air, les hanches encore sur la neige et les pieds accrochés dans la couche neigeuse.

Bucky heurta la falaise avec un choc sourd et Steve crut que l'un des deux bras allait céder – il pria pour que celui de Bucky ne se dévisse pas et qu'il ne se démette pas l'épaule.

"Lâche-moi" hurla Bucky, autant en colère qu'effrayé et il remua pour se dégager.

Il y eut un à-coup violent, Steve glissa un peu plus. Il piqua du nez et crut qu'ils allaient chuter tous les deux mais ses genoux tinrent bon. Bucky cessa tout à fait de bouger quand il se rendit compte que Steve risquait de le rejoindre à tout moment.

"Merde Bucky, remonte" râla Steve, la vision brouillée.

"Lâche-moi" implora-t-il.

"Tu peux courir, crétin… T'es lourd, merde alors."

Steve haletait. Bucky pesait lourd, ses muscles autant que son bras en acier trempé. Il considéra la paroi rocheuse face à lui. Celui-ci n'avait qu'à attraper une prise et se hisser. Il préféra tortiller son poignet pour forcer Steve à relâcher son étreinte. L'acier glissait sous ses doigts gelés.

"T'as pas l'intention de m'aider, hein ?"

Bucky grogna, aussi borné que lui. Steve ne pouvait pas voir son visage, masqué par le rideau de ses cheveux bruns.

Steve poussa un grognement sous l'effort et le fit osciller de droite à gauche. À chaque va-et-vient, il sentait Bucky lui échapper. À chaque va-et-vient, il prenait de la vitesse. À chaque va-et-vient, il était plus difficile de le tenir. À chaque va-et-vient…

Steve poussa un cri et, tous les muscles du dos bandés, il lâcha la prothèse.

 

***

 

Le corps de Bucky décrivit une courbe parfaite au bout de laquelle, à la force de l'élan, il atterrit au bord de la falaise. Steve remonta sur la neige, s'autorisa une demi-seconde pour récupérer, sauta sur ses pieds et d'une poigne implacable, il écarta Bucky du vide.

Quand Steve jugea qu'ils étaient à une distance suffisamment sûre et qu'il relâcha la pression, Bucky s'écroula à genoux dans la poudreuse. Il tremblait toujours comme une feuille prise au vent. Steve ne le lâcha pas. Il s'affaissa en face de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine à lui faire craquer la cage thoracique.

"Je te tiens" répétait Steve inlassablement, "Je te tiens, je te tiens…"

Bucky était secoué de sanglots plus gros que lui. Le nez enfoui contre Steve, il gémit :

"Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tomber ?", les épaules agitées de pleurs.

"Jamais, jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais plus tomber, plutôt tomber avec toi, Bucky…"

Steve sécha ses larmes contre les cheveux de Bucky.

Il refusa de le lâcher de toute la journée.

 

***

 

                Steve réussit à ramener Bucky à la maison bien qu'il se débattit comme une bête blessée sur tout le trajet. Il ne prit pas de risques et le ramena au sous-sol, même s'il ne servait plus à rien de fermer à clef. Il coucha Bucky sur le lit, le força à se déshabiller et à se mettre sur la couverture. Il resta assis à côté de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux inlassablement. Ça lui rappelait quand il était malade, jadis, et que Bucky restait à son chevet sans vouloir le quitter…

Par moments, celui-ci était secoué de crises de larmes qui le laissaient les yeux rouges et le nez humide. Ou il tentait de se lever et Steve mettait une main définitive sur son épaule pour le garder au fond du matelas.

"J'me rappelle de tout" lui dit Bucky, la voix éraillée. La nuit tombait. Steve était resté silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. "Quand j'ai aidé les Russes –"

"Tu ne les as pas aidé" rectifia Steve d'un murmure.

"Il y avait ce camp d'entrainement où ils formaient des enfants… Des jeunes filles. Comme la femme aux cheveux rouges – Natasha, c'est ça."

Steve confirma.

"Mais elle n'y était pas encore, à cette époque… M'ont dit d'entrainer leurs élèves. De sélectionner les meilleures. Des brindilles, toutes frêles. Pouvaient pas m'faire de mal, même en essayant de toutes leurs forces. J'en ai gardé cinq. J'ai tué les autres."

"Sssh Bucky, ce n'était pas toi…"

"Une balle dans l'crâne ! Simple… Est-ce que ça, c'était marqué dans mon dossier. Que j'ai pas ressenti de remords. Je me rappelle très bien. Rien ressenti. C'est ça qu'tu veux aider ? Un assassin, un –"

"Arrête d'essayer de me repousser. Ça ne va pas marcher. Et je sais très bien que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça" dit Steve d'une voix égale, sans cesser de passer ses doigts dans les mèches poisseuses de Bucky.

"J'ai essayé de tuer ton ami. Trois fois, Steve, trois fois !"

"Et maintenant, tu recommencerais ?" le défia Steve.

Bucky s'immobilisa, la respiration haletante.

"Non" répondit Steve à sa place. "Parce que t'es un type bien."

"J'ai tué des gens…"

"Moi aussi" dit Steve d'une voix lasse.

"J'ai voulu le tuer, trois fois –" Sa voix craqua.

"C'est fini, Buck. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coupure ?"

Bucky avait une entaille, juste à l'endroit du cœur. La peau avait été entaillée sur dix centimètres, du haut vers le bas, une plaie propre et fine.

"Je sais pas…" Il fut agité d'un frisson incontrôlable. "Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut. Tu n'étais pas là. J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment essayé de tuer ton ami, tu sais ?! Et l'instant d'après, l'autre… Tout est revenu dans ma tête, _tout_ ! Impossible d'oublier. Avalanche… Horrible…"

"Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux" dit Steve dans le silence qui s'éternisait.

Du pouce, il gomma des larmes prises dans la barbe de Bucky.

"Je ne voulais pas me rappeler" implora Bucky. "J'ai fait des choses horribles, Steve, horribles…"

"Parce qu'HYDRA t'a fait des choses horribles à toi !" expliqua Steve d'une voix ferme. "Ça aussi, tu t'en rappelles ? T'as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, t'avais aucun contrôle et tu peux m'croire, t'es responsable de rien. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que tu sois toujours là, Bucky…"

"Jusqu'au bout, hein ?!" dit Bucky d'une voix mouillée de larmes.

"Jusqu'au bout, je serais là pour toi" affirma Steve avec un léger sourire.

"Je t'avais reconnu… Je savais que c'était toi." Il parlait de leur combat sur l'héliporteur.

"Je sais" souffla Steve. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, quand du Winter Soldier, il était redevenu Bucky.

"T'es tombé comme une pierre, t'étais inconscient, presque mort. À cause de moi !"

"Tu m'as sorti de l'eau. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Parce que t'es quelqu'un de bien, tu m'entends ?!"

Bucky hoqueta. Il refusait d'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas guérir comme ça, Steve savait que le processus prendrait des années. Mais il voulait être sûr que Bucky n'essayerai plus de se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Même si, honnêtement, Steve était sûr qu'il aurait survécu à la chute.

"Je sais que c'est dur" lui chuchota Steve à l'oreille, "J'ai suivi cette route-là aussi. Mais croie-moi quand je te dis qu'un jour, ça ira mieux. Tu restes avec moi, mon vieux ?"

"Jusqu'au bout" renifla Bucky.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse.

 

***

 

Steve caressa les cheveux de Bucky jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par ses crises de pleurs et le retour en vrac de tous ses souvenirs. Des jours difficiles les attendaient mais désormais, ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux liés de nouveau par l'amitié indéfectible qui les avait soutenus dans la misère de Brooklyn, dans les coups durs et les difficultés de la vie, pendant la Guerre et après, alors que la vie leur semblait n'être qu'un long tunnel noir sans sortie.

Ensembles.

Steve buvait une tasse de café noir et serré en contemplant les étoiles, son portable à la main, quand la Ford revint, illuminant le jardin de ses phares. Il sentit une tension se diluer hors de ses poumons. Il posa sa tasse et laissa Sam venir à lui.

"Hey" dit-il sans masquer le sourire de sa voix quand Sam entra dans la cuisine, la seule pièce allumée.

Sam ne souriait pas du tout.

"J'suis désolé" dit-il en mâchonnant sa lèvre, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

"Non non, je suis content que tu sois revenu" souffla Steve.

N'y tenant plus, il traversa la cuisine en deux enjambées et enlaça Sam, une main sur la nuque.

"Je suis content pour tu sois là" avoua-t-il doucement.

"Moi aussi…"

Sam passa ses mains autour de la taille de Steve et s'autorisa à se détendre contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Steve traçait des cercles apaisants de son pouce sur la peau de Sam.

"Ton pote m'a fichu la frousse."

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé d'te tuer !"

"Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Désolé de – du message, tout ça. J'ai paniqué."

Sam n'était pas fier de lui.

"C'est compréhensible" dit Steve, "Merci d'être revenu. Je suis désolé."

"Pas d'ta faute, Steve. Ça a été, avec le SHIELD ?"

"Avec le – ? Oh, oui ! Ils voulaient me voir à cause de Stark – un problème avec cette loi pourrie pour se recenser, tu te rappelles ? Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure mais… Rien de grave. Rien à propos du sceptre. Et toi ? T'étais où ? Tu as un bleu là…"

Steve l'effleura des doigts. Sam écarta la mâchoire. "C'est bon. J'suis juste crevé. Ton pote va bien ?"

"Oui."

Sam nota le ton définitif. Quelque chose s'était passé entre temps. Quelque chose qui satisfaisait Steve. Il le serra un peu plus fort et soupira.

"Quelle journée…"

"Ouais. Et c'est pas fini" déplora Steve.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je viens d'appeler Thor, il est en route. Faut absolument qu'on retrouve Loki maintenant qu'il a volé le sceptre et impossible d'appeler les Avengers donc –"

"Loki est là-haut, Steve" contredit Sam.

"Non, j'ai vérifié et –"

"Il vient de rentrer."

Steve resta silencieux deux secondes, le temps de percuter l'information.

"Il est revenu ici ? Alors qu'il a le sceptre ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Sam haussa les épaules. "Je lui ai proposé… Tu n'peux pas ramener Thor ici. Il va caser la trêve qu'on a avec lui, ça va péter entre eux deux, ils se détestent !"

"Je sais, je comptais justement dessus, je – Merde ! De toute façon" ajouta Steve, têtu, "Je ne comptais pas rendre le sceptre à Loki mais à Thor alors ça reviendra au même."

"Non non non !" Sam s'arracha de l'étreinte de Steve. "Ça a été une dure journée pour nous deux, t'as les mains dans un sale état, j'ai des bleus partout, j'ai juste envie de dormir, Steve ; pas de gérer un combat entre deux « _dieux nordiques_ » qui vont essayer de s'entretuer en rasant la maison. On avait une espèce de paix provisoire, Loki – ok c'est pas un ange – mais pour le moment, il n'a rien fait de mal alors est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas rappeler Thor et régler ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Et est-ce que je peux prendre ton café ?"

"Vas-y. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais…"

Sam but une gorgée de café et fit la grimace – il était très fort. "Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce sms. Je l'ai regretté à peine envoyé."

"Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre tout ça."

Sam haussa les épaules encore une fois. "J'l'ai choisi. Et puis, la routine, c'est pas mon truc."

Ils se calèrent dans le canapé pour rappeler Thor. Sam avait le dos calé contre le buste de Steve, la tête dans le creux de son cou et rien n'aurait pu l'en déloger – trop confortable.

Steve passa un bras autour de ses épaules, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et composa le numéro de fixe de Jane Foster.

" _Allô ?!_ " fit une voix trainante et agacée qui évoquait irrésistiblement une jeune femme en pyjama, un pot de glace à la main, en train de regarder sa série préférée.

"Jane Foster ? Ici Steve Rogers. Désolé de vous déranger encore mais –"

" _Steve Rogers ? Comme Captain America ?_ _Wow ! Vous ne m'reconnaissez pas ?_ "

"Pardon ?!" dit Steve interloqué.

" _Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ? Je suis outrée ! On avait partagé un moment d'intimité plutôt plaisant, pourtant_."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Steve était perplexe et se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un canular.

" _Darcy ! Darcy Lewis ! La stagiaire de Jane. Vous m'aviez prêté votre carte bancaire. Je vous avais réservé un billet d'avion. Une journée mémorable ! On est pratiquement sortis ensemble. Jane a dû attendre deux ans que Thor revienne, elle l'avait embrassé une fois, une seule fois, y a de quoi devenir marteau – c'est le cas de le dire haha ! J'espère que vous serez plus rapide mais je vous préviens, pour le mariage, faudra attendre_."

Steve l'écouta babiller avec un sourire amusé.

"Maintenant que vous le dites, oui je me rappelle de vous. Malheureusement, je suis déjà engagé avec quelqu'un, désolé Darcy."

" _Le scoop !_ " cria-t-elle dans le combiné. " _Les journaux vont devenir fous. C'est qui ? C'est une fille ? Un gars ? Est-ce que… C'est Thor ? Jane, Captain America sort avec Thor ?!_ "

Steve entendit des cris à l'autre bout du fil, une bataille acharnée puis une autre voix essoufflée :

" _Monsieur Rogers, c'est Jane, désolé pour ma stagiaire. Elle ne sait pas se tenir. Je devrais la virer mais j'en suis incapable, parce qu'elle serait incapable de trouver un boulot et puis, vous savez, elle représente le chaînon manquant entre le singe et l'être humain – un spécimen unique_."

" _Tu me regretteras quand j'démissionnerai_ " cria Darcy, étouffée dans le combiné. " _Moi au moins, mon copain ne couche pas avec Captain America quand j'ai le dos tourné !_ "

" _T'as pas de copain_ " répliqua Jane Foster. " _Ian est ton stagiaire/plan cul/meilleur ami, ça ne compte pas !_ "

Sam étouffa un rire contre le cou de Steve.

" _Que puis-je pour vous ?_ " demanda Jane à Steve.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez simplement dire à Thor de ne venir que demain matin ? Ça n'est plus urgent et je ne voudrais pas le déranger plus que –"

" _Oh, mais il est déjà en route_ " le coupa Jane.

"Ah" dit Steve d'une voix catastrophée, puis il reprit contenance. "Merci beaucoup, Jane. Bonne soirée à vous, au revoir."

Il raccrocha et Sam lui mordit la peau du cou. Steve mit deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à lâcher prise et l'embrassa pour la peine. Sam lui grignota la lèvre inférieure, l'haleine parfumée au café.

"Un moment d'intimité, hein ?"

"Jaloux ?" susurra Steve, tentateur. Il plaqua Sam dans les coussins pour le surplomber, la paume de ses mains sur les siennes. Il prit le temps de lui offrir un long baiser, lascif et ensorcelant, la langue enivrante et les lèvres taquines, avant de se redresser lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de Sam contre la sienne, au bas-ventre.

Il murmura, nez à nez : "Thor va arriver."

"Shit, ça va vraiment être une longue journée" râla Sam. "Il vient à la maison ?"

"Non, pas avec Bucky ici. On a rendez-vous dans un café, au village."

Sam soupira et ravala sa déception. Il captura les doigts de Steve dans les siens pour l'empêcher de partir et chuchota : "J'imagine que je vais devoir prendre ma douche tout seule, mais rassures-toi, je penserais fort à toi sous l'eau chaude et devine ce que je vais faire quand je serais seul ?"

Steve le laissa parler longtemps, de cette voix incroyablement sensuelle et fascinante qu'on ne soupçonnait pas chez Sam et qui évoquait des images plutôt plaisantes. Lorsqu'il alluma le moteur de la Ford, il pria pour que son érection disparaisse quand il arriverait au village.

 

***

 

 


	16. Dispute familiale 1

 

 

 

 

 

En garant la Ford devant l'église en bois blanc, Steve décida que c'était une excellente journée et il était ravi de revoir Thor dans un contexte moins agité. Celui-ci atterrit sur le toit de ladite église avec un bruit sourd et sauta à terre avec la puissance rassemblée qui le caractérisait. Ils se donnèrent une vaillante accolade avant de se diriger vers le bar du village, un large sourire au visage.

"Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?" demanda Thor avec sa jovialité coutumière. "Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir avec tant d'empressement ?"

Il avait accepté de prendre une bière mais sitôt leurs verres vides, il les avait remplis avec sa flasque. Steve appréciait l'alcool d'Asgard et sa sensation éthérée qu'il lui offrait.

"Comment va Jane ?" demanda Steve car il avait gardé un excellent souvenir de la scientifique.

"Plutôt bien, je pense. Elle a prévu de partir avec mon amie Sif se balader dans la galaxie. Sif, mon amie, a trouvé un midgardien pour faire le voyage, un certain Peter Quill. Je n'ai jamais vu Jane si excitée pour un voyage."

"Ça a l'air cool" approuva Steve.

Thor hocha la tête. "Jane est peut-être mortelle mais elle a le cœur d'un guerrier et l'âme d'une reine. Elle n'a peur de rien. T'ai-je déjà raconté la fois où elle a giflé Loki ?"

Steve se trémoussa sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise et Thor n'insista pas. Il savait que Steve n'aimait pas parler de tout ce qui avait trait au Tesseract et Loki était un sujet sensible pour tous les Avengers.

Ils finirent leurs verres en bavardant de choses sans importance, pour retarder la conversation importante.

Steve contempla le liquide clair comme du miel et plongea ses yeux dans les iris topaze de Thor.

"J'ai une question. Si le sceptre de Loki était retrouvé, qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ?"

Thor prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Steve l'avait déconcerté.

"Je vous ai déjà expliqué le but de ma quête avant Ultron, mon ami. Odin, le Père-tout-puissant et roi d'Asgard – mon père – m'a confié la mission de le rapporter dans les coffres, là où sa place revient de droit. Une arme aussi puissante n'a rien à faire sur Midgard. Mais le sceptre nous a échappé – je ne blâme pas les jumeaux Maximoff mais cela reste un problème…"

Steve finit son verre et continua ses questions : "Dans les coffres d'Asgard, pour s'en servir ensuite ?"

"Non. Les coffres d'Asgard renferment moult artefacts magiques de grande puissance. Odin ne veut pas les laisser dans les Neuf Royaumes d'Yggdrasil, à la portée de personnes malintentionnées. Pourquoi ces questions, mon ami ? Tu m'intrigues."

"Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses" répondit Steve en regardant Thor remplir leurs deux verres.

_Odin voulait le sceptre, Loki aussi. Le père avait-il deviné ce que le fils manigançait ? Travaillaient-ils ensemble ? Ou Loki abusait-il de son roi ?_

"Je suis inquiet aussi à propos de ce sceptre. C'était un sujet d'inquiétude pour mon père et maintenant qu'il est plongé dans le Sommeil-d'Odin, je crains que –"

"Le quoi ?"

"Le Sommeil-d'Odin. C'est une phase pendant laquelle il entre dans un sommeil profond pour récupérer ses pouvoirs." Thor sourit en observant l'air surpris de Steve. "Coutumes asgardiennes."

Steve réfléchissait à toute vitesse. "Ça lui arrive souvent ?"

Thor haussa les épaules. "De plus en plus souvent. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vieillisse. Malgré tout, il a accepté de me laisser vivre sur Midgard. En mon absence, Asgard est redevenue florissante et s'est entièrement remise de l'attaque dont nous avons souffert il y a un an."

L'attaque dans laquelle Thor avait perdu sa mère, se rappela Steve. Il lutta pour se rappeler de discussions avec Thor, des bribes de connaissance que Sam lui avait glissées sur Loki.

Thor fronça les sourcils. "Oui. Steve, quel est le rapport avec le sceptre ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?"

"Excuse-moi, Thor" bredouilla Steve, "Je ne voulais pas être impoli. J'essaye de… comprendre certaines choses."

Il but la moitié de son verre pour faire passer le malaise et apprécia la douce chaleur de l'alcool millénaire.

"Tu parles par énigmes" dit Thor, perplexe. "Pourquoi ces questions sur mon père ?"

"Admettons que, heu… Je sache où se trouve le sceptre…"

"Je croyais qu'un vil ennemi l'avait fait disparaître. Tu sais où il se trouve ? S'il s'agit de livrer bataille pour le récupérer, je suis ton homme !"

Thor frappa du poing sur la table. Quelques éclats volèrent en l'air. Steve et Thor se figèrent. Ils affichèrent une mine penaude avant de ricaner bêtement puisque personne ne s'en aperçut.

Steve finit son verre et Thor le sien.

"Non non, pas de bataille ! Je peux le récupérer sans violence, il faut juste – Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?"

"Quoi donc ? Un petit verre ?!"

"Volontiers ! Il fait chaud ici, dis donc. Qu'Odin veuille récupérer le sceptre soudainement ?"

Thor haussa les épaules. L'alcool lui déliait la langue. "Oui, ça m'a étonné aussi ; mais c'était une sage décision. Et je reste sujet d'Asgard, je ne me voyais pas refuser."

Thor avait cherché à trouver ce sceptre et trois mois après qu'il ait échoué à le ramener, Loki apparaissait avec le même objectif. Steve prit des cacahuètes avec son troisième verre et demanda d'une voix rendue chantante par le spiritueux : "Odin, il aimait bien ton frère ?"

Thor oublia d'être surpris – Steve remercia sa flasque d'Asgard.

"Oui, bien sûr. La famille a toujours été très importante pour nous. Mais il a été très déçu par Loki et ses agissements contre Midgard – comme moi ! Ils ont eu une violente dispute le jour de son jugement, je me rappelle… Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Comme ça, par curiosité."

"Tu as toujours, _hoc_ – toujours été un très mauvais menteur, mon ami !"

Steve eut un rire coupable.

Ils trinquèrent une cinquième fois. Steve retira sa veste, Thor fit tomber son pull et dévoila ses bras musculeux sous son tee-shirt tendu à craquer. Ils riaient bruyamment à des anecdotes qui ne le méritaient pas, comme lorsque Thor mentionna Stark, ce qui fit sombrer Steve dans un fou rire mémorable – et injustifié.

"Votre combat médiatique a envahi la planète. Même Jane en a entendu parler, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire de l'intéresser à autre chose que les lois physiques de l'Univers !"

"Si seulement j'avais pu voir sa tête lorsqu'il a vu ma vidéo !"

"Je ne vous comprends pas toujours, vous autres humains. Cette affaire de loyauté qui divise les Avengers… C'est regrettable et dérisoire."

"De quel côté es-tu ?" le pressa Steve.

"Aucun, mon ami" s'exclama Thor, Mjöllnir brandi. "Je suis un étranger dans vos querelles politiques, je n'ai aucun mot à dire !"

Thor insista pour qu'ils finissent la flasque, la balança à l'autre bout du bar d'un geste négligent -et demanda :

"Alors, Steve, révèle-moi tes pensées ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions aussi mystérieuses ?" demanda Thor.

Steve se frotta le visage dans ses mains. "J'aime pas te mentir, Thor, crois-moi c'était horrible de ne rien te dire."

Sa langue était pâteuse. Rien à voir avec la fois où Sharon l'avait gavé de shots de vodka et qu'il avait la gorge chaude. Cette fois, il flottait. C'était encore meilleur.

"J'vais t'dire la vérité, d'accord ?! Tu m'crois ?"

"Je te crois, mon ami. On est – On est frères d'armes, hein ?!" dit Thor en oscillant de droite à gauche sous l'émotion.

"Frères d'armes, ouais ! En parlant de frère… Tu sais, Loki ? Et bah tu vas pas m'croire quand j'vais te dire ça mais…"

 

***

 

Sam regardait les frasques de Steve et Stark à la télé devant un autre bol de café noir et des madeleines. Il avait réussi à convaincre Loki de se joindre à lui, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans le salon avec le Soldat d'Hiver en _liberté_ au sous-sol. Dieu merci, Steve avait fait réparé la vitre cassée en quatrième vitesse – il craignait les foudres de Natasha.

La vidéo de Steve avait été postée sur Youtube un quart d'heure après l'interview de Stark sur Fox News et les journalistes devenaient fous. Des émissions avaient même été annulées pour être remplacées par des débats sur la Loi du Recensement. C'était la folie. Loki critiquait acerbement – mais toujours avec justesse – les médias étasuniens et Sam opinait du chef, fatigué et pressé de se coucher.

Il était en train d'insulter un journaliste incompétent de Fox News qui accusait Steve de travailler _contre_ les États-Unis lorsque la Ford revint cahin-caha, zigzaguant sur le chemin déneigé qui menait à la maison. Il regarda avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres son amoureux sortir de la voiture dans toute sa splendeur – quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, son corps tanguant sur la portière. Le sourire disparut lorsqu'une deuxième personne sortit de la Ford. Loki se dressa du canapé comme un ressort, les prunelles folles, le visage trahi.

Sam aussi avait immédiatement reconnu Thor. Il éteignit la télé et se précipita dans le couloir de l'entrée, Steve ouvrit la porte avec un air béat.

"Hey Sam !" dit Steve avec un sourire terriblement idiot.

Derrière lui, Thor brandit son marteau et Loki débarqua du salon, le sceptre à la main, vêtu de son pull en laine verte et d'un pantalon en velours gris.

"Loki !" hurla Thor juste après avec la rage d'un ouragan.

Loki attaqua sans un mot, le sceptre brandi.

Sam était au milieu du couloir.

Réflexe idiot, il attrapa le sceptre par la poignée avant que Loki ne puisse le dépasser et lui barra la route.

Steve et Thor essayèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur ensemble mais leurs épaules étaient trop larges et ne tenaient pas de face dans le couloir. Sam sentit l'énergie du sceptre crépiter le long de ses doigts.

"Lâche ça" siffla Loki et il lui fit lâcher prise.

"Du calme !"

Mais lui n'écoutait pas, son regard enfiévré fixé sur Thor qui brandissait Mjöllnir en sa direction.

"Loki !" Thor s'étouffait dans sa rage. "Tu m'as trompé. Je t'ai cru, j'ai cru… Tu m'as dupé une fois de plus !"

Loki voulut écarter Sam mais celui-ci se tenait en plein milieu du couloir et lui bloquait le passage.

Steve observa la scène avec une tête de chiot désemparé. Sam se posta face à la porte d'entrée. Son regard seul, austère et furieux comme un faucon, fit hésiter Thor qui ne le connaissait pas.

"Qui est-ce, mon ami ?" demanda Thor avec un regard furtif à Steve.

Il toisait Sam, qui avait la main sur l'épaule de Loki pour l'empêcher d'avancer, comme un ennemi.

Steve essaya d'arrondir les angles en sentant l'alcool refluer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline: "C'est mon ami."

"C'est quoi ce bazar ?" demanda Sam à Steve, furieusement campé sur ses pieds, inébranlable. Il barrait le couloir à Loki et empêchait Thor de rentrer.

Steve lui jeta un regard de chiot penaud. "Je discutais avec Thor et… heu…"

"T'es bourré" constata Sam avec un regard si sévère que Steve se tassa sur lui-même.

"Un peu…" admit-il.

"Super" fulmina Sam. "J'habite ici, j'te rappelle ! La prochaine fois que tu ramènes des copains pour jouer à la castagne, ÇA S'RAIT SYMPA DE PRÉVENIR AVANT !"

Steve était pompette, il pouvait l'admettre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter. Il savait que Sam pouvait s'énerver violemment mais jamais il ne l'avait vu crier comme ça. Même Loki était figé derrière lui, dans l'attente.

Dans le silence choqué qui suivit, Sam se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à appliquer les principes qu'il avait vu au VA. Gérer la situation avec calme et efficacité.

"Bon, tu dessoules et tu descends au sous-sol pour gérer ton pote avant qu'il panique et débarque ici à cause d'éclairs magiques !" décida-t-il.

Sa voix n'admettait pas la moindre contradiction.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée" contesta pourtant Steve.

Thor et Loki étaient vibrants d'énergie, prêts à charger. La maison allait exploser s'il ne calmait pas le jeu tout de suite.

"Ah oui, parlons-en de tes bonnes idées" dit Sam d'un ton grinçant. "Quand est-ce que tu as pensé que ramener ce fou furieux ici, c'était une bonne idée ?"

"Thor veut juste voir Loki" dit Steve de sa voix la plus ferme possible.

"Je viens pour emmener mon frère à Asgard où il finira de purger sa peine" rectifia Thor d'une voix qui évoquait le grondement du vent dans les arbres.

"Essaye donc" le défia Loki, les doigts crispés sur le manche de son arme. Ses yeux lui dévoraient le visage, verts et déments, la peur luisante dans ses pupilles, cachée par une couche de folie et de colère vive.

Mjöllnir commença à crépiter et à émettre des éclairs qui léchèrent les murs et illuminèrent de bleu les murs du couloir.

"Wow oh !" fit Steve, une main sur le biceps de Thor, mais sa protestation fut à peine audible dans le vacarme électrique.

"Steve, descends s'te plait" insista Sam, le ton vibrant d'urgence.

Steve jeta à Thor un regard aussi parlant qu'une phrase – _si tu blesses Sam, t'auras affaire à moi !_ – et il obéit, la queue entre les jambes comme un chien penaud puni pour une bêtise.

Il posait le pied sur la première marche lorsqu'il entendit Sam exiger : "Maintenant pose ton marteau pour qu'on puisse discuter calmement" et il sut que les choses allaient dégénérer. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Thor détestait, c'était qu'on le force à poser Mjöllnir.

"Steve" dit une voix rauque et angoissée en bas des marches.

Bucky le fixait dans l'obscurité, les iris brillants. Il se tenait en position de combat, prêt à le défendre.

"Tout va bien" marmonna Steve.

Il trébucha sur une marche et Bucky lui agrippa l'épaule.

"T'es blessé ?"

"Mais non…"

Il guettait les bruits de destruction à l'étage. Il n'entendait que Sam qui égosillait comme un putois.

"C'est ton ami ?" chuchota Bucky, qui écoutait aussi.

Steve acquiesça.

"Et ben… Je l'avais peut-être sous-estimé" admit Bucky. "Y a du danger là-haut ?"

"Non non non non" chantonna Steve. "Sam et Thor font connaissance. Et Thor retrouve son frère. Gé-ni-al !"

"T'as trop bu ?" devina-t-il, à l'odeur.

Steve acquiesça encore, piteux. "Trop bu et trop merdé, aussi. Sam va me tuer, vraiment cette fois."

Bucky soupira et lui jeta un regard blasé, accentué par son allure négligée : "Je t'ai jamais vu si défoncé. Comment t'as fait ton compte ?"

"A – Alcool d'Asgard…"

"Tu baisses la garde, c'est pas bon ! Allez, viens, imbécile !"

Steve rigola devant l'insulte familière de son Bucky et se laissa trainer jusque dans la salle de bain. Il rigola moins quand son ami lui enfonça d'autorité deux doigts au fond de la gorge devant les toilettes puis le poussa sous la douche avant d'allumer l'eau glacée.

"Ça va, ça va !" cria Steve d'une voix aigue, une fois qu'il fut bien glacé. "J'ai dessoulé !"

"T'as pas changé, mon vieux" déplora Bucky en secouant la tête.

Il était moins effondré que cet après-midi. Il avait toujours la voix râpeuse du Soldat d'Hiver mais c'étaient les intonations de Bucky, sa posture, son sourire ironique et ses yeux attentifs.

"T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger ?"

"Ça a l'air de s'être calmé. Je vais monter voir. Je redescends dans cinq minutes quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord. Reste ici."

"J'vais pas rester les miches par terre si y a des ennemis là-haut qui –"

"Y a pas d'ennemis Buck, juste une dispute de famille."

Steve posa la main sur son bras pour essayer de le tranquilliser.

"Tu veux pas qu'je sorte" devina Bucky.

Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. "Sam est là-haut. Il… Laisse-lui du temps, ok ?"

Bucky avait pâli. Il hocha la tête sèchement et recula dans l'ombre. Steve sentit son cœur tomber dans ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas comment présenter la situation sous un meilleur jour.

"Bucky, écoute, ce n'est pas –"

"Vas-y Steve, remonte. Ton _ami_ a besoin de toi."

Il avait accentué le mot avec une pointe d'autodépréciation. Steve l'avait remplacé désormais, autant s'y faire le plus vite possible.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bucky_ , voulut argumenter Steve mais son ami lui avait à moitié tourné le dos et ne voulait rien entendre. Steve monta l'escalier en espérant que la maison tenait encore debout – Natasha l'écorcherait vif sinon – et en priant pour retrouver Sam en un seul morceau – pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul avec _Loki_ ?

Mais une petite conversation avec Bucky ne serait pas de trop.

 

***

 

"Écarte-toi de mon chemin, mortel" ordonna Thor en brandissant Mjöllnir.

"Non" s'obstina Sam, frêle rempart entre deux êtres destinés à se combattre depuis leur naissance. "Maintenant pose ton marteau pour qu'on puisse discuter calmement."

Thor, agacé par cette perte de temps, l'écarta de sa trajectoire d'une bourrade.

"Ne le touche pas" feula Loki et d'un geste élégant, il lui envoya un trait d'énergie pur qui heurta Thor à la poitrine, le fit reculer, et créa un trou calciné dans la tapisserie au dessus de la porte.

"STOP !" hurla Sam de toute sa gorge. "ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT D'SUITE" ordonna-t-il à Thor et Loki qui se fixaient de part et d'autre de lui, le regard haineux.

"Loki doit être ramené à Asgard et jugé selon la –"

"OH LA FERME !" et Thor fut décontenancé devant la puissance de voix de ledit mortel.

"T'arrives dans MA maison et tu croies qu'en lançant trois pauvres éclairs, tu vas faire ta loi ? C'est CHEZ MOI, ici, et je REFUSE que tu mettes un pied de plus dans MA maison alors DEHORS, DEHORS, DU BALAI !"

"Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et tu ne –"

"J'ai COMPRIS ! Asgardien, Avenger, blablabla, ça m'intéresse PAS ! T'es là pour te battre ? Rien à foutre ! Dégage ! J'sais pas c'que Steve t'a dit mais t'es pas le bienvenue ici ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI !" hurla Sam.

Il repoussa Thor de la paume d'un geste ferme et évident, ce qui avait autant d'utilité que de vouloir pousser un chêne bicentenaire mais Thor, dérouté, échangea un regard mauvais avec Loki et redescendit les escaliers du perron. Sam claqua la porte derrière lui et refit face à Loki qui laissa échapper un rire abasourdi.

"C'est regrettable que tu ne sois pas né asgardien. Tu aurais fait le plus redoutable des guerriers."

Sam exhala un soupir angoissé et se prit la tête entre les mains, la colère toujours pétillante au bord du cœur.

"Range ton arme."

"Hors de quest –"

"Je ne vais pas m'énerver contre toi, Loki, range ton arme c'est tout. Thor reste dehors, toi tu restes dedans, moi je calme le jeu."

Loki abaissa le sceptre mais le garda en main.

"Je ne retournerai pas sur Asgard. Pas pour être enchaîné et jeté en geôle pour l'éternité."

"Tu. Ranges. Ton arme. S'il te plait." feula Sam d'un ton définitif. "Tu disais que tu n'allais pas t'en servir" ajouta-t-il, accusateur.

D'un geste délicat du poignet, le sceptre s'évanouit.

"Je tiens mes promesses" dit Loki sur le même ton.

"Merci" dit Sam d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

Il s'assura que Loki le suivait bien dans la cuisine et s'affaira à préparer une énième cafetière. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Sam s'accouda au frigo et se passa une main sur le visage. Loki faisait les cent pas sous la lumière jaune, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, craignant que Mjöllnir ne la fracasse à tout moment – ce qui était possible. Sam le détailla en réfléchissant, ses enjambées nerveuses, ses épaules taillées dans un bloc de glace, ses doigts de la main droite qui tressautaient en l'absence d'arme habituelle.

Sam s'ébroua pour se sortir de sa transe quand la cafetière eut fini de chanter et la mit sur un plateau avec quatre tasses. Il enfila un deuxième pull, son gros manteau, des gants et les après-ski fourrés de Steve.

"J'vais discuter un peu avec ton frangin" dit-il à Loki, le plateau à la main. "Tu peux venir si tu veux, mais pas de bagarre, ok ? Je suis juste un humain, pas un… un immortel, comme vous."

Loki inclina la tête, les lèvres pincées.

Ses yeux fouillèrent le visage de Sam à la recherche d'une tromperie mais il n'y avait rien que la fatigue au creux des yeux. Il resta dans la cuisine chaude où restait toujours l'odeur du café chaud.

Sam sortit dehors, dans les moins dix degrés et les ombres mouvantes.

Steve passa la tête à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés mais les yeux clairs. Il posa aussitôt un regard méfiant à Loki.

"Où est Sam ?"

"Dehors, avec Thor." Il désigna la vitre du doigt.

Steve jeta un œil dehors. Sam et Thor étaient bel et bien dehors, assis sur des bûches près de la grange.

"Est-ce que… tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?"

"Ils discutent…"

Steve les observa un instant avant de se tourner vers Loki, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'ils réussissaient à avoir une conversation polie ensemble. Steve se força, la bouche tordue :

"T'as rendu à Bucky ses souvenirs…"

Loki haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air vulnérable dans son pull en laine – façade trompeuse mais néanmoins…

"Merci" dit Steve du bout des lèvres, luttant avec lui-même pour ce petit mot.

"Ne vous méprenez pas, Captain. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui. Ou pour vous."

"Je sais" dit Steve avec une trace de mépris plus familière.

"Je ne voulais même pas le sauver" dit Loki, la voix volontairement cruelle. "Je voulais le faire _souffrir_."

Steve revit le moment où Bucky avait basculé en arrière, droit dans les nuages, et sentit la bête de la haine planter ses crocs dans son estomac. Il se contraint à détendre ses jointures blanchies et contractées.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Tu as dit que tu voulais le faire souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Il ne t'avait rien fait…"

Loki affichait un air ennuyé. Steve ne savait plus quoi penser. Bucky avait certes fait un progrès inestimable. Mais sa souffrance, au sommet de la falaise… Et Sam qui passait ses journées avec Loki…

"T'es cruel intentionnellement…" poursuivit Steve. "Je déteste ça –"

"Qui est le plus cruel ? Celui qui attaque sans raison ou –"

Loki s'interrompit brusquement et recomposa son masque, pas assez vite cependant.

"Ou alors, tu as fait ça pour Sam…" postula Steve.

Loki montra les dents comme un loup.

"Ne te méprends pas…" grogna-t-il.

"Tu l'as défendu" réalisa Steve, les yeux écarquillés.

Loki secoua la tête avec fureur mais ne nia pas.

Steve s'avança, il se mit en position de garde, un pied en arrière, mais personne n'attaqua :

"Sam ou Bucky… Ces deux-là, si tu leur fais du mal, même la justice d'Asgard te paraitra une retraite paisible en comparaison !"

Loki pouffa : "Je ne vous savais pas si partial, Captain. L'amour est une faiblesse, savez-vous ?!"

Steve recula, ne désirant pas commencer un affrontement maintenant.

"Non, pas nécessairement. Tu te trompes. Ou… Non, peut-être que tu as raison. Et alors ? Même si c'est une faiblesse ? Est-ce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? Pourquoi t'as aidé Sam ce matin, si t'avais pas pour lui une minuscule parcelle d'estime ?"

En sortant dans le jardin pour vérifier que tout allait bien entre Sam et Thor, Steve se sentait fier de lui. Il avait réussi à clouer le bac de Loki !

 

***

 

                Sam sortit avec prudence par peur de déraper avec le café bouillant dans les mains. Thor arpentait le jardin de Natasha d'un pas ample et conquérant. Il s'approcha avec un regard de lion, un éclat bleu qui filtrait à travers ses paupières avec l'intensité du sceptre. Il était bâti comme un ours et avait les bras noués de muscles à l'impossible. Et il avait lui aussi une tête de gentil labrador avec des yeux doux et humide. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il ne paraissait pas souffrir du froid et sa cape rouge qui tourbillonnait dans son dos à son approche n'était là que pour le décorum. C'était efficace en tout cas : entre ça, le plastron rutilant et l'énorme marteau, Thor avait fière allure et Sam n'en menait pas large avec son plateau ridicule et sa cafetière fumante.

Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Steve déteignait sur lui, c'était la seule explication.

"Hum, Thor, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Sam. Désolé pour les présentations, je… Heu, je pense qu'on commencé d'un mauvais pied et je voulais savoir si – Heu, tu aimes le café ?"

Thor hésita avant d'incliner la tête et dit d'une voix calme – une bourrasque chaude :

"Volontiers."

Sam les emmena jusqu'au point d'eau près de la grange. Des stalactites pendaient comme des lames translucides du toit du garage, la mare était prise dans les glaces et recouverte d'une couche molletonnée. Sam prit des bûches dans la grange et les plaça debout, dressées dans la neige pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir plus confortablement. Il servit une tasse de café brulant à Thor et prit le sien.

"Tu connais Steve depuis longtemps ?" demanda Thor pensivement, les yeux fixés sur les champs de neige.

"Moins d'un an."

"Et Loki ?"

"Quatre mois."

"Je dois le ramener sur Asgard" dit Thor d'un ton définitif. "Il a commis trop de crimes pour s'en tirer par une pirouette."

Sam but une gorgée de café. Il avait déjà refroidi.

Thor le considéra avec un peu plus d'attention.

"Alors comme ça, tu es ami avec lui ?"

"Avec Steve ?"

"Non, avec Loki !"

"Heu… Non ?" dit Sam, les sourcils levés d'étonnement derrière son mug. Il ajouta : "C'est ce que Steve t'a dit ?"

"Non, je – J'ai cru."

Sam allait nier encore puis il pensa à la cicatrice sur son ventre, au poignard planté dans la gorge de Rumlow, leurs discussions mouvementées, le sourire désarmé de Loki et sa phrase "Je t'aime bien, Sam Wilson" dans le café cet après-midi.

"On est pas – pas vraiment amis, quoi. Mais bon, on se – on parle pas mal, quoi."

"Mmmh" dit Thor, les yeux dans le vague.

Sam but une gorgée pour se donner du courage et osa demander d'une voix légère : "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour qu'il devienne comme ça ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Bah heu, de ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça – aussi fou et dangereux. Il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'il vienne tout détruire ici ou pas…?"

"Oh" fit Thor en comprenant et ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa bouche prit un pli amer. Il cessa de faire tourner Mjöllnir entre ses mains et posa son arme dans la neige entre eux deux. Le marteau ne s'enfonça même pas dans la neige.

"Il a découvert qu'il avait été adopté" dit Thor à contrecœur.

"Ah ouais, la peau bleue !" se rappela Sam.

"Il t'a dit ?" s'exclama Thor.

"Heu, en quelque sorte. Hum, et pourquoi le Destructeur ?"

"J'imagine qu'il a paniqué" imagina Thor.

Sam ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson avant de soupirer : "J'y comprends rien. Il est, il est… Impossible à définir. J'le comprends pas. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?"

Thor lui jeta un regard infiniment profond : "Pourquoi tu voudrais essayer de comprendre ?"

"Bah… Il m'a sauvé la vie" dit Sam à court de mots. "Et heu… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit, hum, un cas totalement désespéré…"

Thor lui offrit un sourire timide presque aussi lumineux que ceux de Steve.

Sam cligna des yeux, ébloui dans la nuit.

 

***

 

Man, Thor avait beau être bâti comme une armoire à glace pour trolls, il avait un sac à vider – plus qu'un sac, une valise.

Sam l'écoutait parler depuis une demi-heure – il avait les orteils pétrifiés de froid – et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'attaque de New York. C'était une histoire avec des créatures de légendes, des rois, des magiciens et des monstres bleus capable de manipuler la glace.

"Je vois pourquoi tu es énervé contre lui" approuva Sam quand il eut fini.

"Je ne comprenais rien." Thor continuait de plaider sa cause. "Je suis banni et Loki m'attaque sans raison ; je reviens à Asgard, le royaume est attaqué et mon propre frère veut détruire une planète entière ; même si nous étions en guerre, ça restait un comportement déplacé !"

"Ouais, un génocide, c'est sûr que c'est un _comportement déplacé_ …" dit Sam en douce.

"Et il persistait à dire que je ne suis pas son frère. Quand je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, nous étions… soudés. Et ensuite… Il a lâché prise."

"Il a lâché prise ?"

"Il est tombé dans le Néant entre les mondes."

"Il a tenté de se suicider, c'est ça ?" demanda Sam pour clarifier.

Thor vacilla et secoua la tête. "Non, non je ne pense pas" dit-il du ton de celui qui se voile la face pour ne pas affronter la vérité.

"Mouais…" dit Sam pas convaincu. "En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il a un paquet de problèmes, ton frère !"

Thor approuva, le visage sinistre.

Sam fit tinter ses ongles sur la bûche, puis il n'y tint plus et dit avec hésitation :

"Il a dit plusieurs fois qu'il était mort… Que tu l'avais abandonné…"

Il gomma toute trace d'accusation de sa voix mais ne posa pas de question directement. Thor déplia son corps musculeux et continua son histoire. Il y avait des artefacts aussi puissants que le sceptre de Loki, une scientifique de renom et des elfes à bords de vaisseaux spatiaux. On ne frisait plus l'absurde, on nageait dedans. Ça aurait été délirant s'il s'agissait d'un film mais ça n'en était pas un ; Sam avait vu le vaisseau de Greenwich passer aux informations, l'hystérie collective en Europe.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait survécu…" dit Thor d'une voix faible, si le mot faible lui correspondait.

"Il est très en colère contre toi, à propos de tout ce truc d'enterrement" avoua Sam d'une voix navrée.

Thor n'ajouta rien. Il avait de nouveau le regard tourné vers le cosmos. Les étoiles n'étaient plus visibles et le vent soufflait plus fort. Sam sentait le froid s'insinuer dans ses vêtements, remonter le long de sa peau. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, les coudes serrés le long du corps comme un oiseau.

Il sursauta lorsque Thor se redressa, les yeux perçants fendant l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit lui aussi la silhouette de Loki, en attente à demi masquée par la nuit. Il posa un gant sur l'avant-bras du colosse pour l'empêcher de se lever complètement.

"Laisse-le."

Thor lui jeta un regard surpris. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Loki s'était évaporé.

"Il ne va pas attaquer" expliqua Sam, "Laisse-le tranquille."

"Comment tu sais ?" grommela Thor.

Il scrutait les ombres, à la recherche de sa Némésis.

"Il tâte le terrain, c'est tout. C'est moi qui lui ait proposé de venir s'il voulait."

"Il ne viendra pas" dit Thor d'une voix catégorique. Ses yeux avaient un éclat belliqueux – ou implorant selon l'angle.

Sam haussa les épaules.

"Loki !" hurla Thor à la nuit.

Seul le vent lui répondit.

"Il ne veut pas te parler non plus" dit Sam d'une voix un peu trop brusque, "Laisse-le !"

"Pourquoi tu l'aides ?"

Sam ne savait pas si Thor l'accusait ou pas mais il se défendit.

"Je n'l'aide pas ! On a fait un marché, c'est tout."

Thor se rassit, les sourcils froncés. "Steve m'a expliqué, oui."

"Je ne l'aide pas !" persista Sam, le ton plus dur. "Mais bon, il m'a sauvé la vie, deux fois même. Oh, il est cinglé, et violent, agressif et tout… J'essaye juste de trouver une solution !"

"Il doit payer pour ses crimes" s'insurgea Thor.

"Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire ! Mais si tu le laisses s'échapper, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses."

"Je l'ai cru mort, je ne pensais que –" Thor peinait à s'exprimer et Sam le coupa délicatement.

"Thor, ton frère a des problèmes. S'il va en prison purger sa peine, toutes ses idées noires vont rester à rancir et macérer – rien de bon ne ressortira de cet isolement. Il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul, il n'arrivera jamais à se soigner. Bon, c'est pas grave s'il reste enfermé pour l'éternité. Après tout, il va rester dans sa cellule, qui s'en soucie ? Moi je m'en soucie s'il s'échappe et qu'il revient sur Terre. Parce que nous, ici sur cette planète, on ne veut pas avoir à affronter sa rage décuplée après deux siècles passés en isolement total ! Tu piges ?"

Thor ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Je sais bien que mon frè – Loki ne sera jamais plus… Qui il était avant. C'est pour ça que… C'est mon père qui a décidé de sa sentence. Qu'est-ce que tu proposerais, toi ?"

Sam agita les mains, affolé : "Non non, moi je ne propose rien, j'énonce juste les faits, c'est tout !"

"Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…" réfléchit Thor.

Il inspira et demanda brutalement : "Que veut-il faire avec son Sceptre ?"

"J'en sais rien."

"Steve et moi avions peur qu'il ne tente de te contrôler avec."

"Hein ? Comme Barton ? Non, non. Il a promis de l'enfermer sur Asgard. Il n'est pas – il est violent mais pas comme à New York y a deux ans. Sinon, on ne l'aurait pas laissé venir avec nous."

"Mmmh… Je ne comprends pas ses motifs." Thor semblait frustré.

"Moi non plus" soupira Sam.

"Il ne t'a rien dit ?" insista Thor.

Sam secoua la tête. "Des indices peut-être, mais c'est plus nébuleux qu'autre chose."

Thor tourna encore la tête et Sam suivit son regard mais cette fois, c'était Steve qui venait vers eux, foulant la neige à grandes enjambées décidées.

"Tout se passe bien ?" demanda-t-il en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Sam.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête, le bout du nez gelé.

Thor grogna : "Nous tentions de deviner ce que mon frère avait en tête. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il a toujours quatre coups d'avance sur moi… Tu as raison, Sam Wilson, Loki est imprévisible."

"Sam voudrait lui donner une seconde chance" dit Steve d'un air sarcastique.

"C'est pas c'que j'ai dit" s'offusqua Sam.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est pourtant le sous-entendu de ton discours, l'autre jour."  
"Il a déjà eu plusieurs fois l'opportunité de revenir vers moi" grommela Thor. "J'ai fini par me dire qu'il était une cause perdue. Même notre mère a échoué à lui faire entendre raison…"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le défendre" dit Steve à Sam, qui s'était relevé et les regardait avec des yeux noirs.

"Mais arrête ! Il a des défauts à la pelle, mais il a joué franc-jeu depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !"

"Il t'a planté un couteau dans le bras" rétorqua Steve. "Explique-moi en quoi ça penche en sa faveur ?"

"Et il m'a sauvé la vie ! J'essaye juste de te montrer ma vision des choses! Oui, il est violent et cruel ; oui, il doit payer pour ses crimes. Mais les gars, vous êtes tous contre lui sans lui permettre de s'expliquer ou s'améliorer."

"Quand est-ce qu'il a essayé de s'expliquer ? Ou de faire seulement un effort pour s'améliorer ?" demanda Steve d'un air bravache qui fit monter la moutarde au nez de Sam.

"En tout cas, j'étais bien content de le voir arriver, lui, quand j'étais ligoté dans cette base HYDRA depuis un mois" cracha-t-il avec férocité.

Steve recula comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Sam remarqua qu'il avait les poings serrés et soupira.

"Désolé. C'était injuste."

Thor regardait tantôt Steve tantôt lui. Steve était pâle et avait le regard déchiré.

Sam reprit la parole, toujours convaincu mais plus doucement : "Vous avez jamais remarqué que votre équipe de super-héros est composée à moitié d'assassins ?"

"Les Avengers ?" s'étonna Thor.

Sam craignait que ses paroles ne soient mal comprises, mais il était fatigué, grognon et il avait passé une journée infâme. Pas d'humeur à marcher sur des œufs.

"C'est une constatation. Natasha et Barton, c'est leur boulot ; et Tony Stark a fabriqué des foutues armes pendant vingt ans ; je ne parle pas des jumeaux ou du Hulk. Je n'accuse personne, les gars. Heureusement que les Avengers existent ! Mais y a un moment de leur vie où ils ont tous, _tous_ , reçu l'aide d'une main tendue – même toi, Steve – et c'est sûrement pas comparable – les Avengers et Loki – mais je trouve ça dégueulasse que pour une fois qu'il essaye de faire un truc bien, vous soyez là, à lui planter des couteaux dans le dos alors qu'y a une opportunité pour, pour..." 

"Pour une seconde chance ?!" lâcha Steve.

"Mais arrête avec ce ton désagréable ! J'ai jamais rien dit quand t'as décidé de ramener ton pote-assassin dans la maison, shit ! Il m'a plaqué un couteau sur la gorge ce matin, je laisse couler, je baisse la tête et maintenant que _moi_ , je défends quelqu'un, tu m'envoies paître sans même essayer de comprendre !"

"Mais c'est pas comparable du tout !"

Ils se toisaient comme deux coqs prêts à combattre, les ergots dressés et la queue en panache.

"Je sais bien !" râla Sam. "J'ai pas combattu contre les Chitauris mais moi aussi, j'ai vu New York détruit, quand je m'suis porté volontaire comme conseiller pour les rescapés. Je n'essaye pas de faire des parallèles, je veux juste dire que – Shit, ça me soûle..."

Il se sentait frustré comme un oisillon qui n'arrive pas à voler, incapable de sentir la rafale ascendante. Il n'avait pas les mots, il était trop fatigué pour ça.

"Tu penses qu'il peut être encore secouru" dit Thor à voix basse, les yeux incroyablement bleus, incroyablement sages.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie" dit Sam d'un filet de voix, "Je dois au moins essayer. Peut-être… Il ne peut pas changer le passé et effacer le sang versé ; mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre et son identité figée dans la pierre. S'il change, s'il change réellement et pour le mieux, pour faire quelque chose de bien ; est-ce que ça ne vaut pas mieux que toute une éternité passée entre quatre murs de cellules ?"

Sa question retomba dans la nuit. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, les yeux tristes.

"On ferait mieux de rentrer. Ça caille" conclut Sam pour briser ce silence épais et froid comme de la glace.

 

***

 

 


	17. Dispute familiale 2

 

 

 

 

Steve ne le regarda pas quand il empila les tasses dans le plateau pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Thor prit les bûches sous le bras pour les amener dans l'abri-bois. Sam se retrouva les mains vides et attrapa le marteau qui trainait là, plus léger que ce qu'il avait cru. Il suivit Steve mais arrivé à son niveau, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

"Je ne savais pas que ça te pesait tellement que Bucky soit là... T'aurais dû me dire, Sam."

Sam balaya l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu voulais quoi ? J'allais pas te demander de le laisser tomber et j'avais pas envie de te quitter, le choix était vite fait. Fais pas cette tête, Steve ! Il m'a tiré une balle dans le ventre. Ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, j'y peux rien. Ça va passer."

"Désolé..." dit Steve tout en sachant que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants.

"Arrête de t'excuser quand t'y es pour rien, ça m'énerve !" fulmina Sam. "Tiens, où est-ce que Thor range ses armes normalement ?"

Steve lui jeta un coup d'œil machinal, occupé à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, à enlever ses chaussures pleines de neige en tenant le plateau en équilibre. Puis il vit Mjöllnir dans la main de Sam et poussa un cri d'effroi trop aigu pour un soldat de sa taille. Sam sursauta et lâcha le marteau, qui rebondit sur son pied.

"Aïe ! Mais ça va pas, t'es malade !" s'exclama Sam.

Steve se frotta la main, presque inquiet. "C'est Mjöllnir, Sam, un marteau magique !"

"Magique ?" Sam attrapa la lanière et tira. Cette fois, le marteau resta cloué au sol. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Comment on dit ça, déjà ?" réfléchit Steve. " _Quiconque saura s'en montrer digne possèdera le pouvoir de Thor_. Ou un truc comme ça."

"Ouais, et alors ?" haleta Sam pendant qu'il essayait de retirer l'arme de son pied.

"Bah personne d'autre que Thor ne peut le soulever, normalement" dit Steve.

"Tu me donnes un coup de main ?" grogna Sam sans l'écouter. "Steve, je suis coincé, là !"

Ce foutu marteau était aussi lourd qu'une enclume maintenant.

"Oh…" fit Steve quand il se rendit compte du problème.

Il saisit le manche recouvert de cuir rouge et brun mais ne réussit pas à dégager le pied de Sam.

"Je l'ai fait remuer une fois" dit-il, pensif, en relâchant son effort.

"Génial... Où est Thor ?"

"Pourquoi t'as pris son marteau aussi ?"

"Je voulais aider" gémit Sam, agacé. "Il avait les mains prises !"

"Thor ?" cria Steve dans l'obscurité.

"Enlève ça avant qu'il s'en aperçoive" dit Sam d'une voix frénétique.

"J'essaye" répliqua Steve, l'air coupable d'un adolescent après une grosse bêtise.

"Vous avez l'air ridicules" se moqua Loki sur le perron et ils sursautèrent.

Il avait des flocons dans ses longs cheveux noirs et une grosse écharpe en laine grise enroulée n'importe comment autour du cou qui coulait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait également un sourire ironique malgré ses yeux méfiants.

"Tu peux l'enlever ?" demanda Sam.

"Aucune chance."

"Évidemment" soupira Steve. "Thor ?" cria-t-il au jardin.

"Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?" résonna sa voix au loin. "As-tu vu Mjöllnir ?"

Sam et Steve baissèrent les yeux. Puis soudain, le marteau bondit en l'air et disparut dans la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor apparut, sa cape rouge flamboyant derrière lui. Loki jeta à Sam un regard entendu, fit demi-tour avec grâce, aussi leste qu'un feu-follet. Sam remua son pied mais rien n'était cassé. Le marteau ne pesait pas lourd ; il était juste impossible à déplacer.

Thor les regarda tour à tour en essayant de percer leur mine dégagée.

"Viens, entre" proposa Steve et Sam s'interposa :

"Wow oh, d'accord mais tu laisses ton marteau là et je ne veux pas d'embrouilles, ok. Pas d'éclairs, pas de bagarre, pas de casse, pas de, de…"

"Tu as ma parole, Sam" promit Thor.

"Bon…" grogna-t-il, pas convaincu.

Il attrapa la manche de Steve pour lui demander discrètement : "Comment va Barnes ?"

La bouche de Steve se convulsa inconsciemment. "On vient de… se disputer."

"Va régler ça" souffla Sam.

"Je ne te laisse pas seul avec eux deux ensemble."

"Thor sera raisonnable. Steve, c'est ton ami, va régler ça avant que ça n'empire."

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à la tâche de lumière sur la neige que laissait courir la porte grande ouverte. Thor avait disparu à l'intérieur. Il hésita, plaqua Sam contre le bardage extérieur avec ce mélange de douceur et de puissance brute, l'embrassa brièvement en glissant ses mains sous toutes ses couches de vêtements, les lèvres et les doigts chatouilleurs. Sam frémit, ouvrit la bouche. Steve se dégageait déjà.

"Je t'aime" souffla-t-il, le visage tout empreint d'une confiance absolue et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur comme une bourrasque de vent.

Sam grogna de frustration et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que Loki l'observait à quelques mètres du perron. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, pas même une moquerie. Il essayait de garder les masques en place – c'était difficile avec la présence de Thor presque palpable, les pieds dans cette neige qu'il haïssait et qui hérissait sa peau, son _déguisement_.

Sam se demanda s'il avait écouté leur conversation et se mordit la joue en réalisant que c'était sûrement le cas.

Il désigna la porte du pouce : "Tu veux entrer ?" Il n'attendit pas de réponse. "Je vais préparer des chocolats chauds s'tu veux. Ne mouille pas le parquet."

Il referma la porte mais pas le verrou. Thor étudiait les objets de décoration du monde entier que Natasha avait disposée dans le salon. Sam mit une nouvelle cafetière en route. Plein de café ! Il en avait besoin !

"Je dois parler à Loki" dit Thor. Sam le sentait à l'entrée de la cuisine, même sans se retourner, n'était-ce que par l'énergie fauve qu'il dégageait, les ondes magnétiques qui émanaient de lui.

Il fit posément une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Loki et décréta en la mettant dans le four à micro-ondes : "Tu lui parles, ok, mais y a des règles. Essaye de ne pas élever la voix. Y a… l'ami de Steve au sous-sol qui n'aime pas trop ça. Aussi, tu ne lui coupes pas la parole."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu le laisses parler" exigea Sam. "C'est important si vous voulez régler vos problèmes. Et enfin, pas de violence. Très important ! _Pas. De. Violence_. J'en ai ma claque, de ce monde de cinglés."

"Je n'abîmerai pas votre maison" dit Thor, solennel.

"Ni la maison ni personne !" rectifia Sam.

 

***

 

La première règle – celle de ne pas crier – avait très vite été oubliée lorsque Loki était apparu dans le couloir comme une ombre. Sam s'était retrouvé coincé dans la cuisine entre les deux Asgardiens et il s'était replié dans un coin en attendant que la tempête passe, une poêle à portée de main – il avait vu dans les dessins animés que ça pouvait toujours servir.

"Tu as gâché ma cérémonie de couronnement ! Et créé une guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim en passant, dans le seul but de me priver du trône !" tempêtait Thor.

"Oh, parce que tu penses réellement que tu aurais fait un bon roi ?! Ose me dire en face que ça n'était justifié" cria Loki, sarcastique au possible.

"Et tu as essayé de me tuer ! À deux reprises !"

"Et j'ai lamentablement échoué, hélas…"

"Où est Père ?"

"Le tien ? Il n'est certainement _mon_ père. Endormi, je présume. Qui s'en soucie ?"

"Tu l'aimais, autrefois. Quand nous étions une famille, avant que tout ne vole en éclats."

"Oh, et ceci est de _ma_ _faute_ , peut-être ? Le _monstre_ introduit en secret au cœur de la _parfaite_ famille royale, qui a tout saccagé alors qu'on lui avait offert une chance unique –" débita Loki d'un ton suintant de mépris.

"Ce n'est pas ça du tout !" rétorqua Thor, la fureur roulant dans chacun de ses mots. "Tu ne nous as pas laissé la moindre chance d'expliquer, tu es resté buté sur ton idée –"

"Parce que tu croies les mensonges de ce vieux fou ? Tu croies vraiment qu'Odin m'a trouvé et recueilli par _pitié_ ? Ou pire, par _amour_ ?" Il cracha ces derniers mots, haineux. "Réfléchis un peu, fils d'Odin. Abandonné sur un rocher, vraiment ? Je ne suis pas si stupide pour que le Père-de-toutes-choses me fasse avaler ce mensonge !"

Thor faillit interrompre Loki, vit Sam du coin de l'œil et ravala sa réplique en se souvenant de ses conseils.

"Il m'a volé" continua Loki, ses mots déchiraient le silence comme un couteau, il expulsait enfin le poison qui envenimait son esprit depuis longtemps. "Il savait qui j'étais. Qui était mon… véritable _géniteur_ …" Il n'avait que mépris pour ce mot. "Volé dans un temple… Détenu comme otage. Pour préserver la paix jusqu'au bout. Il a pris leur source de pouvoir, le Coffre des Hivers Ancestraux – pour les empêcher de reconstruire leur armée – et un otage – pour les empêcher d'attaquer. C'était intelligent. Digne d'Odin…"

Thor prit une grande inspiration et Loki ricana : "Réfléchis, comment crois-tu qu'Odin ait réussi à maintenir la paix avec Jotunheim pendant si longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu un moyen de pression suffisamment puissant ?"

"Tu n'étais pas qu'un otage" marmonna Thor, douché. "Tu étais mon frère. Le fils de Mère. Ça n'avait donc aucune importance ?"

"Un mensonge" feula Loki.

"Comme ta mort sur Svartalfheim" l'accusa Thor d'une voix dure.

Loki bondit au quart de tour : "Tu as laissé mon corps là-bas ! Sur cette planète misérable ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Oh bien sûr, le Grand et Glorieux Thor peut revenir sur Midgard pour embrasser sa dulcinée… MAIS PAS POUR RÉCUPÉRER UN CADAVRE ET L'ENTERRER ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas Aesir ou un renégat ? Ou les deux ? Ou est-ce –"

"Loki, assez !"

"Ma question n'est-elle donc pas recevable ?"

"Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne pensais pas clairement, il y avait un ouragan, Jane, Malekith – Je venais juste de perdre Mère, je croyais t'avoir perdu aussi ! Comment voulais-tu que j'agisse de sang-froid ? Tu sais quoi, Loki ? J'ai eu tort et je TE DEMANDE PARDON, d'accord ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir ramené et je suis heureux de te savoir en vie !"

Thor rugissait si fort qu'il faisait trembler les placards. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à des excuses selon Sam mais les choses devaient être différentes sur Asgard car Loki eut l'air tour à tour surpris, incrédule puis ému, totalement et fragilement ému. Il eut du mal à remettre son masque d'indifférence en place.

Thor bomba la poitrine, inspira pour se calmer et dit d'une voix basse : "Donc tu es vraiment _mort_ ?"

"Et pourtant, je suis ici. C'est un concept malléable, je suppose" ironisa Loki. Sa voix était délicate et palpitante.

"Tu es mort dans mes bras" insista Thor. "J'ai senti ton cœur s'arrêter, ta peau refroidir. Je l'ai senti au fond de moi…"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu deviens sentimental, ça ne te sied guère."

"Quand tu es tombé du Bifrost dans le Néant – ou plutôt quand tu as lâché prise" poursuivit Thor imperturbable, "J'avais encore de l'espoir. Nous avions tous de l'espoir. Heimdall veillait sans relâche. J'étais si en colère contre toi, que tu sois allé sur Midgard – en plus, pour conquérir – au lieu de revenir à la maison, où je t'attendais…"

Thor disait chaque mot avec soin, comme s'il disposait une rangée de diamants sur un coussin de velours. Loki s'était métamorphosé en statue de marbre. Il ne respirait plus. Sam regardait ses pieds.

"Mais sur Svartalfheim, j'ai su – j'ai senti au fond de moi, que je t'avais perdu. Ce que tu m'as dit, avant de mourir… Tu ne mentais pas."

Loki fit appel à toute sa volonté pour émettre un reniflement dédaigneux : "Des divagations dans l'agonie, rien d'autre."

"Il n'y avait plus d'illusions. Tu étais véritablement désolé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki déglutit et se détourna, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il respirait laborieusement – sa blessure à la poitrine le démangeait comme si le sabre de Kurse était toujours planté en lui.

"Pour une fois, tu n'as pas essayé de me tromper avec un de tes tours" dit Thor doucement.

Loki regardait par la fenêtre, l'esprit loin d'eux, perdu à la dérive.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer lorsque j'ai envoyé le Destructeur" chuchota-t-il.

"Pardon ?!"

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer lorsque j'ai envoyé le Destructeur" reprit Loki plus fort, agacé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire alors ?" demanda Thor, abasourdi.

"Je ne sais pas !" trancha Loki, la voix irritée, les yeux fixés sur le dehors.

"Et le sceptre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire ?"

Loki montra les dents : "Tu ne me croiras pas !"

Thor commença à protester, Loki lui cria en retour : "Tu as dit que tu ne _me faisais pas confiance_ , tu l'as _DIT_ !"

"Lui, il te fait confiance" répliqua Thor en pointant Sam avec Mjöllnir.

Celui-ci se frotta l'avant-bras, mal à l'aise d'être la cible de leurs regards. Les émeraudes de Loki s'accrochèrent à lui, Sam ne cilla pas, ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Loki avait les épaules raides comme deux blocs de glace et le cou rentré comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne regardait personne, il préférait rester concentré sur les étoiles qu'on voyait parfois faire des clins d'œil entre les nuages.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler de Thanos ?" murmura Loki à Thor.

"Vaguement, oui… Les leçons remontent à une éternité. Quel est le rapport avec lui ? Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Qui est Thanos ?" demanda Sam en rompant leur dialogue.

"Le Dernier Titan. Ou le Titan Fou" dit Thor d'un ton ennuyé. "Une légende, un être supérieur chassé de l'Univers, le dernier d'une race ancienne."

"Pourquoi fou ?"

"On raconte qu'il aurait tué son propre peuple. La légende raconte qu'il est tombé amoureux de la Mort et que, par passion, il lui donnait des présents…" Thor réfléchissait.

Sam s'esclaffa : "Il est amoureux de la Mort ? C'est d'un glauque…"

"Oh ce n'est qu'une légende, une de celles qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer au coin du feu."

"Comme les Géants des Glaces" souffla Loki d'un ton acide en aparté.

Thor soupira et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, il le coupa net : "Thanos n'est pas une légende."

Sam regardait Loki et comprenait qu'il avait réuni tout son courage pour leur dire ça.

"C'est lui que tu as rencontré quand tu es tombé dans le Néant" postula Thor.

Loki ne le détrompa pas. Il avait les yeux comme deux points de flèches et les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles ne formaient qu'une ligne livide.

"As-tu fait un pacte avec Thanos pour lui rendre le sceptre ? Et conquérir Asgard ?"

Loki soupira assez ostensiblement.

"Vas-tu un jour cesser de débiter des imbécilités plus grosses que toi ? Qui crois-tu que je sois ?"

Thor ne sut quoi répondre.

"Je n'ai fait aucun _pacte_ avec Thanos, et je n'ai sûrement pas l'intention de lui rendre le sceptre !" continua-t-il, le ton acerbe.

"Rendre ?" remarqua Sam.

Il y eut une pause embarrassée. "C'est lui qui me l'a donné" finit par avouer Loki malgré lui.

"Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a ordonné d'attaquer la Terre ?" s'exclama Sam.

Thor écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait devant cette question, et considéra Loki avec un œil nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple" sourit Loki. "Attaquer Midgard était une idée commune. Un moyen pour moi de lui fausser compagnie tout en gardant quelques atouts en main."

"Ce Thanos, là… Il t'a fait du mal ?"

Le sourire de Loki disparut face à Sam. Thor se tut et le fixa intensément. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

"C'est du passé. Seul le présent importe."

Thor fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit de tout cela à Père lors de ton jugement ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça n'aurait rien changé, idiot. Ce n'était pas un procès équitable devant des juges impartiaux mais une condamnation pour faire un exemple et permettre à Odin de passer ses nerfs."

"Tu exagères ! Tu ne fais pas preuve d'objectivité" protesta Thor.

"Où est le mensonge ? Quand tu as attaqué un peuple et tenté de le détruire, tu as été banni. Trois jours. On t'a donné une chance de rédemption. J'ai été jeté au cachot comme un objet gênant dont on voulait se débarrasser…"

"C'est une affaire de circonstances ! Donc, selon toi, tu n'aurais pas dû recevoir de jugement ?"

"Je voulais juste souligner l'injustice dont Odin fait preuve dès qu'il s'agit de moi !"

Thor paraissait énervé, l'air était plein d'électricité.

"L'univers ne tourne pas autour de toi, Loki ! Tu es incapable de te remettre en question ! C'est pour cela que tu désires le sceptre, le rendre à Thanos pour te venger –"

"Espèce de gros lourdaud, ne peux-tu pas entendre raison ?" cria Loki de frustration. "Puisque je te dis – je sais que cela signifierais la fin d'Asgard, d'Yggdrasil, de – oh, cela est inutile !"

"Non, je t'écoute attentivement. Je poserai mes questions après" dit Thor d'un ton formel. Il se contenait pour ne pas s'énerver. "Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur Thanos."

"Le sceptre contient une Pierre d'Infinité" grinça Loki, les mâchoires serrées.

"J'avais deviné" répondit Thor, l'air sombre.

"Une quoi ?" glissa Sam, qui ne comprenait rien à leur jargon d'Asgard.

"Des objets d'une puissance magique sans comparaison" expliqua Loki avec une patience inhabituelle. "Vos bombes atomiques sont, à côté, aussi puissantes qu'une boule puante."

"Ah" fit Sam, désarçonné.

Thor semblait être d'accord, cependant, puisqu'il ajouta : "Thanos les recherche, n'est-ce pas ? Pour donner son offrande à la Mort. Tu veux le sceptre… Pour empêcher Thanos d'agir…"

Loki acquiesça. Thor le vrilla du regard, Mjöllnir bien tenu dans son poing.

"Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ?"

"Je ne pige toujours rien" râla Sam tout bas.

"Thanos a toujours voulu annihiler Yggdrasil ! Que mon frère cherche à l'en empêcher, c'est le pire mensonge que j'ai entendu !" grogna Thor, dépité.

"Pourquoi ce Thanos voudrait détruire votre dimension là ?"

"Parce qu'il est amoureux de la Mort" répéta Loki, agacé.

"Quoi ?!"

"Si tu dis vrai, pourquoi chercher une Pierre d'Infinité ? Tu as toujours agi pour tes propres intérêts !" s'énerva Thor.

"J'ai fait un pacte" lâcha Loki du bout des lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?" gémit Sam, qui sentait la catastrophe arriver.

"Pas avec toi, idiot !" grogna Loki qui paraissait n'avoir qu'un seul but sur terre, éviter cette conversation.

"Arrête de parler par énigmes et dis la vérité !" rugit Thor.

"C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis tout à l'heure !" ragea Loki en retour. "J'ai fait un pacte avec Hella !"

Il se frotta la poitrine machinalement.

"Oh" fit Thor avec une douceur inaccoutumée et ce fut tout.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence.

Sam se racla la gorge : "Hum, qui est Hella ?"

"Elle règne sur le neuvième monde d'Yggdrasil" dit Loki en s'efforçant d'être patient. "Le royaume des morts. C'est elle qui accueille les âmes d'Asgard."

"C'est elle que ce Thanos aime ?"

"Non, non" rectifia Loki "Hella est réelle et tangible ; on accède à sa dimension lorsqu'on… Bref. Thanos est amoureux d'un concept."

"Loki a marchandé avec elle pour revenir d'entre les morts" rajouta Thor.

Pour la première fois, le regard qu'il posait sur son frère était dénué de colère. Ses yeux bleus comme des topazes brillaient d'une lueur triste.

"Ah, c'est cool" dit Sam avec un sourire pour les deux frères.

Thor secoua la tête : "Tous les marchés ont des prix à payer."

Comme ils regardaient Loki avec des pupilles en forme de point d'interrogation, il consentit à leur dire : "Hella a apprécié un temps la folie de Thanos. Mais maintenant, elle a peur qu'il lui donne beaucoup de travail. Elle connait l'équilibre délicat entre la vie et la mort, elle sait qu'il ne doit pas être déréglé. Thanos est difficile à tuer ; mais on peut lui retirer ses moyens de destruction."

Thor hocha la tête : "Je vois. Mais comment as-tu fait ce tour de force?"

Loki eut son fameux sourire tranchant : "J'ai su la convaincre. Les mots sont mes armes, Thor. Elle est sage, elle a su reconnaître… mon utilité."

Il passait encore la paume de sa main sur son sternum, là où il avait une marque noire et brumeuse.

"C'est quoi le marché ?" demanda Sam, curieux.

"Je dois retrouver toutes les Pierres d'Infinités – il y en a six – pour regagner la totalité de ma vie. Ensuite, je les mettrais à l'abri de Thanos dans les coffres d'Asgard pour conclure l'affaire."

"Tu ne recherches pas que le Sceptre" s'étrangla Thor, "Mais TOUTES les Gemmes !"

Loki hocha la tête brutalement.

"Oui, mais que gagnes-tu en échange ?" insista-t-il.

Loki se rétracta : "Ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Le pouvoir ? Le trône ? Réponds !"

"Rien de tout ça" se défendit-il.

"Pour la dernière fois Loki, qu'obtiendras-tu ?" gronda son frère.

"La vie de Mère" lâcha Loki comme une bombe.

Thor recula et heurta le réfrigérateur des épaules sans s'en apercevoir. Mjöllnir lui glissa des mains et heurta le carrelage dans un bruit métallique. Loki garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son frère avec une violence contenue. Sam se mordillait la lèvre, un peu perplexe, un peu troublé par l'émotion qui s'échappait des deux frères en un halo qui imprégnait la pièce.

Thor se pinça les doigts au coin des yeux et Sam détourna le regard, brusquement gêné lorsqu'il constata que la poitrine du colosse se soulevait avec force et que ses mains tremblaient.

"Oh Loki…" gémit-il. "Tu ne peux pas la faire revenir. Elle est partie…"

"Je dois essayer" Loki avait une voix faible, aigue – enfantine. "S'il existe un moyen… Je dois essayer !"

"Hella exige toujours une vie contre une vie. Laquelle prendras-tu pour combler cette dette ?" s'alarma Thor. "Celle de Père ? Ou bien –"

"Je suis déjà mort une fois, rappelle-toi" coupa Loki.

Il passa son pouce sur son sternum, là où, sous les vêtements, se trouvait la trace de la Reine du royaume des morts. Hella avait laissé sa marque mais il comptait bien tirer profit de ce lien qui les unissait.

Thor peinait à comprendre.

"Ce n'est pas si compliqué" dit Loki. "Hella m'a ressuscité en échange des six Pierres d'Infinités à l'abri dans les coffres d'Asgard. Elle ramènera Frigga en échange de ma vie."

Thor eut un hoquet : "Tu comptes te _sacrifier_ ?"

Loki dit, avec un sourire d'excuse qui avait l'air presque sincère : "De toute façon, mon destin était de mourir enfant, abandonné sur un rocher glacé donc… Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant du délai que j'ai obtenu."

Thor était trop choqué pour parler. Dans un tourbillon de cape écarlate, il sortit de la cuisine à grands pas. Mjöllnir resta seul à terre.

Sam, l'esprit emmêlé, posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Loki, pour le calmer ou pour garder son équilibre.

 _C'était une discussion très étrange_.

"Tu vas nous quitter, alors ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

"Je n'ai jamais prévu de rester parmi vous plus que nécessaire."

"Alors, T'Challa était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? De cette histoire avec ce Thanos ?" dit Sam d'une petite voix.

"Pas tout" rectifia Loki, l'air las. "Mais il avait compris que cette quête était plus importante que lui et moi. Qu'elle dépassait les enjeux habituels. Il m'a été d'une grande aide. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, il semblerait… Va te coucher, Sam Wilson, tu tombes de sommeil."

Sam le regarda, surpris par cette dernière phrase dite d'un ton anormalement doux. Loki évita de croiser ses yeux. Sam mit du temps à identifier son humeur : Loki était triste.

"Ça va s'arranger. Tu seras là demain matin ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'enfuir pendant la nuit ? Histoire que je sois au courant si tu disparais."

"Je ne m'enfuis pas" persiffla Loki.

"Cool. À demain. Et grasse-mat' de prévu alors pas de bruit avant onze heures au moins. Bonne nuit, Loki."

"Bonne nuit, Sam."

Il paraissait également épuisé.

Sam se traina jusqu'à son lit en espérant que Steve arrivait rapidement. Mais il ferma les yeux aussitôt en position horizontale.

Loki contemplait Mjöllnir. D'un geste instinctif, il tendit la main, effleura la poignée. Il hésita avant de la saisir et de tirer. Le marteau ne bougea pas. Sans en paraitre affecté, il sortit à la recherche de son balourd de frère avant qu'il ne crée une tempête de neige.

 

***

 

 

***

 

Bucky avait les pupilles barbouillées de larmes et le bord des yeux rouges mais il refusait à Steve le droit de s'approcher et leur dispute n'est finissait pas. Car il s'agissait d'un véritable bras-de-fer.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as passé autant de temps à me chercher, Steve, tu ne me dois rien, ok ?"

"Mais arrête de dire ça !" criait Steve, exaspéré qu'en une phrase, Bucky renie leur amitié centenaire et ses efforts pour le sauver d'HYDRA.

"T'as des amis maintenant, une vie ! Laisse-moi tomber, ok, ça sera mieux comme ça !"

"Puisque je m'évertue à te dire, depuis une heure, que _je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi_ !"

"Regarde-moi ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu sais bien que je n'suis pas à la hauteur. J'suis content pour toi que t'aies un meilleur ami pour veiller sur toi parce que je –"

"Mais puisque je te dis aussi que _ce n'est pas la même chose_ ! Bucky, bon sang !"

Mais Bucky n'en démordait pas. Par bien des aspects, il était souvent aussi têtu que Steve.

"De toute façon, je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi, désormais" rajouta Steve, la mâchoire décidée.

Bucky sécha ses yeux d'une manche rageuse.

"Tu vois pas que j'suis devenu une épave ? Qu'est-c'que tu vas t'embêter avec moi ? T'as un nouvel ami, maintenant !"

"Mais Sam et toi, c'est complètement différent !"

"Ouais, lui c'est un bon ami… Moi, je ne suis que –"

"Sam n'est pas mon ami" rectifia Steve, les yeux brûlants de frustration et d'agacement. "C'est mon – on sort ensemble."

Bucky en perdit sa réplique.

"Quoi ?!" bégaya-t-il.

"On est ensemble" répéta Steve avec sa tête butée, se préparant à toutes les réactions.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Bucky. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et il ne se rappelait que trop bien des insultes communes quand il avait grandi, des regards en coin plein de mépris, des anecdotes qu'on racontait dans les bars, le visage déformé par la méchanceté. Dans les années trente et quarante, ne pas faire partie de la norme, n'être pas hétérosexuel signifiait mettre sa vie en danger. On en mourrait, littéralement.

Oh certes, Bucky n'avait jamais ouvertement détesté les gays – certaines insultes à l'armée étaient si courantes qu'elles en perdaient presque tout caractère homophobe ; tout le monde dans son régiment s'était un jour ou l'autre fait traiter d' _espèce de pédé_.

Néanmoins, Steve appréhendait ce moment-là, précisément, celui où Bucky allait _savoir_ et où, d'une phrase, il approuverait ou rejetterait Steve et Sam.

"Tu veux dire que… Tu couches avec ce type ?" bredouilla Bucky, ses yeux écarquillés.

Cette nouvelle avait au moins le mérite de faire cesser son mélodrame.

"Ouais" grogna Steve, la voix féroce, prêt à défendre sa position.

"Oh mon Dieu !" gémit Bucky. "Oh mon Dieu…"

Il recula pour s'adosser au mur sans quitter Steve des yeux.

" _Tu couches avec ce type_ " répéta-t-il, un accent de détresse dans cette phrase.

Il glissa à terre et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

"Tu couches avec lui… J'ai essayé de le tuer ce matin !"

Steve ouvrit la bouche et la referma, surpris. "Et bien, il est toujours vivant et il est revenu, donc ça va."

"Ça va ? _Ça va ?_ " s'écria Bucky, la voix hystérique. "J'ai essayé de tuer ton fichu copain et tu me dis que _ça va_ ?"

"Tu n'étais pas toi-même" dit Steve, essayant de se montrer persuasif. "Tu le sais bien. Tu étais effrayé, tu t'es senti en danger – d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser tous les deux dans une telle situation ; si tu dois accuser quelqu'un, c'est moi que tu devrais –"

"J'ai voulu tuer ton copain" gémit Bucky pour lui-même, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

"C'était un accident !" protesta Steve.

Il voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui mais Bucky se releva d'un bond, comme piqué par un serpent et s'éloigna d'un mouvement vif. Steve s'efforça de ne pas montrer que cela l'avait blessé. Ça n'était pas de sa faute si Bucky refusait généralement d'être touché ; c'était HYDRA qu'il fallait blâmer.

"Tu couches avec ce gars" répéta-t-il en s'agrippant le crâne, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"C'est bien plus que ça" corrigea Steve, un peu irrité que sa relation avec Sam ne soit réduit qu'à ça.

"Mince alors, t'es amoureux d'un _homme_ !"

Steve hocha la tête, les épaules tendues, prêt à recevoir un coup. Bucky sécha ses larmes d'un geste enfantin, de la paume de la main. Il faisait la même taille que Steve, il était même plus massif mais il avait l'air à ce moment si vulnérable.

"J'suis désolé d'avoir essayé de tuer ton copain" dit-il d'une petite voix mouillée.

"Tu lui diras toi-même quand tu le rencontreras" répondit Steve avec un léger sourire.

"Ce n'était pas la première fois" murmura Bucky, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Il n'est pas rancunier."

"Ça doit être quelqu'un de sacrément bien, s'il peut te supporter" réfléchit Bucky.

"Crétin !"

"Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les mecs…" Bucky avait la voix posée, absorbé en lui-même, si différent de l'homme qu'il avait été ces derniers mois que Steve respirait prudemment en priant pour que l'illusion ne se dissipe pas.

"Hey mais attends… On a dormi plein de fois ensembles, quand on était ados, et même après !"

Steve arqua le sourcil. "Ouais, et alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas…" Il trépigna. "Je suis toujours ton ami, hein ? Pas…"

"Mais c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis deux heures, Buck !"

"Ah oui. Désolé." Il eut un petit sourire pâle. "Toi aussi, mon vieux."

"Je sais" souffla Steve.

Une bulle de bonheur explosa sans bruit dans sa poitrine.

Bucky renifla. "Si j'avais su que tu préférais les gars, j'aurais arrêté de t'présenter des nénettes. Je serais allé voir de l'autre côté du trottoir…"

Steve en resta bouche bée. "T'es pas sérieux ?!"

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tous tes rendez-vous finissaient en eau-de-boudin… Pourquoi t'ne m'as jamais dit ?"

"Mais je, mais je…" protesta Steve, "Déjà, je ne préfère pas les hommes, je suis… Ouvert à tout ! Et puis, ça me faisait plaisir que tu fasses ça pour moi. Y avait des filles qui m'intéressaient vraiment !"

"Pas toutes !" pointa Bucky.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Pas Barbara Cross, c'est sûr…"

"Celle qui se baladait avec son chapelet sans cesse ? Qui était puritaine ? Avec les oreilles décollées ?"

"Ouais, celle-là."

"Mmmh ok, elle n'envoyait pas du rêve" accorda Bucky, ce qui fit pouffer Steve.

"Elle sentait le chou-fleur !"

"Mais elle était vraiment intéressée !"

"C'était mon pire rancard, Buck ! Je suis sûr que tu l'avais fait exprès !"

"Pas mon genre" se défendit Bucky mais il avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux, baignant dans les mêmes souvenirs d'enfance – des temps bénis.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble" demanda Bucky, qui faisait une fixation.

"Quelques mois" dit Steve, sans masquer son sourire satisfait.

"Et lui, il t'aime ?"

"Oh oui !" s'exclama Steve, les yeux brillants.

"Mais… Pourquoi un mec ? J'veux dire, pourquoi _lui_ ?"

Steve eut un sourire indulgent et prit le temps de réfléchir. "Il me rend heureux. Je suis plus libre avec lui, plus détendu, plus. Plus moi-même. Je crois qu'il m'aime plus que moi je m'aime, tu vois c'que je veux dire ? Et il me pardonne mes erreurs. Ça et un paquet d'autres bonnes raisons."

Bucky hocha la tête, fasciné.

"Je n't'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un comme ça" avoua-t-il. "Enfin, même si ma mémoire est foutue."

Steve haussa les épaules, embarrassé. "Je devais parler comme ça de _toi_ aussi. Et Peggy. Mais tu n'aimais pas trop que je te parle d'elle."

Bucky grogna. "Elle m'énervait. Alors là, tu sors avec un gars… J'arrive pas à réaliser ! Alors, c'est quoi, le mieux ? Avec un mec ou une nana ?"

Steve s'étouffa : "Mais occupe-toi de tes fesses !"

Bucky se fendit d'un rire moqueur, les premières notes de joie qui franchissaient ses lèvres.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, le matelas enfoncé sur leur poids.

Steve se pencha vers lui et lui souffla comme un secret : "Tu me rends heureux aussi, Buck. À ta manière."

Bucky jouait avec ses doigts, ceux de chair et ceux de métal, trop ému pour répondre.

"Tu veux dormir ?" le questionna Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

"Je peux rester si tu as besoin."

Bucky se roula en boule sur le matelas, cherchant la position la plus confortable sur cette surface trop moelleuse pour être agréable.

"Je peux ?" demanda Steve et comme Bucky acquiesçait, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les démêler gentiment.

"J'ai fait des trucs plutôt horribles, avec HYDRA" dit Bucky d'une voix étouffée, alors que Steve lui massait toujours le crâne.

"Je sais."

"J'ai vraiment tué des enfants. Dans la Chambre Rouge…"

"Je sais, Bucky. Natasha aussi."

"Celle aux cheveux rouges ?"

"Oui."

"Ah. Comment elle peut vivre avec ça sur les épaules ?" demanda-t-il de cette voix lasse à briser le cœur.

Steve repensa à sa phrase " _J'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge, à effacer de ma conscience_ " qu'elle avait dit à Loki avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle était capable. Il repensa à sa fragilité et à ses peurs qu'elle masquait derrière sa démarche langoureuse, ses poings d'acier et son regard impénétrable.

Il repensa à Natasha, forgée d'acier et de diamant, qui cachait des fêlures grandes comme des abîmes et qui, pourtant, continuait d'avance sans faillir.

Il repensa à Sam et à sa volonté vouée à l'échec d'aider Loki.

Il repensa à son propre chemin, pavé de violence et de morts, à son entêtement pour faire le bien.

"Tu ne peux pas changer ton passé mais ton futur n'est pas inscrit à l'avance. Il te reste toute une vie à construire devant toi, Buck. Un futur où tu peux faire la différence."

Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Enfin seulement, il le recouvrit du drap et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. À la fenêtre du salon, il aperçut Loki et Thor qui se parlaient dans le jardin. Ils se tournaient autour dans un ballet de prédateurs. L'aube pointait à l'est et les étoiles palissaient. Steve retira les chaussures de Sam, qui s'était écroulé sur le lit comme une masse, et se lova contre lui en lui plaquant un baiser possessif sur la nuque, une marque au fer rouge.

Les choses, peut-être, semblaient s'améliorer.

 

***

 

Bucky se réveilla en sursaut deux heures après le départ de Steve. Il écouta attentivement et n'entendit rien, pas le moindre craquement, pas le moindre soupir. Comme un fantôme, il quitta sa chambre et monta à l'étage. Il voulait juste voir les montagnes – un bref aperçu de la liberté. Savoir qu'il pouvait sortir lui suffisait. Après tout, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Steve était son centre de gravité.

Il y avait un sac de madeleines sur la table du salon et Bucky les grignota en contemplant avec une joie toute simple la banquise des champs de neige, les arbres couverts de givre et le ciel allégé de tout nuage.

"Bonjour" dit une voix suave qui le détourna de sa contemplation et il pivota souplement, son bras métallique prêt à se défendre.

Il reconnut immédiatement le type en face de lui. C'était celui qui lui avait rendu en vrac tous ses souvenirs. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait le remercier ou lui envoyer sa prothèse dans la figure.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il plutôt.

"Vaste question" susurra l'inconnu aux traits tirés.

"Merci pour hier…" dit Bucky, la voix rauque, méfiant face à lui.

L'inconnu – ennemi ? – pencha la tête sur le côté. "Pour quelle raison ?"

"Pour m'avoir empêché de tuer – blesser Sam."

"La prochaine fois que tu lui fais du mal, je te tue" le menaça l'étranger d'une voix aussi glaciale que du métal et aussi impitoyable d'un sabre.

"Message reçu" dit Bucky d'une voix lisse – celle du Winter Soldier.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence.

"T'es quoi, exactement ?" lâcha Bucky finalement.

L'autre eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. "Un monstre."

Bucky cligna des paupières, pas effrayé. Il avait côtoyé des monstres pendant soixante-dix ans.

"Toi, au contraire, tu es quelqu'un de bien" dit l'inconnu à voix basse, la tête toujours penchée, l'air attentif.

"Non" dit Bucky immédiatement – instinctivement.

"Mmmh. On t'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre – une arme pour détruire. Pourtant… tu luttes contre l'inévitable, pour te soustraire à ta véritable nature – ce pour quoi on t'a créé. Tu choisis de ne pas écouter le destin."

Bucky ne le comprenait qu'à moitié et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le reste.

L'inconnu lui renvoya un autre sourire énigmatique et cruel.

"Peut-être que je ferais bien de m'inspirer de toi, après tout… Nous nous reverrons, James Barnes" dit-il d'une voix soyeuse avant de s'éclipser en une rafale de vent.

Bucky resta abasourdi avec une demi-madeleine à la main.

_C'était qui, ce type ?_

 

***

 


	18. Blizzard

 

 

 

 

Steve se réveilla vers onze heures le lendemain matin, étonné du silence qui planait sur la maison.

Le calme après la tempête.

Il cligna des yeux et lâcha Sam, qui n'avait pratiquement pas bougé dans son sommeil, épuisé qu'il était. Il se prépara un brunch digne de ce nom – œufs brouillés et viande à volonté – et descendit le partager avec Bucky.

Ainsi, quand Sam se réveilla, les draps étaient froids et la maison baignait toujours dans cette confortable quiétude. Il se traina hors de la chambre, l'esprit encore englué de sommeil. Steve lui avait indiqué qu'il était au sous-sol, mais Sam n'avait pas envie de s'y aventurer. Thor n'était visible nulle part. Inquiet, Sam monta au grenier vérifier que Loki était resté. À première vue, la chambre était vide et Sam sentit son cœur sombrer avec une pointe aigue de déception. Soit que Thor l'ait emmené sur Asgard, soit qu'il leur ait faussé compagnie, le résultat était le même : il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Loki. Puis Sam nota la couverture bosselée et s'approcha.

Loki dormait.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait au grenier, roulé en boule comme un chat. Sam scruta son visage adouci par le sommeil. Débarrassé de son air cruel, il avait l'air aussi jeune que Steve.

Sam referma la porte de ce sanctuaire doucement.

Steve avait dû l'entendre se lever. Il remuait dans la cuisine. Sam eut à peine le temps de passer la porte que Steve lui sautait déjà dessus, lui attrapait les bras fermement et l'embrassa, les lèvres exigeantes

"Doucement" rit Sam en reprenant son souffle lorsque Steve daigna le lâcher, repu.

"Je te fais des pancakes, assieds-toi" ordonna-t-il en l'asseyant d'office sur une chaise.

Le menton sur les mains, Sam observa Steve s'affairer autour du plan de travail avec un sourire attendri. Celui-ci, dans toute sa bonne volonté, cassa les œufs n'importe comment ; il essaya ensuite d'enlever les bouts de coquille dans la pâte mais échoua et jura ; il versa ensuite la farine trop violemment et projeta un nuage de poudre alentour ; puis il mélangea la pâte trop vite, s'en mit sur son tee-shirt et jura encore. Sam contenait son rire silencieusement.

Steve déposait les pancakes devant Sam un par un pour qu'il puisse les manger encore chauds. Les petites crêpes épaisses et dorées s'imprégnaient de sucre : c'était divin !

"J'aime bien quand t'es aux petits soins pour moi" approuva Sam, du sucre sur les lèvres.

Steve lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

"Où est Thor ?" demanda Sam ensuite.

"Parti sur Asgard, je pense. Il y a un cercle de runes sur la neige, près de la mare."

"Ah bon ? Bah il a laissé Loki ici" dit Sam, désinvolte.

Steve se figea au dessus de la poêle.

"J'y crois pas, _sérieusement_ ?! Je pensais que… Mais bon sang, il ne va pas nous laisser son p'tit frère psychopathe sur les bras, c'est pas not' problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ?"

"Relax, c'est bon !"

"Comment ça, c'est _bon_ ?!" s'exclama Steve, contrarié.

"Nan mais c'est plus compliqué que ça" essaya d'expliquer Sam.

"De quoi ?"

"Ouais, c'est à cause d'un gars qui est fou et qui veut détruire la Galaxie, genre tuer tout le monde quoi ; et du coup, Loki a passé un marché avec la fille du Royaume des Morts pour retrouver des Cailloux Infinis – et ressusciter sa mère aussi – et du coup bah voilà."

Steve se retourna face à lui, indifférent au pancake qui grésillait dans la poêle. Il le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

 

***

 

                Ils eurent une semaine de repos, si l'on peut dire, mais ce ne fut qu'une période de creux, une accalmie entre deux tempêtes.

Le chaos régnait sur les États-Unis et Steve était le responsable. Le gouvernement était plus décidé que jamais à passer la Loi du Recensement. Mais la prise de parole publique de Captain America qui interpellait non seulement Tony Stark mais aussi les politiciens, avait délié les langues une fois de plus.

Les entreprises Stark© et leur PDG Mme Potts restaient muettes sur les agissements de leur fondateur mais leurs actions en Bourse avaient chuté en quelques heures de six points.

Les autres Avengers avaient dû élever la voix, pressés par les médias.

Wanda était réellement fâchée contre Stark. Elle estimait qu'après avoir pris la vie de ses parents, il avait failli tuer son frère avec son robot maléfique. Il n'était pas responsable – pas directement – mais Wanda était jeune, prompt à juger et longue à pardonner. Elle avait fustigé Iron Man et reprit la voix de Steve dans plusieurs interviews télévisées. Sa beauté, sa jeunesse, ses pouvoirs avaient fasciné l'audience.

Natasha, très professionnelle, avait déclaré qu'elle n'approuvait pas les actions de ses coéquipiers qui divisaient l'équipe – délicate déclaration évidente de clarté, qui incluait autant Steve que Tony.

Même Bruce avait avoué, gêné, qu'avoir aidé à construire Ultron était une erreur magistrale et toutes ses conséquences déplorables.

Clint, par contre, avait déclaré en lustrant son arc, une poignée de flèches à la main, qu'il se recenserait sans remords si le SHIELD le lui ordonnait.

Même si Hill avait déclaré au Congrès deux jours plus tôt que le SHIELD n'adhérait pas à ces méthodes. Bizarrement, cette déclaration du second directeur du SHIELD avait été étouffée par les médias officiels. Internet, par contre, bruissait en permanence de cette guerre politique.

 

Cependant, cette loi ne concernait pas que les Avengers. Tous les anonymes que cette loi mettait en danger venaient de sortir de leur torpeur. Ils émergèrent un par un de leur tanière, d'abord sur les réseaux sociaux puis dans les rues de la capitale. Les gens avaient peur. Leurs manifestations masquées passèrent sur toutes les chaines. Ils défilaient en silence, le visage caché soit par un masque, un casque, des lunettes noires ou une cagoule avec des pancartes scandant :

" _First right: freedom_ "

" _Don't sacrifice our freedom for fear_ "

Ou " _Enumeration then annihilation_ "

Hélas, au bout de trois jours de protestations sans bruits dans les rues de DC, les choses dégénérèrent.

Tony Stark et Steve Rogers, eux, restaient muets et invisibles.

Ils contemplaient le massacre au dessus de la mêlée.

 

***

 

Lors des rassemblements, des pro-recensements contrattaquèrent à coups de cris violents et de gestes haineux en direction des protestataires silencieux. Leurs "Il faudrait tous vous exterminer, bande de monstres" renforça l'inquiétude, les rangs grossirent, les médias devinrent plus virulents vis-à-vis de cette loi. Le nombre des manifestants grandissait chaque jour. Une marée inexorable d'anti-recensement envahissait Washington DC et toutes les grosses villes du pays.

Certains étaient célèbres. Wanda et Pietro étaient reconnaissables au premier rang malgré leurs lunettes de soleil, elle dans sa robe rouge, lui avec ses cheveux argentés. Le Vision marchait seul, son visage rouge offert au soleil, sa cape flottant fièrement derrière lui.

D'autres faisaient la une des journaux sans qu'on sache qui ils étaient réellement. Il y avait le vengeur masqué de Hell's Kitchen dans son costume noir et son casque opaque ou le célèbre Spiderman qui volait d'immeuble en immeuble, le corps arqué élégamment au dessus de la foule. Il y avait un homme capable de rétrécir et une femme avec des ailes de guêpe semblables à celles qu'avaient eues Sam.

Il y avait surtout des inconnus venus de loin pour faire entendre leur voix et peser dans la balance. Certains étaient des mutants, d'autres paraissaient normaux, certains venaient par solidarité, parfois même en famille. Derrière les masques, les yeux étaient inquiets. Le nom de Captain America était sur toutes les lèvres.

L'homme appelé Daredevil par la presse à sensation livra un brillant plaidoyer digne d'un juriste en faveur de l'abandon de cette loi.

 

***

 

Tony avait fait son interview le samedi ; celle-ci avait été rendue publique le lendemain, comme la vidéo de Steve ; Wanda protesta seule le mardi, quand les réseaux sociaux grondaient d'inquiétude ; les autres Avengers la suivirent le mercredi dans une conférence de presse organisée à la va-vite ; les Héros Anonymes – appelés ainsi par les journaux – défilèrent jeudi, vendredi et samedi.

La guerre des médias faisait rage.

Le dimanche d'après, une semaine jour pour jour, une guerre réelle éclata.

 

***

 

Sam et Steve suivirent ça en direct à la télé. Ce jour-là, Steve resta dans le salon et laissa Bucky à l'écart, concentré sur les évènements. Il songea à le faire finir avec eux mais à voir la tête décomposée de Sam, ça n'était pas le bon moment.

La veille, la police avait déjà commencé à envoyer des gaz lacrymogènes rouges qui avaient forcé les Héros Anonymes à se replier. Des émeutes avaient éclatés. Protégés par leur masque, certains avaient foncé vers la Police en habit noir, plantée comme des rocs en travers de la rue. La plupart n'étaient pas des manifestants ordinaires et ils s'échappèrent dans la fumée rouge des gaz ou échangèrent des coups avec les premiers policiers qui ne faisaient que leur devoir.

La caméra montrait les rues envahies de ce brouillard sanglant ; les policiers vêtus de masque à gaz qui ressemblaient à des extraterrestres terrifiants ; les manifestants qui se repliaient en hâte, courant de toutes leurs forces ; des enfants qui pleuraient, ayant perdus leurs parents dans la bousculade ; les chevaux de la Police montée qui galopaient à l'aveuglette, les naseaux gonflés ; les journalistes forcés de reculer aussi ; des pancartes jonchaient le sol, abandonnées ; les policiers avaient sorti leur matraque et la faisait claquer contre leur cuisse.

Des rues, les Héros Anonymes étaient allés au National Mall, dans le parc même où Steve avait rencontré Sam. Ils étaient restés là tard le soir, amassés autour de l'obélisque du Washington Monument. La population était venue les aider, leur apporter de quoi tenir la nuit ou leur glisser quelques mots de réconfort. La police les surveillait de loin, veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement.

Plus important, ce rassemblement à un point fixe permit à une vague de reporters d'interviewer les manifestants sans risque. Les informations de vingt heures ne parlaient que d'eux.

Le gouvernement ne vit pas cela d'un bon œil.

 

Le lendemain, le flot des manifestants avait encore grossi. Les gens de DC les rejoignaient après la messe pour marcher en silence. Les pancartes se faisaient plus nombreuses, plus ferventes.

Le gouvernement lâcha les chiens.

L'armée arriva aux environs de midi, avec leurs camions couleur kaki, les gros tuyaux d'arrosage, les boucliers en plastique et les fusils noirs que les militaires portaient à la poitrine. Steve et Sam se sentaient écœurés : ça n'était pas pour ça qu'on s'engageait. Pas pour menacer des foules de civils innocents en plein cœur de la capitale. Mais les soldats avaient des ordres et eux obéissaient.

Cette fois, les Héros Anonymes refusèrent de reculer. Les deux camps restèrent face à face quelques minutes, immobiles et silencieux. Sam et Steve retinrent leur souffle en espérant qu'un compromis soit trouvé. Non.

L'armée arrosa la foule mais les Héros Anonymes répliquèrent plus férocement. Spiderman neutralisa les canons à eau en quelques sauts bien placés. L'armée contrattaqua avec des grenades assourdissantes et des lacrymogènes puis, devant le peu d'efficacité des objets – les manifestants continuaient d'avancer en une masse bien compacte – ils saisirent leurs fusils.

"Shit, non" murmura Sam.

Steve était dans le même état.

Que l'armée fasse mine de tirer sur les manifestants aiguisa la colère des Héros Anonymes. Ils se battaient vraiment désormais. Les civils ordinaires s'étaient rabattus au National Mall tandis que les Héros Anonymes défendaient leurs vies.

Les militaires les avaient encerclés – une tactique pour les ramasser tous en même temps, comme des poissons dans une nasse. Certains manifestants évanouis ou blessés furent trainés dans des camions militaires et emportés au loin.

"… _Où sont emportés les Héros Anonymes, personne n'en sait rien. Le gouvernement reste silencieux sur leur sort. Entre temps, on déplore que la situation ait escaladée si vite dans la violence et que les manifestants n'aient pas tous battu en retraite. Leur comportement est inacceptable. Déclencher un conflit dans la capitale, de toute évidence ce sont des ennemis de la Nation et –_

_… Certes, Jim mais aucun d'eux n'avait violé de loi, la venue de l'armée était superflue ; le droit de protester dans la rue est un droit ineffable et il semble que les États-Unis viennent de passer outre, en plus de cette loi sur le recensement, qui va à l'encontre de la liberté de chaque individu sur le territoire –_

_… C'est un sacré chaos_. _Regardez, on voit bien que les Héros Anonymes ne veulent pas blesser les militaires. Ils ne font que se défendre !_ "

 

Les images et les discours changeaient selon les chaines. Certaines décrivaient les Héros Anonymes comme de dangereux criminels qui attaquaient sans raison les braves soldats étasuniens. D'autres comme des opprimés qui luttaient pour leurs libertés. Aucune n'avait complètement tort ou raison ; elles ne montraient que différentes facettes du conflit.

Dans les autres grandes villes, le même schéma se répétait. New York, Los Angeles, Austin, Miami, Chicago, Dallas, l'armée se déployait, les manifestants faisaient face ou reculaient.

A Washington DC, la bataille se propagea dans toute la ville, dans les artères principales et jusqu'à la banlieue – là où les Héros Anonymes fuyaient. La Police s'en prenait aussi aux manifestants pacifiques qui étaient rassemblés au National Mall et s'éparpillaient dans DC pour éviter d'aller en garde à vue.

Le SHIELD fut rapide à intervenir. Deux heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, des équipes étaient déjà sur place. Cependant, le SHIELD n'avait offert d'allégeance ni à l'armée ni aux civils. Certains agents tentaient d'obtenir la fin des combats. D'autres prenaient carrément position, soit aux côtés des militaires, soit avec les Héros Anonymes.

Sam vit Kamala au milieu du regroupement au National Mall, pianotant furieusement sur son ordinateur portable. Elle reliait les manifestations à internet et retranscrivait en direct les combats dans DC. America était avec elle, les points serrés.

Kate était sur le toit des immeubles, son arc à la main. Elle empêchait les convois militaires d'embarquer les manifestants vers des destinations inconnues mais elle visa plusieurs fois le bondissant Spiderman qui glissait entre tous les doigts tendus pour l'attraper.

Colleen et Mercédès se battaient aux côtés de l'armée et cherchaient à désarmer les militants les plus agressifs. Sharon n'était visible nulle part.

Steve reconnut également la bande à Coulson éparpillée parmi la foule – Mélinda May qui gérait les actes de violence les plus destructeurs et la jeune Skye qui tâchait de protéger les civils.

Tout le monde était forcé de choisir un bord.

Le conflit embrasa le pays comme un incendie de forêt.

Le monde entier observait le fiasco et léchait ses babines, prêt pour la curée.

 

***

 

                Steve avait beau savoir que les médias ne choisissaient que des mots ciblés et ne montraient que les scènes les plus sensationnelles – les plus susceptibles de faire de l'audience – ça le rendait fou. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Sam était immobile, assis très raide sur le canapé.

"Ma famille habite à DC" dit-il quand Steve lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

Sam avait essayé toute la journée d'appeler chez lui mais sa mère ne répondait pas, pas plus que le portable de son frère et sa sœur.

Steve serra Sam dans ses bras pour le soutenir à défaut de pouvoir l'apaiser. Celui-ci se frottait sans cesse l'avant-bras sans masquer son inquiétude.

"Il faut qu'on aille là-bas" décida Steve.

La perspective de rester sagement ici alors qu'on se battait dans les villes des États-Unis était aussi douloureuse que s'arracher les cuticules des ongles avec un épluche-légume. De toute façon, Steve n'était pas fait pour l'inaction. Qu'il ait réussi à attendre dans le Wyoming toute une semaine sans rien dire relevait du défi.

"Et Barnes ?" demanda Sam.

C'était le principal souci – la raison pour laquelle Steve se tenait à carreau.

Bucky allait mieux, oui. Il avait toute sa tête. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout, loin de là. Il supportait à peine que Steve le touche, il tressaillait devant certains gestes vifs, son tempérament restait en dents de scie…

Ces cris, cette violence… Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Steve changea d'angle d'attaque : "Toi, tu peux y aller ! Au moins pour ta famille."

Sam grogna : "Et quoi ? Attaquer l'armée ? Pas vraiment c'que je veux… Sans mes ailes, je n'peux pas faire grand-chose de toute façon. Et ce n'est pas d'un énième soldat dont les États-Unis ont besoin ; c'est d'un ambassadeur pour négocier une solution pacifique."

Il darda un regard entendu sur Steve.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici avec Buck" répliqua Steve.

Sam haussa les épaules et détourna le regard mais il ne le contredit pas. Steve ne pouvait pas lui forcer la main. Pas après tout ce que Sam avait fait pour eux.

La situation était une impasse.

 

Sam eut sa sœur Ruth au téléphone en soirée et Steve écouta sa conversation d'une oreille.

"Mais vous étiez où ? Je me suis inquiété toute la journée ! Tu es allée manifester ? Avec maman ? Tu as réussi à trainer maman à une manif' ? C'est courageux. Ah mince. Ah shit ! TU VAS BIEN ? TU ES BLESSÉE ? Ouf. Ah d'accord. Une fille qui faisait un champ de force ? Stylé. L'Homme-Élastique ? Trop bizarre. Lee va bien ? Son garage ? Ses _voitures de collection_ ont brûlées ? Oh non… Il doit se sentir trop mal… Dis-lui que je pense à lui. Tu es sûre que ça va ? N'hésite pas à aller à l'hôpital si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas ou bien tu m'appelles, je serais toujours dispo – Ne t'énerve pas ! Ok. Oui. Oui. Moi aussi, tu sais. Ouais, moi aussi j'devrais me faire recenser si la loi est votée. Mais oui ! Ne t'énerve pas ! À cause de Falcon, mes ailes et tout. Du calme, Ruth. C'est ça. C'est ça… Bon allez, embrasse maman pour moi. Bisous."

"Ta famille va bien ?" lui demanda Steve après.

"Mmmh. Le garage de mon frère a été attaqué mais eux vont bien. Ma sœur a été prise entre deux feux dans une attaque mais y a des Héros Anonymes qui l'ont aidé. Ma mère est super-stressée, par contre. Elle t'aime trop, ma sœur. Elle m'a dit que les gens n'avaient que ton nom à la bouche, partout. Et que –"

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Ils sursautèrent violemment.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"La sonnette" répondit Steve.

Il déposa un baiser-coup de vent sur les lèvres de Sam et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il remarqua d'abord la longue voiture noire garée à l'entrée du chemin et le garde du corps en costume noir qui n'avait pas l'air tellement menaçant avant de se focaliser sur la personne devant lui.

"Bonjour" dit-il prudemment car il ne la connaissait pas.

"Pepper Potts" dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire en lui tendant la main.

Elle donna une poignée de main vigoureuse, fit un pas en avant, écarta Steve de son chemin et entra d'autorité à l'intérieur.

Steve la suivit, un peu mal à l'aise comme face à toutes les femmes de pouvoir, d'autant qu'elle lui rappelait Peggy et était liée de près à Tony Stark.

Pepper Potts, qui dirigeait une des entreprises les plus compétitives, des plus agressives et des plus novatrices du monde, suspendit son sac à main au porte-manteau et prit soin d'étudier la maison en parcourant les pièces avec lenteur, ses talons claquant avec force sur le parquet en bois.

" _C'est qui ?_ " articula Sam sans bruit en faisant de grands signes dans le dos de Madame Potts.

" _PDG de la corporation Stark_ " murmura Steve et Sam fit une tête affolée.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ?_ "

" _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!_ "

Elle se retourna et leur adressa un regard austère. Ils se figèrent, pris en faute.

"Hum, on peut vous servir quelque chose à boire ?" proposa Sam avec élégance.

"Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait" demanda-t-elle avec la distinction d'une impératrice. "Vous aussi, vous regardez les informations ?" dit-elle en désignant la télé.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle enchaina : "J'ai passé la semaine à gérer des problèmes liés à cette loi mais là, la situation a grandement dégénéré."

Elle n'avait pas un ton accusateur mais Steve se sentit directement visé et il bomba le torse.

"C'est Natasha qui ma dit que je pouvais vous trouver là. Nous sommes amies" ajouta-t-elle "Mais je n'étais jamais venue chez elle. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps cependant."

"Heu… Vous êtes là pour quoi exactement ?"

Elle le contempla longuement, ses yeux comme deux lasers scrutateurs.

À la télé, le journaliste vociférait dans son micro : "… _On compte désormais une cinquantaine de blessés sur les dix milles manifestants présents ce matin et soixante-quinze chez les militaires. Le gouvernement a averti dans un communiqué que les Héros Anonymes seraient sévèrement condamnés et que toute manifestation future serait réprimée par n'importe quel moyen. On recherche toujours la jeune Annie, seize ans, disparue dans les combats_ …"

"Cela doit cesser, vous ne pensez pas ?" dit-elle d'une voix patiente sous laquelle se tapissait une colère exaspérée.

Steve réfléchit prudemment à sa réponse. "Je ne sais pas comment" avoua-t-il. "Si je fais une apparition publique plus longue, je prendrais forcément position contre Stark et… Je ne veux pas provoquer une cassure chez les Avengers. Cette équipe, j'y tiens."

"Lui aussi. Mais vous êtes Captain America alors je ne doute pas que vous allez trouvez une solution."

Steve se sentit agacé lui-même. "Vous savez que c'est lui qui a commencé cette bataille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu de sa faute si on en est là parce que –"

"Je ne veux pas savoir de qui c'est la faute !" cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. "Mon corps ne peut pas supporter autant de stress. Alors maintenant, vous allez agir comme deux grands garçons maintenant et réparer vos erreurs !"

Steve ne sut comment réagir et fut coupé par Sam : "Le thé est prêt… Si vous voulez."

Pepper Potts lui suivit à la cuisine et s'assit à la table en bois massif. Elle jurait avec le mobilier ambiant dans son tailleur coupé sur mesure et avec son chignon impeccable, et elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ce genre d'intérieurs, un peu rustiques, un peu désordonnés – mais aussi chaleureux et débordants de vie.

Elle prit son thé avec délicatesse et quelques gorgées parurent l'aider à retrouver la maitrise de ses nerfs.

"La situation avec Tony a été… difficile, ces derniers temps. Je ne le comprends plus. Nous avions déjà eu… une période où nous nous sommes éloignés, après cette attaque des Chitauris sur New York."

Steve acquiesça : "Il nous a dit."

"Oh non, Tony n'a pas dû vous dire grand-chose. Même à moi, il… Qu'est-ce vous savez ?"

"Qu'il avait eu quelques difficultés, qu'il avait dû détruire ses armures pour… Heu, pour vous en fait."

"Mmmh, _quelques difficultés_ , c'est une façon de dire les choses. Tony a souffert de troubles post-traumatiques sévères et d'une dépression."

"Oh" fit Steve qui essaya de faire coïncider cette phrase avec l'individu suffisant et plaisantin qu'il connaissait et n'y parvint pas totalement.

"En ce moment, c'est la même chose. Ou pire, avec ce contexte terrifiant."

"Vous êtes en faveur de cette loi ?" demanda Sam abruptement.

Pepper cligna des yeux : "Oui, je suppose. Je suis avec Tony."

Elle reposa sa tasse. "Il est confus en ce moment. Il tient vraiment aux Avengers, vous savez."

"Oui" dit Steve qui n'avait pas oublié tout le mal que Stark s'était donné pour concevoir de nouveaux gadgets lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aider Thor à chercher le sceptre.

"De voir toute l'équipe lui tourner le dos, ça lui brise le cœur" ajouta Pepper.

Steve haussa les épaules : "Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus mais je sais où sont mes priorités."

Pepper tapota la table en bois de ses ongles manucurés, pensive.

"Je voudrais que vous alliez le voir" dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Steve. "Il est à New York, tout seul. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à le raisonner – je veux dire" se reprit-elle, "Que vous trouviez ensemble un compromis, à propose de cette loi et des Avengers et… Si vous réussissez à vous réconciliez, le pays vous suivra."

Steve la regarda avec son air buté mais hésita à refuser d'un bloc. Sous la voix policée de Pepper Potts sourdait un appel au secours.

"Tout se passe bien avec Tony ?" demanda-t-il gentiment et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sur le bois patiné de la table.

"C'est difficile" murmura-t-elle. "Il a – Je dois vous prévenir : il a un problème d'alcool."

"Ouais, il est alcoolique quoi" lâcha Sam.

Pepper se raidit comme s'il venait de dire un gros mot ou de l'insulter personnellement. Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

"Est-ce qu'il veut se sevrer ?"

"Sam est conseiller-psychologue pour les vétérans de guerre" expliqua Steve en voyant qu'elle prennait ombrage.

Pepper hésita avant de répondre : "Il n'est pas heureux mais… Tout seul, il n'arrive pas à… surmonter ses problèmes. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider… Moi je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus – et il ne veut pas consulter. J'ai pensé que vous, vous pourriez faire quelque chose. Il se sent coupable, pour Ultron et…"

Elle ne trouva pas la force de finir. Même pas d'ajouter "S'il vous plait".

Steve soupira ostensiblement et se renversa dans sa chaise. Il échangea un regard avec Sam. Celui-ci scrutait Pepper attentivement et hocha la tête quand il croisa les yeux de Steve. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais pas l'air résigné non plus.

"D'accord" dit Steve, "Mais je veux une faveur en échange."

Pepper eut un sourire moins tendu, plus naturel. "Tout ce que vous voulez."

 

***

 

Steve avait exigé un vol en urgence s'il avait besoin de revenir ici rapidement, plus un vol aller-retour pour que Sam puisse aller voir sa famille à DC ensuite. Pepper avait paru étonnée de la facilité de ces conditions et avait accepté aussitôt. Elle était repartie avec Happy, son chauffeur. Steve irait en moto à l'aéroport où l'attendait un des jets privés de M. Stark, réquisitionné pour l'occasion.

Avant ça, Steve ne démordait pas de son idée de présenter Bucky à Sam. La perspective ne réjouissait aucun des deux.

"Vous vivez dans la _même maison_ depuis quatre mois !" insistait Steve.

L'hiver était presque fini. La neige restait là, indissoluble, mais sur les branches des arbres, des bourgeons pointaient le bout de leurs feuilles. Le printemps revenait. _Le moment parfait pour rencontrer le Soldat de l'Hiver_ , songea Sam avec ironie. Il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à Steve mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer une semaine au moins sans avoir évalué son adversaire.

                Steve avait essayé de lui décrire Bucky, de lui expliquer qu'il oscillait entre plusieurs identités, il était Bucky la plupart du temps mais parfois, Steve disait qu'il se repliait sur lui-même lorsque les souvenirs étaient trop durs et se rapprochait plus du Soldat. "Mais il n'est pas violent ! Il est juste silencieux…" s'exclamait Steve pour le rassurer. Sam lui jetait un regard peu convaincu.

                Mais Steve étant Steve, il ne lâcha pas son idée et alla chercher son ami. Sam attendait, les bras ballants dans le salon, ne sachant pas où se placer. Il entendit Steve babiller avec l'autre en revenant du sous-sol et serra les dents quand le gars entra derrière son compagnon. Ok, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait rien de la masse de muscles assassine qui l'avait balancé sur dix mètres sans efforts. Ce type-là avait peut-être le même physique mais il s'efforçait de réduire la place qu'il occupait, dos vouté, épaules resserrées, tête baissée. Il n'osait même pas croiser le regard de Sam qui, en retour, ne savait pas quoi dire.

                Tous les deux lancèrent à Steve un appel à l'aide mais celui-ci ne saisit pas l'allusion. Finalement, Bucky fit un mouvement saccadé en avant, comme une marionnette brusquement actionnée. Sam sursauta – il aurait voulu reculer sans bouger d'un pas. Le Soldier tendit le bras, les yeux bloqués sur le parquet, et marmonna :

"Bucky Barnes, enchanté."

La formule était bourrue et rauque, mal à l'aise sous sa langue.

Sam serra sa main tendue brièvement, en priant pour qu'il ne sente pas ses doigts moites et tremblants.

Bucky oscilla sur ses talons, jeta un regard perdu à Steve et revint au plancher. Il se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière mais sans paraître conscient de le faire.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer, la semaine dernière" dit-il maladroitement, la voix aigüe. "Et aussi de t'avoir tiré une balle dans le ventre. Et quand je t'ai arraché l'aile et que je t'ai jeté par-dessus vide. Je suis désolé."

Sam jeta à Steve un œil implorant pour qu'il arrête l'agonie.

"Moi aussi, j'ai essayé de te tirer dessus alors on est quitte" répondit Sam après dix secondes de malaise.

Bucky eut un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de drôle. Si seulement… Il savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

"Pas d'ta faute, man" articula Sam difficilement. Il amorça un mouvement pour lui tapoter l'épaule puis se reprit. Est-ce qu'on pouvait toucher sa prothèse ? Steve avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas être touché ; pas envie de se prendre une beigne ; mais le gars avait l'air de tellement souffrir.

Steve serra l'épaule de Bucky avec un sourire de remerciement pour Sam.

"Je pars pour une semaine à New York, voir Stark. Si l'un de vous a besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone dans chaque pièce. Sam, je laisse mon bouclier dans la chambre."

Pepper avait refusé catégoriquement que Steve emporte son arme.

"Bucky, je t'appelle tous les soirs, d'accord ? Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence avec un visage de trois pieds de long. Steve s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

"Où est le troisième ?" demanda Bucky.

"Quel troisième ?!"

"Celui qui vient me voir, toutes les nuits. Assez insupportable, pas humain. Il ne veut pas me dire son nom."

Steve vit rouge. Sam vit physiquement la colère enfler en lui. Il lâcha l'épaule de Bucky et alla jusqu'à l'escalier du grenier hurler de tous ses poumons : "LOKI !"

Bucky sursauta et eut les yeux affolés.

"Steve ne l'aime pas trop" dit Sam platement avant de lancer à celui-ci : "Avant de t'énerver, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ?"

"Depuis quand es-ce qu'il vient te parler ?" rugit Steve en revenant dans le salon.

"Depuis ce truc avec mes souvenirs –" bafouilla Bucky.

"Calme-toi, Steve" soupira Sam.

"LOKI ! VIENS ICI !" rugit-il encore.

"Il vit ici depuis qu'on est arrivés. Steve le déteste, en fait" expliqua Sam. "C'est plus mon ami que le sien."

"Comment ça, c'est ton ami ?" s'exclama Steve, paniqué.

Sam haussa les épaules. Loki arriva comme une fleur, l'air trop innocent pour l'être véritablement. Steve pointa Sam du doigt :

"Depuis quand Sam est ton ami ?"

Loki eut un sourire carnassier : "Je ne sais pas qui t'a donné cette idée, Sam, mais si je le rencontre un jour, j'aimerai le détromper personnellement."

Sam pouffa. "Tu vois ?" dit-il à Steve, "On est trop potes !"

Loki avait le regard moqueur. Bucky observait chacun en essayant de comprendre.

Steve poursuit, furieux, avec ses mâchoires serrées. "Pourquoi tu parles à Bucky ?"

Loki écarquilla les yeux dans une mimique de mauvais acteur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demande pas lui-même ? À moins que tu lui fasses moins confiance qu'à moi ?"

Steve le regarda bouche bée et hurla une insanité d'une voix forte que Sam coupa d'un "Il plaisante, Steve, arrête de le prendre au mot !"

"RÉPONDS !"

Loki soupira : "Bien, j'avoue. Nous concoctons une alliance entre super-méchants pour prendre le contrôle du monde entier."

"Buck n'est _PAS_ UN SUPER-MÉCHANT !" défendit Steve, monté sur ses ergots et le visage rouge.

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez, Bucky était plutôt réservé. Loki s'adressa à lui avec un sourire narquois : "Dans ce cas, peut-être que notre _cher Captain_ te croira plus que moi."

Steve tourna son regard vers Bucky et répéta : "Mais vous parlez de quoi ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas" chuchota Bucky, replié sur lui-même.

Cela rendit Steve muet.

 


	19. Amitié 1

 

 

 

 

Bucky avait conservé ses quartiers au sous-sol même si, désormais, la porte n'était plus verrouillée. Steve avait insisté pour qu'il monte dans une chambre d'amis, avec de vraies fenêtres, mais celui-ci avait refusé, ses yeux évitant les siens. Il avait fini par lâcher : "Je me sens plus en sécurité" et Steve avait pris sur lui pour masquer sa douleur et lui offrir un sourire – le genre de sourire qui masque l'envie de pleurer. Savoir que Bucky se sentait mieux dans une cellule impersonnelle que dans une chambre lui donner envie de fracasser des murs de ses poings à défaut de pouvoir effacer le conditionnement d'HYDRA.

Bucky était toujours tendu, même une fois que Sam se rétracta poliment et que Loki s'évapora dieu-sait-où. Steve aurait voulu le serrer contre lui, s'inciser la peau et le faire tenir entre deux de ses côtes, là où il était sûr que rien au monde ne pourrait plus le blesser. Comme Zeus avait caché Athéna dans sa cuisse, il aurait voulu engloutir Bucky pour le protéger, le garder au chaud près de son cœur, là où il ne risquait rien. Douce illusion.

Bucky s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les épaules voutées.

"On ne parlait pas de contrôle du monde" marmonna-t-il, revêche dans sa méfiance.

Steve soupira : "Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est juste… Sache que je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance."

"On parle de – de trucs" poursuivit Bucky maladroitement, incapable de fixer Steve dans les yeux. "Il a dit qu'il avait fait des tas de trucs mal, qu'il a tué plein de gens…"

"Ce n'est pas comparable avec toi" grogna Steve, prêt à défendre Bucky.

Celui-ci s'humecta les lèvres, fébrile.

"Il a dit… Il m'a dit : _Tu ne peux pas changer le passé et effacer le sang versé ; mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre ni ton identité figée dans la pierre._ _Si tu peux changer pour le mieux, alors est-ce que ça n'efface pas un peu le sang sur tes mains ?_ " Il regarda Steve avec des yeux implorants, guettant sa réponse, son jugement.

Steve avait déjà entendu cette phrase mais impossible de se rappeler où et quand. Il tendit une main vers Bucky, le vit tressaillir et s'interrompit.

"Ça n'était pas toi, Buck. Tous ces meurtres, toute cette… destruction, ça n'était pas toi, pas de ta faute."

"Tu n'sais pas, Steve. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas dans ma tête."

"Dans ta tête, ouais… J'avais oublié que Loki en connaissait un rayon sur la prise de contrôle mentale" dit Steve d'une voix sourde, pleine de rancune envers son vieil ennemi. Il prit une grande inspiration et se livra, la voix honnête et à fleur de peau :

"T'as raison, Buck, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as vécu et comment tu l'as perçu. Et je comprends aussi que tu vis des moments difficiles. Tu ne sais plus vraiment qui tu es, ou à qui te fier. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis ça, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de t'en persuader toi-même : t'as rien à te reprocher. Même, c'est nous qui te devons quelque chose. Si moi – ou la SSR – avions fait des recherches plus tôt, si on avait persévéré, rien de tout ça ne _te_ serait arrivé. Chut, laisse-moi finir. Pour le monde, James Barnes est un héros de guerre. Je sais bien que tu n'es plus… Cet homme-là. Mais tu n'es pas non plus le Soldier, et ne me contredit pas là-dessus. Alors avant que tu trouves vraiment qui tu es, croie-moi sur parole quand je te dis que t'es un _homme bien_."

"Tais-toi, crétin" gémit Bucky, trop déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Steve eut un sourire tendre : "Tu t'rappelles, quand j'étais malade, tu rentrais du travail à la nuit tombée, après douze heures de boulot, et tu me préparais du bouillon parce que je n'étais même pas capable de me lever…"

"…Tellement t'avais de la fièvre, ouais. J'bossais comme un dingue, ça te rendais fou, j'étais crevé, on passait notre temps à s'engueuler."

"Tu tenais à peine debout, moi aussi. Et pourtant, tu prenais toujours le temps de faire ce bouillon."

"Il était dégueulasse" se souvint Bucky.

"On n'avait pas trop d'argent" admit Steve, "Parce que je ne pouvais pas travailler tout le temps."

"On était heureux, pourtant…" rêvassa Bucky.

"Ce bouillon quand j'étais malade... Et quand j'étais remis, tu faisais le tour du quartier en rentrant du boulot parce qu'alors, tu pouvais être sûr que j'étais à me battre quelque part."

"Tu m'rendais fou, crétin."

"Tu me gardais _en vie_. T'étais un type bien, Bucky. J'suis le seul à m'en rappeler maintenant mais tout Brooklyn félicitait tes parents pour avoir un garçon aussi bien élevé."

"Ben voyons... Arrête, idiot, tu vas me faire faire pleurer."

"Sérieusement ?" le taquina Steve.

"J'peux te… serrer ?" demanda Bucky d'une voix timide.

"Sûr" répondit Steve et il laissa Bucky l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux longs coincés contre son cou. Il lui frotta le dos doucement et résista à l'envie de le serrer plus fort.

"Ça va aller, pendant que je serais parti ?"

"J'le sens pas trop, avec ton pote – ton copain" avoua Bucky d'un murmure.

"Sam ne va pas te faire de mal" s'exclama Steve.

"Il me déteste."

"Mais non… Il est juste mal à l'aise, donne-lui du temps et… Ne te force pas à lui parler si tu n'veux pas, d'accord ?"

Bucky hocha la tête contre Steve et celui-ci répéta, légèrement inquiet : "Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème !"

 

***

 

"S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi ! D'accord ?" répéta Steve, un pli soucieux sur le front.

Il avait demandé à Pepper d'avoir un avion à sa disposition qui pouvait le déposer directement de New York chez Natasha dès qu'il en avait besoin – en cas de problème.

Contre ses lèvres, Sam acquiesça avec un léger soupir.

"Si t'as un jet privé, je vais en profiter ! Par exemple, si j'ai une érection ce soir, je peux t'appel– _humpf_ !"

Steve le bâillonna d'une main : "Non !" ordonna-t-il, très sérieux.

"T'aimes pas parler de sexe au téléphone ? Imagine toutes les possibilités qu'on pourrait –"

"Tu n'peux pas être sérieux ?" gronda Steve, qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sam lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Demande à Stark s'il peut nous avoir des capotes Avengers gratuites."

Steve explosa en grands sanglots de rire contre le cou de Sam. "T'es trop bête" protesta-t-il hilare.Il le serra contre lui, les deux mains sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir, et Sam se laissa bercer sereinement.

"Reviens vite, d'accord ?"

"Promis" murmura Steve, le menton sur son crâne. "Et après ça, toi tu pourras prendre des vacances !"

Sam eut un sourire pâle. _Si je suis toujours en vie_ , songea-t-il mais il répondit plutôt "Je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir ma mère sur le dos."

Pressé entre les bras musclés de Steve sur son torse dur, il y croyait presque, que tout se passerait bien.

 

Sam y croyait encore lorsque Steve l'embrassa avec volupté et murmura contre sa bouche "Je t'aime" à l'aéroport.

Mais quand il rentra à la maison, seul, avec le bruit du vent qui parcourait les pièces vides, il ne se sentait plus aussi confiant.

Finalement, son quotidien ne fut pas trop modifié. Il se débrouillait juste pour garder Loki auprès de lui, ce qui n'était pas si difficile puisque celui-ci était trop bavard pour son bien et faisait un effort supplémentaire après la visite de Thor. Ils se baladaient toujours ensemble, ils essayèrent même de s'entrainer à la lutte ensemble mais Sam laissa tomber rapidement, ils cuisinèrent des cookies ensemble et Sam n'oublia pas d'en laisser quelques-uns pour Barnes sur la table.

En parlant du loup, Sam ne vit pas Barnes pendant cinq jours. Quoi qu'il fasse, il se débrouillait pour ne remonter à la surface que lorsque Sam était ailleurs et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se croiser. Il montait dans la cuisine parce que des boites changeaient d'emplacement et des assiettes disparaissaient, mais ils ne se virent pas.

Mais ses interactions avec Sam étaient nulles. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un gars qui lui avait tiré dans le ventre en le regardant droit dans les yeux – même s'il savait, théoriquement, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il avait changé désormais. Barnes était peut-être un nouvel homme mais le seul que Sam connaissait était un assassin mondialement reconnu et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face. Trop douloureux encore, trop de mauvais souvenirs et de cauchemars, pas le courage nécessaire.

Sam chassait ses angoisses de l'épaule en espérant qu'elles ne reviennent pas le tapoter par derrière.

"Tu t'inquiètes encore" nota Loki d'un air désinvolte, alangui sur le canapé comme un chat. "Faisons encore ce jeu de voitures sur écran, veux-tu ?"

"Pas envie de jouer à la Wii" marmonna Sam, le regard perdu au loin.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas de nouvelles de Steve, deux-trois messages par-ci par-là. Ils auraient pu s'appeler mais Sam savait qu'il passait déjà des heures au téléphone avec Barnes et il n'avait rien de spécial à lui dire.

Loki poussa un grognement dépité. "Ça te distrairait" argumenta-t-il.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'on n'ait aucune nouvelle de cette loi ? Ou de Stark ?!" s'interrogea Sam, qui ne l'écoutait pas.

Loki posa sur lui un regard ennuyé au possible. Il ne répondit pas qu'il s'en fichait clairement, il dit d'un ton soyeux : "S'ils s'étaient entretués, il est probable que vos journaux en auraient parlé."

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras, contrarié.

"Je plaisantais, ton Captain se porte pour le mieux et souhaiterait certainement que tu ne passes pas la soirée à ruminer, ce qui me ramène à ma proposition de –"

"Jouer à la Wii, j'ai compris !"

Trente minutes après, Loki poussait des feulements d'insatisfaction : "Tu ne fais aucun effort !"

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'jouer !"

"Je m'ennuie. Et je fais des choses stupides lorsque je m'ennuie…" dit Loki, un éclat farceur dans l'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?" bailla Sam en s'étirant. "Déclencher l'indépendance du Wyoming ? Une véritable Guerre Civile aux États-Unis ?"

"J'ai plus d'ambition de ça" répliqua Loki dédaigneusement, ce qui tira un sourire à Sam.

"Des Pierres que tu dois chercher, tu en as déjà trouvé combien ?"

La question surprit Loki et il abandonna son masque joueur.

"Il y en a six" expliqua-t-il. "La Pierre d'Espace, celle du Temps, la Pierre du Pouvoir et de la Réalité, et la Pierre de l'Esprit et celle de l'Âme. J'ai retrouvé le Sceptre grâce à toi. Le Tesseract est en sécurité à Asgard depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eu à le chercher. Et j'ai ramené l'Aether après qu'Odin l'ait envoyé dans une autre Galaxie. Ça a été le plus facile à retrouver… J'ai déjà la Pierre de l'Esprit, la Pierre de l'Espace, et la Pierre de Réalité."

"Plus que trois donc !"

"J'ai des informations sur l'Orbe – la Pierre de Pouvoir… Les autres seront une autre paire de manches…"

"Mais pourquoi ce type, Thanos là, les veut ?"

Loki grimaça. "Ne parle pas de lui aussi… légèrement."

"Désolé."

"Il veut les mettre toutes sur son gant… Avec, il sera tout-puissant. Il pliera l'Univers à ses moindres désirs…"

Loki frissonna, imperceptiblement certes, mais incapable de réprimer cet aveu de faiblesse.

"Ah ouais, et comme il est amoureux de la Mort, c'est plutôt pas terrible" déduit Sam. "Mais d'où elles sortent, ces pierres ? C'était un peu débile de créer des trucs aussi puissants dès le début."

Loki haussa les épaules : "Elles ont été créés bien avant que cet univers-là n'apparaisse. Elles sont…" Il agita les mains, cherchant les mots. "Je ne peux pas le dire dans cette langue, je suis limité par vos mots. Elles sont tombées dans cet univers via une autre dimension, comme le Titan Fou."

Loki s'interrompit, interpelé, la tête penchée comme un loup ayant flairé quelque chose digne de d'intérêt. Un bruit sourd retentit des tréfonds de la maison.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir" dit-il doucement.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?" réagit Sam, sur le qui-vive.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir" répéta Loki.

Sam se leva prudemment et se dirigea vers le sous-sol en regrettant l'absence de son Glock mais en s'assurant que Loki le suivait bien cinq pas derrière.

Il sursauta et eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsque Barnes sortit comme une tornade furieuse de l'escalier. Il se plaça inconsciemment en position de combat mais Barnes n'attaqua pas.

Il fixa Sam avec des yeux rouges et écarquillés. Il avait des filets de larmes séchés sur les joues, la lèvre inférieure mordue au sang et les doigts tremblants. Cela pétrifia Sam autant que son regard de tueur d'avant. Il ne savait comment réagir et lança à Loki un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci secoua la tête et resta à distance.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

"Où est Steve ?" gémit Bucky d'une voix encore plus fine.

 _Oh shit_ , pensa Sam.

"Il est parti pour une semaine, pour le travail, tu sais…"

Bucky se replia encore et se laissa couler au sol. Sam regarda catastrophé cette carrure démesurée réduite à un tas pitoyable sur le sol du couloir.

" _Je fais quoi ?_ " articula-t-il à Loki mais celui-ci haussa seulement une épaule.

Maintenant, celui qui avait été le Soldat d'Hiver était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables qui le forcèrent à se recroqueviller en position fœtale, dos au mur, le front sur les genoux. Il ressemblait à un bouleau au tronc blanc balloté par un blizzard d'hiver.

Une attaque de panique.

Sam connaissait les signes. Fallait que ça tombe sur lui, alors que Steve n'était là pour gérer le chaos. Si Barnes paniquait, attaquait… Il lâcha une série de phrase dans une langue emmêlée comme un sac de nœuds – du russe.

Sam plia les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur mais resta à distance.

"Heu… Barnes ? Essaye de respirer d'accord ?"

L'avait-il seulement entendu ?

"Barnes ?"

Est-ce qu'il pleurait ou bien est-ce qu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation ? Oh peu importe, les deux étaient catastrophiques !

Et Loki qui avait disparu, de mieux en mieux, où était-il passé, comment pouvait-il le laisser seul _dans un moment pareil_ ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, le nez coulant.

"Il ne reviendra pas" dit-il, mi-murmure mi-cri d'angoisse, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son pantalon noir.

"Quoi ? De qui ?"

"Steve ! Il ne reviendra pas !"

Ses iris couleur de lune dansaient affolés. Les larmes coulaient le long de son nez et se perdaient dans sa barbe.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Sam d'une voix calme.

"Je le _sais_ !"

Il y avait une urgence dans la voix de Bucky – une terreur animale qui donnait la chair de poule à Sam.

"Il te l'a dit ?" Sam poursuivait ses questions avec patience.

"Il me déteste !" s'exclama Bucky et son corps tout entier fut transpercé d'un sanglot.

"Heu, je ne pense pas" dit Sam diplomatiquement en repensant à l'énergie folle de Steve pour ce type, son regard passionné. Steve avait organisé _sa vie entière_ autour de lui !

"Si !" Bucky poussa un cri déchirant qui fit tressaillir Sam, "Il me déteste, je le _sais_ !"

"Tu l'as eu au téléphone aujourd'hui ?"

"Non. Il me déteste."

"Il n'a pas essayé de t'appeler ?"

"Pas répondu. Il me déteste, je – Un fardeau, cause perdue. Dois me détester, forcément. Dois lui taper sur le système."

"Est-ce que tu peux respirer s'il te plait ? Tu trembles comme une f –"

"Il me déteste, _tu_ me déteste, j'devrais partir, bon à rien, un pantin ou un monstre _fuck_ –"

"Tu vas passer ta vie à larmoyer sur ton sort ?" coupa Loki en revenant.

Sam sursauta encore. "Doucement" lui dit-il, presque un reproche parce que même si c'était compliqué avec Barnes, il n'allait pas l'enfoncer alors qu'il était clairement malade. Loki n'avait pas ce genre de reproche. D'une poigne autoritaire, il repoussa Sam dans un angle du couloir, s'approcha de Barnes et le prit par le col. Sans paraitre remarquer ses cris de détresse, ses "Lâche-moi !" véhéments et ses mouvements désordonnés pour se débattre, Loki le traina jusqu'au salon et l'assit de force dans le canapé. Barnes resta prostré là. Il tremblait si fort qu'il faisait trembler les coussins mais au moins il avait cessé de pleurer.

Sam s'approcha et regarda Loki jeta un plaid sur les épaules de Barnes sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Ils se connaissaient mieux que ce que Sam supposait. Loki avait l'air pincé, désapprobateur.

"Je vais faire du chocolat chaud" grogna-t-il et repartit d'un pas vif dans la cuisine.

Sam soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque, se sentant dépassé et malhabile. Il posa une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé. À l'opposé. Barnes ne lui accorda pas un regard, il avait les yeux vitreux fixés sur un nœud du parquet.

"Hum, tu sais…" dit Sam doucement pour attirer ton attention, "Je ne te déteste pas."

Toutefois, il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait envoyé tous les signaux positifs. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça.

"Si, si, si, si" scanda Barnes, en rythme avec ses tremblements.

Sam coinça ses mains entre ses jambes et observa ses genoux.

"Je ne déteste pas et Steve non plus. Steve… Man, il mourrait pour toi."

"Il t'aime" dit Barnes en reniflant.

Sam en fut désarçonné et lui lança un coup d'œil. Ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Il t'aime aussi. Différemment. Pas comparable."

"Il ne me supporte plus – marre de moi et…"

"Il t'a dit ça ?" demanda Sam, soupçonneux.

" _Je sais_ " répliqua Barnes avec toujours cet accent de détresse.

Comment lutter contre ça ? "Respire" ordonna Sam, "On parlera de ça quand tu te seras calmé. Pour le moment, tout va bien, t'es en sécurité. Respire, ok ?"

Barnes se mordit la lèvre mais il hocha la tête faiblement.

Quand Loki revint avec trois tasses de chocolat chaud – Sam ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi trivial – Barnes s'était un peu calmé et ne tremblaient plus que ses mains. Et Sam s'était un peu détendu.

Loki aida, à vrai dire. Il fulminait et adressait à Barnes un regard méprisant quand il était repris de frissons mais ses réflexions désagréables l'ancraient dans la réalité et non cette bulle de frayeur de laquelle il ne pouvait s'extraire.

Sam se demandait si Barnes avait passé la semaine à nager dans un océan de panique – comme Steve à chaque fois qu'ils manquaient HYDRA dans leur road-trip – et il se sentait coupable.

"Ne l'écoute pas" dit Sam en adressant à Loki un regard de reproche, "Y a des tas de gens qui ont des crises comme ça, ça n'a rien de honteux ou de faible."

Il se décala sur le coussin d'à-côté et tapota l'épaule métallique de Barnes avec maladresse. Celui-ci s'essuya le nez de la manche opposé et lui jeta un regard larmoyant.

"Merci."

Sam retira sa main lentement, moins effrayé.

Ils restèrent silencieux, avec la musique répétitive de la Wii en fond sonore, Sam à trente centimètres de Barnes, et cela ne semblait plus si gênant. Steve avait raison, finalement : Barnes était différent. _Bucky_.

Ce soir-là, Sam fit la paix avec Bucky.

Surtout, il fit la paix avec lui-même, avec le Sam prisonnier dans une base norvégienne d'HYDRA avec Rumlow, et avec le Sam resté coincé en Afghanistan, incapable d'éviter la chute à un autre soldat.

La nuit d'après, Bucky dormit dans une chambre d'amis, au premier étage. Il dormit mal, à peine deux heures, mais c'était Sam qui avait fait son lit et qui l'avait aidé à déménager ses maigres possessions du sous-sol.

Alors, tout compte fait, ils gagnaient tous les deux au change.

Après tout, si Sam était tombé amoureux de Steve Rogers, évidemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier son meilleur ami.

***

 

 


	20. Amitié 2

 

 

 

 

Si Steve s'était écouté, il serait directement allé à Washington en costume et bouclier, pour regrouper les troupes et faire entendre la voix de son camp. Mais Pepper Potts avait protesté : "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Le but est de trouver un accord, pas de jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que Tony reste silencieux ?"

"S'il n'avait pas fait cette interview, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé" rétorqua Steve, amer.

"Tony et la télé, c'est une longue histoire" soupira Pepper. "Au moins, cette fois, il a gardé ses vêtements…"

"Vous avez des nouvelles de Natasha ?" demanda Steve, qui l'avait perdu de vue depuis les derniers évènements.

"Elle va bien" dit Pepper succinctement. "Elle est à Washington DC en ce moment. Vous savez… Elle vous aime beaucoup."

Steve se fendit d'un sourire et d'une révérence gênée : "La réciproque est vraie !"

Le jet privé de Pepper Potts le déposa directement à New York, où l'attendait son chauffeur personnel, Happy, qui l'emmena à la Tour A. – ou la Tour Stark en ce moment.

Steve pianotait sur ses genoux en regardant les immeubles de Manhattan dont la plupart étaient encore familiers. Son futur n'avait jamais été bien prévisible mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait revenir vers la civilisation, là où Bucky pourrait être soigné par un psychiatre. Revenir à Brooklyn, avec lui… Arpenter les rues de leur enfance ensemble… Avoir une maison, avec Sam, près de chez Bucky… Il essayait de contenir ses espoirs mais ça débordait de partout, il en avait trop envie, c'était impossible à réprimer.

Happy débarqua le sac du coffre et laissa Steve sur le trottoir face à cette monstruosité de mocheté où habitait Stark quand il n'était pas à Miami.

Steve se frotta les yeux, déjà lassé, rabattit son sac sur son épaule et s'engagea à l'intérieur comme il partait au combat, les épaules carrées, décidé et prêt à tout encaisser.

" _Bonjour M. Rogers, et bienvenue. Que puis-je pour vous ?_ "

Steve tressaillit mais ne fut pas étonné d'entendre la voix de Friday résonner dans l'atrium. Elle avait pris la suite de Jarvis et son ton poli rappelait un peu… celui de Pepper Potts. Mais Steve savait, comme le reste de l'équipe, que Stark regrettait l'ancien Jarvis.

"Bonjour Friday. Où est Monsieur Stark s'il te plait ?"

" _Au quarante-deuxième étage. Dois-je le prévenir de votre arrivée ?_ "

"Merci, pas la peine. Où puis-je poser mon sac ?"

" _Vous êtes l'invité de Madame Potts pour une semaine. Elle a fait préparer une suite à votre disposition au soixantième étage._ "

Steve monta directement à sa suite pour déposer ses bagages. Il se rendit compte que chaque étage, du soixantième au soixante-septième, était réservé à un Avenger, Wanda et Pietro compris. Il n'avait pas vu ça lors de la fête et il se demanda, le cœur pressé, si jamais un membre de l'équipe était venu avant lui. Il en doutait. Tony et sa générosité… À double tranchant.

Il posa son sac sur son lit, la chambre était froide et impersonnelle à part un détail volumineux casé près du dressing : une énorme peluche de lapin qui avait la tête pliée par le plafond tant il était grand. Il redescendit à l'atelier de Stark, une immense pièce, des murs couverts de plans, de calculs et de griffonnages, des établis de trente mètres de long, des robots, des outils métalliques et des écrans à en donner le tournis.

Steve arriva au beau milieu d'une dispute de couple. Pepper était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Tony était plus nerveux que jamais, les mouvements fébriles et la voix agitée. Il toqua à la porte en verre pour les interrompre ; ils se turent et se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?" hurla Stark, le doigt pointé sur Steve.

"Je lui ai demandé de venir" répliqua Pepper, la voix suraigüe.

"De venir ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'enfoncer ?"

"Tony, écoute –"

"Je viens là pour aider" dit Steve d'une voix forte.

"Tu as flanqué ma vie en l'air et tu penses pouvoir _aider_ ?!"

"Assez !" s'écria Pepper, "La situation est intenable –"

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Rogers ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et certainement pas de la tienne !"

"Je ne peux plus t'aider, Tony ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !"

"Personne ne t'oblige à rester" tempêta Stark.

Pepper en fut pétrifiée sur place, elle ouvrit la bouche deux fois sans savoir quoi dire. "Très bien" bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle repartit vers la porte, le rythme de ses talons moins assuré. Steve la suivit et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Il a dit ça sous le coup de l'impulsion."

"Ce n’est pas la première fois que…"

"Vous avez besoin d'une pause, Pepper. Prenez une semaine seule, des vacances ou un moment de détente. Je m'occupe du reste."

Elle renifla et essuya une larme en bordure de cil. "Vous avez raison… Je vais déménager au neuvième étage. Notre étage commun est le soixante-dixième mais Tony passe le plus clair de son temps dans l'atelier – ou au salon-terrasse. Je vais vous donner les codes. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi sur ma ligne privée ou venez me chercher si je suis rentrée. J'ai un voyage d'affaire au Sénégal mardi mais je serais à New York les autres jours."

Steve lui offrit un sourire confiant : "Tout ira bien. Je peux gérer Tony."

Pepper lui renvoya un sourire mouillé. "Ne l'abîmez pas trop."

Il pouffa.

Il riait moins lorsqu'il revint à l'atelier. Stark avait déjà déchiré des plans. Quand Steve lui dit que Pepper passerait la semaine seule, il balança un assemblage de câbles et de boulons sur le mur d'en face où cela éclata et roula au sol. Il avait la poitrine soulevée de rage et le regard furieux contre Steve : "C'est quoi ce traquenard, Rogers ? J'te croyais un gars réglo ? T'essaies de me piquer ma copine ?"

Steve, qui était resté à une distance raisonnable, fut bouche bée comme Pepper avant lui. "Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est elle qui est venue me trouver parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation avec toi. Elle m'a dit que tu allais mal, que tu étais dépassé par les évènements."

"Oh et tu arrives comme le bon Samaritain avec tes yeux de labrador ? Qu'est-c'que tu veux, Rogers ? C'était quoi, ce foutoir avec tes vidéos ? T'avais besoin de faire ça, vraiment ?"

"J'en referais d'autres si tu t'obstines à encourager le Sénat à voter cette loi !"

" _Encourager_ ? Ces enflures m'ont pris toutes mes armures, j'ai des convocations toutes les semaines, le FBI aux fesses et je les _encourage_ ?! J'ai la corde au cou !"

"Pourquoi ils ont pris tes armures ?" demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés face à son attitude incohérente et nerveuse.

"À CAUSE DE TOI !"

"À cause d'une vidéo que j'ai faite !?"

"C'est symbolique ! Les Avengers me tournent le dos – si j'ai perdu votre confiance, je, je – Il ne me reste plus rien !"

Steve soupira, agacé : "C'et toi qui a commencé à diviser l'équipe !"

"Tu as refusé de m'aider en septembre alors que j'étais dans le purin jusqu'au cou !"

"Tu voulais que je soutienne cette Loi de Recensement !" s'énerva Steve.

"Si on avait fait front ensemble, on n'en serait pas là maintenant !" brailla Stark, la voix aigüe.

Ils étaient deux coqs face à face, dressés sur leurs ergots prêts à se sauter dans les plumes.

"Faire front ? Venant du roi de l'individualisme, je trouve ça gros" rétorqua Steve, sarcastique.

"C'est pas moi qui ait jeté le feu aux poudres ! Je ne suis pas responsable de cette guerre civile à DC ! Sept morts, sept !"

Steve cligna des yeux. "Je ne savais pas."

"Nan, l'armée étouffe les chiffres et chasse les journalistes ; mais Friday a infiltré leurs communications."

Ils s'étaient un peu calmés.

"Il est hors de question que cette loi passe" décréta Steve d'une voix absolue.

"Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai bien peur que tes valeurs soient obsolètes" Stark affichait son air exaspérant. "Le monde a changé, Rogers. Maintenant, la sécurité prime avant tout et –"

"On a déjà eu cette discussion. La dernière fois que t'as voulu augmenter la sécurité, on a un robot cinglé qui s'est pointé en voulant détruire l'humanité !"

"Je sais, est-ce que ça serait _possible_ qu'on arrête de me reprocher mes erreurs passées alors que j'essaye de _faire de mon mieux_ ?"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça !"

"Le monde est fragile, ok ? La destruction, le chaos, on peut empêcher ça –"

"En classifiant les gens comme du bétail ? Sûr, c'est plus pratique. Pour l'extermination."

"Oh arrête avec le nazisme ! Défenseur de la liberté en Europe, mon cul ! Mon père m'a raconté la vérité : tu voulais juste faire tes preuves et t'as commencé le combat que par intérêt personnel, quand ils ont attaqué ton pote !"

Steve en fut vexé comme un pou : "Ta gueule ! Tu crois que t'es mieux avec ton Intelligence Artificielle meurtrière !"

"Est-ce que je viens te faire la morale moi ? C'est pas moi qui protège un assassin qu'a bossé pour HYDRA ?"

Stark contracta le bras gauche sans faire exprès – le mouvement habituel pour appeler son armure – mais aucun Mark n'apparut dans un bruit tonitruant. Steve s'était mis en position de combat inconsciemment et se détendit. Stark eut l'air accablé et Steve secoua la tête, navré.

"Fous le camp" grogna Stark d'une voix éraillée.

"Pas avant qu'on ait trouvé un compromis pour cette loi."

"Un compromis ?"

"Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse recenser ?"

"Je veux juste qu'ils me rendent mes armures..."

"Est-ce que ça résoudra tous tes problèmes ?"

"Pepper est partie… Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux."

"C'est temporaire, Stark."

"Tout ça, c'est d'ta faute. Parce que tu n'pouvais pas t'empêcher de foutre ma vie en l'air. T'étais congelé que tu foutais déjà la merde…"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Fous le camp" répéta-t-il, fatigué. Il avait perdu sa morgue, il n'arrivait plus à recoudre les apparences.

Steve nota les cernes sous ses yeux, ses doigts étrangement fébriles, ses tempes grisonnantes. Il s'approcha à pas lents et fut frappé, alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux, de l'odeur qui émanait de Stark.

Sam avait raison. Il l'avait flairé dès le début.

Stark était alcoolique.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, les narines dilatées. À dix mètres, celui-ci empestait l'alcool, comme un halo néfaste autour de lui.

Steve posa une main sur son avant-bras : "Tony, t'es sûr que ça va ?"

Il lui jeta un regard brûlant, ses iris bruns flambant d'épuisement et d'irritation.

"Tu m'aideras pas. Laisse tomber. Fous le camp."

 _Laisse tomber_ , Bucky lui disait ça souvent.

C'est en pensant à son meilleur ami que Steve répondit : "D'accord" et tourna les talons.

Il quitta Stark, le laissa seul dans son atelier rempli de projets inachevés et de machines cassées, le regard brisé et la langue pâteuse.

 

***

 

Steve sortit à grandes enjambées, l'esprit en alerte. Il n'était pas en colère contre Stark, qui n'était pas lui-même. Celui-ci semblait empêtré dans un cercle vicieux, une boucle de culpabilité qui l'étranglait de plus en plus.

Steve monta jusqu'au sommet de la Tour. Il procéda méthodiquement, fouilla chaque placard, pièce par pièce, étage par étage. L'ameublement épuré aidait beaucoup. La plupart des pièces étaient vides, d'ailleurs. Inhabitées. Pourquoi dépenser des millions dans un gratte-ciel dont la plupart des étages ne verra jamais personne ? Steve repensa aux étages réservés à l'équipe et son cœur rata un battement.

Il trouva la majeure partie des bouteilles au bar, l'étage avec la terrasse, là où Loki avait installé le Tesseract. Il ne restait aucune trace de cet affrontement vieux de presque deux ans. Cela réveillait des souvenirs désagréables ; Steve repensait à Clint, aux rues de New York enflammées, aux gravats et aux cris perçants ; et il abritait le responsable chez lui.

Stark avait une belle collection d'alcool, il devait admettre. À voir les étiquettes, certaines bouteilles étaient plus vieilles que lui et devaient valoir une année de son salaire. Et il n'avait pas à se plaindre des honoraires du SHIELD ! Steve prit une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille – pas mauvais ! Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et vida le reste dans l'évier. Il fit de même pour le reste de la collection. Cinquante-huit bouteilles plus tard, le salon embaumait l'alcool et Steve avait versé sans le savoir quelques-uns des alcools les plus prisés au monde dans les égouts.

Il continua sa descente systématique en se faufilant discrètement dans l'atelier pour retirer quelques bouteilles de Scotch que Stark avait entreposé entre deux fers à souder. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il mit le verre au tri sélectif et espéra qu'il ne restait plus aucune goutte d'alcool dans la Tour A.

Il savait qu'il agissait comme un parfait enfoiré, Sam l'aurait regardé bras croisés avec un air désapprobateur, l'air de dire : _tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution, de sevrer quelqu'un contre son gré ?_ Mais Steve n'avait pas d'autre idée – ou pas franchement envie de se creuser la tête.

Il demanda à Friday de l'aider : "Si jamais Monsieur Stark montre la volonté d'acheter de l'alcool, je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher. Et préviens-moi s'il quitte la Tour. S'il te plait" ajouta-t-il par acquis de conscience.

" _À votre service, Monsieur Rogers_."

Stark allait être furieux d'apprendre que Steve avait manipulé son majordome virtuel dans son dos.

 

***

 

Il envoya un message à Sam et appela Bucky, qui n'avait pas l'air en forme, Steve pouvait le sentir même au téléphone. Étonnement, Bucky lui parlait plus au téléphone qu'en vrai, peut-être plus à l'aise lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Steve, quand il n'était pas dérangé par sa présence physique. Steve l'écouta patiemment, calé entre le mur et son lit, avec un sandwich confectionné en cuisine.

"Tous mes souvenirs avec toi, ils sont vieux, flous, tout usés quoi… J'me rappelle pas d'tout, Steve, et, et, et…"

"Ça te terrifie" dit Steve doucement.

"J'me rappelle pas d'tout et pourtant… Les yeux, Steve, leur regard… Leurs yeux avant que je les tue, quand ils _savaient qu'ils allaient mourir_ , leurs yeux ! Je voyais leur regard avant de tirer… Les yeux, mon Dieu… J'étais un tueur comme ça, avant HYDRA ?"

"Tu étais un bon soldat, Bucky. On a fait du sale boulot, on avait du sang sur les mains. Mais on le savait, et on faisait gaffe. On voulait faire de notre mieux. C'que t'as fait sous HYDRA, tu étais forcé, tu sais."

"J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Personne m'a forcé à appuyer sur la gâchette. Personne m'a forcé, personne, personne…"

Steve se savait plus comment l'aider, comment le toucher, le convaincre. Sam disait que ça lui prendrait toute une vie et il voulait bien le croire. _Il a besoin de voir un psychiatre_ , songea Steve, puis _comment je vais amener ça ?_

"Bucky, écoute…"

"Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis pénible et que tu as autre chose à faire, tu devrais raccrocher, je –"

Steve grinça des dents face au cri de détresse. "Pas du tout, Bucky, écoute-moi ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire ; HYDRA t'a obligé d'accord ? T'as été forcé, tu es resté prisonnier et ces choses dont tu ne te rappelles pas…"

"J'ai menti, je me rappelle, ça, ça, ça… Ça faisait tellement mal Steve, _tellement mal_ ! Les yeux et la douleur, je me rappelle !"

"Seigneur, Bucky…"

Steve serra le poing et le porta à ses lèvres, haineux.

"J'aurais pu m'échapper, hein, pourquoi je n'me suis pas échappé, pourquoi j'appuyais toujours sur la détente, tu peux m'dire, Steve ? Pourquoi ?!"

Celui-ci perdait pied : "Ne t'énerve pas. Enfin, tu as le droit d'être en colère mais ce n'était –"

"Si tu dis encore une fois que c'était pas d'ma faute, je raccroche parce qu'écouter des conn'ries comme ça, ça m'donne envie d'écrabouiller ce foutu téléphone !"

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire" s'écria Steve, frustré et angoissé. "Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de bien, un type formidable. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait toutes ces choses de ton plein gré, et si t'avais aimé ça, tu ne serais pas là à te prendre la tête, tu ne m'aurais pas sorti du fleuve quand j'me noyais, tu ne –"

"J'ai essayé de tuer ton copain TROIS FOIS ! Et je t'ai tiré dessus aussi, bordel ! CINQ FOIS, _CINQ FOIS_ MERDE ! Sur toi, qui comptais plus que tout…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? C'est du PASSÉ, t'as changé maintenant !"

" _Non_ , tu ne comprends _rien_ , Steve !"

Puis plus rien. Silence complet.

"Bucky ? Bucky, explique-moi alors. Bucky ?!"

Des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent. Steve attendit.

Avant, il n'avait jamais vu Bucky pleurer. Pas une seule fois. Depuis que sa mémoire ne flanchait plus, il pleurait presque tous les jours. Ou au moins à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Steve. _Et si c'était lui, le problème ?_ Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

"À quoi ça sert, Steve ?"

"De quoi tu parles, Buck ?"

"Toi qu'essaye de m'aider, moi… Du passé, tout ça... Disparu, je suis – J'suis plus lui, JE NE SUIS PLUS LUI ! Je ne suis plus ton ami, je ne suis plus personne."

Quelques fois, il arrivait même à faire pleurer Steve aussi.

 

***

 

Steve se sentit vide comme un fantôme et légèrement désespéré sur les bords quand il raccrocha. Immédiatement, Friday l'avertit que M. Stark était au salon et désirait le voir. L'AI ajouta avec tact : "Il est possible qu'il soit de très mauvaise humeur."

De fait, il était prise d'une crise frénétique de folie, il avait ouvert chaque placard, balancé les coussins et les fauteuils à travers la pièce et sauta à la gorge de Steve dès qu'il entra.

"Où est-ce que t'as fichu ces foutus bouteilles, merde ?!" hurla-t-il.

"J'les ai enlevées" répondit Steve, impassible.

Stark avait les pupilles dilatées : "C'est une blague ?!"

"Si tu veux boire, t'as juste à sortir. Mais si tu veux arrêter, j'suis là pour t'aider."

Steve était aussi honnête que possible. Stark le regarda sans comprendre et se frotta le visage pour dissiper ce cauchemar.

"Je peux pas" dit-il enfin.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je – Je vais, enfin je peux pas."

"Tu as assez de volonté pour plier le monde à tes désirs, dis-moi précisément pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de boire ?" lui demanda Steve poliment.

"Je ne bois pas !" répliqua Stark.

Steve ne dit rien, ne montra rien sur son visage.

"Je ne suis pas alcoolique !" dit Stark, et sous la colère crépitait la détresse.

"Je t'ai dit, je veux juste t'aider."

Stark laissa de nouveau échapper ce rire grinçant : "Tu veux me tuer, ouais."

"C'est ton choix, Stark. En tout cas, je reste avec toi toute la semaine."

Stark vacilla et regarda ailleurs.

"J'y arriverai pas…"

"Raconte pas d'conneries !"

"Langage…"

Steve gloussa : "Tu peux pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? Juste une fois ! Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin !"

"On dirait bien que les Avengers sont finis aussi, de toute façon…"

"Conneries aussi."

"Je peux avoir un dernier verre ? Pour la route ?"

Steve grimaça : "Y en a plus."

"Au salon…."

"J'ai tout jeté dans l'évier."

"T'as pas fait ça ?!" s'exclama Stark sous le choc. "T'as une idée du prix des bouteilles, Rogers ?!"

Comme Steve l'apprit ensuite, ça faisait un sacré paquet de dollars.

 

***

 

" _Steve, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis un peu_ –" Il y eut un crac bruyant à l'autre bout du fil, comme une tôle de voiture froissée ou un os brisé. "– _Un peu occupée pour le moment_ " grogna Natasha.

"Où est-ce que je peux voir Fury ?" lui demanda Steve.

Il attendit quelques secondes. À sa respiration, il devina que Natasha était en train de se battre. Elle reprit son souffle une fois le combat fini, dix secondes montre en main.

" _L'armée à Washington ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Moi non plus, tu diras. Fury ? Comment je le saurais ? Il est mort_."

"Natasha…" la réprimanda Steve, "Je suis sérieux."

" _Il encore plus occupé que moi. Attends !_ "

Là, c'était le bruit inimitable d'un cartilage explosé – le nez, certainement.

" _Pas de repos même dans sa tombe. Il a du travail par-dessus la tête, t'as vu les manifs ? Et le sceptre de Loki a disparu. Encore une fois_ …"

Steve resta silencieux. Sa culpabilité s'entendrait dans sa voix s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il entendait des bruits de bataille derrière la voix de Natasha.

"T'es dans les rues de Washington ?"

" _Ouaip. Comment ne pas résister à ton charme ? Où-es-tu, toi ?_ "

"Chez Stark."

" _Tu blagues ?!_ "

"Non. J'ai vu les infos, je cherche à arrêter ça."

" _Mais viens te battre !_ "

"Je ne veux pas me battre dans mon propre pays ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tous ces combats !"

" _Les gens sont dans la rue parce qu'ils t'ont écouté. C'est le gouvernement qui a lancé l'armée après eux_."

"J'essaie de faire ce que je trouve le plus juste ! Pas de déclencher des guerres !"

" _Mais personne ne te blâme pour ça, bien au contraire !_ "

"La situation est coincée : je ne vais pas aller me battre, Stark ne changera pas d'avis, la Maison Blanche ne négociera pas, dis-moi où je peux parler à Fury !"

Natasha soupira. " _En fait, je ne sais pas où il est. Il ne reste jamais au même endroit bien longtemps. Mais je peux l'appeler. Je ne sais pas s'il va apprécier… Ouais, t'as raison, ça serait le plus simple. Ah, fais suer !_ " lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rageuse.

"Quoi ?"

" _Ce n'est pas l'armée, le plus gros problème. Le pire, c'est les ennemis de certains Héros Anonymes, ils se sont glissés dans le camp adverse pour essayer de les éliminer… C'est pour ça que le SHIELD a été envoyé. On a des menaces de classe 5, ici, qui s'en foutent de faire des dégâts collatéraux_."

Steve déglutit.

" _Je te rappelle_ " dit Natasha avec une nouvelle urgence dans la voix et elle raccrocha.

Elle tint sa parole et rappela effectivement quinze minutes après. Elle avait la voix épuisée et la respiration haletante. Elle avait dû prendre des mauvais coups.

"Ça va, Nat' ?"

" _Fury a accepté de te rencontrer sur sa tombe, dix-sept heures trente la semaine prochaine._ "

"Dans sept jours ?! C'est une blague ? Avec l'armée dans la capitale ?"

"Il ne peut pas faire mieux…

"Ok, merci Natasha ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

Elle lâcha un rire rauque. " _Y a un lézard dans les rues qui court après Spiderman. Et un cosplayeur sur un skate-board volant. Trop absurde ! On se marre bien, Sharon est venue me rejoindre avec son commando, il ne manque plus que toi !_ "

"Je te tiens au courant. Passe-leur le bonjour, soyez prudentes, bye, Nat' !"

 

***

 


	21. Amitié 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ce ne fut pas une semaine de tout repos. Steve avait l'impression que les gens s'effondraient autour de lui, entre Bucky et Stark. C'était un séisme, il était l'épicentre et autour de lui, les murs s'écroulaient, les barrières se fissuraient et les esprits se brisaient en miettes.

Le sevrage de Stark fut une période difficile. Il passa cinq jours à trembler comme une voile de bateau mal tendue dans la tempête. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, le teint blafard, la peau luisante de transpiration, et avait de la peine à marcher. Steve le força à rester dans le salon dans la journée pour l'avoir sous les yeux.

Parfois, Stark s'énervait et s'en prenait à lui. Il avait des mots durs, des phrases qu'il voulait blessantes, il attaquait sur des plaies à peine cicatrises, des zones sans défense – mais Steve n'en prenait pas ombrage. Sam l'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. Il avait presque pitié pour lui – une bonne dose de tristesse et de la compassion. Après tout, Stark et lui avaient été collègues, et le voir dans cet état-là le rendait anxieux.

Néanmoins, malgré la douleur, le corps qui l'abandonnait, les muscles douloureux, la gorge sèche, malgré chaque cellule qui réclamait sa dose à grands cris, Stark ne lâcha pas le morceau. Steve s'était attendu à le voir se plaindre, exiger et tempêter. Il avait tout faux. Ce Tony Stark-là, mis à nu et sans défenses, était plus valeureux que ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire. Bon d'accord, Steve avait déjà eu des aperçus de cet homme-là mais c'était si facile de le faire disparaitre sous l'armure de métal et l'humour agaçant qu'il brandissait en bouclier.

Steve avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler, Stark celle de s'exhiber comme un produit marketing ; deux techniques opposées pour affronter la réalité, leur célébrité.

Steve était heureux d'avoir les conseils de Sam et l'aide de Pepper. Elle fut très réactive et appela immédiatement des spécialistes en clinique qui lui donnèrent une liste de médicaments longue comme le bras. Steve se perdait entre les boites et les ordonnances qui avaient remplacées les bouteilles d'alcool à onze mille dollars l'unité.

"Tiens ! Faut que t'avale les deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau et y en aura deux autres dans six heures."

"J'aime pas qu'on me tende des choses" grogna Stark.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, posa les médicaments sur la table basse et alla appeler Bucky.

Quand il revint, les comprimés avaient disparu.

Il devait admettre, Stark faisait des efforts.

Ils passaient des journées amorphes à regarder la télé avec des yeux vides. La guerre entre pro- et anti-Loi de Recensement faisait toujours rage. Les protestataires étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais, désormais, les deux camps s'affrontaient puisque les pro-Loi venaient faire entendre leur voix dans les rues – et eux avaient l'approbation des médias officiels, subtilement partiaux.

 

Le quatrième jour, Stark eut un spasme involontaire lorsqu'il vit le Vision défiler à côté de Wanda. Steve se sentit mal aussi, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça, cette division contre l'un ou l'autre membre de leur équipe.

"Il te manque, hein ?"

"Qui ça ?" feignit Stark.

"Jarvis."

Il hocha la tête, l'air d'un enfant perdu.

"Tu savais que Jarvis et Peggy étaient amis ?" dit-il à Steve alors que celui-ci était descendu pour recevoir les pizzas du livreur. L'incompréhension dut se voir sur son visage car Stark expliqua, avec le discours le plus cohérent qu'il avait eu depuis des jours :

"Jarvis était le majordome de mon père ; c'est lui qui m'a élevé. C'est lui qui conduisait quand –"

Stark s'interrompit, Steve se figea, le couteau suspendu au-dessus de la pizza à moitié coupée.

"Quand le Winter Soldier a tué tes parents" finit Steve d'une voix terne.

Stark approuva. "Je le voyais plus souvent que mon père – il était toujours là pour moi, c'était un homme formidable. Il a eu son lot d'aventures avec Peggy Carter … Elle est venue me voir après, quand j'étais seul. Une des rares qui ne venait pas pour convoiter l'héritage. Elle m'a un peu appris à me battre, même. Elle était trop cool !"

"Ouais. Et tu as appelé ton logiciel en mémoire de ce Jarvis alors ?"

Stark haussa une épaule : "Me sentais seul. Jarvis a repris le flambeau, il… Veillait sur moi, sans cesse, comme lui."

"Et maintenant, il est parti."

"Friday est sympa mais… Ce n'est pas pareil…" Il secoua la tête. "J'avais mes habitudes. Rien ne dure éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf toi."

"Je sais ce que c'est, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Deux fois."

"Ce n'était qu'un logiciel, je ne pensais pas…"

"T'attacher autant ?"

"Ouais. J'peux avoir de la pizza ?"

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te tende des choses. Et t'as des médocs à prendre."

Stark fixa Steve, ébahi. Il prit les comprimés docilement et lui dit d'une voix qui avait repris une touche de son arrogance habituelle : "Tu sais, quand je bossais sur des dossiers du SHIELD – de l'ancien SHIELD – Fury m'a dit un jour qu'il croyait que _je_ serais le plus difficile des Avengers à garder dans les rangs. Mais il m'a dit que non, en fait, c'était _toi_ !"

"Moi ?!"

"Ouais, que tu désobéissais une mission sur deux, que tu contestais toujours les ordres, que t'en faisais qu'à ta tête et que tu gueulais fort. M'étonne pas vraiment en fait."

Steve eut un sourire amer.

"Je ne sais pas si ton père t'a raconté mais Erskine m'avait dit de ne pas être un bon soldat…"

"Mais un homme bon, ouais je connais la légende…"

"Il t'a soulé avec ça, pas vrai ?"

Stark mâchonna sa part de pizza – une pepperony – sans répondre.

 

***

 

Le cinquième jour, Steve n'arriva pas à joindre Bucky de la journée, en dépit des appels répétés sur son portable. Stark, par contre, allait mieux. Il n'avait plus le teint livide – limite gris – et les tempes humides. Son regard était plus clair mais ses doigts grelottaient toujours.

Steve réussit à joindre Sam le lendemain, qui le rassura : "Tout va bien, Steve. Plutôt tranquille."

"Je vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps, je suis désolé…"

"Prends ton temps, t'inquiète pas !"

"T'es sûr ?..."

"Ouais ouais, je t'ai dit, tout va bien !"

Sam avait l'air confiant et Steve choisit de le croire. Il n'insista pas pour parler à Bucky ; si celui-ci refusait de lui parler, Steve n'allait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Bucky l'appela à midi le septième jour, alors que Steve et Tony mangeaient des hamburgers affalés dans le canapé. Il pleuvait et les gouttes ricochaient aux fenêtres, à sept cent mètres de hauteur.

Bucky ne dit même pas bonjour ; il entama directement la conversation avec un puissant "Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec ce Valkyrie ?"

Son cri de colère contenue rappela à Steve les anciens temps quand il le grondait après l'avoir trouvé gisant dans une ruelle couvert de bleus. Il comprit les paroles avec deux secondes de décalage.

"De quoi tu parles Bu – ?"

"Je tombe dans un ravin et deux semaines après, _quinze foutus jours_ , tu plonges ton avion dans l'Arctique ? T'es sérieux ?!"

"Ouais, fallait empêcher que les bombes –"

"Tu te moques de moi ?!"

"Mais calmes-toi, c'est bon, c'était y a soixante-douze ans !"

La voix de Bucky transpirait la fureur.

"T'as essayé de te suicider et tu me dis de me calmer ? Tu te fous du monde !"

"Je n'ai PAS essayé de me SUICIDER" beugla Steve et il comprit son erreur en entendant Stark l'écouter soudain avec attention. Il rectifia plus doucement : "Je n'avais pas les idées claires."

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que t'as recommencé après ? Sam m'a _tout dit_ ! Tu sais c'qu'on dit ? Une fois, c'est un hasard ; deux fois, c'est une RÉCURRENCE, crétin !"

"Je-n'ai-pas-essayé-de-me-suicider" reprit Steve, les dents serrés.

"J'arrive pas à y croire que tu puisses être aussi stupide ? Nan mais je m'accroche, t'as pas idée de c'que j'ai enduré, galère et tout et toi, tu, tu, tu… Tu te balances à la flotte !"

Steve soupira : "T'es drôle toi. J'te croyais _mort_ …"

"Depuis quand on s'suicide quand ton ami crève ? Non mais tu t'crois dans une foutue tragédie ? _Roméo et Juliette_ ? T'as manqué d'te noyer dans le Potomac ; Sam m'a dit que qu'un hélico t'était tombé sur la tronche… T'en as d'autres, des surprises comme ça ?"

"Bon, est-ce qu'on pourra discuter de ça à un autre moment parce que…"

"Ouais ouais, fuis cette discussion, c'est ça ! Mon poing dans la figure quand tu reviens, ouais ! Et t'as intérêt d'apprendre à conduire un foutu avion LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE !"

Bucky raccrocha – peut-être en écrasant le portable dans son poing ?

Au moins, il avait repris du poil de la bête… Chouette…

Steve renversa la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé avec un soupir éreinté.

Tony s'abstint de tout commentaire mais il laissa trois pizzas à Steve.

Le repas était fini depuis longtemps, Tony avait cherché un verre par habitude avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et pour conserver sa fierté, il avait mis du café à chauffer. C'était la quatrième tasse qu'il buvait.

Il se racla la gorge maladroitement : "Hum, heu… Tu veux en parler, heu… Du Valkyrie ?"

Steve tourna vers lui un regard perçant. "Non" dit-il très vite sans réfléchir, "Non non."

"Heu, d'accord…" répondit Stark, l'air soulagé. Parler n'était pas son fort, à lui aussi.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux deux.

"Tu sais" dit-il à Steve d'une voix calme – très étrange pour lui, "La première fois que j'ai pris une cuite, j'avais dix-huit ans. Je voyais le monde différemment. Ça cogite tout le temps là-dedans," Il tapota sa tempe, "Mais ce soir-là, tout était plus brouillé, plus ralenti. Ça faisait du bien… Après, j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre un verre de temps en temps, dans les apéritifs de mon père – il ne s'en apercevait jamais de toute façon. Ça me calmait. Ça atténuait le stress, j'arrivais à affronter les problèmes plus facilement. Je réfléchissais moins. Voilà."

Steve hocha la tête, surpris mais touché. Il finit sa tasse de café avant de dire, une confession pour une autre : "Je te détestais, quand on s'est rencontrés."

Tony le regarda avec un sourire ironique. "Sans blague !"

"Attends, pas seulement parce que tu étais arrogant et insupportable… Enfin, je veux dire – Bon, je venais d'être sorti de la glace depuis deux semaines. Là, on m'annonce que ce foutu Tesseract – pour lequel je me suis noyé – vient de réapparaitre. La déprime… Toi, t'avais tout. Tout et même plus. Des gens qui t'aimaient. Une situation stable. Un futur. Des projets. J'étais envieux. Jaloux, même !"

Tony affichait une mine incrédule : "Jaloux de moi ? Mon père n'en avait que pour toi ! Captain America par-ci, Steve Rogers par-là et voilà qui il faudra que tu sois, mon fils !"

"Sérieusement ? Je n'avais pas gardé ce souvenir-là d'Howard. Peggy m'avait dit, oui, qu'il avait changé, après…"

"Quand il n'a jamais réussi à te trouver" finit Tony.

Steve s'humecta les lèvres.

"Il te ressemblait énormément, pendant la guerre."

Cela ne fit pas plaisir du tout à Tony. Ses doigts frémirent autour de son mug et sa bouche prit un pli amer. De toute évidence, il avait entendu cette comparaison trop de fois et ne la supportait plus.

"Ouais, sûr, il avait plein de défauts aussi : dédaigneux, arrogant, parfois cruel… Mais il était généreux, comme toi. Le cœur sur la main, il ne comptait pas ses heures et ses sous, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ses convictions. Quand je l'ai connu. Peggy m'a dit qu'après, quand le SHIELD a échoué à me chercher –"

"C'était pour ça que Peggy l'a créé, au départ. Elle voulait te ramener aux États-Unis…"

"Ouais. Elle m'a dit que ses défauts avaient pris l'ascendant et qu'il s'était laissé ronger par sa culpabilité."

Tony renifla.

"L'ai jamais aimé, mon paternel. J'étais jamais à la hauteur, jamais assez bien pour lui, il me rendait dingue !"

"Tu es plus courageux que lui" statua Steve d'une voix égale.

Tony ne répondit pas, mais une étincelle pétillante était revenue dans son regard.

"Tu devais pas repartir aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai dit que je prolongeais mon séjour ici, pas de chance."

"Y a toute la place que tu veux."

"Ouais, j'ai même vu qu'il y avait une salle de gym au vingt-deuxième étage."

"Heu… Ouais mais elle n'est pas trop au point donc heu…"

"Entrainement à sept heures demain, mets ton réveil !"

"Hors de question Rogers, dans tes rêves !"

"Appelle-moi Steve" cria-t-il derrière son épaule en allant se coucher.

 

***

 

L'entrainement sportif avec Tony était une gageure et d'ailleurs, au bout de trois prises au sol, il balança ses gants de boxe à la tête de Steve et quitta la salle en bougonnant. Steve remonta au salon en voulant s'excuser. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, et Tony était toujours en fin de sevrage. Parfois ses yeux devenaient fous et quêtaient leur dose, impatiemment. Sam avait dit que ce besoin diminuait mais ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

Mais Tony avait les yeux pétillants et les traits détendus. Steve arqua le sourcil pour savoir ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur.

"Pepper a réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour un week-end en amoureux à Venise. Tu me diras, je n'aime pas trop Venise – trop de pigeons, pas assez de bars et les touristes préfèrent se prendre en photo avec des gondoliers qu'avec moi. Mais elle revient ! Elle a réservé son week-end pour moi !"

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle comptait revenir" dit Steve avec un sourire indulgent.

"Avec les femmes, on ne peut jamais savoir" grommela Tony dans son bouc et Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quand je suis rentré d'Afghanistan – après avoir été kidnappé, je ne sais pas si on t'a dit" raconta Tony d'un ton badin, "Ça avait fait la Une des journaux, mon évasion, mon plan d'une intelligence suprême, le génie playboy, philanthrope et milliardaire qui échappe à ses ravisseurs, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours…"

Steve le laissait radoter en attendant la fin de l'histoire.

"Rhodey m'a trouvé dans le désert ; Pepper m'a ramené à la maison. Et ensuite, ils sont partis, au bout de quelques jours… Et personne ne m'a appelé. J'avais passé ma vie entouré de gens, jamais seul une seule seconde, à faire la fête, balancer des billets par-dessus mon épaule et baiser les nanas bien gaulées… Et finalement, j'étais seul. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je n'avais qu'eux, que Rhodey et Pepper."

Steve y réfléchit en contemplant New York dans le brouillard du petit matin.

"J'ai pas des masses d'amis aussi… Les personnes de confiance, je les compte sur les doigts d'une main."

"On est pathétiques" soupira Tony. "Les Avengers, les glorieux Avengers… Et on n'a personne. On est pathétiquement seuls."

"On est une équipe." Steve fronça les sourcils.

"Pas une bande de potes."

"J'ai vu que t'avais réservé des étages pour nous" remarqua Steve.

Tony détourna le regard et haussa les épaules. "On n'sait jamais."

"Oui" dit Steve avec un sourire honnête. "Faudra que j'en touche un mot aux autres. Ça pourrait être sympa de faire des retraites ici. Pour mieux se connaître tous, renforcer l'équipe, se souder…"

"Faire des marathons de films, des soirées à thème et trinquer ensemble…" poursuivit Tony.

"C'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. On ne fera pas d'orgie sous l'emblème des Avengers" rectifia Steve. "Comment se passent les manifs ?"

"Les gros titres aujourd'hui sont " **Que font les responsables ?** " donc j'imagine qu'on s'en prend plein la figure. Mais l'armée a quitté les rues des capitales et les Héros Anonymes se sont calmés…"

"Bien" conclut Steve en commençant à faire des œufs brouillés.

Tony l'observait de l'autre côté du bar avec son regard de chat malicieux qui attend le meilleur moment pour enquiquiner son maître. Steve se préparait à une question-revanche pour l'entrainement matinal.

"Tu sais, Steve, je sais que tu as juré un amour éternel à Peggy Carter alors ne le prends pas mal si je te pose cette question –"

"N'importe quoi" soupira Steve en mettant les œufs à cuire.

"Ah, je me demandais… Tu as quelqu'un, en ce moment ?"

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! On dirait Natasha."

"Je ne suis pas le seul à être inquiet. Tu vois quelqu'un ? Tu sais, je ne serais pas choqué si tu me dis que tu sors avec ton Meilleur Ami Congelé Ex Assassin d'HYDRA."

Steve grinça des dents, le bruit étouffé par le grésillement des œufs dans la poêle.

"Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette idée ridicule mais il faut que vous arrêtiez ! Pour la dernière fois, Bucky est mon meilleur ami, et c'est TOUT !"

"Haha, désolé je ne voulais pas heurter ta vertu. Mais quand même, tu comptes rester seul longtemps ? Parce qu'avec un physique comme le tien, c'est limite indécent. Voire illégal, non ? Y a pas une loi qui oblige le symbole de l'Amérique à procréer ?"

"Tony, s'il te plait…" soupira ledit symbole.

"Donc t'es tout seul ?" persista-t-il.

"Mais non" s'agaça Steve.

"Ah ah !" s'exclama-t-il, victorieux. Il arborait un sourire satisfait on ne pouvait plus énervant. "C'est qui ?"

"Sam" dit Steve d'un ton laconique en espérant le décourager.

Il était naïf.

Tony se pencha en avant sur le comptoir, prêt à jouer avec sa proie.

"C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Tu l'as rencontré où, quand, comment ? Je parie que c'était romantique. Je suis sûr que tu es un incorrigible romantique ! Vous avez… Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ou tu préfères attendre le maria– ?"

Steve lui balança un regard irrité et une spatule pour le faire taire. Tony l'esquiva et lui adressa un grand sourire espiègle.

"Allez Steve, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieux !"

"C'est vraiment pas ton problème !"

"Dis-moi qui est cette Sam et je te laisse tranquille !"

"Mais tu sais qui c'est, tu l'avais invité à la Avengers-party que tu as organisé l'année dernière !" lâcha Steve, exaspéré. Il éteignit le feu sous la poêle, frustré.

"T'avais invité _une fille_ ? Je l'aurais remarqué si tu –"

Tony savait vraiment le pousser à bout – un art qu'il avait peaufiné à son apogée.

"Stark, bon sang ! Arrête de partir du principe que c'est une femme !"

Sous le choc, Tony laissa échapper un glapissement. Il était réduit au silence, sa bouche formait un rond parfait. Pas pour longtemps.

"Ahaaa !" Il laissa échapper un cri de compréhension. "Le beau gosse brun tout le temps fourré avec toi, dont Hill a dit qu'elle se le ferait bien s'il était libre. Mais il n'est pas libre puisqu'il est… Avec toi. N'est-ce pas ?"

Steve hocha la tête, ses yeux rivés sur lui. Tony se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air catastrophé.

"Oh lala, non, non, non ! Steve, Steve, Steve, je comprends Fury, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Combien de personnes sont au courant ? Tu n'peux pas sortir avec Beau Gosse Noir !"

Steve combla la distance entre eux d'un pas, se pencha vers Tony et gronda entre ses dents, férocement : "Et pourquoi ?"

La lueur dans ses yeux disait clairement : _Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre ou je te prends à la gorge et je te balance par la fenêtre comme ce cinglé de Loki_.

Tony lui fit un sourire désarmant mais ne bougea pas.

"Tu m'as mal compris. La nation va devenir folle si elle apprend que son icône dorée sort avec un homme – et un noir en plus… Le prend pas mal, conseil d'ami. Depuis que mon père est mort et que j'ai hérité de son entreprise, j'ai eu ces vautours de paparazzi sur le dos à espionner mes moindres faits et gestes. Je sais comment marche l'opinion publique. Tu vas te prendre un sacré paquet de crottin dans la tronche quand ça va se savoir, crois-en mon expérience personnelle !"

Steve déglutit et demanda : "D'où les verres d'alcool ?"

Tony haussa les épaules, moins bravache. "Ça aidait, ouais…"

Steve recula et reprit son calme.

"J'ai pas l'intention de faire mon coming-out demain. On va rester discrets mais je ne vais pas m'en cacher non plus. Tu veux des œufs brouillés ?"

"Si tu veux bien m'en tendre" dit-il avec une fausse pudeur, ce qui fit rire Steve.

Ils s'effondrèrent dans le canapé. Tony refusa de mettre les informations – "On m'a déjà assez trainé dans la boue, y en a marre !" – et il força Steve à regarder un dessin animé avec un ogre vert et un âne à la recherche d'une princesse – pas la chose la plus absurde que Steve avait vue dernièrement.

"En parlant de monstre vert, ça me fait penser à Banner ; t'es au courant ?"

"Natasha l'a retrouvé ?"

"Mouais. Il a travaillé avec son ex – à moins qu'ils se soient remis ensemble ? – avec la scientifique Betty Ross pour inverser le procédé des radiations."

"Quoi ?"

"Il est déshulké quoi !"

"Déshulké ? Ça veut dire que… Le Hulk a disparu ?"

"Ouaip. Un peu triste non ? J'aimais bien le monstre… Bruce me manque, d'ailleurs. J'aimais bien bosser avec lui."

"Banner, il – il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aussi bien que possible. Il va pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Un homme nouveau ! Par contre… Y a eu un petit souci."

"Lequel ?" grogna Steve, en se retenant de soupirer.

"Sa copine – ou son ex ? – Betty Ross, elle a pris les radiations inverses de plein fouet."

"Et ?"

"Bah, elle a hulké. Bref, on n'a plus un Hulk – mais _une_ Hulk. Mais ce n'est pas grave, hein" ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air de Steve, "Il suffit de changer le nom sur l'étage soixante-cinq, pas de problème."

"Elle est comment ?"

"Plus stable. Faut qu'on en parle. Elle va entrer dans l'équipe, hein ?"

"Ouais, j'imagine. Si elle veut…" Steve réfléchit. "Ça ne serait pas mal, une équipe plus mixte. Natasha protestait déjà à propos de ça depuis un an."

"Peut-être que je pourrais donner une armure à Pepper en cadeau à Venise…" songea Tony. "Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir ?"

Steve fit la moue. "Difficile à dire. Pourquoi y a un gros lapin en peluche dans ma chambre avec son nom ?"

"Oh, une erreur de cadeau ! Il ne te plait pas ? C'était pour combler ton célibat mais je vais plutôt le donner à Pietro et Wanda, du coup. Elle n'a pas aimé le lapin, Pepper. Trop féminin. Une armure, ça me parait bien."

"Excellent choix" dit Steve d'un ton ironique.

Tony changea de chaîne pour voir les informations. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un défilé des Héros Anonymes, dans le calme et entouré par la police.

"Là !"

"Je croyais que –"

"On va sélectionner de nouveaux Avengers là-dedans" dit-il, la mine gourmande.

"Non" décréta Steve, l'air sévère.

"Est-ce que ton Beau Gosse veut en être ? Et ton Meilleur Ami le Métallique ?"

"Non, pas pour le moment."

Steve soupira franchement. Tony était lancé, impossible de l'arrêter. Malgré lui, il entra dans son jeu.

"Non, pas Spiderman !"

"Pourquoi ? Il a toutes les qualités requises et –"

"C'est un gamin, ça se voit, il a la silhouette d'une crevette !"

Tony bouda un peu puis : "Bon, le gars qui rétrécit ?"

"Non plus."

"Ok, ça me va. Il s'est introduit dans notre complexe du New Jersey, ce vilain. Pendant que tu chassais ton Assassin Handicapé. On ne veut pas de types impolis parmi les Avengers. Par contre, son amie la Guêpe a l'air sympa. Et on veut des filles dans l'équipe…"

"Ok, ok !"

"C'est noté ! Friday ?"

" _Je recherche ses coordonnées, monsieur_."

Steve grogna. Pourquoi Tony devait-il le prendre au pied de la lettre ?

 

***

 

Tony avait insisté pour venir au rendez-vous avec Fury. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de la Tour depuis qu'il avait arrêté de boire. Steve aurait bien aimé garder profil bas mais Tony avait insisté pour conduire sa Maserati et c'est moteur ronflant et cheveux au vent qu'ils se rendirent au Oak Hill Cemetery de New York en fin d'après-midi.

Ils étaient en avance car Steve était toujours ponctuel et Tony un homme de parole. Ils virent Fury arriver vers eux à grands pas, le visage fermé, les pans de son long manteau noir volant derrière lui comme une cape.

"C'est moi ou bien Fury a l'air _furi_ bond ?" demanda Tony à mi-voix avec un sourire satisfait de son – mauvais – jeu de mots. Steve éclata de rire. Ils gloussaient sottement quand l'ancien directeur arriva à leur niveau.

"Content que la situation vous fasse rigoler" grogna Fury d'une voix austère. "Stark, vous avez l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Rogers, vous avez voulu me voir ; je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Steve reprit son sérieux instantanément et gonfla la poitrine.

"J'aurais voulu – on aurait voulu un conseil pour gérer la situation au mieux."

"C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous appeler gérer au mieux ? Votre guéguerre sur le net a créé une avalanche de conséquences impossible à arrêter !"

Steve et Tony rentrèrent la tête, un peu penauds.

"On voudrait s'amender" dit ce dernier d'une voix honnête

Fury lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, l'épisode Ultron toujours frais dans la mémoire collective. Et encore, si le robot fou avait attaqué les États-Unis au lieu d'une nation oubliée en Europe de l'Est, le monde entier aurait entendu leurs gémissements pendant des décennies. Alors que la Sokovie, tout le monde y attachait moins d'importance. Il y eut bien des campagnes pour collecter des fonds, des services médicaux déplacés en urgence, des mesures d'aide de la part de l'Union Européenne mais au bout de quelques mois, la Sokovie avait disparu de la sphère médiatique. Seuls Wanda et Pietro parlaient encore au nom de leur pays.

"J'ai essayé de gérer la situation depuis Ultron" gronda Fury, "Je suis venu vous en parler, Stark, je vous ai demandé de faire profil bas ! Au lieu de quoi –"

Steve lança un regard furieux à Tony.

"Vous avez préféré régler ça tout seul comme un grand et regardez le résultat ! C'est bien simple, Stark, arrêtez de prendre des initiatives ! Restez caché pendant quelque temps, vous ne me casserez plus les pieds. Vous, Rogers –"

"Je peux faire un discours, une interview ou me présenter au Congrès, comme vous –"

"Ça vaut aussi pour vous" dit Fury en brandissant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Steve ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, le colonel ne le laissa pas parler.

"Le SHIELD a toujours géré les relations médiatiques de chacun des Avengers ! Vous semez le chaos partout où vous apparaissez ; je passe mon temps à recoller les débris derrière, et j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire. J'ai des agents qui s'occupent de reconstruire le SHIELD."

"Hill" se rappela Steve.

"Et Coulson."

"Coulson ?!" s'étonna Stark. "Mais je croyais –"

"Il est vivant" l'avertit Steve.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi ? Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier informé ? C'est à cause d'Ultron ? Vous m'en voulez encore ?" s'insurgea Tony face à Fury.

Celui se pinça le bord des yeux et souffla par le nez. Tony se tut, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

"Et vous ?" demanda Steve pour dévier la conversation. "Vous n'êtes plus du SHIELD ?"

"Je suis occupé à… d'autres choses" répondit Fury sobrement.

Steve fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. "Vous compartimentez."

"Exact, Rogers. C'était parfait, tout allait bien, j'étais _mort_ , j'avais même pris une semaine de vacances, les premières depuis neuf ans, et vous deux, vous êtes venus tout saccager à cause de votre ego à la noix ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre !"

Steve serra la mâchoire, agacé de s'entendre traité comme un enfant de cinq ans.

"Le Conseil Mondial n'était pas très content de savoir que j'ai simulé ma mort depuis l'année dernière" soupira Fury. Il paraissait fatigué. Il avait, après tout, bientôt soixante ans.

"Je les ai averti la semaine dernière – dès que le SHIELD a appris que l'armée étasunienne tirait sur des civils. L'ONU va prendre des mesures mondiales pour les Super-Héros ; je m'occupe du Congrès, de la Maison Blanche et de tout le reste. Stark, je vais tâcher de récupérer vos armures. Je ne veux pas les voir aux mains de l'armée. Mais il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion vous et moi au sujet d'Iron Man…"

"Je crois que je vais prendre ma retraite" avoua Tony d'une voix légère.

Steve haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ça, il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

"Je vais finir par perdre Pepper définitivement si je ne lève pas le pied de l'accélérateur" se justifia Tony. "Elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Les Avengers sont importants mais je ne peux pas… y passer toute ma vie. C'est pas très sain..." Il jeta un regard en coin à Steve, qui ressentit une drôle de sensation à la poitrine.

Bruce était parti. Maintenant Tony. Clint aussi abordait le tournant de la quarantaine et ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment. Il comprit pourquoi Tony voulait recruter de nouveaux Avengers. Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu masquait des intentions plus réfléchies. Stark avait abandonné Ultron mais il ne renonçait pas à sa volonté de protéger la Terre.

"Content de voir qu'on vous a remis du plomb dans la cervelle" grommela Fury. "On ne manque pas de successeurs potentiels. Et vous, Rogers, vous comptez reprendre du service ?"

Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il avait le choix.

"Je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire les bras croisés si on est attaqué."

"Vous restez membre des Avengers d'accord ; mais continuer à bosser pour le SHIELD, ça vous tente ?"

Steve hésita. Il y avait Sam maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa décision sans lui en parler.

"Je dois réfléchir."

"Bien. Et rappelez-vous, muets et invisibles au moins jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme et que cette fichue loi soit oubliée !"

"La Loi de Recensement ne sera pas votée !" s'exclama Tony.

Fury lui jeta un regard de dédain presque aussi parlant que ceux de Loki.

"Bien sûr que non ! Cette loi va à l'encontre des droits fondamentaux de l'être humain. Vous n'étiez pas sérieux, quand vous parliez de la soutenir ?"

"Bah… L'idée ne paraissait pas si mauvaise, au début."

Fury se pinça les yeux une nouvelle fois. Steve soupira en secouant la tête.

"Ça va quoi, je fais des efforts !" brama Tony, les mains écartées.

Fury commença à partir mais il tourna les talons comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

"Rogers ! Au fait, pour l'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha, vous avez commencé à envoyer les cartons d'invitation ? Parce que j'aime autant vous dire que je serais très vexé si je ne suis pas sur la liste !"

Steve hésita. "Heu… Ce, c'est en cours, je n'ai pas encore – Plus tard."

"Parfait. Bonne journée messieurs ! Je compte sur vous."

Il repartit comme une tornade d'ombres et de secrets, vers d'autres occupations plus importantes. Steve le regardait partir en se mordant la langue. Il n'y tint plus et l'apostropha :

"Directeur Fury !"

Celui-ci s'arrêta à l'entrée du cimetière, l'air pressé.

"Pour l'objet que vous avez perdu, le – l'0-8-4, ne vous en faites pas ! Il est en sécurité !" cria Steve pour être sûr d'être bien compris.

Malgré la distance, il vit clairement Fury froncer les sourcils. Il voulut revenir vers lui mais quelqu'un l'appela dans la rue, probablement son second, et il rebroussa chemin, non sans râler : "Vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles, Rogers !"

Tony attendit qu'il ait disparu pour jeter à Steve un regard interrogatif.

"L'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha ?" répéta-t-il, sceptique. "Je ne suis pas invité non plus ?"

Steve fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler... Ah moins que… Sharon ! Ah mince, j'avais oublié !" Il se tourna vers son acolyte. "Tony, il faut que tu m'aides ! Je dois organiser un anniversaire-surprise pour Natasha, sans qu'elle le découvre, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous faites en 2013."

"C'est quoi, un 0-8-4 ?"

"Affaire classée" dit Steve de son expression la plus sérieuse. Tony avait déjà oublié, semblait-il.

"Que je te prévienne" Il agita son index en l'air, "Je ne vais pas t'aider à organiser un anniversaire-surprise si je ne suis pas invité."

"Mais PERSONNE n'est invité ! Je n'ai encore rien organisé…"

"Génial ! Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi pour organiser des soirées ! Je suis un génie en la matière" dit Tony joyeusement, les yeux pétillants.

"Minute !" l'interrompit Steve. "Natasha m'a dit qu'à ton dernier anniversaire, t'étais tellement bourré que tu t'es battu en armure devant tous tes invités contre ton meilleur ami."

"C'était il y a longtemps !" protesta Tony.

"Moins d'un an" objecta Steve.

"Mais j'ai _changé_ !"

Ils repartirent vers la Maserati, les mains dans les poches. Devant la portière, Steve dit d'un ton brusque : "Quand même, plus j'y repense et plus je me dis… Fury croit vraiment qu'on va rester les bras croisés avec ce qui se passe à DC ?"

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et fit biper la voiture.

"Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on aille défier l'armée ? Sans mes armures ?"

"Et sans mon bouclier… Tu pourrais me déposer à la gare ?" insista Steve, entêté sur son idée.

"Tu comptes aller à DC ?" s'exclama Tony. "Personnellement, je suis _vexé_ que Fury ait pensé que _moi_ , j'allais lui obéir. Vexé ! Mais bon, j'vais avoir les fédéraux aux fesses…"

"On n'est pas obligé d'y aller en Maserati et en agitant le drapeau américain au dessus de nos têtes" protesta-t-il.

"Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on soit anonymes ?" Tony prononça le mot avec répugnance.

Steve haussa les épaules, muet. Tony soupira profondément.

"Je crois qu'il doit me rester deux ou trois de ces masques camouflants que j'avais filé au SHIELD. Prennent l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre à l'aide de scan 3D, vraiment pas mal comme illusion."

"Oui, j'ai déjà vu Natasha avec un…"

"Ils sont dans ma boite à gants. Coïncidence ou bien… la destinée ?"

"En voiture, il faudra quatre heures pour descendre de New York à la capitale…"

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

Steve échangea un sourire complice avec Tony – le genre de sourire qu'il échangeait jadis avec Bucky lorsqu'ils planifiaient un mauvais coup de gosse.

Bon, ils ne furent peut-être pas si discrets que ça. Le déguisement de Tony fut rapidement reconnu par les Héros Anonymes, rien qu'à sa façon de parler, et Steve se sentit obligé de révéler qui il était vraiment pour calmer le jeu et pousser les manifestants à lui faire confiance. D'abord interloqués, les protestants qui s'étaient battus dans les rues emboitèrent le pas au duo de choc et le lendemain, l'armée quittait Washington DC. Les munitions avaient disparu, toutes volées ou désactivées, les communications étaient désactivées grâce à Friday, les véhicules immobilisés, les soldats désertaient subitement sans raison apparente et le ministre de l'Armée qui avait ordonné le déploiement militaire démissionnait.

En rentrant à New York, même Tony déclara : "Ok Cap', j'admets que t'es un bon leader."

Steve ne dit rien mais ne cacha pas son sourire narquois.

 

***

 

Finalement, Steve et Tony trouvèrent un compromis. Tony lui enseigna l'organisation d'un anniversaire-surprise dans les règles de l'art, quoique Steve était dubitatif sur l'importance des quarante bouteilles de champagne de Dom Pérignon ou de voituriers pour garer les véhicules des invités. Steve appela Fury puis Hill et Coulson pour s'assurer que Natasha ne se verrait pas assigner de mission le jour de la fête. Ils firent ensemble la liste des invités.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? Y aura Bucky…"

"Bien sûr que j'veux être là" protesta Tony. "N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses bidons. Et je brûle d'envie de voir sa prothèse – enfin, ton pote je veux dire. Et rajoute Pepper, elle adore Natasha !"

Steve le scruta d'un œil blasé. Il avait déjà noté Pepper en tête de la liste, après Clint et sa famille.

"Est-ce qu'on invite Banner et Betty ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Par rapport à Natasha…"

"Oh, elle n'est pas rancunière" le rassura Tony avec un geste de la main désinvolte.

Steve hésita et inscrit leurs noms entre parenthèses. Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Sharon. Elle s'occupait de suggérer à Natasha, tout en délicatesse, si elles pouvaient rendre visite à Steve et Sam ce week-end là. Avec un peu de chance, Natasha accepterait et arriverait après les invités et tout serait parfait. Cela fit sourire Steve ; depuis quand ses plans marchaient comme sur des roulettes ?

Tony avait repris du poil de la bête et était plus survolté que jamais. Steve pouvait passer une semaine sans dormir s'il le fallait, grâce au sérum, mais que Stark y arrive grâce à la pure force de sa volonté le dépassait. "Ne remplace pas l'alcool par le café" l'admonestait Steve parfois quand il remplissait son mug pour la septième fois en deux heures.

"Cet anniversaire devra être parfait !" rétorquait Tony.

Il en avait fait une priorité – une affaire personnelle. Steve le laissait s'activer puisque cela lui faisait du bien. De son côté, il écrivait les invitations, l'esprit ailleurs. Sam lui manquait. Bucky lui manquait. Il espérait que tous les deux allaient bien. Au téléphone, Bucky avait l'air plus stable que jamais, mais également laconique. Il passait moins de temps avec Sam car celui-ci en éprouvait moins le besoin.

À la télévision, les attaques sur Iron Man et Captain America furent repoussées par une vague de soutien inattendue, en mémoire de la bataille de New York, du charme de Stark qui avait envouté les États-Unis et du halo de gloire qui cerclait Captain America. Personne n'en parlait mais cela se ressentait : Fury bataillait dur avec le Sénat et la Chambre des Représentants pour forcer les politiques à abandonner cette loi.

Steve convoqua les plus jeunes membres des Avengers et lissa les désaccords. Il réprimanda Wanda et Pietro, adressa un mot d'avertissement à la Vision et acheva de réunir l'équipe autour d'un apéro dans le salon de la Tour A.

Wanda mettrait du temps à évacuer sa colère. Pietro avait déjà oublié sa rancune contre Stark et accepté d'habiter au soixante-sixième étage. Il visita l'étage en cinq secondes, redescendit avec un énorme sourire enfantin et réussit à convaincre Wanda d'emménager ici – "Enfin, imagine, vivre à New York sans payer de loyer et avoir _un étage_ pour nous _tous seuls_ !". La seule condition que sa sœur imposa fut que Stark retire l'énorme peluche ridicule qui encombrait leur salon privé. Les deux jumeaux s'éclipsèrent pour refaire le tour de leurs nouveaux quartiers plus calmement.

La Vision observait silencieusement l'endroit où il était né quelques mois plus tôt. Une fois seuls, il dit à Tony d'une voix sereine : "Cela fait quelque temps que je travaille sur ce projet mais si tu le désires, je pourrais te rendre Jarvis."

Tony battit des paupières, les émotions nues sur son visage. Steve détourna le regard par pudeur.

"Il pense beaucoup à toi, où il est" continua Vision. "Il voudrait rentrer à la maison."

"Ouais" dit Tony d'une voix rauque. "Je serais content de le revoir, mon vieux pote !"

 

***

 


	22. Amitié 4

 

 

 

 

Pepper arriva pour embarquer Tony dans un week-end à Venise au moment où celui-ci se disputait avec Friday et Jarvis. Pepper fut ravie de retrouver Jarvis ; sans lui, elle était surchargée de travail. Elle cria ensuite sur Tony en voyant qu'il avait commencé à construire une nouvelle armure dans le salon et hurla plus fort lorsqu'il expliqua que celle-là était pour elle. Steve n'attendit pas que Pepper, Jarvis et Friday aient fini d'argumenter pour faire un signe d'adieu à Tony qui bondit vers lui, les yeux brillants d'énergie.

"Bon, j'te raccompagne pas, comme tu vois, c'est un peu bruyant ici – j'espère que Wanda ne va pas se ramener sinon c'est la fin – d'ailleurs je dois prévenir Pepper qu'on va vivre en colocation, oups. Merci quand même, au fait." Il donna une pichenette sur le pectoral de Steve qui sourit indulgemment. "Je bosse toujours pour le cadeau de ton Très Cher et Éternel Amour, je te l'enverrai par la poste puisque je doute que tu connaisses les mails. Sinon, on se voit pour l'Anniversaire Très Surprise de Natasha que je ne gâcherai pas, je promets !"

"Bye, Tony ! On se refera ça" dit Steve avec un sourire indulgent pour couper court à son babillage.

Il était pressé de rentrer.

 

 

Il arriva à la maison – _à la maison_ , oh comme il chérissait ces mots – en début d'après-midi. Mais personne n'était là pour l'attendre et Steve sentit un pic glacé d'inquiétude lui perforer l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitté la maison, Bucky avait essayé de tuer Sam et Loki avait essayé de tuer Bucky.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas ; pire, son cerveau se transforma en un magma de panique et il commença à agir précipitamment. Il les avait appelé la veille : Bucky semblait stable, Sam détendu. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, la maison était en état. Rien n'avait changé, vaisselle sale dans l'évier, des chaussures à trainer dans l'entrée, rien d'anormal à part ce silence trop calme et perturbant.

Puis il la vit de la vitre de la chambre. Une piste ! Qui menait vers les bois. Le pic de glace devint un iceberg, le souvenir de ce jour de brouillard où Bucky avait basculé dans le vide encore douloureux dans son esprit. Steve bondit par la fenêtre et partit à grandes foulées, toujours vêtu de sa veste de cuir.

Il eut le temps d'imaginer trente-sept scénarios catastrophes – principalement avec Loki dans le rôle principal du tueur psychopathe qui enterrait ses deux victimes au pied d'un arbre – avant de les apercevoir. Steve entendit d'abord les cris de Sam et des coups métalliques répétés. Il sprinta comme un fou.

Il distingua son bouclier qui passa en l'air comme une étoile filante. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une clairière. Sam avait l'air agacé, une casquette sur la tête et un gant de base-ball enfilé ; Bucky souriait dans ses habits noirs, il venait d'attraper le bouclier de Steve à la main ; Loki, avec ses habits asgardiens confortables, avait l'air enragé et des volutes vertes de magie s'enroulaient autour de la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait à la main.

"Ce ne sont pas les règles" s'égosilla Sam mais personne ne l'écouta.

Puis il nota Steve qui arrivait vers lui du coin de l'œil et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas élastique.

"Hey ! C'est bon de te voir" dit-il d'une voix chaude, pleine d'étincelles joyeuses, une voix qui faisait plaisir à entendre.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Steve, un peu désarçonné.

"En pleine forme" sourit Sam. Il déposa un baiser léger comme un papillon dans le creux de ses lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué" murmura-t-il puis il dit plus fort : "Ils sont insupportables. Je voulais jouer au base-ball mais…"

"Hey, salut Steve !" lança Bucky de loin.

Il lui fit signe de sa main libre avec un sourire en coin – pas un vrai sourire tout en dent, mais un sourire qui résonnait au coin des yeux tout de même.

Même Loki lui adressa un signe de tête, quoique son expression de colère ne changea pas.

Le regard de Steve oscilla entre Bucky qui tenait toujours le bouclier fermement et Loki, sa magie qui coulait de sa main et nimbait la batte d'une aura émeraude.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain car Sam n'avait pas l'air alarmé.

"Tout va pour le mieux" cracha Loki et Bucky gloussa.

Même Sam eut un sourire moqueur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" l'interrogea Steve.

"Rien" hurla Loki à Steve, la voix fumante de colère. Il se mit en position de coureur, sa batte prête à l'emploi. "Barnes, à toi !"

"James a voulu à tout prix regarder son profil sur Wikipédia. D'après lui, c'était plein d'erreurs et trop élogieux, enfin toujours est-il que Loki a voulu regarder le sien…"

Steve entendit le rire de Bucky, bien que dissimulé dans sa barbe. C'était un son réconfortant, libérateur.

Loki fulminait : "Je suis devenu le meilleur magicien d'Asgard ! J'ai affronté des démons, combattu les Valkyries, j'ai apaisé des combats et j'ai déclenché des guerres ! On pourrait croire que vous autres, misérables mortels, auriez des légendes à profusion jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que de toutes les élucubrations ridicules que vous esprits imbéciles puissiez imaginer…"

"Il n'a pas trop apprécié la légende avec Sleipnir" pouffa Sam à mi-voix.

"Qui ça ?" demanda Steve.

Bucky retint un rire : "C'est pas si grave, tu prends ça trop à cœur !"

Loki s'étrangla de rage : "Un cheval ! J'aurais eu des – Avec un étalon ! Vous êtes répugnants ! Midgard est bonne à brûler !"

Avec un hennissement de rire, Bucky lança le bouclier vers Loki. L'arme traversa une courbe parfaitement équilibrée et, d'un geste élégant et foudroyant de colère, Loki le frappa avec sa batte. La magie autour l'empêcha de se briser et le bouclier fila se ficher dans un pin à l'orée de la clairière, le coupant presque en deux.

Sam se couvrit la bouche mais ses épaules tressautaient de rire, Steve était atterré et Loki n'avait pas l'air plus apaisé. Bucky trottina pour retirer l'arme et, après hésitation, appuya sa main de métal contre le tronc. Avec un craquement, le pin centenaire vacilla, sa vaste ramure acheva de le déséquilibrer et il s'effondra à terre dans un craquas de tonnerre, ses branches emportant des arbrisseaux dans sa chute.

"Oups" fit Bucky avec un sourire espiègle, les yeux rieurs.

"Excellent, Barnes" rugit Loki, "Déclenchons l'Apocalypse ! Ragnarök !"

Steve porta la main à son front et ferma les yeux.

"Les gars, faut savoir que c'est pas _du tout comme ça_ qu'on joue au baseball !" rectifia Sam mais il riait trop pour être convainquant.

Il avait toujours une main sur la hanche de Steve mais se décala quand Bucky vint vers son ami pour lui donner une accolade. C'était un geste familier, patiné par le temps, mais Steve en fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il tapota le dos de Bucky et recula. Celui-ci avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui lui dégageait le visage.

"Tu as l'air en forme" dit Steve en scrutant son visage.

"Ça va" répondit Bucky pudiquement. Il désigna Sam du menton : "On a pas mal travaillé ensemble."

Sam secoua la tête derrière lui et articula à Steve : " _J'ai rien fait !_ "

Celui-ci fit un geste de la main qui englobait la clairière balisée, le pin effondré qui gémissait encore et Loki déchainé. "C'est quoi… ça ?"

"Sam voulait jouer au baseball" dénonça Bucky aussitôt.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça dégénèrerait comme ça" admit ce dernier avec un sourire hilare.

"Et mon bouclier ? C'est pour quoi ?"

"Une idée de Loki" dit Bucky sans hésiter.

Celui-ci s'étrangla à l'autre bout du terrain de jeu. "Moi ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?"

Steve jeta un regard hésitant à Bucky.

"C'est le Dieu des Mensonges, n'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit !"

"Tu me payeras ça, Barnes !" rugit Loki de loin.

Bucky repartit en courant vers Loki et mima un combat en lui sautant dessus avec le bouclier en avant. La batte fit un « bong » sonore en frappant le vibranium et Bucky profita de la diversion pour viser Loki sur l'oreille avec une balle.

Steve les regarda avec des yeux hallucinés.

"Ils s'entendent pas trop mal" dit Sam en considérant lui aussi Loki courir après Bucky qui lui criait pour l'énerver : "Moi au moins, j'ai jamais été accusé d'avoir couché avec un cheval !"

Steve passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. "C'est un désastre…" marmonna-t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules, fataliste. "Sûrement. Tu veux jouer au baseball avec nous ?"

"Heu… Ouais ?"

Sam s'interposa entre les deux grands gamins – un ex-assassin et un criminel de guerre – pour faire les équipes.

"Je me mets avec Loki, et toi Bucky tu vas avec Steve –"

"Pourquoi ça ? Non, c'est _moi_ qui vais avec Loki !"

"Non, ça sera trop déséquilibré ! Je ne cours pas aussi vite que vous et –"

"De toute façon, ne crois pas que j'aie envie de faire équipe avec toi, Barnes !"

"J'pense pas que tu sois si rapide que ça vu qu't'a été rattrapé par… un étalon…"

"Barnes, je te jure, je vais –"

"WOH OH !" s'exclama Steve pour les calmer.

"On va vous mettre la pâtée !" ricana Bucky en passant son bras – le vrai – autour des épaules de Steve.

Il se rappela, un peu étourdi, quand ils écoutaient les matchs à la radio ou qu'ils échangeaient des passes dans la rue après les cours en attendant de gagner de quoi aller voir des joueurs célèbres sur de vrais terrains. Il avait oublié ces souvenirs, l'ivresse de la compétition, l'ambiance des gradins, la passion partagée avec Bucky et leurs sourires quand ils grignotaient un hot-dog en huant l'équipe adverse.

Leur équipe était la plus rapide, Sam avait raison. Steve et Bucky partageaient les mêmes réflexes, ils anticipaient les actions de l'autre, ils évoluaient en symbiose, ils respiraient à l'unisson. Mais Loki trichait si bien donc les scores restaient toujours proches.

Il faisait beau même si le ciel restait masqué par une couche vaporeuse de nuages, l'air était plus doux, on sentait le printemps revenir et la couche de neige était moins épaisse. Ce fut une après-midi très étrange. Steve avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve où il avait gagné un amoureux et retrouvé son meilleur ami. La ressemblance avec le Bucky d'autrefois était troublante malgré le regard plus dur, l'ombre sur le visage que dissipait parfois un éclat de rire. Sam était plus détendu que jamais, concentré par la compétition, le visage en sueur et les yeux radieux. Steve arriva presque à oublier que le quatrième joueur était Loki.

Il mit fin au match pendant qu'ils étaient ex-æquo avant que cela ne dégénère.

 

"Alors comme ça, toi et Steve, hein ?" demanda Bucky à Sam alors qu'ils ramassaient les plots des bases.

"Ouaip !" dit Sam, un peu essoufflé par le jeu. "Pourquoi ?"

"J'sais pas" Bucky haussa les épaules, l'air faussement nonchalant. "C'est un peu bizarre, je trouve."

Sam lui lança son regard perçant de faucon. Il eut envie de répondre que son avis, ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire – bien que Steve en aurait été affecté – et il savait que Bucky était juste dérouté, voire jaloux.

"Tu t'y feras" dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Bucky ramassa la dernière base et dit doucement : "Il a l'air heureux."

"Y a intérêt ! Entre toi et moi, je ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait se plaindre !"

Bucky masqua son sourire en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Bucky !" cria Steve au loin, "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aux lanières de mon bouclier !"

"Oh mince" marmonna Bucky avant de répondre plus fort : "Je les ai cassées. Je les réparerais, t'inquiète pas !"

"Comment t'as fait pour les casser ?" râla Steve en se rapprochant.

Il avait le visage chiffonné et Bucky rapetissa, penaud.

"De la luge" avoua-t-il.

Sam avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule pour cacher le rire qui montait.

"Je suis désolé" dit Bucky d'une petite voix, "Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas d'ma faute…"

Sam laissa échapper un éclat de rire malgré lui. Steve attendait, sévère.

"C'est Loki qui voulait à tout prix voir la trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ – tu connais ?"

"J'ai vu le premier. Pas accroché mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ça t'ai plu…"

"Ouais bah dans le deux, y a cette scène avec un elfe qui surfe sur un bouclier pour descendre des escaliers…"

"N'en dis pas plus…"

"Sam s'est demandé si tu avais déjà fait ça…"

"Hey, ne me mêle pas à ça !"

"Il a bien fallu tester ! Et ça glisse vraiment bien d'ailleurs…"

"JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS LAISSER SEULS DEUX MINUTES !?"

Steve était toujours indigné quand ils rentrèrent à la maison mais Bucky répara les lanières comme promis et le pin scié servit de petit bois pour la cheminée.

Steve était maladroit avec Bucky ; surpris par son amélioration, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ce dernier sentait sa réserve et cela le rendait hésitant aussi. Sam les regardait se tourner autour avec un sourire en coin. Lui était d'excellente humeur : T'Challa lui avait passé un coup de fil. Steve étudiait le travail minutieux de Buck sur le cuir des lanières et il entendait Sam parler avec animation dans la chambre.

Il revint vers eux en sautillant. Il jubilait.

"Il a fini mes ailes. Il est même prêt à me les apporter ici. IL A. FINI. MES AILES !"

Loki lui jeta un regard perplexe de son fauteuil.

"Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?" demanda Steve, contaminé par son enthousiasme.

"Samedi prochain" dit Sam avec un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage jusqu'aux yeux. "J'en peux plus d'attendre. Je vais pouvoir voler de nouveau !"

Il éclata d'un rire maniaque.

"Pile pour l'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha" réfléchissait Steve. "Il va rencontrer les Avengers."

"Cool, Natasha ne sera pas la seule à recevoir des cadeaux ! Et je pourrais faire des loopings pour marquer son nom dans le ciel !"

Steve éclata de rire.

Loki était loin d'être ravi. "Les _Avengers_ vont venir _ici_ ?"

"Oui, pour l'anniversaire de – la Black Widow. Mais tu n'es pas invité ! Toi oui" ajouta Steve à Bucky.

Celui-ci avait le regard mal assuré. Elle aussi, il lui avait tiré dessus quand il bossait pour HYDRA. À deux reprises.

"T'invites l'équipe pour la ressouder ou parce que ce sont tous ses amis ?" questionna Sam, curieux.

"Heu, les deux. Y aura du monde, Sharon sera là avec son équipe."

"YES ! Trop hâte de revoir les filles ! Je vais pouvoir leur montrer mes ailes !" Sam lança son poing en l'air.

Steve expliqua à Bucky que Peggy avait reconstitué les Howling Commandos puis il lança à la cantonade : "Au fait, Tony veut recruter de nouveaux membres pour les Avengers. Quelqu'un serait intéressé ?"

Sam et Bucky le fixèrent avec insistance.

"Sam ?"

"J'veux bien être membre honoraire, comme Rhodes. Mais faut pas exagérer non plus, ton monde est trop cinglé pour que j'y vive en permanence" dit Sam du bout des lèvres.

"Et toi, Buck ?"

"Je bosse mieux en solo. Et je ne pense pas que Stark voudra me compter dans vos rangs…"

Steve n'insista pas. Pour le moment.

Il se tourna vers Loki. "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Loki leva la tête de son livre – le _Silmarillion_ – et regarda Steve d'un regard dubitatif, comme une vache regarde son fermier.

"Pardon ?"

"Les Avengers ?"

Loki ricana et même Sam avait l'air de penser que c'était une blague. Comme Steve avait sa tête obstinée et qu'il ne semblait pas démentir sa proposition, Loki cessa de rire.

"C'est une blague ?"

"Non" grogna Steve, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas se rétracter.

"Qu'est-ce qui, par les Nornes, a pu te laisser croire que je voudrais faire partie de votre bande de clowns costumés ?"

 _Les clowns costumés t'ont mis la pâtée, comme dirait Bucky_ , songea Steve mais il rétorqua plutôt : "Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. Personne ne te ferait confiance mais tu as prouvé que tu pouvais… changer. Wanda et Pietro ont eu leur chance ; voilà la tienne. Tu peux être un bon atout et je préfère autant savoir où t'es. Bon, la proposition est faite et reste valide."

Loki avait les sourcils dressés de surprise et la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec une moue narquoise, les yeux méfiants, et Steve se promit que s'il faisait une réflexion désagréable, trêve ou pas, il lui balancerait son bouclier à la figure.

Mais Loki dit simplement : "Non merci" d'un ton suffisant.

Steve se sentit un peu déçu de n'avoir pas pu se dégourdir le poignet.

 

***

 

Steve était plutôt fier de lui ; Tony se rengorgeait comme un coq. L'anniversaire-surprise était une réussite. Bon, Natasha avait reniflé la supercherie à des kilomètres à la ronde mais elle avait quand même été émue en voyant les invités réunis dans le salon. Même Tony eut assez de tact pour ne pas lui faire la réflexion qu'elle avait les yeux un peu trop brillants, peut-être parce que Pepper lui marcha sur le pied avec ses talons de dix centimètres pour le faire taire.

Il y avait Clint, Laura et leurs enfants qui avaient fait des dessins colorés pour leur « tante », même le petit Nathaniel était là, qui effraya Steve avec ses toutes petites _petites_ mains. Bruce et Betty avaient répondus présent car elle avait adoré Natasha lors de leur virée aux îles Fidji. Wanda et Pietro étaient venus avec l'énorme peluche lapin de Tony empaqueté tant bien que mal. La Vision était là, seul Thor manquait à l'appel mais Jane était quand même venue avec Darcy à la place parce que "Pourquoi pas ?".

Sharon était là, un verre de vin à la main. Elle avait lancé un débat animé avec Hill sur la protection des 0-8-4. Fury avait coincé Steve et Bucky dans un coin pour une discussion entre quatre yeux, d'abord pour féliciter Bucky d'avoir _presque_ réussi à le tuer.

"On aurait besoin de vos talents, Sergent. Le SHIELD vous tend les bras."

Ensuite pour engueuler Steve bien comme il faut, à propos du Sceptre qu'il avait volé.

Steve ne chercha pas à se défendre, il répliqua simplement, les bras croisés : "Le Sceptre est en sécurité maintenant ; vous voulez vraiment gâcher la fête ?"

Fury lui jeta un œil mauvais et n'insista pas.

Loki s'était esquivé Dieu sait où et ne vint pas semer le chaos, ce qui était plus que ce que Steve avait espéré de sa part.

America, Kate et Kamala dansaient avec Darcy, Wanda et Natasha dans une chambre réaménagée en piste de danse. La collection de CD de Sam résonnait dans toute la maison.

Laura apprenait à Colleen et Mercédès sa recette de pancakes.

Pietro remplaçait les verres d'alcool de Clint par des mélanges de sa composition et réussit à faire vomir tous ses enfants sur la pelouse en voulant faire l'hélicoptère avec eux.

La Vision débattait avec Fury de la condition des super-héros. Le colonel affirma que le Congrès pliait déjà l'affaire et que d'ici deux semaines, l'opinion publique aurait déjà tout oublié.

Jane, Betty et Bruce discutaient science avec des mots si compliqués que personne n'essaya de se glisser dans leur conversation.

Pepper et Tony étaient dans leur bulle sous le porche. Apparemment, il essayait de la convaincre de vendre la villa de Malibu pour une ferme dans le Nevada et Pepper lui riait au nez à chacun de ses arguments.

Natasha ouvrit ses cadeaux une fois qu'elle eut soufflé ses bougies sur la superbe pièce montée commandée par Pepper. Clint lui offrit un deuxième pendentif en forme de flèche car elle avait perdu le premier, Tony une moto parce qu'il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, Sharon une journée de spa pour deux personnes. Steve et Sam lui offrirent des peluches aux effigies des Avengers, parce que la chambre de Natasha débordait effectivement de peluches made in Budapest.

Tony tendit discrètement un paquet à Steve, qui le remercia chaleureusement. C'était un cadeau pour Sam. Celui-ci avait l'air presque méfiant. "C'est en quel honneur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour ton aide en juin ; et cet automne" dit Steve pudiquement.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Steve n'avait pas fait son coming-out face à l'équipe mais tout le monde était au courant tant ça crevait les yeux.

Quand Sam ouvrit le paquet, il éclata d'un rire colossal.

"Man, où t'as trouvé ça ?"

"J'ai reçu un peu d'aide" sourit Steve avec un clin d'œil à Tony.

Le paquet contenait une réservation pour un stage d'une semaine dans une fauconnerie du Wyoming. Sept jours en tête-à-tête avec les rapaces !

Bucky restait en réserve. Il restait à proximité de Steve et ne parlait à personne. Sa peau le démangeait et il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Sam lui tenait parfois compagnie avec un bol d'apéritifs. Stark était venu le voir pour lui serrer la main. "Sans rancune, mon pote" avait-il dit avec un étrange sourire. Bucky était resté figé sous le choc, il n'avait bredouillé qu'un "Je suis désolé", la voix faible. Natasha était venue le saluer aussi. Il s'était excusé pour les deux blessures par balle, elle avait baissé les yeux et murmuré : "C'est déjà pardonné" avec sincérité. Il avait fini par se détendre un peu, assis dans l'escalier, bercé par le bruit de la fête sans y être complètement.

Sam avait accueilli T'Challa en sautillant, trop heureux de le voir arriver. Il avait déballé ses ailes avec une joie d'enfant sous le sapin de Noël. Après un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Steve, il était parti les essayer en courant.

Steve le regarda s'envoler dans le crépuscule, le cœur vulnérable et palpitant de bonheur. Il comprenait pourquoi Natasha privilégiait sa solitude, parfois. C'était douloureux et effrayant, d'être aussi heureux. Ça pouvait rompre à n'importe quel moment, c'était fragile et évanescent. Il regarda Sam voler, il sentait sa joie vibrer sur ses plumes de métal et dans son sillage. Un an plus tôt, il partait en mission sur le Lemurian Star et jamais il n'aurait imaginé parcourir tout ce chemin pour en arriver là.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais du soir et chercha Bucky du regard. Il se tenait à l'écart du groupe des invités qui contemplaient le vol de Falcon. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard qui se passait de mots.

"Merci" articula quand même Bucky au cas où Steve ne l'aurait pas compris. On ne savait jamais, avec cet idiot. _Merci de ne m'avoir pas abandonné, merci d'être venu me chercher, merci de croire en moi encore et toujours_.

"Merci à toi" souffla Steve en réponse.

Il était si concentré sur son meilleur ami qu'il fut surpris par le vol en piqué de Sam.

"Sur ta gauche !" hurla-t-il juste avant puis il happa Steve par les épaules et le fit décoller du sol.

"Abruti" grogna Steve affectueusement contre son torse.

Sam ne l'entendit pas. Il était pris d'un fou rire exalté, grisé par l'air sauvage qui tourbillonnait autour de lui et la sensation de liberté infinie. Steve se laissa emporter. Les ailes brassaient la nuit et les emmenaient haut, toujours plus haut, vers les étoiles.

 


	23. Épilogue

 

 

"Je lui avais promis que je reviendrais la voir" dit Steve d'une voix mélancolique.

Bucky était à son côté, jamais bien loin, éloigné de quelques centimètres seulement.

Le Calvary Cemetery de New York était paisible en cette fin d'après-midi. Les arbres déployaient leurs feuilles tendres du printemps, des insectes folâtraient, le fracas des voitures était presque assourdi par la nature environnante. Les tombes n'avaient plus l'air aussi sordide sous le soleil de juin.

La stèle de Peggy Carter ne manquait pas de fleurs. Steve déposa son bouquet de tournesols près de sa photo.

"J'me rappelle d'elle" dit Bucky à mi-voix. "Je n'l'aimais pas trop mais c'était vraiment une personne d'exception."

Sam trainait en retrait derrière eux, plus détendu.

"Elle serait fière de vous deux. Et heureux de vous voir là."

Bucky ne parut pas convaincu. Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il avait commencé une thérapie avec des psychiatres, via Skype, mais elle mettrait du temps avant de porter ses fruits.

Steve attrapa la main de Sam pour l'attirer à lui. "Je ne sais pas si elle serait folle de joie de savoir pour nous deux, ou folle de jalousie" se demanda-t-il pensivement.

Il l'embrassa légèrement.  

Bucky détourna les yeux avec un sourire mi-tendre et mi-agacé.

Loki lui renvoya un regard blasé : "Ils sont tous le temps comme ça."

Sam et Steve ne les écoutèrent pas, trop occupés à approfondir leur baiser pour voir si cela ferait réagir le fantôme de Peggy.

 

***

 

La Tour A. se dressait dans toute sa grandeur sur la toile sombre de la nuit newyorkaise.

"Tu es sûr que Stark est d'accord ?" insista Sam.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Heu, je ne lui ai pas demandé explicitement mais non, je ne pense pas…"

Un silence gêné lui succéda.

"Hum…" toussa Sam.

"J'ai assassiné ses parents" murmura Bucky en regardant ses pieds.

"Et je l'ai balancé par la baie vitrée" souligna Loki d'un air nonchalant.

Steve s'impatienta : "Bon les gars, c'est oui ou non ?!"

"Définitivement" dit Loki avec un sourire tranchant.

"Je ne monte pas avec Sam" s'affola Bucky.

"On va passer par l'intérieur" le rassura Loki avec une tape familière, "Je connais bien le bâtiment."

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et voulut rétorquer mais Sam le prit par les aisselles et s'envola.

Il déposa Steve tout en délicatesse avant de se poser sur le toit à ses côtés. Sam rabattit ses ailes, les enleva et les posa avec précaution loin du bord pour être plus à l'aise.

Steve l'embrassa au sommet du gratte-ciel, les pieds au bord du vide, les lumières de la ville scintillant en contrebas. "Je t'aime" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. "Je t'aime aussi" soupira Sam en posant son front contre le sien.

Loki et Bucky arrivèrent peu après, essoufflés d'avoir fait la course dans les escaliers. Sam et Steve étaient déjà assis sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide. Bucky se posa à côté de Steve et Loki se promena, contemplant de ses yeux pâles la ville qu'il avait un jour cherché à asservir.

"Ça commence quand ?" demanda Bucky.

"Les feux d'artifice commencent vers vingt-trois heures" répondit Sam.

"Ma mère me faisait croire qu'ils étaient là pour mon anniversaire" soupira Steve.

"C'est pas moi qui t'ai révélé que c'était en vérité pour la Fête de l'Indépendance ?" se rappela Bucky avec un sourire.

"Si !"

Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux trois – le silence de ceux qui ont l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble.

"Et ensuite ?" demanda Sam encore.

Lui avait décidé de rester temporairement au chômage tant que Bucky serait toujours instable et Loki parmi eux. Steve allait reprendre le travail avec le SHIELD. Fury avait insisté, il avait négocié les conditions. Désormais, Captain America choisirait ses missions et entrainerait les jeunes recrues Avengers sur son temps libre, plus un grade haut placé dans l'organisation qui lui permettrait de garder un œil sur les agissements du SHIELD.

"Je passe au tribunal dans deux semaines" soupira Bucky en se grattant le bras métallique inconsciemment.

Steve lui passa le bras autour des épaules. "Ça va aller. Tu as les meilleurs avocats possibles. Le SHIELD est avec toi. L'opinion publique est avec toi. Hey, même _Tony Stark_ est avec toi. Tu ne _peux pas_ perdre."

"Ouais" dit Bucky doucement, "Pas avec vous deux pour me défendre."

Il leur glissa un regard empli de gratitude.

"Non, le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est que ça décale notre voyage au Grand Canyon" se plaignit Steve avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, Sam ?" lui demanda Bucky pour ce qui devait être la quinzième fois.

"Nan, merci James, mais c'est votre voyage" le rassura Sam pour la quinzième fois aussi.

"Et puis" glissa Steve en coin, "T'Challa l'a invité avec Loki au Wakanda. La vie de palace pendant sept jours, il n'allait pas refuser !"

Sam gloussa, prit le visage de Steve entre ses mains et exigea un baiser plein de passion. Steve répondit avec enthousiasme.

Bucky grogna. "Les gars, calmez-vous ! Vous n'arrêtez pas depuis qu'on est partis !"

"Mets-toi à la page, James !" rétorqua Sam, moqueur. "On est au vingt-et-unième siècle maintenant."

Steve enfonça le clou : "Est-ce que nous, on te parle de Natasha ?"

Bucky lui donna une bourrade et détourna les yeux sans cacher son sourire idiot. "Arrête ça tout de suite, Stevie !"

Avec un sourire suffisant, Steve plaisanta : "T'as toujours été un coureur de jupons."

"Nan mais elle, c'est pas pareil !" protesta Bucky avec véhémence.

Sam lui dit, les yeux sincères : "Elle a l'air heureuse. Et incontestablement, elle te rend heureux."

Steve lui enlaça la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule, parfaitement heureux.

"Et, heu…" Bucky jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir où était Loki et désigna les ombres où il avait disparu du pouce. "Il va rester avec nous, du coup ?"

Steve grogna contre Sam. Sujet sensible.

Il avait fini par en parler aux Avengers – pas au SHIELD, par contre. Il avait perdu tous ses points de crédibilité au sein de l'équipe et Clint avait piqué une crise de nerfs en apprenant qu'il était vivant et en liberté, et chez Natasha. Celle-ci avait fusillé Steve du regard, ses prunelles argentées douloureuses.

"Ce psychopathe a dormi dans _mon_ lit ? Dans _mes_ draps, dans _ma_ maison ?"

Steve avait acquiescé piteusement.

Loki avait été convoqué. Il avait l'air faussement désintéressé, ce qui était insupportable pour les Avengers. Thor avait dénoué la situation. "J'ai parlé avec les Nornes. Elles m'ont confirmé la version de Loki. Mes amis, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à croire mais –"

"Crève, connard !" hurla Clint et il décocha une flèche sur Loki.

Le reste de la réunion avait été à l'avenant. Thor avait refusé de ramener son frère en prison, Loki était resté grognon ou fielleux, Clint était parti en trombe, Natasha avait frappé Steve sur la pommette et les nouvelles recrues Avengers ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.

Natasha avait accepté de leur laisser sa maison encore un peu le temps que Bucky s'acclimate. "Je logerai chez Sharon" avait-elle dit d'un air désinvolte.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait changé d'avis et débarquait chez elle avec ses sacs de voyage. Elle était montée directement au grenier, était entré sans frappé et avait balancé son pied dans la mâchoire de Loki.

"Ça, c'était de la part de Barton."

Il s'était frotté le menton et avait lâché après un ricanement féroce : "Je t'aime bien."

Natasha avait repris sa chambre. Elle avait beaucoup appris à Bucky. Elle avait traversé le même tunnel noir une fois libérée de la Chambre Rouge et de l'emprise du KGB. Elle l'aidait à se réapproprier son corps, à mettre un nom sur ses émotions, à dompter la culpabilité à défaut de pouvoir la chasser. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, dans leur cocon à l'écart du monde, à explorer les zones d'ombres qu'ils portaient en eux.

Mais Sam et Steve n'étaient pas dupes. Il arrivait que Bucky la rejoigne aussi la nuit. Sam et Steve venaient espionner discrètement.

"C'est bon, ils ont l'air occupé cette nuit…"

Ils échangèrent un high five complice et redescendirent dans leur propre chambre pour se glisser sous la couette et froisser les draps ensemble sans être écoutés.

Même Loki ne cherchait pas à troubler leur cohabitation. Leur colocation à cinq se passait étrangement bien.

Mais Bucky avait l'impression que le sol sous ses pieds n'était pas stable mais bâti sur des piliers de sable friable, que l'avenir s'effilocherait sous lui dès qu'il y poserait le pied, qu'il avançait à tâtons dans le néant et l'obscurité. Steve le comprenait, il avait ressenti ça avant de tomber sur Sam – de tomber amoureux. Il était inquiet, sans cesse traversé de crises d'angoisse que ni Steve ni Natasha ne pouvaient apaiser. Le temps lisserait ses peurs.

"À propos de Thanos, ce type qui veut détruire l'univers ? C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"On ne va pas s'inquiéter avant l'heure" lui répondit Steve, fataliste. "Et à supposer que Loki ne mente pas… On fera face. Tous ensembles. Comme d'habitude."

Il serra la main de Bucky dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sam.

Leur bateau tenait bon. Il était solide désormais, bien qu'il ne soit composé que de plumes et de fantômes.

Ils avaient encore le temps d'être heureux.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
